Dérapage des Sens
by Hyoga dC
Summary: Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… 'Portnawak. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas...
1. Chapter 1

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

« C'est hors de question ! Inutile d'insister ! »

Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, gardien de la sixième maison du Zodiaque et accessoirement ressuscité depuis peu, se tenait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine dans une attitude ferme et décidée. Il ne voulait pas y aller et il ne changerait pas d'avis !

Saori le fixa un instant, oscillant entre la colère et l'accablement. Pourquoi son chevalier était-il si buté ? Elle ne lui demandait pas d'aller lui décrocher la lune non plus. Et puis c'était quoi ces manières de refuser un ordre et de lui répondre sur ce ton par-dessus le marché ?

Bon d'accord, elle aurait pu présenter la chose différemment, mais pour être honnête, elle-même avait été assez choquée par la demande expresse de son père et Dieu, Zeus en personne.

Consciente qu'elle risquait de se ridiculiser une fois de plus si elle se mettait à le supplier, et elle avait eu sa dose de ridicule au cours des dernières guerres, elle préféra donc opter pour la colère. Elle était la réincarnation d'une Déesse scrogneugneu et en tant que telle, tous se devaient de lui obéir, homme le plus proche de Dieu ou pas.

Saori gonfla sa poitrine et inspira profondément avant de se lancer… quand elle se retrouva subitement dans le noir. Qui a éteint la lumière ?!... Réalisant enfin ce qu'il s'était passé, elle poussa un soupir de mécontentement. ELLE aurait pu prévenir quand même ! Elle détestait quand ELLE lui faisait ce coup là.

Athéna se dressait à présent devant l'Hindou, son regard était doux mais sa posture trahissait son rang divin. Shaka perçu le changement de personnalité chez Saori et s'inclina immédiatement en posant un genou à terre dans une attitude de déférence respectueuse envers celle qu'il se devait de servir et de protéger jusqu'à sa mort… enfin… ses morts...

« Shaka, Saint de la Vierge, relèves toi. » lui signifia Athéna d'un ton doux mais autoritaire.

Aussitôt, l'Hindou se redressa et attendit patiemment que le couperet tombe. Autant il ne se gênait pas pour traiter Saori comme la petite fille capricieuse qu'elle avait toujours été, autant avec Athéna il ne pouvait qu'obéir. Il la sentait mal cette mission et nul doute qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir y couper maintenant que l'Olympienne se trouvait devant lui.

« Shaka, je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas y retourner. Ce lieu n'est que souvenirs désagréables pour la majorité d'entre vous mais tu dois comprendre que je ne vois que toi pour mener cette mission à bien. » commença à le raisonner Athéna.

« Sauf votre respect, Déesse, pourquoi ne pas y envoyer Mu ? Il a les mêmes qualités que celles que vous me prêtez pour remplir cette tâche. » tenta la Vierge, ne se faisant pas trop d'illusions.

« Voyons Shaka, tu sais très bien que le Chevalier du Bélier est totalement débordé avec les réparations de toutes les armures. L'envoyer là-bas lui ferait perdre bien trop de temps dans son travail. » le raisonna Athéna, attendrit par les essais désespérés de Shaka pour échapper à ce qu'il considérait pire qu'une corvée, probablement une punition et la pire de toutes encore.

Le sixième gardien hocha la tête d'un air malheureux. Oui il était parfaitement au courant de la masse de boulot qui venait de tomber sur les épaules du pauvre Bélier. Sans compter que les Bronzes n'y étaient pas allés de main forte avec les armures d'Or à Elysion. Fallait voir dans quel état étaient revenues les pauvres cloths envoyées par Poséidon pour leur donner un coup de main, en miettes, limite atomisées, si c'était pas une honte de prendre aussi peu soin des affaires des autres !

Mais là n'était pas la question. Quitte à y aller, il ne voulait pas y aller seul, il n'avait pas confiance.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, ce qui devait certainement être le cas d'ailleurs, Athéna reprit la parole pour lui annoncer ce qu'il était sur le point de lui demander tout en cherchant comment faire pour ne pas passer pour un froussard.

« Je pense malgré tout qu'il est préférable que tu sois accompagné durant ton voyage. Une sorte de garant de ta sécurité en ce lieu. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de t'allouer la compagnie du seul autre chevalier à connaître parfaitement l'endroit pour y avoir été très souvent, même si ce n'est qu'à l'entrée. »

En entendant ces mots, Shaka devint livide. Non, pas lui ! Elle n'allait pas oser lui coller ce psychopathe dans les jambes ?! Si ?! Son infime espoir de se raccrocher désespérément à l'idée totalement irraisonnée qu'il puisse s'agir de Saga ou même de Camus, vola en éclat quand Masque de Mort entra dans la salle du trône où ils avaient tous deux été convoqués. En ce qui concernait l'Italien, sa convocation semblait très récente vu sa mine courroucée.

« Shaka, j'ai décidé que le Chevalier du Cancer ferait parti de la mission. » déclara Athéna sur un ton qui ne soufflait aucune réplique, anticipant par avance la mauvaise humeur de l'Italien qu'elle lisait sur son visage.

Et effectivement, Masque de Mort bouillonnait intérieurement. Qu'est ce que c'était que ces histoires ?! Pourquoi et où devait-il partir avec sa Sainteté lévitante ? Il avait un Poisson sur le feu lui ! Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de se faire le gardien de la douzième maison et que l'occasion lui en était donnée, il fallait que tout tombe à l'eau encore une fois.

C'était plutôt bien engagé pourtant, après plusieurs semaines d'une cours assidue, ce qui, pour le Cancer, revenait à un harcèlement sexuel en bonne et due forme, le Poissons avait enfin accepté qu'il l'embrasse. Oui, enfin accepté… Si on considérait que coincer le Chevalier contre un pilier alors qu'il était fin saoul, suite à une petite fête trop arrosée et en profiter pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, pouvait passer pour un consentement volontaire … alors oui, le Poissons avait accepté de se laisser embrasser. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Cancer ne comptait pas en rester là et entendait bien se le mettre dans son lit avant la fin de la semaine, ce qui, apparemment, avait l'air d'être fortement compromis.

A partir de là, n'importe qui pouvait comprendre sa colère de devoir se coltiner l'autre illuminé pendant … combien déjà ? Masque de Mort prêta de nouveau attention aux explications de sa Déesse. Il aurait du s'en douter, avec une mission pareille, soit ils rentraient de suite, soit ils risquaient d'y passer des mois en négociations. Bien entendu, il évita de penser à la troisième possibilité. Pourquoi les spectres leur tomberaient-ils dessus alors qu'ils venaient en paix ? Eux aussi venaient de recouvrer leur corps et ils devaient certainement vouloir profiter de cette nouvelle chance qui leur avait été donnée. Et puis, il n'était pas dans l'intérêt d'Hadès d'énerver un peu plus son frère.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Il pouvait pas y aller tout seul l'autre là ?! Lui qui s'était tellement concentré à la pêche au Poissons qu'il se rendait compte à présent qu'il faisait ceinture depuis leur résurrection, sans compter le temps qu'il avait passé à être … mort ! Il avait la braguette qui allait forcément exploser à un moment donné et autant que faire se peut, il apprécierait que ce ne soit pas sous le nez du Dieu des Enfers sinon il imaginait déjà le drame d'ici et bien entendu tout serait encore de sa faute. Mais après tout, il ne descendait pas tout seul dans ce nid de chairs défraîchies et décrépites…

Il glissa un coup d'œil en coin à son pair qui restait concentré sur les paroles de leur Déesse, il était pas mal physiquement après tout. Bon, il n'arrivait pas à la cheville du Suédois mais s'il arrivait à le museler et à lui bander les yeux, il pourrait très bien s'en contenter. Rassuré quant à ne pas avoir besoin de recourir au bromure, Masque de Mort se détendit imperceptiblement, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'Hindou qui le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien réjouir le Cancer ? Tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille, ni cette mission, ni son compagnon de route.

Leur signifiant la fin de l'entretien, Athéna les observa s'en aller d'un œil attendri. Oui elle était sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix. De tous les chevaliers du Sanctuaire, ces deux là avaient encore du mal à s'intégrer parmi les autres et elle ressentait leur souffrance intérieure. L'invitation autoritaire de son père à se rapprocher de son oncle et à trouver un terrain d'entente tombait plutôt bien finalement. Et elle était persuadée que ces deux chevaliers ne failliraient pas.

xXx

Une fois sortis du treizième temple, les deux chevaliers ne s'adressèrent pas un mot et descendirent en silence les escaliers qui menaient aux douze temples. En passant devant celui des Poissons, Masque de Mort ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme en pensant qu'il allait devoir reporter ses projets à une date ultérieure et surtout indéterminée.

Shaka le remarqua mais n'en montra rien, lui-même absorbé par ses pensées. Il se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir se comporter avec son coléreux compagnon de voyage. Une chose était certaine, il allait falloir qu'il fasse le plein de zenitude s'il ne voulait pas que ça se termine en pugilat. Agaçant… et même insupportable. Voilà comment il voyait le quatrième gardien. Ca n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Sans compter cette mission qu'il ne sentait décidément pas du tout. Se retrouver en territoire ennemi, même si on leur avait assuré que les guerres étaient finies pour plusieurs siècles, lui donnait des sueurs froides et quant à devoir traiter avec Hadès en personne… Il était presque prêt à regretter d'avoir été ressuscité.

Toujours dans un silence pesant, ils atteignirent le temple de la Vierge. Shaka se dirigea vers sa demeure sans un regard pour le Cancer quand celui-ci l'attrapa sans douceur par le bras mais sans brutalité non plus. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour ne pas céder à l'envie subite de lui coller une baffe, l'Hindou se retourna lentement, gardant les yeux fermés.

« Ecoutes Bouddha, ça ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi de devoir retourner chez Hadès, surtout avec toi, mais ce que je voudrais savoir c'est quel sera mon rôle une fois sur place. C'est toi qui est sensé négocier avec lui pas moi, donc je fais quoi moi en t'attendant ? » grogna Masque de Mort.

« N'as-tu donc pas écouté notre Déesse, Chevalier du Cancer ? » le toisa Shaka, passablement énervé par le ton de l'Italien.

Ce dernier se renfrogna. Non il n'avait pas prêté l'oreille à tout ce qu'elle avait dit et pour cause… Il avait eu plus intéressant à penser, notamment la manière dont il allait pouvoir approcher le Saint blond afin d'arriver à ses fins. Un rictus carnassier étira ses lèvres tandis qu'il appréciait ouvertement la silhouette de son compagnon d'arme.

La Vierge émit un petit soupir de lassitude, déjà, avant de lui faire un résumé concis des propos de leur princesse. Sitôt terminé, il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son temple quand il sentit soudain une main qui lui attrapait doucement la taille. Surpris, il ne réagit pas immédiatement et se contenta d'ouvrir ses yeux qui se retrouvèrent aussitôt captés par le regard bleu intense du Cancer. Comme au ralenti, ce dernier leva sa main libre pour lui caresser la joue avec tendresse avant d'effleurer subrepticement ses lèvres d'un baiser aussi léger qu'un souffle d'air. Plus troublé qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, Shaka n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un seul mouvement que déjà l'auteur de ce geste incroyablement tendre s'éloignait en direction de la quatrième maison.

Comme un automate, l'Hindou rentra dans son temple et s'adossa un instant contre une colonne, les jambes en coton, l'esprit perturbé. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait jamais eu le moindre contact physique avant celui-là, hormis pendant les combats bien sur, et cela le laissait désorienté. Que cherchait le Cancer ? Et pourquoi, lui n'avait pas réagi ? Il s'était laissé faire ! Cette constatation le déconcerta. Sans s'en rendre compte, il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres, là où celles de l'Italien s'étaient à peine posées. Curieusement, il avait trouvé le contact plutôt agréable bien qu'embarrassant. Il avait eu le temps de sentir son souffle caresser son visage. Il rougit en repensant à la chaleur de sa main sur sa propre taille, à la douceur furtive de celle qui avait glissé sur sa joue…

Shaka secoua la tête en réalisant qu'il était ni plus ni moins en train de fantasmer sur les gestes déplacés qu'avait eu le Cancer à son égard. Retrouvant toute sa dignité, il rejoignit sa chambre au pas de charge, chassant pour l'heure ce qu'il s'était passé avec Masque de Mort qui n'allait certainement pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il n'était pas un homme facile, loin s'en faut ! Il était l'homme le plus proche de Dieu et, à ce titre, se devait de châtier l'impudent qui avait oser poser ses mains sur lui !

Rapidement, il se dépêcha de faire sa valise. Athéna lui avait signifié que deux spectres d'Hadès se présenteraient à l'entrée du Sanctuaire à 17h et il était… Oh Déesse ! Il était déjà 16h42 ! Il entassa précipitamment quelques vêtements dans son sac et se hâta de descendre au quatrième temple pour prendre le Cancer au passage et se débrouiller pour être à l'heure. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient en retard… Ah pour sur, les négociations commenceraient bien tiens !

Masque de Mort était arrivé à son temple sans se presser, le sourire en coin. C'est qu'il n'y avait jamais prêté attention, mais les lèvres de l'homme le plus proche de Dieu étaient étonnement douces et fraîches. En tout cas, sa première approche s'était révélée plus facile que prévue puisqu'il n'avait pas récolté un 'Trésor du Ciel' sur le nez. Peut-être après tout que ce sera plus aisé qu'avec Aphrodite. Tout en préparant mentalement la suite de sa conquête, il sortit un sac de voyage de sous le lit et commença à y jeter des vêtements sans prendre la peine de les plier correctement. Il terminait tout juste quand une tornade blonde fit irruption sans crier gare et l'attrapant au passage, le traîna jusqu'en bas des douze temples sans qu'il ne puisse se libérer de l'étreinte puissante qui lui enserrait le poignet. C'est qu'il ne payait pas de mine comme ça mais il avait une sacrée force le blondinet, constatait Masque de Mort.

Ils atteignirent l'entrée au moment même où deux spectres se matérialisaient dans une sorte de brume noirâtre. Reprenant contenance, Shaka ouvrit alors les yeux et envoya un regard noir à Masque de Mort avant de se tourner vers les envoyés d'Hadès.

« Je suis Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge et voici Masque de Mort, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. Soyez les bienvenus dans le Sanctuaire de la Déesse Athéna. » les accueillit-il avec l'allure d'un diplomate se rendant dans un pays en guerre contre sa propre nation.

Le Cancer bougonna une vague formule de politesse tandis que les spectres se présentaient à leur tour, avant de reporter son attention sur la Vierge. Pourquoi lui avait-il lancé ce regard ? Etait-ce parce qu'ils avaient failli être en retard ou parce qu'il l'avait touché ? Bien décidé à en avoir le cœur net et à faire avancer ses plans de séduction de la-grande-blonde-pas-si-frigide-que-ça-finalement, il profita que les spectres les plaçaient entre eux afin de les mener aux Enfers pour poser négligemment une main sur sa taille comme s'il avait simplement voulu s'assurer qu'ils ne le perdraient pas en route. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, il le sentit se crisper et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, ce qui pour le Cancer correspondait à une sorte de grimace, quand la Vierge tourna un regard réprobateur et menaçant vers lui.

« Cesse ça immédiatement, Masque de Mort ! » l'entendit-il murmurer de manière à ce que leurs hôtes ne les entendent pas.

« Quoi donc Shaka ? » sourit encore l'Italien d'un air innocent.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher ! » le menaça cette fois Shaka en retirant le plus naturellement possible la main qui lui maintenait la taille avant de retourner le bras dans le dos du Cancer dans une geste rapide et douloureux.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Quoi, il espérait vraiment lui faire mal ? A lui ? Il failli exploser de rire mais se retint à temps. Ce n'était certes pas indiqué s'il voulait obtenir les faveurs de la Vierge.

« Ne suis-je pas sensé te protéger ? » répondit-il tout de même en conservant son air candide.

Leur arrivée aux portes d'Elysion empêcha Shaka de répondre et il fusilla Masque de Mort du regard avant de reporter son attention sur la personne qui s'avançait vers eux. Il ne la connaissait pas.

Autant il avait reconnu les deux spectres qui les avaient escortés jusqu'ici puisque c'est lui-même qui avait mis fin à leur sombre existence, autant le nouvel arrivant ne lui disait strictement rien. Pourtant, il ressentait une immense puissance qui se dégageait de lui et son aura avait quelque chose de particulier, comme si… comme s'il s'agissait d'une aura divine… Seraient-ils en présence d'un Dieu ? Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait, Shaka put le détailler discrètement : d'une stature assez imposante, il devait faire plus d'1m90 et approcher les 90kgs. Il avait une magnifique chevelure argentée qui lui descendait jusqu'au bas des reins et son regard était de la même couleur.

Lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, Shaka remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de pupille et la haine qui se lisait dans ses yeux le cloua sur place.

« Je suis Thanatos, Dieu de la Mort et fidèle serviteur de mon maître Hadès. »

Sa voix était profonde mais froide et la Vierge mit quelques secondes à se reprendre à et répondre à son tour en se présentant.

« Je me nomme Shaka, Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna et gardien de la maison de la Vierge. » réussit-il à articuler avant de donner un discret coup de coude à son compagnon.

« Masque de Mort, Chevalier d'Or du Cancer. » se résuma l'Italien en se pressant un peu plus contre l'Hindou en guise de représailles pour le coup reçu.

Ce dernier ne manifesta aucune émotion extérieure mais le Cancer se recula pourtant légèrement, fixant Shaka d'un air surpris.

Satisfait de son petit tour, la Vierge reporta son attention sur le Dieu de la Mort. Ainsi c'était donc lui qu'avait affronté Seiya. Pas étonnant que l'Argenté éprouve de la haine, se faire battre par un vulgaire petit bronze, il y avait de quoi.

Les deux hommes et le Dieu étaient toujours en train de s'observer, de se jauger quand ce dernier rompit le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Je suis chargé par sa Majesté Hadès de vous conduire jusqu'à lui et de m'assurer de votre confort pendant votre séjour. » leur annonça t-il sur un ton de dégoût pour les derniers mots avant de tourner les talons en leur faisant signe de le suivre.

Shaka et Masque de Mort se jetèrent un regard indécis avant de lui emboîter le pas. Leur séjour en Enfer commençait bien.

xXx

La beauté du paysage qui les entourait était bien supérieure à l'idée qu'ils avaient pu se faire d'Elysion. Si Shaka prit le temps de s'en émerveiller discrètement, Masque de Mort, lui, rongeait son frein et guettait l'instant où la Vierge baisserait sa garde afin de passer à la suite de la mission qu'il s'était lui-même assigné, à savoir, retrousser le Sari impeccable que portait l'Hindou. Tout investi dans ses pensées, son regard se posa machinalement sur leur guide et plus exactement sur son fessier qu'il voyait se dandiner d'un côté et de l'autre au travers de sa longue toge. C'est que quand on s'appelait Masque de Mort et qu'on avait un souci de taille compressé par une armure-qui-avait-beau-s'adapter-à-son-porteur-point-trop-ne-fallait-lui-en-demander-non-plus, … et bien on ne se refaisait pas du monde des vivants à celui des morts-vivants, fussent-ils des Dieux. Et quand en plus ils étaient super bien gaulés, il était alors inutile de demander au Cancer de retenir le mince filet de bave qui s'échappait de sa bouche entre ouverte tandis que sa tête dodelinait au même rythme que l'arrière train de la Mort en personne.

Oubliant quelques instants son objectif premier qui s'extasiait à présent ouvertement sur la splendeur des fleurs et des jardins sans susciter d'autre réaction de la part de la Déité argentée qu'un regard glacial, Masque de Mort, se laissant guider par ses hormones en ébullitions, tenta un rapprochement stratégique en direction des deux lobes de chairs qui semblaient le narguer, inconscient du danger. Danger qui se matérialisa soudain sous la forme d'une boule d'énergie bleuté dans laquelle il manqua s'écraser le nez, tant la volte face du Dieu avait été brutale.

« Il vaudrait mieux pour toi imiter ton compagnon et concentrer tes pensées sur la beauté environnante si tu ne veux pas que je te soulage définitivement de l'inconfort qui semble te déranger. » menaça Thanatos d'une voix coupante en le clouant sur place de son regard atteignant le zéro absolu, même que Camus il arrivait pas à faire mieux.

Déglutissant avec peine en comprenant trop tard que le Dieu pouvait aisément intercepter ses pensées, Masque de Mort se força pourtant à soutenir le métal liquide des prunelles ancrées aux siennes. Il ne serait pas dit que l'Italien baisserait les yeux devant qui que ce soit. Il avait eu son lot d'humiliation dans ses précédentes vie, entre se faire battre par un vulgaire Bronze parce que sa Déesse s'était prise d'affection pour ces gamins tout juste sortis de leurs couches culottes, se faire balayer par un juge de pacotille qui avait profité du Kekkai pour lui flanquer la raclée de sa deuxième vie, il n'avait aucune envie de voir se vérifier l'adage 'jamais deux sans trois', même s'il omettait volontairement d'inclure sa défaite contre Mu dans l'équation. Après tout, c'était un chevalier d'Or lui aussi, un de ses pairs et ça ne comptait donc point !

Thanatos fixait à présent le Cancer d'un regard étrange, mi-surpris, mi-amusé de suivre le cours de sa discussion mentale avec lui-même. Etait-il fou ? Cet humain était déconcertant et quelque peu divertissant à observer. Il se prit à penser qu'une distraction dans sa routine quotidienne pourrait être amusante quand il réalisa que l'homme avait finit de se parler à lui-même et avait reporté son attention sur lui, le dévisageant lui aussi avec une pointe d'incrédulité de constater le changement dans le regard du Dieu et plus égoïstement de ne pas avoir été réduit en cendre pour son aplomb.

Se reprenant sensiblement en même temps, le Dieu de la Mort se détourna avec dédain, reprenant son chemin, tandis que Masque de Mort se demandait encore s'il devait se réjouir ou s'offusquer de ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'ailleurs, que s'était-il passé au juste ? Il jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Shaka et constata que ce dernier avait abandonné son envie de s'extasier sur tout ce qui l'entourait, reprenant son éternelle allure altière et supérieure, marchant derrière la Déité comme si ses pieds ne semblaient pas toucher le sol qu'il foulait pourtant bien.

Décidant qu'il serait moins dangereux et bien plus réaliste aussi d'en revenir à sa préoccupation première, l'Italien se replongea dans ses pensées, élaborant diverses tactiques pour faire tomber l'Hindou dans ses filets et de préférence nu et soumis. Et puis si ce n'était pas trop demander, s'il avait été possible qu'il tombe subitement muet et aveugle au même moment, Masque de Mort n'en serait que plus aux anges. Après tout, il n'attendait pas de lui qu'il lui murmure des mots d'amour et il préférait éviter son regard trop dérangeant dans pareille situation et qui pourrait lui couper tous ses effets. Non, lui ne demandait que son corps qu'il reconnaissait être fort désirable, surtout pour quelqu'un qui avait fait ceinture depuis aussi longtemps, un record à inscrire dans les anales selon lui.

Tout à ses pensées, à l'opposé de la mission que lui avait confié Athéna, le Cancer fonça droit dans Shaka qui s'était arrêté derrière le Dieu, étouffant de justesse un juron bien senti en relevant les yeux sur le Prince des Ténèbres, Hadès lui-même.

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie, merci de m'avoir lue.

A suivre …


	2. Chapter 2

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

Thanatos avait mis un genou à terre dans une position révérencieuse envers le propriétaire des lieux. Dans un souci purement diplomatique plutôt que par respect – manquerait plus que ça après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, tiens – Shaka imita l'Argenté, fixant brièvement Masque de Mort de son regard limpide et dur avant de baisser la tête face à Hadès.

Le Cancer tomba plus qu'il ne s'agenouilla aux pieds de la Divinité, perdant subitement le contrôle de ses jambes. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il lui faisait le coup d'agir sur ses sens et Masque de Mort lança un regard furieux à la Vierge.

Face à eux, Hadès se tenait majestueux, tout de noir vêtu et dans son corps d'origine aimablement « réparé » par Apollon Péan suite au coup de sceptre qu'il avait reçu en pleine poitrine de la part d'Athéna et qui avait laissé un trou fortement inesthétique.

Le Dieu des Enfers daigna alors baisser son regard sur les deux Saints courbés devant lui et haussa un sourcil devant la posture pour le moins étrange de l'un d'eux. Etait-ce une nouvelle manière de se prosterner devant un Dieu ? Portant son attention sur le deuxième ambassadeur de sa nièce, il rattrapa de justesse sa mâchoire qui manqua se fracasser au sol. ELLE n'avait pas osé ?!! Et pourtant, aucun doute n'était permis. Devant lui, prostré dans une position déférente se tenait celui-là même qui l'avait défié et tenté de porter atteinte à sa divine personne !

Une aura sombre et violente se forma brusquement autour de lui tandis qu'une sourde colère montait rapidement en lui. Comment cet humain osait-il se montrer à nouveau devant lui ?!

Sentant le danger, Shaka et Masque de Mort relevèrent soudain la tête et deux regards aussi purs l'un que l'autre entrèrent alors en collision. Le temps sembla soudain suspendre son vol tandis que la Vierge et la Déité oscillait entre s'entretuer maintenant ou se sauter dessus avant avec la ferme intention de faire hurler l'autre… de plaisir.

Thanatos releva lui aussi un regard surpris. Il sentait bien que quelque chose était en train de se passer entre son Maitre et le Chevalier blond mais n'arrivait pas à discerner quoi. Il avait bien conscience de la brusque colère d'Hadès sans pour autant en comprendre les raisons mais il percevait une autre sensation, vague, diffuse et cependant bien présente qu'il ne parvenait pas à définir.

Au contraire du Cancer qui lui avait saisi de suite ce qu'il en était et fixait furieusement le Dieu. Puisque sa pêche au Sanctuaire était tombée à l'eau, il comptait bien se mettre au Bouddhisme en Enfers. La Vierge était donc chasse gardée ! Il était hors de question qu'un Dieu ténébreux, charismatique, terriblement séduisant et… et c'était tout oui ! – vienne lui piquer sa proie sous le nez sans qu'il réagisse. Il allait y avoir du sang, foi de Cancer ! Dieu ou pas, il y avait des choses qu'un homme ne pouvait laisser passer et s'affranchir d'une gêne qui devenait plus qu'inconfortable dans les replis de son armure en était une !

Thanatos suivait les pensées révoltées et belliqueuses du Cancer, ne comprenant pas l'agressivité subite qu'il constatait chez ce dernier, quand il écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, rosissant légèrement sous le coup des révélations qui lui arrivaient aussi violemment que l'Italien les ressentait lui-même. Interloqué, il reporta son attention sur son Dieu et le chevalier blond, sondant les pensées de ce dernier qui manquèrent le faire tomber sur son postérieur divin tant les images qui se formaient dans son esprit ne laissaient aucun doute quant à la nature des « sévices » que voulait faire subir la Vierge à Hadès.

Notant que la tension était encore montée d'un cran, Thanatos jugea préférable de désamorcer la bombe classée X qui promettait d'exploser si rien ne venait l'entraver. Se relevant, lentement tout en s'appliquant à masquer le trouble qui l'avait envahi, il afficha un air glacial sur son visage, malgré ses joues rouges de confusion, et tendit une main vers les deux ambassadeurs. En prenant la parole, il s'aperçut à sa grande horreur que sa voix, qui se voulait officielle, avait des tons rauques et altérés.

« Majesté Hadès, voici les deux émissaires du Sanctuaire envoyés par la déesse Athéna. »

Masque de Mort surprit la différence d'intonation chez la Mort et lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil curieux alors qu'il était sur le point de prendre son élan pour sauter à la gorge de l'empêcheur d'avoir une vie sexuelle harmonieuse, du voleur de futur amant succombant, bref du Prince des Ténèbres. Il oublia alors instantanément toute velléité envers sa cible devant le trouble visible de l'Argenté. Mais c'est qu'il était chou tout plein à rougir de la sorte le concurrent de Mister Freeze.

Subitement beaucoup plus intéressé, le Cancer se rappela à quel point le postérieur du bras droit d'Hadès avait dansé sensuellement sous son nez quelques instants plutôt, oubliant curieusement les menaces qui avaient suivi, et se fit la réflexion que finalement la Déité ferait un partenaire bien plus excitant que la Vierge effarouché et coincé. Il recalcula alors rapidement ses plans de séduction made in Death Mask, détaillant Thanatos avec une gourmandise lubrique non dissimulée.

L'Argenté s'en rendit compte en même temps qu'Hadès et Shaka tant les pensées du Cancer s'imprégnèrent en lettres de feu dans son cosmos. Les sourcils de l'Hindou se froncèrent sous ce qu'il prenait pour une insulte : il n'était pas coincé ! Et de se justifier aussitôt mentalement qu'il choisissait juste des amants dignes de lui, comme… comme… La constatation qu'il portait bien le nom de sa constellation l'atterra.

A ce moment précis, un spectateur non entrainé au déchiffrage de cosmos aurait été en droit d'appeler l'hôpital psychiatrique face à la scène qui suivit.

Thanatos, rouge de colère, et sans doute d'un sentiment moins avouable, décrocha un direct du droit à Masque de Mort tandis que Shaka usait de son pouvoir pour ôter le sens du toucher à son homologue qui trouvait définitivement le Dieu de la Mort très mignon quand il rougissait. Hadès, n'excusant pas un humain d'avoir osé avoir de telles pensées envers une divinité, leva une main qui comprima encore plus l'armure d'or à un endroit stratégique pour le Cancer. Ledit Cancer qui en maudit Shaka de ne pas lui avoir enlevé le sens de la douleur, oubliant au passage qu'elle ne faisait pas partie des huit sens homologués et autorisés par le Sanctuaire.

Le Souverain du royaume sous terrain en profita perfidement au passage pour caresser – étrangler, étrangler ! – le cou gracile du chevalier de la sixième maison qui en ouvrit grand les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, ce qui valut la destruction immédiate d'une partie de la longue toge dont était vêtu l'Empereur… laissant apparaître des dessous à têtes de morts imprimées.

Aussitôt l'instant de stupéfaction passée, Thanatos, Shaka et Masque de Mort s'étaient tous trois jetés sur la Divinité avec des intentions totalement différentes. Si Thanatos tentait de protéger la nudité soudaine de son Maitre, Shaka avait soudain eu la révélation d'un amant digne de sa qualité quasi-divine et désirait voir le reste de la marchandise avant de consommer sur place. Quant à Masque de Mort, il saisit judicieusement l'occasion d'une mêlée générale pour profiter de l'occasion qui lui était donné de tâter avec ses mains la fermeté qu'il soupçonnait chez Thanatos, oubliant qu'il n'en avait plus le sens. De ce fait, il ne sentit rien de la brûlure qui lui lécha les doigts quand trois cosmos grandirent brusquement sous ses mains baladeuses et inquisitrices, le repoussant, sonné, plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Thanatos en oublia quelques secondes son devoir en détournant son attention vers le Cancer, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage louvoyant entre scandale, haine et envie de meurtre. Aussitôt, Shaka en profita pour contourner rapidement Hadès, soulevant ce qu'il restait de sa tunique pour admirer tout à loisir les deux globes fermes et musclés afin de parfaire son idée de l'amant idéal. Hadès hésita brièvement entre pourfendre et pourfendre l'insolent, choisissant au final de le pourfendre version figurée, et avant qu'aucun des autres protagonistes ne puissent réagir, il disparaissait avec Shaka dans une aura sombre.

Thanatos et Masque de Mort restèrent figés, tentant d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de se passer. Finalement, le Cancer se releva et s'approcha de l'Argenté d'un air prédateur. Ce dernier le regarda avancer, un sourire ironique figé sur ses lèvres. S'il s'imaginait qu'il n'avait pas vu clair dans son jeu et qu'il allait pouvoir l'approcher comme ça… Tandis que l'Italien n'était plus qu'à un mètre de sa proie, celle-ci leva négligemment une main et envoya à nouveau valser le Cancer qui se reçut douloureusement contre une colonne. Esquissant une grimace, il se releva et reprit son approche lentement, son regard fixé dans le métal de l'Argenté.

« De quoi as-tu peur Thanatos ? Craindrais-tu pour ta réputation d'avoir été dominé par un humain ? » se moqua Masque de Mort dont le regard devenait brulant de désir contenu.

« Ne sois pas ridicule, humain ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que tu me domines un jour ! C'est toi qui sera dominé par moi ! C'est dans l'ordre des choses. » répliqua Thanatos, plus troublé qu'il ne voulait l'admettre par le désir qu'il lisait dans les prunelles du Cancer mais malgré tout ulcéré qu'un humain puisse ne serait-ce que penser qu'il pouvait le soumettre lui, un Dieu.

« Tu veux me dominer ? Vraiment ? Serait-ce un défi ? Il se pourrait bien que tu perdes. » le nargua ce dernier.

« Aucune chance ! »

Masque de Mort jubila intérieurement. Il l'avait amené là où il voulait et maintenant le Dieu de la Mort était à sa merci. Il franchit rapidement la faible distance qui le séparait du Dieu de la Mort, profitant du manque de méfiance créé par sa provocation et, plongeant son regard céruléen dans l'argent limpide de la Divinité, il cella ses lèvres aux siennes dans un baiser triomphant et dur.

Thanatos serra d'abord les lèvres, révulsé à l'idée d'embrasser un humain, race qu'il haïssait de tout son être. Mais sa fierté le poussa à prendre l'ascendant sur le mortel et il descella ses lèvres pour prendre la direction du baiser, envahissant la bouche du Cancer qui resta un instant troublé par sa maitrise – et constatant vaguement que son sens du toucher était revenu subitement – avant de savourer sa victoire. Il avait ferré un plus gros poisson que ce qu'il n'espérait finalement et anticipait déjà de lui prouver, dans un grand élan de modestie caractéristique à sa personne, que la réputation des Italiens au lit n'était pas surfaite. Sur que les yeux du Dieu allait en voir des étoiles pendant quelques temps. Il laissa donc celui qui allait le délivrer gentiment de son problème de braguette prendre le contrôle de leur baiser. Il serait bien à temps de retourner la situation à son avantage. Pour le moment, il tenait à ce que le Dieu ne fasse pas marche arrière et au vue du baiser fougueux et étonnamment sensuel qu'il lui imposait, il ne doutait plus qu'il puisse changer d'avis sans risquer que son propre corps ne se rebelle contre cette éventualité. Masque de Mort se laissa donc aller entre les bras de Thanatos qui s'était refermés sur lui en une étreinte ferme mais non brutale tandis qu'il approfondissait encore son baiser, plongeant l'Italien dans une délicieuse et torturante langueur.

L'argenté s'était laissé emporté par son impulsivité, voulant prouver au chevalier effronté qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le dominer d'aucune façon qu'il soit. Il suffisait déjà qu'il se soit fait battre par un simple Bronze devenu chevalier Divin, il était hors de question de remettre ça avec la garde dorée ! Il avait donc relevé le défi imposé par le Cancer par le biais d'un baiser et, mettant de côté son aversion pour les humains, s'était fait un devoir de lui démontrer qu'il ne pouvait rivaliser avec un Dieu. Y mettant tout son honneur divin, il ne s'aperçut pas de suite que leur baiser brutal et provocateur, s'était transformé en un contact langoureux et sensuel dans lequel chacun d'eux se retrouvait à égalité. Il voulut rompre leur échange mais se rendit compte que ses sens étaient exacerbés, une douce torpeur l'envahissait tandis qu'il desserrait son étreinte pour laisser ses mains glisser sur le corps de l'Italien dont l'armure l'avait quitté sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu. A quel moment ? Il ne savait pas et cela n'avait pas d'importance. Masque de Mort venait de poser ses mains extraordinairement et étonnamment douces dans l'échancrure de sa tunique, provoquant une onde de frissons qui se répercuta dans tout son corps tandis qu'il collait sans pudeur son bassin au sien, lui dévoilant l'ampleur de son désir. Inconsciemment, il sourit en comprenant soudain l'obsession de ce dernier pour tout ce qui passait à sa portée.

Tout autant enfiévré que le Dieu de la Mort, le Cancer le sentit pourtant sourire contre sa bouche et se détacha légèrement pour lui offrir un regard interrogatif bien que brumeux.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? »

« Pourquoi t'être retenu aussi longtemps ? Tes charmes sont-ils à ce point sans effet que tu doives t'abstenir jusqu'à en arriver à tes fins de façons sournoises ? »

Masque de Mort resta abasourdi. Comment savait-il ? Se reprenant rapidement, il hésita à rentrer dans une de ses colères légendaires, modérant son impulsivité, pour lancer une œillade aguicheuse à l'Argenté.

« Je n'ai trouvé personne qui partage mes goûts en matière de sexe et le faire comme tout le monde est d'un ennui mortel. Ca ne m'excite pas et n'a aucun intérêt. »

Thanatos l'observa un moment en silence, sa curiosité éveillée. Ce mortel était décidément déroutant et très distrayant. Lentement, il acheva de retirer le T-shirt que portait le Cancer, une lueur de défi ancré dans son regard métallique. Il ne doutait pas que ce dernier chercherait à prendre l'ascendant sur lui et se réjouissait à l'idée d'une confrontation pour la place de dominant. Cela risquait fort d'être très intéressant et très … excitant. Comme son futur amant n'opposait pour le moment aucune résistance, il se recula afin de mieux admirer son torse harmonieusement sculpté, des muscles puissants mais assez fins, des épaules solides, la taille fine. Il appréciait ce qu'il voyait et cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Masque de Mort le devina aisément et bomba un peu le torse comme un jeune paon dans une basse cour. Sauf qu'à la place de femelles caquetantes, se tenait un mâle digne de ce nom, tel qu'il en rêvait en fait et il salivait presque à l'avance à l'idée de le faire sien. Car nul doute ne persistait dans l'esprit de l'Italien. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'abandonnait momentanément au bon vouloir de la Déité qu'il allait se retrouver en dessous. Foi d'Italien, il pouvait toujours rêver.

Une fois de plus, Thanatos se divertit de lire les pensées du jeune homme. Jugeant que sa contemplation avait assez durée, il l'attrapa brusquement par la taille pour le plaquer violemment contre lui.

« Crois-tu être assez fort pour me dominer, moi, le Dieu de la Mort ? N'as-tu pas peur de jouer avec le feu, chevalier du Cancer ? » murmura t-il au creux de son oreille.

Masque de Mort frissonna sous le souffle divin mais ne se départit pas de son calme. Si l'on devait comparer leur puissance respective, il ne doutait pas de ne pas faire le poids face au Dieu mais il était Italien et par définition, personne ne pouvait lui résister sur le plan sexuel. Effectivement, il ne doutait pas de faire sien la Mort elle-même. Il lui dénuda lentement une épaule, s'extasiant presque malgré lui de sa blancheur nacré. C'est vrai qu'il ne risquait pas d'attraper de coups de soleils ici. Il pencha la tête et planta ses dents dans la chair fine et pâle tandis que Thanatos feignait de se laisser faire, ses ongles remontant le long de la colonne vertébrale du Cancer et se plantant dans les omoplates sous l'effet d'une morsure plus prononcée.

Jugeant que l'Italien était à point, le Dieu se concentra brièvement avant de les faire disparaître dans un éclair argenté. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans sa chambre, à l'intérieur de son propre temple et, avant que le Saint n'ait le temps de réagir, il le poussa jusqu'au lit et l'y fit basculer, se positionnant aussitôt au dessus et le bloquant à l'aide du poids de son propre corps, un rictus triomphant plaqué sur son visage.

D'abord décontenancé, Masque de Mort lâcha un juron avant de fixer l'homme qui le surplombait, une lueur de défi au fond de son regard troublé par le désir. Mais ce n'était pas un secret au Sanctuaire que le Cancer n'était pas un adversaire loyal. Il attira brusquement l'Argenté à lui en passant sa main derrière sa nuque et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes avec fougue, sa langue partant de suite à la recherche de sa compagne de jeu dans un ballet torride et étourdissant. Il ne laissait pas une seconde de répit au Dieu, délaissant sa bouche pour mieux la reprendre, lui laissant à peine le temps de reprendre son souffle. A ce jeu là, Masque de Mort s'énorgueillait d'être imbattable. C'est qu'il s'était exercé durant des années à faire de l'apnée sous l'eau, s'isolant dès qu'il le pouvait dans une des petites criques qui jouxtaient le Sanctuaire. Mais, à présent, il pouvait se vanter d'être celui qui retenait son souffle le plus longtemps. Bon, Mister Freeze, lui il comptait pas puisqu'il était presque né sous la glace – enfin tout du moins y avait-il fait tout son apprentissage ainsi que celui de ses disciples – sans compter que c'était un Saint de Glace !

Bref, le résultat était là. Le Dieu, au dessus de lui, fondait littéralement sous ses baisers ardents, cédant petit à petit le contrôle à l'humain. Renversant son partenaire de jeu d'un mouvement de reins, Masque de Mort se détacha enfin de Thanatos et l'observa avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. L'Argenté était alangui sous le torse nu de l'Italien, sa tunique s'était ouverte un peu plus dans le mouvement et ses yeux reflétaient un état semi comateux sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti. Prenant appui sur son bras gauche, Masque de Mort passa une main douce sur la joue du Dieu, redessinant la courbure de son visage du bout de son index avant de glisser sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

« Tu es vraiment beau comme ça. » ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer, captivé par l'abandon de l'homme qu'il dominait.

Car oui, même en pleine contemplation, il n'en oubliait pas moins de dominer, comme une seconde nature, un reflexe. Cependant, Masque de Mort aurait du se méfier car, même s'il avait le sang chaud, il oubliait qu'il était tombé sur un amant qui n'était pas moins impulsif que lui si ce n'est plus. Thanatos avait peut-être été surpris de découvrir les capacités d'apnée surprenantes du Cancer, transporté par son art d'embrasser, il restait un Dieu qui existait depuis la nuit des temps et qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir une expérience un peu plus longue que celle de l'humain. Savourant la virtuosité du Gold, il s'était laissé porter avec un plaisir non dissimulé, par des émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis des décennies. Il devait au moins reconnaître ça à l'Italien, il savait embrasser et éveiller les sens de ses partenaires. Se laissant basculer, Thanatos avait profité de l'adresse du Cancer pour s'ouvrir au plaisir qu'il commençait à ressentir, à la langueur qui s'emparait doucement de lui. Après, il reprendrait le contrôle de leurs ébats, quand la situation exigerait qu'il y ait un dominant et un dominé. Pour le moment, il tirait profit de la maitrise de l'humain qui faisait grandir son désir au même rythme que son plaisir.

Exploitant l'abandon de la Déité, Masque de Mort le souleva pour le débarrasser complètement du tissu encombrant afin de pouvoir savourer à loisir le corps divin. La tunique glissa le long des épaules de Thanatos et atterrît sur le lit dans un léger bruissement. Prenant à peine le temps d'admirer la perfection qui s'offrait à sa vue, le Cancer plongea dans le cou tentant et se mit en devoir de taquiner la clavicule qui le narguait tandis que ses mains glissaient diaboliquement sur les flancs du Dieu pour flatter sans équivoque la courbure de ses reins avant de remonter, électrisantes, dans le dos, glissant sur la peau satinée quand…

A suivre …

J'ai coupé à ce moment car c'est à cet endroit précis que j'ai éclaté de rire et en l'écrivant et en le relisant. Déjà que c'était pas facile de garder l'ambiance du début dans un lemon et d'ailleurs je n'en suis toujours pas totalement satisfaite mais bon ça restait un lemon hein, pas un sketch de Cavanagh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

xXxXxXxXx

J'ai remanié la scène de la « mêlée générale » du chapitre 2 suite à une remarque judicieuse. En effet, même si pour moi, la scène était très claire dans mon esprit, le lecteur n'en avait pas forcément la même vision et suivre son déroulement dans un pavé bien trop long n'était pas chose aisée. Cela est maintenant réparé (enfin je souhaite que ce soit plus clair pour tous).

Voici donc LE chapitre que vous attendiez et qui m'a personnellement fait éclater de rire quand je l'ai écrit.

Juste un petit conseil pour bien en profiter : visualisez bien la scène et surtout concentrez vous sur la tête de DM ^^

Bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews !

xXxXxXxXx

Exploitant l'abandon de la Déité, Masque de Mort le souleva pour le débarrasser complètement du tissu encombrant afin de pouvoir savourer à loisir le corps divin. La tunique glissa le long des épaules de Thanatos et atterrît sur le lit dans un léger bruissement. Prenant à peine le temps d'admirer la perfection qui s'offrait à sa vue, le Cancer plongea dans le cou tentant et se mit en devoir de taquiner la clavicule qui le narguait tandis que ses mains glissaient diaboliquement sur les flancs du Dieu pour flatter sans équivoque la courbure de ses reins avant de remonter, électrisantes, dans le dos, glissant sur la peau satinée quand…

WROUFFF !!!

Masque de Mort sursauta violemment et se retrouva au pied du lit, les pinces en l'air, écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction devant le spectacle insolite qui s'offrait à lui.

« Qu… keskecéksa ? » bégaya t-il, ahuri.

Thanatos le fixa de ses prunelles métalliques, rejetant nonchalamment ses boucles de la même couleur dans son dos d'où venaient d'apparaître… de magnifiques ailes d'un gris bleuté qui s'étendait derrière lui, majestueuses et frémissantes.

_« Ca a des ailes un Dieu ? » _pensa t-il bêtement avant de reprendre ses esprits pour s'approcher, – un Death Mask ne perdait jamais de vue son objectif ! Surtout si sa tension… sanguine était en jeu ! – captivé malgré lui, et effleurer du bout des doigts le plumage argenté.

Thanatos observait l'humain avec amusement et ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir sous le toucher léger du Cancer. Il était content de son petit effet qu'il n'avait pas vraiment prémédité. Les mains douces de l'Italien lui donnaient des frissons et quand elles étaient passées sur un point particulièrement sensible de sa peau, il n'avait pu les retenir. Ses ailes s'étaient ainsi déployées sous l'excitation que faisait naitre en lui le Gold. Il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était doué et son arrogance et sa confiance en lui, trop grande, étaient tout à fait au gout de l'Argenté qui trouvait là un partenaire de choix. Toutefois, il devait rester vigilant et se contrôler maintenant que ses ailes étaient sorties car, bien que renforçant son statut divin et la sensation de puissance qui émanait déjà naturellement de lui, elles étaient aussi son point faible de par leur sensibilité et regorgeaient de mille capteurs érogènes.

Et nuls doutes que si le Cancer venait à s'en apercevoir, la question de savoir qui allait se retrouver dessous ne se poserait plus. Il allait donc falloir qu'il reprenne les rennes et vite s'il ne voulait pas se voir possédé par un humain dans le sens du terme qui lui plaisait le moins… et qui n'était en fait même pas envisageable !

Il se pencha alors vers Masque de Mort, toujours à genoux au pied du lit, et captura ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant de sensualité auquel le Gold ne résista pas longtemps avant de s'abandonner à la caresse impérieuse de la langue divine. Renversant la tête en arrière, il offrit inconsciemment sa gorge aux élans luxurieux du Dieu, ce dernier y plongeant sans attendre avec délice et gourmandise pour planter ses canines sans douceur aucune dans la jugulaire. Masque de Mort gémit sous la morsure mais ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire. Cela l'excitait. Il semblait bien qu'il avait enfin trouvé un partenaire en totale adéquation avec ses ardeurs à la limite de la bestialité, la douleur faisant bien entendu partie de la notion qu'il avait du plaisir.

Satisfait de son emprise sur l'humain, Thanatos s'appliqua à mordiller et à lécher la peau fine et sensible, provoquant des gémissements sourds chez son partenaire. Oui, cette fois, il ne doutait plus de l'avoir sous son emprise. Le Cancer se laissait faiblement dévêtir tandis que l'Argenté, après avoir laissé ses mains descendre jusqu'à son collant – mais pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'ils portent tous des vêtements aussi moulants et ridicules, mais si excitants, sous leurs armures ? – l'avait fait glisser sur les fesses fermes et musclées avant de relever lentement le Gold, sans rompre le pouvoir de ses lèvres sur la peau de l'humain, et de le retirer. Un détail concernant un vague problème de braguette lui revint à la mémoire mais il se contenta de chasser ce souvenir d'un geste de la main mental en réalisant que le collant en question ne disposait pas de l'option pourtant incriminée par le Cancer. Il devait certainement encore s'agir d'une de ces expressions mortelles.

Masque de Mort savourait le savoir-faire de la Déité, laissant croitre son excitation et son désir tout en encourageant l'Argenté à faire de même par ses réactions de plaisir qu'il ne contenait pas. Il avait un rictus démoniaque sur le visage.

_« Savoures, excites toi tant que tu veux mon beau, car bientôt tu vas hurler sous mes attentions. Je sais comment te faire mien désormais. »_

L'Italien était certes sans pitié et sadique, il n'en restait pas moins très observateur, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de découvrir les failles de ses adversaires qu'il exploitait alors sans aucun scrupule. Et il avait trouvé LE point faible de la Mort, celui par lequel il était assuré de conserver une certaine virginité à laquelle il tenait tout particulièrement et qu'il n'entendait pas céder à qui que ce soit de son vivant… et même mort non plus ! Autant préciser les choses afin qu'elles soient le plus limpide possible.

Pour le moment, son plan était simple : amener son futur amant en totale confiance en lui laissant l'ascendant sur leurs ébats débutants et sur ses sensations, et en profiter par la même occasion pour laisser grandir son désir. Ensuite, ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour lui de faire perdre la tête au Dieu et de le rendre fou de plaisir avant de le prendre.

Masque de Mort en salivait presque à l'avance, s'imaginant la croupe divine se cambrer sous ses yeux dans l'attente de son bon vouloir. Et l'Argenté pouvait compter sur lui, il ferait preuve de tout le sadisme dont il était capable. Autant dire qu'il avait de la réserve. Cependant, il avait bel et bien oublié un détail. Et d'importance le détail. Thanatos pouvait lire ses pensées et ne s'en privait d'ailleurs pas.

Sans pour autant suspendre son décorticage de crustacé, appréciant ouvertement ce qui se cachait sous la carapace et qui se dévoilait à présent à sa vue, Thanatos ne perdait pas une miette des projets de l'Italien, souriant intérieurement.

_« Tel sera pris qui croyait prendre. » _songea t-il en s'amusant de l'à-propos de ses pensées.

Lorsque le dernier rempart à la nudité totale du Cancer tomba à ses pieds, Masque de Mort n'en ressentit aucune gêne. Il était fier de son corps et avait de quoi. Il était athlétique – l'entrainement rigoureux et inhumain du Sanctuaire y était pour beaucoup faut dire… - harmonieusement bâti, une musculature puissante sous une peau hâlée par le soleil méditerranéen. Son ventre plat ne laissait pas de doutes quant à des abdominaux solides et ses cuisses étaient dignes des plus belles sculptures grecques, musclées et longues à souhait.

En tout bon Masque de Mort qui se respecte, ce qui se trouvait entre ses jambes, faisait sa plus grande fierté. Et pour cause… ! Selon Mu, gardien de la première maison qu'il avait eu l'occasion de pratiquer, le bélier cachant bien son jeu derrière ses airs ingénus et innocents, le Cancer n'avait rien à envier au Taureau ? Et quand on voyait la stature d'Aldébaran et qu'on imaginait sans peine le reste, Masque de Mort estimait qu'il y avait alors de quoi gonfler ses pectoraux d'orgueil. Il n'avait donc aucun complexe et en était même vaniteux.

Le regard étonné mais néanmoins appréciateur du Dieu renforça d'ailleurs son égo.

_« Et tu espérais me mettre ça ?! »_ pensa Thanatos, un frisson d'appréhension le traversant malgré lui alors qu'il dévorait le Cancer des yeux.

Car même s'il était parfaitement inenvisageable d'avoir le 'ça' en question dans une partie bien précise de son corps, il n'en était pas moins lubrique et accueillerait volontiers ce membre hors normes dans sa bouche gourmande. Sans plus attendre, il plaqua sans façon ses mains sur les deux lobes charnus et fermes avant d'engloutir jusqu'à la garde ce qui aurait pu devenir l'objet du délit – ainsi qu'un doux souvenir pour l'Italien – si d'aventure l'humain avait été en mesure de le dominer. Ce qui, rappelons le, était définitivement invraisemblable ! Il fallait donc détourner l'attention du Cancer de ses plumes divines par trop traitresses dans ses moments là, et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'appliquait à faire avec une délectation évidente.

Masque de Mort se cambra sous l'effet de la surprise avant qu'une décharge d'extase ne traverse son corps tout entier. Par Athéna, qu'il aimait ça ! Laissant libre cours à son instinct lubriquement égoiste, il enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure argentée et obligea fermement le Dieu à renforcer sa fellation. Loin de s'offusquer du manque de douceur de l'humain alors même que ce dernier venait de manquer le faire s'étouffer, il accentua la pression de ses lèvres sur le membre gorgé de désir et poussa le vice jusqu'à y planter ses dents avec ardeur.

L'Italien émit un gémissement de douleur et de surprise partagées, ne repoussant pas le Dieu pour autant. Au contraire, il lui maintint la tête tout en donnant de légers coups de reins, pénétrant cette bouche tourmentante encore et encore. Il était brusque, à la limite de la brutalité, pourtant il prenait garde à ne pas blesser son partenaire, ce dont le Dieu prit conscience avec étonnement. Masque de Mort ne serait-il pas aussi insensible et impitoyable qu'il tendait à le faire croire ?

Oubliant pour le moment ce genre de considérations, Thanatos se mit en devoir de torturer l'humain et de le mener au bord de la folie par des caresses linguales que le Cancer n'avait jamais reçu auparavant. Il était un Dieu et qui plus est plurimillénaire. Il connaissait toutes les techniques de fellation et ne se privait pas de les mettre en œuvre sur le Gold. Il fut amplement récompensé et satisfait quand il sentit que ce dernier était pris de tremblements incontrôlés, ses coups de reins devenant plus violents et erratiques, ses doigts se crispant dans ses cheveux.

Masque de Mort était forcé de reconnaître qu'il était tombé sur un partenaire exceptionnellement doué dans les jeux sexuels. La bouche torturante le mettait au supplice et cela relevait du miracle que ses jambes le soutiennent encore tant son plaisir était intense, amplement décuplé par la vue de la tête argentée s'affairant sur son entre-jambe. Il sentit qu'il perdit le contrôle quand le Dieu augmenta la pression de ses mains sur ses fesses alors qu'il renforçait en même temps la cadence de sa bouche, que sa langue et ses dents n'en finissaient plus de s'enrouler autour de son sexe et de le mordre un peu douloureusement.

Thanatos en profita alors pour glisser subrepticement un doigt vers l'intimité inviolée – enfin, pas encore – et l'y introduire à la faveur d'un énième spasme de l'Italien. Ce dernier ne réagit même pas… ou plutôt assimila t-il cette intrusion à un plaisir supplémentaire de ce qu'il ressentait déjà. Se calquant sur les coups de reins du Cancer, l'Argenté bougea son index tout en introduisant un second doigt dans le corps tremblant. Il cisaillait les chairs étroites de ses doigts, habituant l'Italien à l'intrusion non désirée et cherchant même à l'en rendre dépendant jusqu'à en vouloir plus, jusqu'à le vouloir entièrement en lui. La Mort savait, par expérience, comment s'y prendre pour amener l'humain à ressentir ce manque, se servant habillement de ses lèvres et de sa langue pour l'y aider tandis que ses doigts se mouvaient activement dans le corps à présent soumis.

Masque de Mort n'était presque plus en mesure de penser de façon cohérente. Les sensations que déclenchait le Dieu en lui menaçaient de le submerger. Il était eu bord de la jouissance. Cette bouche, cette langue, et même ces doigts, l'amenaient lentement jusqu'au point de non retour où se conscience serait bientôt balayée par l'orgasme. Il le savait. Tout comme il se doutait, à travers un voile d'émotions intenses, de ce qui suivrait forcément… après. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité – et accessoirement de survie pour ses fesses – il détacha ses mains des cheveux argentés pour les perdre dans le plumage sensible avant de se laisser aller dans la bouche accueillante et experte à une jouissance qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonnée en exhalant un long râle d'extase.

Le Dieu de la Mort sentait sa proie rendre les armes. Ses mouvements dans l'intimité humaine accélérèrent tandis qu'il accentuait la pression de ses lèvres sur le membre prêt à exploser. Les spasmes incontrôlés de l'Italien lui arrachèrent un sourire de triomphe. Soudain, une violente décharge lui cingla les reins tandis qu'il sentait la semence du Cancer couler dans sa gorge par jets puissants. Ses forces l'abandonnèrent subitement alors qu'un indescriptible frisson de plaisir le parcourait de part en part. _« Mes ailes…non… »_ pensa t-il vaguement, submergé par le raz de marée d'émotions qui venait de le balayer.

Le troisième gardien tentait de reprendre totalement ses esprits – c'est qu'il était sacrément doué le faux glaçon mine de rien, même qu'il allait être difficile, voire impossible, de trouver à défaut de mieux tout au moins l'équivalent après ça ! – tout en portant toute la concentration dont il était encore capable à sa tache. Il savait qu'il avait l'ascendant sur le Dieu tant qu'il continuait de lui exciter le plumage. Pensant en son fort intérieur qu'il l'avait échappé belle, il intensifia les caresses qu'il procurait aux ailes argentées, s'extasiant de leur effet sur la Divinité.

Ce dernier, qui avait glissé du lit pour se retrouver à quatre pattes sur le sol, tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle entre deux gémissements rauques. Continuant ses attouchements dévastateurs d'une main, Masque de Mort s'agenouilla près de la Déité et, presque tendrement, lui flatta le flanc, laissant une main glisser sur le corps tremblant de plaisir. Lentement, presque avec précaution, il glissa à son tour un doigt dans l'intimité si impudiquement offerte, faisant rougir sa victime de plaisir.

« C'est dangereux et provocateur de rester les fesses en l'air en ma présence… »

Mais Thanatos ne réagissait pas, totalement sous l'emprise de la caresse torturante. La chaleur qui s'était emparé de ses reins se transformait à présent en brasier et les doigts du Cancer ne suffisaient pas à l'éteindre. Il avait besoin de plus. Toute raison l'avait abandonné. Il était totalement soumis à l'Italien. Ce dernier était fasciné par l'abandon du Dieu, fasciné et excité comme jamais ! Et tout ça à cause – grâce à – des plumes. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai et pourtant, le regard noyé de désir de l'Argenté ainsi que les coups de reins qu'il donnait sur ses doigts ne trompaient pas. La vue des fesses offertes lui arracha un râle d'anticipation. Profitant de l'aubaine qui lui était donnée, il retira ses doigts du Dieu avant de saisir son propre sexe et de le guider vers l'entrée qu'il venait de délaisser. Il prit possession du corps divin d'une poussée ample et vigoureuse. Thanatos poussa un cri d'extase mêlé de douleur.

Tout à son excitation, Masque de Mort en oublia le plus important. Abandonnant le tritouillage de plumes hyper érogènes, il plaqua ses mains sur les hanches du Dieu, le pénétrant avec ardeur, investissant le corps divin toujours plus loin tandis que son amant ne pouvait plus se retenir de crier son plaisir. Il était complètement en transe. Il se faisait un Dieu, par Athéna ! Et quel Dieu ! La croupe divine était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et le Cancer en bavait tant il sentait la jouissance qui montait en lui par vagues successives et de plus en plus rapprochées. C'était un tel plaisir de plonger entre ces fesses affolantes, de sentir l'étroitesse de la Déité. Etait-il le premier ?

Il venait à peine de se poser la question qu'il se retrouva soudain encastré dans le mur derrière lui. Abasourdi, il fixa le Dieu d'un air hébété.

Face à lui, Thanatos se dressait de toute sa hauteur – quoiqu'un peu courbé tout de même non ? – ses ailes entièrement déployées, lui donnant un air majestueux et presque effrayant.

« Tu croyais réellement te faire un Dieu ?! Un Dieu prend mais n'est jamais pris ! »

Les orbes métalliques lançaient des éclairs mais Masque de Mort se reprit rapidement. Il n'allait pas laisser passer un coup pareil.

« Euh … en même temps, comment appelles tu le fait que j'étais à l'instant bien en train d'investir les lieux ? Nan parce que chez nous les mortels, ça ne porte pas 36 dénominations hein ! J'étais en toi, je te prenais que tu le veuilles ou non et tu y prenais du plaisir. Reconnais le ! Reconnais que tu y a pris du plaisir… et pas qu'un peu. Ce n'est pas moi qui criais de volupté à l'instant… Avoues que tu as aimé ça ! Et que tu ressens un manque maintenant. Tu me veux en toi. Tu veux que je te fasse de nouveau hurler de plaisir. Tu veux que moi un humain, je te prennes toi, un Dieu !»

Thanatos leva une main menaçante, ses yeux défiant ceux du Cancer. Ce dernier ne bougea pourtant pas, fixant la Déité avec un regard brûlant. La main divine retomba au bout de quelques secondes. C'est vrai qu'il était doué cet humain. Et malgré qu'il s'en défende il devait bien reconnaître qu'il ressentait un vide en lui à présent tandis que ses reins continuaient de le brûler. Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement pendant encore de longues minutes. Brusquement, tous deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Thanatos se retrouva bientôt allongé sur le matelas tandis que Masque de Mort lui soulevait rudement les hanches pour reprendre possession de son corps, ne laissant pas de répit au Dieu et l'investissant encore plus profondément à chaque fois, lui faisant hurler son plaisir, ses ailes frémissant à chaque coup de reins du Cancer.

Ce dernier avait repris ses caresses sur le membre divin, intensifiant les sensations de l'Argenté qui n'opposait plus aucune résistance, venant au contraire à la rencontre de l'Italien en faisant frapper ses fesses contre les hanches en mouvement. Il sentait l'orgasme monter en lui et se laissa faucher par la jouissance spectaculaire. Son hurlement de pure extase se répercuta sur les murs de la chambre et du temple tout entier, bientôt rejoint par celui de Masque de Mort.

La vue du Dieu se brouilla tandis qu'il retombait, presque inconscient, sur les draps chiffonnés. Le Chevalier suivit son mouvement et s'affala lourdement sur lui, encore parcouru de spasmes voluptueux, la respiration haletante.

Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles ne s'entendirent que leurs respirations saccadées, Thanatos reprit pleinement possession de ses esprits. Quel amant formidable ! Il n'aurait pu rêver mieux ! En fait, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait jamais connu un amant pareil. Arriver à le soumettre, lui, un Dieu ! Y'avait pas à dire, l'humain avait un don divin. Il devait absolument s'arranger pour le garder un peu plus longtemps aux Enfers afin d'en profiter pleinement. Et puis, il avait une revanche à prendre après tout. Un frisson d'excitation le parcourut soudainement. L'Italien venait d'effleurer la base de ses ailes.

« Prêt pour le second round ? » entendit-il souffler à son oreille.

S'il était prêt ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une ! Et cette fois, pas question de se laisser trahir par ses fichues plumes ! Les déployant brusquement, il envoya Masque de Mort valser au bout du lit tandis qu'il se jetait sur lui dans le même élan.

« Et toi, es tu prêt à m'appartenir ? » lui répondit-il, une lueur dangereuse au fond de ses prunelles métalliques avant de s'emparer fougueusement des lèvres entrouvertes.

A suivre …

Voilà voilà ! Fin de la première partie entre Thanatos et Masque de Mort ! Je dois bien avouer que je me suis bien amusée avec ces deux là. Depuis le temps que je voulais faire mumuse avec les ailes de Thana…

A suivre le deuxième couple et non des moindres : Hadès/Shaka …


	4. Chapter 4

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXX

Hadès avait téléporté Shaka dans ses appartements et, à peine arrivés, ne lui laissait pas le temps de réagir qu'il le projetait brutalement sur l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. D'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître armure et vêtements, laissant la Vierge dans le plus simple appareil. Appareil de toute évidence en parfait état de fonctionnement. Le regard appréciateur du Dieu prit le temps de glisser sur le corps d'albâtre offert à sa vue et de l'apprécier en détail, constatant avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait vraiment rien à jeter.

Revenu de sa surprise, Shaka lui rendait son regard tout en regrettant la présence du sous vêtement ridicule – avait-on idée quand on était un Dieu de porter des têtes de morts sur ses dessous ! D'autant que ce n'était plus un tout jeune Dieu, même si son apparence physique pouvait prêter à confusion. Cependant, il bavait déjà sur ce qui était visible. Nul doute ne subsistait dans son esprit élevé que c'était là l'Amant qu'il attendait, digne de son statut d'homme quasi divin, et qui lui prendrait sa virginité. On avait beau être l'égal d'un Dieu, on n'en restait pas moins avec des besoins physiques et si les Dieux s'envoyaient en l'air alors il y avait forcément droit lui aussi, réduisant volontairement la petite voix au silence qui lui rappelait insidieusement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient bien être ces fameux besoins physiques. Quant à « s'envoyer en l'air », expression favorite d'un certain Poissons, il imaginait qu'il s'agissait là d'une élévation commune de l'esprit et estimait donc que lui, plus que quiconque, était en droit de « communier » mais avec un esprit à la hauteur de son propre intellect.

Il pensait aussi savoir ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la chose grâce aux indiscrétions vantardes de Masque de Mort, Kanon et Aphrodite sur leurs exploits sexuels. Il suffisait déjà assez de ce signe astrologique qui lui collait par trop à la peau et en tant qu'assimilé Dieu, il était de son devoir de se laisser aller aux pêchés de la chair et du stupre, dixit le douzième gardien, dans le but d'affirmer son appartenance à la classe divine. Et si jusqu'à présent, il était en communion totale avec sa constellation, c'était purement une question de rang social. Il ne pouvait décemment pas se compromettre avec le premier humain venu ! Oubliant d'ailleurs allègrement au passage que les Dieux ne faisaient pas tant de cas de leurs amants humains du moment qu'ils prenaient leur pied.

Frissonnant sous le regard brûlant d'Hadès, l'Hindou rougit légèrement sans pour autant baisser le regard. Car, même si le désir prédominait dans les yeux de saphir, il y lisait aussi une haine féroce dont il connaissait l'origine et encore une fois Shaka se mit à maudire la gamine pourrie gâtée qui avait influencé sa Déesse dans son choix de porte parole pour cette mission. Aussi, à quoi avait bien pu penser Athéna en l'envoyant lui comme émissaire ? Autant y envoyer son poney volant, le résultat n'aurait pas beaucoup divergé.

Enfin… il osait espérer que si finalement. Car rien qu'à imaginer que le Dieu des Enfers aurait pu poser le genre de regard torride sur le corps de Seiya comme il le faisait actuellement sur le sien, avait tendance à l'emplir de terreur et de dégoût. Il chassa d'ailleurs rapidement de son esprit l'image qui commençait à se former de Hadès possédant le corps de Pégase – ce qui chez le chevalier de la Vierge, homme le plus proche de Dieu, consistait en un remake de la scène Shun/Hadès. De quoi être traumatisé à vie ! Hormis leur princesse, et il voulait croire fermement que ce n'était pas la volonté d'Athéna elle-même mais bien de l'adolescente capricieuse et cruche qu'était Saori ; hormis leur princesse donc, qui pourrait vouloir désirer cet excité bourrin dont le QI ne semblait désespérément pas dépasser celui d'un poulpe à l'état embryonnaire ? C'était tout bonnement impensable ! Déjà qu'il paraissait relever du miracle qu'il soit parvenu vivant jusqu'à Hadès et qu'il ait même réussi à le vaincre… Sujet de réflexion qui avait laissé en échec toutes les têtes pensantes du Sanctuaire – du moins Shaka daignait-il reconnaître à quelques rares Golds, dont Camus, Saga et Mu, cette qualité – et abasourdit le reste de la Garde dorée, les chevaliers de classes inférieures n'étant pas suffisamment intelligents pour s'interroger sur une invraisemblance pareille ayant tout bonnement fait de Seiya leur héro Sanctuairien. Impensable !

Shaka s'était laissé emporter dans ses pensées, en oubliant presque le regard de braise posé sur lui, lorsqu'un mouvement près de lui le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité. Oui, il devait se méfier d'Hadès. La lueur qu'il avait perçue dans ses yeux ne pouvait pas le tromper. Un Dieu avait la rancune tenace et s'il en avait l'occasion, il le tuerait. Même si pour le moment son désir prévalait, il lui fallait malgré tout rester sur ses gardes. Ignorant des émotions et de la passion qui s'emparaient des corps lors des actes charnels, le Chevalier de la sixième maison ne doutait absolument pas d'avoir toute sa lucidité pour parer à toute éventualité.

Comme son bras droit, Hadès lisait à livre ouvert dans les pensées du Gold, satisfait d'être considéré comme un amant d'exception bien que l'attitude hautaine et imbue de l'Hindou l'insupporta au plus au point. Ce mortel n'était pas un Dieu et n'en serait jamais un ! D'où lui venait donc ces idées de grandeurs et de surestime de lui-même ? Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il allait le faire redescendre de son perchoir – accessoirement lotus géant ! Quant à se méfier de lui… Hadès eut un rictus ironique. Le désir irrépressible qu'il ressentait pour la Vierge le poussait à vouloir posséder ce corps mais il était aussi bien décidé à laver l'affront que ce dernier lui avait fait subir dès qu'il aurait profité de ses charmes. Ce dernier avait raison de rester vigilent même si le Dieu savait, par expérience lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas garder ses esprits bien longtemps. A cette pensée, Hadès sourit diaboliquement. Il allait prendre plaisir à lui faire perdre la tête, au figuré comme au sens propre…

Profitant que Shaka était plongé dans ses pensées nombrilistiquement ridicules, Hadès s'était glissé près de lui et, avant que la Vierge ne puisse réagir, il plaqua ses deux mains sur le postérieur rebondi pour le coller à lui. Constatant vaguement que le corps gracieux épousait parfaitement le sien, il darda son regard saphir dans les deux orbes purs qui le fixaient à présent avec une légère appréhension, même si le désir initial n'avait pas disparu. Hadès était satisfait de constater qu'il avait tout de même réussit plus rapidement que prévu à ébranler la confiance du blond. Il le fixa d'un air prédateur, descendant lentement sur son visage tout en maintenant son étreinte sur les fesses ivoire.

Shaka observait le Dieu dans les yeux. Le placage du corps divin l'avait un peu surpris mais sentir le désir évident d'Hadès contre le sien et cette peau chaude et délicieusement douce l'avait encore plus … excité ? Il était hypnotisé par le regard de braise qui fondait sur lui. Ses yeux glissèrent vers la bouche entre-ouverte qui caressait son visage de son souffle chaud tant elle était proche. Malgré lui, il avança ses lèvres à la rencontre de celles du Dieu, s'offrant inconsciemment à lui.

_« Par Athéna, il va m'embrasser… il va réellement m'embrasser… Il… Hadès m'embrasse ! … »_

Sans qu'il s'y attende, Shaka perdit toute notion de la réalité dès l'instant où les lèvres divines se posèrent sur les siennes pour réclamer un baiser impérieux, dominateur. Elysion pouvait bien s'écrouler une seconde fois, Shaka n'était plus en état de s'en apercevoir, totalement sous l'emprise de la Déité. Hadès franchit facilement la barrière de cette bouche délicieusement fraiche et rosée pour en prendre possession. Aussitôt, sa langue partit à la recherche d'une compagne qu'elle trouva rapidement, l'entrainant dans une danse sensuelle. Elles se goutèrent, se testèrent, se taquinèrent, ondulant dans un ballet tout en domination pour l'un et découverte pour l'autre.

L'innocence de Shaka en matière de jeux sexuels laissait le Dieu quelque peu sceptique face à la témérité dont il faisait preuve. Se pouvait-il réellement qu'il soit aussi vierge que son signe et soit aussi doué dans l'art d'embrasser ? Car Hadès, convaincu de sa totale domination sur l'Hindou, se retrouvait troublé face à l'érotisme dont le chevalier faisait preuve avec sa langue. Il n'était pas encore au point de se laisser submerger par les émotions que le Gold provoquait en lui mais devait reconnaître que ce dernier lui faisait un sacré effet.

Lorsqu'ils rompirent leur baiser, définitivement déstabilisant pour le Maitre des Enfers, ils étaient tous deux le souffle court et les pommettes colorées. Leur désir l'un de l'autre ne faisait plus aucun doute tant il pulsait contre la cuisse de l'autre et de délicieux frissons leur parcouraient l'échine.

Hadès affichait un sourire oscillant entre ironie et satisfaction tant l'émoi de Shaka était lisible sur son visage. Ce dernier avait beau faire preuve de témérité et de contrôle, le Dieu n'aurait aucune difficulté à le soumettre et il s'en réjouissait. Il tenait sa vengeance. Le tuer finalement n'amènerait que des problèmes avec son frère et sa nièce et, même s'il était encore plein de ressentiments pour cette dernière parce qu'elle l'avait battu, il savourait malgré tout cette nouvelle ère de trêve. Il avait toujours été attentifs au bien-être de ses spectres et les voir heureux, profitant de la nouvelle vie qui leur avait été donnée en même temps qu'aux chevaliers et marinas, l'incitait à prolonger cet instant pour cette génération.

La main douce de Shaka sur sa joue le fit revenir à la réalité. Il baissa son regard sur la vierge. Celui-ci le dévorait des yeux, se frottant indécemment contre lui sans en éprouver la moindre gêne. Pourtant, Hadès avait conscience que le chevalier n'avait pas encore complètement cédé à ses pulsions, il parvenait encore à se maitriser et à garder ses idées à peu près claires.

_« Plus pour longtemps… » _pensa le Dieu. _« Tu n'as aucune idée du pouvoir du sexe mon pauvre petit chevalier. Et c'est avec ce pouvoir que je vais te briser et obtenir ma revanche sur toi. Sur ce pouvoir et ta trop grande confiance en toi… »_

« Et bien, et bien… Tu te dis l'égal d'un Dieu. Voyons vois si tu es réellement à la hauteur… » souffla finalement Hadès à l'oreille de Shaka.

Une lueur d'incertitude traversa le regard azuréen mais l'Hindou se reprit aussitôt. Certes, il était innocent des plaisirs de la chair mais ne doutait pas, en tant qu'homme quasi divin, d'être sur un pied d'égalité avec la Déité.

Hadès percevait toujours les pensées du Gold et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rester pantois. Comment cet humain arrivait-il à se convaincre aussi puissamment qu'il était leur égal à eux les Dieux ?! Cela le sidérait bientôt plus que ça ne l'énervait.

_« Et le pire, c'est que tu es réellement persuadé de ta condition spéciale qui te porte à croire que tu es supérieur à tes congénères. »_ songea encore Hadès.

La main de l'Hindou sur la joue d'Hadès s'était figée aux dernières paroles du Dieu et ce dernier vint lentement la recouvrir de la sienne pour la serrer légèrement, l'amenant à ses lèvres. Il y déposa un baiser avant de gouter chaque doigt du bout de la langue, son regard perçant toujours plongé dans celui du jeune homme.

Shaka observait le Dieu faire à travers ces cils baissés, frémissant sous la caresse si érotique. Une douce torpeur commençait à envahir son esprit tandis qu'il sentait une étrange chaleur monter en lui. Il se perdait dans les prunelles bleues qui semblaient vouloir le sonder au plus profond de son être. Ses jambes devenaient soudain flageolantes et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, rendant sa respiration plus courte. Il tentait de se rattraper à la réalité de l'instant mais celle-ci n'était justement que frissons et sensations inconnues. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller, qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde. Il devait conserver un contrôle total et absolu, ne pas faire confiance à Hadès. Mais ses sens le trahissaient. Il n'y avait plus que cet azur attirant et les sensations déconcertantes que cette langue mutine faisait naitre sur ses doigts, dans sa main, son bras et qui se propageait dans tout son corps.

Contre sa cuisse, Hadès avait conscience du désir de l'humain, sous sa main posée au creux de ses reins, il sentait la peau frémissante, contre son visage le souffle court de la Vierge. Il était en train de gagner et le savait. C'était même plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait évalué au départ. Il jubilait déjà intérieurement de sa victoire sur le Gold qui avait osé porter la main sur lui. Il allait prendre plaisir à briser cet homme imbu de lui-même et arrogant.

Lâchant la main de l'Hindou, il attrapa sa nuque et le força à pencher la tête, offrant ainsi son cou gracile aux lèvres dévorantes du Dieu. Shaka était déjà au supplice mais quand Hadès plongea sur la partie sensible qui pulsait à la base de son cou, il crut défaillir. La langue du Maitre des Enfers était une torture divine, tandis que ses lèvres le butinaient sans relâche, lui arrachant son premier soupir qui le surprit lui-même.

« Ha…Hadès… »

Ce dernier releva la tête, croisant le regard embrumé de désir de sa proie.

« Que se passe-t-il ? N'est ce pas ce que tu attends ? Ce à quoi ton corps tout entier aspire ? »

Et, joignant le geste à ses paroles, il déplaça une main sur la virilité pulsante de la Vierge, manquant le faire défaillir. Shaka ne s'attendait pas à cette décharge fulgurante qui traversa alors son corps et si le bras puissant du Dieu ne l'avait pas soutenu, il se serait certainement effondré à genoux tant ses jambes lui avaient soudain paru manquer de force. Affichant un rictus de contentement, Hadès appuya sa caresse sur la verge dressée, guettant avidement l'abandon total et inéluctable de sa victime consentante.

Shaka se sentait perdre pied définitivement sous les attentions étourdissantes du Dieu. Il pensa une dernière fois que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours recherché, un partenaire digne de son statut, avant de s'abandonner avec délice à tant de chaleur humaine, ce qui pour lui était une révélation d'autant plus incroyable qu'elle lui était dispensée par un Dieu. Mais il ne se posa même pas la question. Il n'était plus en mesure de rien contrôler du tout. Ses jambes ne le portaient plus, son cœur s'emballait, son corps entier était parcouru de mille frissons délicieux. Il découvrait le plaisir à l'état brut et l'intensité de celui-ci était telle qu'il perdit connaissance quand, dans un dernier sursaut, il se répandit dans la main experte.

Hadès soutenait tout le poids du Gold d'un seul bras. Il avait passé son autre main dans la chevelure d'or flamboyant quand son propriétaire avait sombré dans l'inconscience afin de le retenir. Calmement, il détailla le chevalier à présent totalement vulnérable entre ses bras. Il reconnaissait en son for intérieur qu'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Sa peau d'albâtre était d'une douceur incomparable et même surprenante, et si son visage rappelait celui d'une femme il n'en dégageait pas moins une masculinité affirmée qui ne déplaisait pas du tout au Dieu. Son corps fin et agréablement proportionné approchait la perfection et l'on ne pouvait qu'admirer la musculature déliée mais bien présente. La blondeur de ses cheveux n'avait d'égal que le rayonnement de l'astre solaire et ses yeux reflétaient la pureté de son âme. Bien que s'érigeant en modèle de vertu et de droiture, la Vierge était d'une innocente presque indécente, voire inconvenante.

« Certains voient en toi une arrogance sans limite quand il n'y a en réalité qu'une naïveté sincère et désarmante. » murmura Hadès, absorbé dans sa contemplation et ses réflexions.

Le Dieu du monde souterrain réalisa soudain le cours de ses pensées et se figea un instant sous les révélations qui venaient de s'imposer à lui. Son désir de vengeance avait mystérieusement disparu ainsi d'ailleurs que cette fièvre sexuelle qui l'avait envahi subitement. A la place naissait un sentiment confus pour l'homme sans défense qui reposait entre ses bras. Déstabilisé par cette découverte, il raffermit sa prise autour du corps de l'Hindou et le souleva pour le porter jusqu'à l'immense lit qui trônait au milieu de sa chambre avant de l'y déposer avec douceur. Avec précaution, il s'allongea à ses côtés, le buste en appui sur son avant-bras afin de contempler l'homme inconscient d'un air sceptique.

« Se pourrait-il que je me sois fourvoyé à ton sujet ? … Pourtant ton regard innocent ne peut mentir… ton corps encore moins. »

Il devenait conscient que Shaka croyait sincèrement à son statut quasi divin pour des raisons qui n'avaient rien à voir avec une quelconque insolence ou prétention mais bien parce qu'on le lui avait inculqué depuis son plus jeune âge, le coupant du monde extérieur pour le plonger dans la solitude, une bulle aseptisée de toute influence externe dans laquelle seule comptait sa destinée. Il avait été choisi pour devenir la réincarnation de Bouddha et tout avait été planifié pour l'isoler dans cette optique. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'y croire sincèrement. On l'avait enfermé dans un monde dont la réalité n'avait rien à voir avoir celle des mortels. Et Hadès venait de s'en apercevoir. Pire ! Ou mieux ? Le Dieu avait commencé à fissurer les parois de ce cocoon hermétique dans lequel le Gold vivait depuis son enfance.

La vision et l'opinion qu'il avait de l'Hindou volèrent en éclat face à la réalité et Hadès se laissa submerger par une vague d'émotions à l'égard de l'homme étendu sous ses yeux. Il n'avait plus aucune envie de prendre une quelconque revanche, non… Il voulait au contraire libérer cette âme de son carcan invisible. L'aider à s'évader de cet emprisonnement religieux, intellectuel et moral dans lequel elle ne se débattait même pas, ignorante des réalités d'un monde qui lui était totalement inconnu. Oui, il allait l'aider à s'éveiller à l'humanité, aux sentiments, la joie, le bonheur, mais aussi à la douleur, la tristesse, … ce qui faisait l'humain par excellence.

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

« Je vais te donner l'opportunité d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. De connaître ce sentiment qui transcende toute chose… »

Tendrement, il caressa l'arrondi de la joue, descendant dans le cou pour poursuivre sa route sur la peau à la texture satinée, baladant ses doigts sur le torse imberbe, le ventre plat, les cuisses longues et musclées. Le Dieu laissait des sillons brûlants sur le corps du sixième gardien, le faisant frémir dans son inconscience. Lorsqu'il effleura l'intimité du jeune homme, Hadès hésita imperceptiblement avant de se décider. Il n'eut aucun mal à le détendre et à le préparer, profitant de sa perte de connaissance, avant d'investir ce corps parfait avec délicatesse tout en prenant garde à ne pas le blesser.

Shaka, Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge, réincarnation de Bouddha et actuellement en train de flotter sur l'Olympe, ne semblait pas presser de redescendre de son nuage d'ouate. Il n'était plus vierge ! Son armure serait la seule à présent à incarner au sens propre sa constellation et son signe zodiacale ! Il ne se serait jamais attendu à une telle explosion de volupté car, même s'il ne se mêlait que rarement à ses pairs, les discussions qu'il avait parfois surprises mentionnaient la plupart du temps une certaine douleur plutôt vive ainsi qu'une difficulté plus ou moins grande à marcher… la suite se perdant dans un mutisme total dès que l'on s'apercevait de sa présence. Il n'avait jamais compris d'ailleurs en quoi le fait de faire l'amour pouvait provoquer de la douleur et encore moins un quelconque handicap. Non pas qu'il y ait prêté beaucoup d'attention auparavant et à vrai dire, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce sujet qu'il avait toujours considéré comme bassement humain jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne par hasard Isaak racontant les exploits sexuels de Poséidon – un Dieu ! – à un Kanon visiblement très captivé.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, Isaak avait rapidement obtenu la permission du Souverain des océans de se rendre au Sanctuaire d'Athéna dans le but de renouer avec Camus et Hyoga et, lors d'un séjour au onzième temple, le Marinas était tombé sur le cadet des Gémeaux. Il y avait eu haussement de ton, affrontement, règlement de comptes pour finalement se terminer par une franche rigolade et un début d'amitié qui s'était renforcé au cours des mois qui avaient suivis, Isaak ne manquant jamais de racontars sur les frasques sous marines.

Shaka s'était donc tout naturellement enfermé dans la conviction que les relations charnelles étaient bassement dégradantes – douloureuses par-dessus le marché – et réservées à l'humanité de base. Il ne s'était certes pas attendu à ressentir de telles sensations de plénitude, d'extase. Mais pourquoi cela l'étonnait-il après tout, il venait de faire l'amour avec un Dieu et il n'était pas concevable que ce ne soit pas parfait entre deux personnes de statut divin – quasi divin !!! Oui bon on n'allait pas chipoter sur un détail ! – et encore moins qu'une quelconque notion de douleur puisse être abordée dans ce cas. C'était valable pour les humains, par pour des Dieux.

Shaka s'étirait donc sur son nuage, se cocoonant dans l'ouate voluptueuse, vaguement conscient mais appréciateur des frissons qui naissaient de nouveau à la surface de sa peau. Etait-ce là la continuité de l'euphorie qui l'avait envahi et mené jusqu'à sa boule de coton ? L'Hindou ne cherchait même pas à trouver la réponse, se laissant porter par les sensations qui traversaient son corps, délicieuses et torturantes caresses. Soudain, il ressentit quelque chose, comme une gêne, un pincement, une brûlure. Il tenta d'en faire abstraction, se concentrant sur son bien-être mais, la sensation de déchirement qui le submergea subitement le fit dégringoler brutalement de l'Olympe, l'entrainant dans une chute libre vertigineuse tandis qu'il ressentait plus nettement l'imposante intrusion dans une partie de son corps que son esprit refusait obstinément de nommer. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant sur un cri inarticulé.

Hadès avait attendu que le Gold revienne à la réalité avant de commencer à bouger en lui, lui imposant d'emblée d'amples mouvements. Sous lui, l'indien peinait à reprendre son souffle, réalisant à peine ce qui lui arrivait, subissant la douleur cuisante inhérente aux premières fois. Il gémissait, les larmes aux yeux, fixant le regard embrumé de désir qui le dominait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le Dieu lui faisait-il ça ? Il ne comprenait pas. Soumis à la force divine autant qu'à la douleur et à l'incompréhension, Shaka en avait totalement oublié son statut de réincarnation de Bouddha, sa fierté et laissait ses larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Il avait si mal. Mais pas seulement à cet endroit que le Dieu investissait sans relâche, non… il avait mal d'être ainsi dominé si facilement, sans aucune possibilité de rébellion. Il ne comprenait pas. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Son propre corps le trahissait, ses sens, sa raison aussi. Il ne valait pas mieux qu'un simple humain et cette constatation l'atterrait.

Le Prince des Ténèbres sentit son cœur se serrer à la vue de l'incompréhension sincère de son amant forcé. Il ralentit sensiblement son allure, attentif à voir le plaisir remplacer la douleur sur le visage de la Vierge. L'attrapant par la taille, il le redressa contre lui, la tête blonde venant aussitôt se nicher dans son cou, les bras fins mais musclés venant l'enserrer avec une force presque désespérée. Il referma lui-même ses bras autour de sa taille dans un geste protecteur et rassurant, respirant avec délice les mèches dorées.

« Tu n'es pas un Dieu Shaka, tu es un humain. C'est pour cela que tu ressens la douleur… physique et morale. Mais c'est aussi ce qui fait de toi un vivant. Laisse-toi aller, mon ange, je te promets que la douleur va vite passer et laisser la place à quelque chose de merveilleux que tu n'imagines même pas. Fais-moi confiance. Ouvre toi à moi et laisse les sensations t'envahirent. Bonnes ou mauvaises, elles font parties de la vie. Viens Shaka, viens à moi. »

Et aidé par la puissance des bras divins, Shaka se laissa guider dans ses mouvements autour du Dieu, la douleur s'estompant comme promis pour se transformer en frissons étranges mais délicieux. Il se sentait transporté par une lame de fond de plaisir prenant naissance dans le creux de ses reins et dans son bas ventre pour irradier à travers son corps tout entier. Il pensait avoir connu l'extase la première fois mais se rendait compte que ce n'était en fait que les prémices à l'explosion de tous ses sens – et question sens, il en connaissait un rayon ! Il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas le corps d'Hadès et les sensations divines qu'il produisait dans son propre corps. Ses doutes, ses peurs, tout s'effaça comme par magie. Une main vint se refermer autour de son membre, amplifiant ses sensations nouvelles qui le traversaient tandis que la Divinité noire continuait de s'enfoncer en lui, de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus vite, uniquement guidés par leurs instincts et le plaisir qui se déversait dans leurs veines. Shaka arquait les reins, se laissant dévorer par la flamme de l'orgasme qui montait en lui. Il ne retenait plus ses cris qui se mêlaient aux halètements d'Hadès. Il était beau et resplendissant son chevalier comme ça, totalement abandonné à ce qu'il ressentait. Le Dieu le bascula à nouveau sur le lit, lui remontant les jambes sur ses propres épaules avant de donner des coups de reins plus puissants. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps mais voulait absolument combler le Chevalier, faire sauter les sceaux qui le retenaient encore prisonnier de ses croyances ridicules et présomptueuses.

Il accéléra, plongeant dans le corps de son amant avec délice et force, arrachant des cris à présent enroués à l'Hindou. L'orgasme les faucha tous les deux à quelques secondes d'intervalle et Hadès se déversa dans l'intimité de son amant en poussant un long râle de jouissance tandis que Shaka souillait son propre ventre dans un dernier cri aphone avant que la divinité ne s'écroule sur lui, épuisée.

La Vierge tremblait de tous ses membres, se remettant difficilement de l'ivresse des sens dont ils venaient tout deux d'être les victimes consentantes – enfin surtout une … Hadès s'était délicatement retiré de lui et le regardait à présent avec une lueur attendrie au fond des yeux.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Je… Merveilleusement bien mais je n'ai plus aucune force. » avoua Shaka en rougissant légèrement.

« C'est assez fréquent, surtout lors d'une première fois. D'ailleurs, … vu comment tu m'avais sauté dessus, j'ai été surpris que tu n'aies pas plus d'expérience… » le taquina Hadès, trouvant adorable l'embarras de son jeune amant.

La rougeur de l'Indien s'accentua visiblement sous le sourire gentiment moqueur du Dieu.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris Seigneur Hadès,… ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes d'agir de la sorte, je … »

Hadès lui lança un regard inquisiteur. Le chemin était encore long mais il avait ouvert la brèche et même si le Saint de la Vierge n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner la seule éducation qu'on lui avait jamais inculquée, il avait au moins commencé à ouvrir les yeux sur sa véritable place dans l'univers et surtout parmi les hommes. Il s'était aussi ouvert à l'amour et aussi curieux et bizarre que cela s'était passé, le Dieu se surprenait à s'en féliciter. Lui qui était réputé pour haïr les humains, il se retrouvait à aider un mortel et, le plus étrange, y mettait tout son cœur.

« Ne t'excuse pas Chevalier, nous avons tous agi de manière plutôt anormale et je pense savoir à qui nous le devons. Oh et puis je pense que tu peux m'appeler Hadès tout court après ce qu'il vient de se passer entre nous. »

Shaka baissa les yeux pudiquement avant de les relever et de plonger son regard pur dans celui amusé du Dieu où brillait à nouveau du désir. S'empourprant légèrement, Shaka se laissa pourtant volontiers embrasser par le Prince des ténèbres, s'abandonnant avec confiance et excitation à son expérience millénaire. Après tout, les pourparlers pour trouver un terrain d'entente ne faisaient que commencer et pour ce qu'il était en mesure d'en juger, ils étaient plutôt bien engagés…

oOo

« Je te dois une nuit avec l'un de mes chevaliers. » constata de bonne grâce Athéna.

« Et oui, personne ne peut résister à mon pouvoir. Et puis c'était plutôt rigolo de les mettre ensemble ceux-là. Réussir à rapprocher des personnalités et des caractères aussi mal assortis était un véritable challenge ! »

« Challenge que tu as relevé haut la main et je t'en félicite. Mais était-il nécessaire d'en faire des bêtes assoiffées de sexe ? J'ai bien peur que Shaka ne s'en remette pas. » sourit Athéna.

« Ce n'est pas l'impression qu'il donne en ce moment même… » constata avec espièglerie son interlocutrice.

« Aphrodite !... » la gronda gentiment Athéna.

« Ben quoi ? Au moins, les plus belligérants et réfractaires à la paix se sont-ils adoucis et tu peux être à présent certaine que les relations entre vos deux sanctuaires vont nettement s'améliorer. Sans compter que Shaka va revenir transformé et libéré… ce que je n'avais d'ailleurs pas prévu ! Sacré Hadès, il me surprendra toujours par son humanité cachée. »

La déesse sembla rêveuse quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Athéna, la mine sérieuse.

« Alors… qui vais-je bien pouvoir choisir parmi tes chevaliers ? J'avoue que je les essaierais bien tous… »

« Un seul, 'dite, un seul… » soupira Athéna.

FIN

Et bien finalement non ! Ce ne sera pas le mot de la fin puisqu'il y aura une suite dont le prochain chapitre est quasiment terminé.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires plus qu'encourageants et à toutes celles qui m'ont lu et si je n'ai pas l'opportunité de le faire d'ici là : Bonnes fêtes à tous !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Voilà donc la suite dont certaines d'entre vous m'ont donné l'idée et surtout l'envie de l'écrire. Merci ! Elle a tardé un peu à venir mais avec les fêtes, tout ça… Bref, j'espère que vous avez toutes et tous bien profité des bons repas de fin d'année et des retrouvailles en famille ou entre amis. Je vous souhaite une bonne année 2009 !_

_Dans cette suite, nous retrouverons Shaka, débarrassé de son étiquette d'âme saine dans un corps saint mais bien embarrassé malgré tout. DM au mieux de sa forme malgré quelques interrogations bien dérangeantes pour le pauvre Cancer. Chapitre court mais la suite est déjà en cours d'écriture… Bonne lecture._

_*********************_

Shaka ouvrit lentement des yeux encore ensommeillés et son regard tomba immédiatement sur le visage endormi d'Hadès. Aussitôt, les évènements de la soirée et de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire et il rougit violemment.

Ils avaient fait l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit, Shaka s'ouvrant entièrement à cette nouvelle expérience riche en sensations qu'il apprenait à assimiler. Il s'était même laissé aller à être entreprenant, caressant sans pudeur le corps du Dieu avec ses mains, ses lèvres, sa langue, y prenant gout à sa plus grande surprise. Il découvrait un sentiment nouveau et se laissait envahir avec curiosité et bonheur. Lentement, insidieusement, ses convictions étaient remises en question. Certes, la douleur était présente à chaque fois au début de l'acte et Hadès lui en avait d'ailleurs expliqué la raison, mais elle cédait rapidement la place à un déferlement de sensations toutes plus fortes et merveilleuses les unes que les autres.

_« Détend toi, mon ange. Tu es tellement étroit que la douleur est inévitable. C'est pourquoi il faut te détendre pour qu'elle soit la moins forte possible. Fais moi confiance, Shaka, je ne veux pas te blesser, juste t'apporter du plaisir, ce plaisir qui t'était inconnu jusqu'à présent… »_

Shaka ferma les yeux en repensant aux paroles d'Hadès alors qu'il le pénétrait pour la cinquième fois. Il était épuisé et pourtant le Dieu parvenait à réveiller son corps encore et encore, l'investissant toujours plus passionnément, lui apportant toujours plus de sensations exaltantes jusque là insoupçonnées. L'Hindou se surprenait à y répondre à chaque fois, gravissant rapidement les marches du plaisir jusqu'à parvenir à l'orgasme suprême, divin.

Malgré son inexpérience totale en matière de sexe, Shaka considérait Hadès comme le Dieu de l'amour. Lui octroyant d'office le titre de meilleur amant de l'univers. Il souhaitait rester indéfiniment dans ses bras où il se sentait choyé, protégé, rassuré. Oubliant jusqu'à son devoir de Chevalier d'Athéna, son statut, sa qualité d'homme le plus proche de Dieu, réincarnation de Bouddha lui-même. Tout, il oubliait tout dans ses bras. Plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que cette bouche qui l'enflammait, que ses doigts qui le transportaient, que ce corps qui ne faisait plus qu'un avec le sien.

Si c'était cela être humain, alors il voulait bien descendre de son lotus lévitant pour s'y consacrer. Il avait découvert un plaisir autre que mystique et, maintenant qu'il y avait goutté, il en voulait encore plus, au point d'en être devenu dépendant.

_« Forcément c'est un Dieu ! Qui d'autre qu'un Dieu pourrait être aussi doué dans ce domaine ?! » _pensa t-il.

Il avait eu mal ? Certes cela l'avait déstabilisé. Autant, il n'avait pas ressenti les blessures que les guerres avaient infligé à son corps, autant celle-là lui avait rappelé on ne peut plus douloureusement qu'il était encore rattaché à cette Terre par son enveloppe charnel. Bien qu'il maitrise parfaitement le 8e sens, il n'avait pas encore atteint le nirvana. Alors qu'il était convaincu avoir dépassé depuis bien longtemps le stade des mortels, il devait se rendre à l'évidence que, malgré toutes ses prières, toutes ses méditations, il n'était pas encore parvenu à s'élever au même niveau que les Dieux, à s'éveiller en tant que Bouddha. Cette constatation l'atterrait et il puisa dans ses souvenirs, cherchant ce qui l'avait conforté dans sa foi. Il était destiné à être la réincarnation de Bouddha, il ETAIT la réincarnation de Bouddha, et même si Hadès venait de lui démontrer que son corps restait fragile, il savait qu'il était malgré tout son égal, contredisant aussitôt ce qu'il pensait quelques minutes auparavant sans en prendre conscience.

Alors qu'il était en pleine introspection, Shaka ne s'était pas rendu compte que le Dieu s'était réveillé. Ce dernier l'observait sous ses paupières mi-closes avec tendresse. Il n'avait aucun mal à suivre les pensées du jeune mortel et réalisait que, même s'il avait réussi à introduire le doute quant à la qualité quasi-divine de l'Hindou, il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant qu'il n'accepte totalement le fait qu'il n'était qu'un être humain. Certes, un humain supérieur à la moyenne, avec des forces et des pouvoirs hors du commun, mais un humain quand même. Et que l'homme le plus proche de Dieu n'en était pas moins qu'un homme malgré une spiritualité très élevée et une communion privilégiée avec Bouddha.

Profitant de l'inattention du Gold, Hadès se prit à réfléchir à ses propres motivations. Pourquoi aidait-il cet humain ? Celui-là même qui avait osé se dresser contre lui avec sa déesse ? L'évidence le frappa de plein fouet en même temps que deux prunelles aussi pures et cristallines que les eaux d'un torrent de haute montagne se posaient sur lui. Shaka avait beau avoir commis des crimes, il était innocent. Aussi innocent que ce jeune Bronze qui aurait du recevoir son âme et qui lui avait résisté avec l'énergie du désespoir. Il avait beau être arrogant, imbu de lui-même, la Vierge était juste et loyal mais, par-dessus tout, prônait la justice, jugeant de façon intraitable les actes de traitrise, de cruauté. C'était d'ailleurs pour une de ces raisons qu'il avait combattu les Bronzes puis sauvé celui là même qui avait réussi à instaurer le doute en lui avant de lui faire réaliser que la vérité était de leur côté à eux et à la jeune fille pour qui ils combattaient. Et parce qu'il avait cru déceler le véritable motif de la traitrise des renégats il leur avait donné une chance de s'expliquer.

Cependant, Hadès avait pleinement conscience que la remise en cause de l'enseignement qui avait été dispensé à l'indien ne se ferait pas si facilement. D'autant qu'il ne désirait nullement lui faire perdre ses points de repère, tout ce qui faisait sa vie, au risque de le détruire. Il ne voulait pas qu'il renie Bouddha, loin de là. La Vierge était effectivement le dépositaire sur Terre de la parole de Bouddha mais sa croyance et la ferveur qu'il y avait mis lui avait fait perdre de vue sa qualité d'humain et l'avait porté à se prendre pour Bouddha lui-même, l'équivalent d'un Dieu. C'était sur ce dernier point qu'Hadès voulait concentrer ses efforts. Il voulait travailler à rendre son humanité à la Vierge qui, à trop se croire divin, en était venu à juger ses pairs avec l'intransigeance et le mépris des Dieux les plus drastiques.

Abandonnant ses réflexions pour un moment, il ouvrit complètement les yeux, lentement, plongeant son regard profond dans les iris cristallins qui l'observaient.

« Bonjour, mon ange. As-tu bien dormi ? »

« Pourquoi m'appelles-tu 'mon ange' ? Je suis bien loin d'en être un. » demanda Shaka, répondant à sa question par une autre.

Un instant surpris, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres du Dieu.

« Tes cheveux couleur or, ton regard si limpide, les traits de ton visage, ton expression candide en certaines occasions, tes airs angéliques … Tout chez toi me fait penser à un ange. » lui répondit Hadès tout en passant une main sur l'arrondi d'une joue avec douceur, provoquant un frisson de bien être chez son amant.

Shaka se sentit gêné de susciter tant de gentillesse et d'attentions chez le Dieu qu'ils avaient tout de même vaincu. Il remua légèrement dans le lit et se figea soudainement, son visage se contractant sur une grimace de douleur qui alerta aussitôt la Déité noire.

« Shaka ? » s'inquiéta Hadès.

L'hindou ne répondit pas de suite, attentif à ne plus faire un seul mouvement et réalisant par la même occasion l'origine de sa douleur. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, reprenant sa respiration qu'il avait bloquée sous le coup de la surprise.

« J'ai … mal… » avoua t-il d'une petite voix qui aurait fait craquer le Dieu si celui-ci n'avait pas autant été attendri par le ton employé par le Gold.

« Je crois bien que l'on a un peu exagéré cette nuit. » reconnut le Maitre des Enfers tout en ressentant une pointe de culpabilité. « Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à tes charmes… et si j'ai bon souvenir, je n'ai pas été le seul demandeur… »

Rougissant à nouveau comme une tomate bien mure, Shaka ne put que lui adresser un regard furibond chargé de reproches. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se bouiner contre le Dieu quand celui-ci lui ouvrit ses bras en signe d'invitation.

« Il est tout à fait normal que tu aies un peu mal après la nuit que l'on vient de passer. Toutes les premières fois, aussi intenses que la notre, provoquent ce désagrément mais si ça peut te rassurer et surtout te réconforter, cela finit – presque – toujours par s'estomper. »

« Toi aussi tu as eu mal comme ça ? » l'interrogea aussitôt Shaka, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Non. Les Dieux ne ressentent pas la douleur. » mentit Hadès.

Bien sur qu'ils pouvaient souffrir physiquement mais ils avaient aussi le pouvoir de guérir les blessures bénignes et savaient gérer leur souffrance. Mais ça, Hadès se refusait à le révéler à Shaka. Il préférait lui laisser croire que cette sensation était réservée aux seuls êtres humains, profitant de l'occasion qui lui était donné pour l'inciter à se remettre en question. Et il avait de toute évidence atteint son but en voyant l'air contrarié qu'affichait son amant.

_« C'est pour ton bien. »_ se rassura t'il lui-même mentalement tout en resserrant ton étreinte sur le corps blotti contre lui.

Un gargouillement peu discret vint alors briser le silence qui s'était installé, trahissant leur jeun involontaire de la veille. L'estomac de la Vierge réclamait sa pitance, surtout après les calories qui avaient été brûlées la nuit même.

« Aurais-tu faim ? » s'amusa Hadès.

Shaka releva un peu la tête, embarrassé, de manière à croiser le regard du Dieu.

« Je ne serais pas contre un petit déjeuner bien consistant. » reconnut-il cependant de bonne grâce.

Déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres tentantes, Hadès repoussa son envie de jouer les prolongations au lit à profiter des charmes de son amant et se leva, tendant sa main à ce dernier pour l'aider à sortir de la couche.

Grimaçant douloureusement, Shaka pinça fortement ses lèvres pour ne pas gémir à chaque mouvement et obligea son corps courbaturé à sortir du lit. Même après le plus intensif des entrainements, il n'avait ressenti à ce point la faiblesse de ses propres muscles qui semblaient se révolter d'être de nouveau sollicités. Il parvint néanmoins à atteindre la salle de bain et se laissa volontiers laver par le Dieu, appréciant ses gestes doux et tendres qui s'appliquaient à le nettoyer jusque dans les moindres recoins de son corps élancé, lui procurant mille frissons de plaisir et d'excitation. Ils ne purent résister à l'envie, au besoin de se dispenser quelques attentions, se caressant mutuellement jusqu'à atteindre une fois de plus une jouissance magnifiée.

Avec l'aide d'Hadès, Shaka se vêtit et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger. Si le Dieu ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver du monde, Shaka écarquilla les yeux à la vue de Masque de Mort, ce dernier déjeunant tranquillement aux côtés de Thanatos. Le teint d'albâtre de le Vierge vira instantanément au rose et sans qu'il ne se l'explique, son cœur accéléra ses battements. Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer, fortes en émotions de toutes sortes, il ne se sentait pas prêt à affronter le regard des autres et encore moins celui de l'Italien en particulier. D'une démarche qui trahissait ses ébats nocturnes, Shaka se dirigea vers la chaise que lui désignait Hadès et ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur en s'asseyant. Rougissant violemment à l'idée que tout le monde SAVAIT, il baissa le nez dans le bol de thé qui venait de lui être servi, espérant illusoirement que le Cancer ne ferait aucune réflexion.

Masque de Mort s'était figé, frappé par l'expression qu'affichait son compagnon d'arme. Il était beau, divinement beau. D'une beauté à couper le souffle, il resplendissait. Non ! Ce n'était pas encore ça. Il rayonnait ! Comme si des projecteurs avaient subitement été braqués sur lui alors qu'il déployait son cosmos. Le Cancer ne parvenait pas à quitter le Gold du regard, hypnotisé par la magie qui semblait se dégager de lui.

« Et bien Masque de Mort ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu es tout rouge ! »

L'intervention du Dieu de la Mort rappela in-extremis à l'Italien que ses poumons nécessitaient de l'oxygène et il s'aperçut qu'il avait tout bonnement cessé de respirer à l'entrée de Shaka dans la pièce. Il aspira une grande bouffée de cet air indispensable à la vie, ce qui sembla le ramener sur Terre. Il baissa le regard un instant, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Depuis quand le Chevalier le plus inaccessible et hautain du Sanctuaire lui donnait-il de telles pensées ? Non ! La vraie question était : depuis quand était-il, lui, Masque de Mort, le chevalier psychopathe, l'assassin sans remords du grand Pope – tout du moins sous le règne de Saga – depuis quand donc avait-il de telles pensées ? Impossible ! Inenvisageable ! Sa notion de la beauté ne se cantonnait-elle pas à tous ces visages figés dans la douleur et la peur de la mort qui ornaient son temple ? Oui ! Et il comptait bien que cela ne change pas ! Cependant, il était déstabilisé par ce qu'il venait à l'instant de ressentir. Et que venait-il de ressentir au juste ? N'y trouvant pas de réponse et ne souhaitant même pas en obtenir à dire vrai, le Cancer se reprit avant de relever la tête, son éternel sourire cynique appliqué avec plus de soin que jamais sur son visage.

« Et bien Bouddha … on dirait bien que tu es effectivement l'homme le plus proche de Dieu en fin de compte. D'un Dieu en particulier bien sur. » railla t-il en posant un regard froid et ironique sur son homologue.

« Tu cachais bien ton jeu finalement, je devrais peut-être te considérer différemment… » ajouta t-il avec une lueur lubrique au fond de ses prunelles cobalt qui accentua d'autant le sous entendu contenu dans ses paroles.

Shaka se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa chaise, n'osant relever la tête. Cette attitude pour le moins inhabituelle sidéra Masque de Mort. Et bien ? Où était la répartie cinglante qu'il attendait ? Quoi ? Même pas un sens en moins ?! Pour un peu il en aurait presque été déçu s'il n'avait pas été autant interloqué. Il dévisagea la Vierge, étonné au-delà des mots de le voir si gêné, si mal à l'aise et comprenant par la même occasion que ses paroles ironiques se révélaient exactes. Ainsi donc, Hadès et Shaka… Il ouvrit de grands yeux en réalisant soudain que c'était probablement la première fois pour le Saint de la Vierge et en ressentit une colère sourde envers le Prince des Ténèbres. S'étonnant une fois de plus des sentiments qui l'animaient, il ouvrit la bouche avec la ferme intention de narguer un peu plus celui qui se disait si pur mais un regard noir de mise en garde lui cloua le bec.

Hadès avait observé la réaction de son amant avec attention et attendrissement – lui, le Dieu qui détestait le plus les humains, être attendri par l'un d'eux, on aurait tout vu ! Lorsque les premières paroles blessantes de l'Italien atteignirent la Vierge, il posa alors son regard sur le Cancer et s'étonna. Il étudia plus attentivement cet être humain qui se complaisait à dispenser la souffrance, avant, quand un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Un rapide coup d'œil à Thanatos lui confirma qu'il avait aussi perçu la même chose que lui cependant, il ne pouvait laisser Masque de Mort blesser davantage Shaka et un regard impérieux lui suffit pour faire comprendre à l'humain qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en tienne là.

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit dans un silence en adéquation avec le lieu et l'ambiance générale, chacun se préoccupant de son bol et de ses croissants. Cependant, le Cancer ne put se retenir de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessous ses longs cils bruns à sa nouvelle attraction favorite, celui qui avait perdu son innocence et sa pureté auxquelles pourtant il semblait tant tenir pour s'en vanter ouvertement et regarder de haut ses homologues aurifères. Ainsi pensait le gardien de la quatrième maison avec férocité et acharnement, fermant obstinément la porte aux images d'un être auréolé d'une beauté rayonnante qui lui apparaissait pourtant plus innocent que jamais. Il était hors de question qu'il reconnaisse un quelconque trouble qui entamerait ses défenses et le rendrait bientôt aussi mielleusement romantique que cet idiot de Scorpion qui se laissait mener par le bout du nez par son glaçon de petit ami. Rien que d'y penser, il en avait les poils qui se hérissaient sur la totalité de son corps. Par contre, il avait bien l'intention de tenter sa chance avec l'ex immaculé puceau et se délectait à l'avance de lui faire connaître les fastes de la luxure version Cancer, se défiant lui-même de surpasser le Dieu des Ténèbres : Shaka ne serait pas en mesure de poser un seul orteil hors du lit ! Sa réputation était en jeu !

A suivre…

_Désolée à l'avance pour la lenteur que je mettrais à poster la suite. C'est la première fois que je m'essaye au « live » et, malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pense pas assurer un chapitre par jour. Je vais donc tout faire pour en faire paraître au moins un par semaine, en espérant que le temps ne me manque pas…_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Toutes mes excuses sincères pour ce retard mais je crois qu'il ne reste plus un seul virus que je n'ai pas attrapé en l'espace de quatre semaines ! Ah si, la gastro mais ne parlons pas de malheur après une bronchite, une rhino quelque chose, puis la grippe (virulente la grippe !!) et re-bronchite… et comme tout le monde est tombé malade à la maison, on s'est tous refilé nos virus allègrement. Bref, voilà pour la petite explication et les raisons de mon trèèèès grand retard et je promets de tout faire pour me rattraper et mettre le suivant rapidement._

_D'autant plus rapidement que celui-ci coupe à un mauvais moment …_

_Dans ce chapitre, Aphrodite, la Déesse, devra faire un choix que je suis bien contente de ne pas avoir à faire moi-même… ah ben si je l'ai fait puisque c'est moi l'auteur (rires). Bref, pas évident le choix, c'est vraiment de la torture ! Une certaine personne se reconnaitra aisément car j'ai trouvé ses expressions tellement marrantes dans une review que je les ai intégré dans la description d'un des chevaliers d'or…_

_Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture !_

Pendant ce temps, dans le temple d'Athéna, une autre déesse que la protectrice du Sanctuaire était confrontée à un problème des plus difficiles à résoudre. Elle devait faire un choix mais n'arrivait pas à se fixer. C'était tout bonnement inhumain de faire un choix pareil, ou plutôt euh… anti-divin.

Aphrodite tapa du pied de rage contre le marbre rose ornant le sol des appartements que lui avait mis à disposition Athéna. Elle avait été stupide de ne pas réfléchir plus avant lorsqu'elle avait fait ce pari avec sa sœur. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté un seul chevalier comme récompense alors qu'elle aurait pu tous les avoir ? La déesse de l'amour ne décolérait pas contre elle-même. Non pas qu'elle fut mauvaise perdante … quoique… mais choisir parmi autant de superbes spécimens mâles tous aussi époustouflants de beauté et de sensualité les uns que les autres, était tout simplement irréaliste ! Elle donna un autre coup de talon avant d'entamer un cent pas nerveux et bruyant digne d'un fauve dans sa cage.

Choisir. Faire un choix. Mais lequel ? Toutes les déclinaisons verbales, adjectives et autres tournoyaient dans l'esprit torturé de la déesse. Car il s'agissait bien en l'occurrence d'une véritable torture que de devoir porter son dévolu sur un seul et unique de ces Apollons terrestres.

Le claquement des escarpins qu'elle daignait enfiler lorsqu'elle mettait le nez hors de l'Olympe résonnaient dans la vaste pièce tandis que le sol marbré commençait à donner des signes d'une future tranchée. Son opulente chevelure cuivrée – dernière lubie en date – tournoyait artistiquement à chaque demi-tour qu'elle effectuait du haut de ses aiguilles de 15 cm qui gravaient en profondeur deux arcs de cercle parfaits et à égale distance l'un de l'autre dans un bruit de craie crissant sur un tableau noir.

« Raaaaa !!! C'est impossible ! » grinça-t-elle pour la centième fois.

Cessant subitement de détériorer les ravalements forts couteux qu'avait fait faire sa sœur dans son temple – exit les courants d'air, welcome le chauffage central – Aphrodite se décida à se rasseoir sur son lit sur lequel gisait les photographies de chacun des quatorze gardiens du sanctuaire grec. Parce qu'il fallait faire un choix et qu'elle n'avait pu obtenir d'Athéna le droit de gouter avant de consommer, cette dernière lui avait donc donné un book épais sur chacun d'entre eux.

Se poser la question quant à l'existence même d'une telle collection de clichés entre les mains de sa sœur suffisait à provoquer des frissons d'excitation chez la déesse de l'Amour. Certes rassurée sur l'éventuelle cécité ou stupidité incurable dont elle avait cru affublée la déesse de la sagesse depuis des millénaires, trouvant inconcevable de laisser perdre autant de fougue masculine dans des guerres sommes toutes inutiles et idiotes, Aphrodite n'en tirait pas moins ses propres conclusions.

Ainsi donc, celle qui se targuait d'être vierge et de vouloir le rester, à l'instar d'Artémis – mais elle, c'était sans espoir – subissait finalement l'influence de ses réincarnations. Il ne serait aucunement venu à l'esprit d'Aphrodite que la déesse Athéna elle-même ait pu renier à ce point ses principes mais Saori Kido… En fin de compte, Arès avait raison quand il disait qu'à trop souvent se réincarner, un Dieu en perdait peu à peu son identité au point de ne plus dominer entièrement l'âme du corps l'abritant, le laissant partager cette enveloppe, allant jusqu'à lui octroyer certaines libertés. Ce que constatait à présent Aphrodite en survolant l'ensemble des photos étalées sur ses couvertures.

Elle-même n'avait jamais été un modèle à suivre pour autant. Bien qu'unie à Héphaïstos, la déesse cuivrée – anciennement blonde, et même rose une fois – n'avait jamais pu s'imposer la fidélité que la bienséance aurait exigée d'elle. Elle avait connu une passion dévorante avec Arès dont elle préférait oublier la fin peu honorable pour se remémorer uniquement l'ivresse de leurs étreintes torrides. Arès… A son souvenir, la déesse sentit une douce chaleur croitre dans son ventre. Oui, plus qu'Hermès, Dionysos ou même Poséidon, Arès avait été un amant incroyablement sensuel et passionné. Et jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais retrouvé aucun partenaire capable de tenir la comparaison avec celui qui faisait encore battre son cœur rien qu'à l'évocation de son souvenir.

Soupirant profondément, Aphrodite reporta son attention sur les différentes photos étalées autour d'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se demandant comment sa sœur avait réussi le prodige d'obtenir certaines d'entre elles. Les chevaliers avaient été capturés par l'objectif dans des tenues pour le moins légères, voire inexistantes sur certains clichés et dans des poses certainement pas volontaires de la part de ses guerriers.

« Athéna, petite cachotière… » murmura Aphrodite, amusée.

Car, bien que consciente que toute cette collection à tendance érotique ne pouvait qu'être l'œuvre de la riche et capricieuse héritière, la déesse de l'amour avait la preuve sous les yeux qu'Athéna elle-même n'y était pas si insensible que cela puisqu'elle avait autorisé Saori à la conserver. Mieux que ça : la déesse de la Sagesse les avait patiemment observé, reluqué, admiré… Le reste d'aura divine caractéristique qui enveloppait chaque photographie l'attestait aussi surement que si Aphrodite avait fait faire un relevé d'empreintes.

Mais là n'était pas la question. Sa sœur n'était pas si frigide qu'elle voulait bien le laisser paraître ? Elle se cachait derrière une adolescente capricieuse et geignarde ? Et alors ?! Pour le moment, Aphrodite avait un choix à faire. Un fichu choix ! Elle finit par prendre une photo au hasard d'une main fine et parfaitement manucurée.

L'homme sur la photo était d'une beauté féline et mystérieuse en même temps. Son portrait mettait en valeur un regard impénétrable, glacial. Pourtant la déesse y décela une étincelle augurant du contraire. Son visage était fin et pâle, parfaitement dessiné et son port de tête majestueux. Il était l'incarnation même de la beauté à l'état pur, et Zeus savait qu'Aphrodite pouvait en parler en connaisseuse, voire experte. Une chevelure indigo souple et disciplinée renforçait la noblesse du tableau.

Passant à la photographie suivante, Aphrodite put admirer à quel point ses cheveux étaient longs, descendant sans fin sur les reins du chevalier du Verseau, car il s'agissait bien de Camus, et quels reins ! Surpris dans le plus simple appareil et dans une pause qui confortait la déesse dans sa première impression, le français n'avait rien à cacher tant sa plastique était un plaisir pour les yeux. Agréablement proportionné, d'une musculature fine mais bien présente, son corps laiteux et élancé laissait deviner un grain de peau soyeux au toucher et Aphrodite ne put s'empêcher de laisser son doigt suivre les contours du corps dévoilé sans pudeur à son regard gourmand. Elle se doutait cependant que, si ledit gardien du onzième temple avait été au courant de l'existence de telles images de lui, le climat de la Grèce s'en serait trouvé changé durablement.

La déesse se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, visiblement intéressée par l'homme qu'elle soupçonnait se cacher sous les allures glaciales et hautaines du Saint des Glaces. Oui mais voilà ! Il vouait un amour aveuglément fidèle à un autre homme : Milo du Scorpion. Et même si Aphrodite ne se lassa pas d'admirer les abdominaux du grec, ses fesses rebondies et affolantes, son regard coquin qui paraissait promettre des heures de folie… le Scorpion était tout autant amoureux de son amant et la déesse savait d'hors et déjà qu'elle n'avait aucune chance séparément. Par contre tous les deux ensemble… mais il était inutile d'y penser plus avant. Athéna avait dit 'un' et elle savait que là pour le coup elle n'avait pas le choix !

Abandonnant à regret l'idée de deux éphèbes amoureux dans sa couche, elle porta son attention sur une montagne de muscles de plus de 2 mètres. Bien que sa préférence se porta sur des hommes moins bodybuildés, la déesse reconnaissait que le taureau ne la laissait pas indifférente. Loin de ses catcheurs gonflés et huileux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'observer avec amusement, le deuxième protecteur d'Athéna dans l'ordre du zodiaque rendait une véritable impression de puissance alliée à une douceur incomparable. Elle pensa qu'il serait bon se blottir dans des bras si forts, contre ce corps inébranlable et pourtant si délicat dans ses gestes. Cependant, elle soupçonnait le brésilien d'être un peu trop fleur bleue et craignait de le voir s'amouracher d'elle. Soupirant légèrement, elle reposa les photos d'Aldébaran pour se saisir d'une poignée d'autres.

Elle observa avec attention les lignes superbes, tant du visage que du corps, du jeune homme blond qu'elle avait à présent sous les yeux, se laissant quelques instants pour rêver qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras. Des images de ce que devait être une nuit passée en compagnie du Lion défilèrent dans son esprit. Aussi pur que Shaka, aussi gentil que Mu, Aiolia était un homme, un vrai, et Aphrodite se l'imaginait tantôt rugir de plaisir tantôt ronronner comme un chaton sous les caresses comme tout bon félin qui se respecte. C'est songeuse qu'elle abandonna l'idée pourtant tentante. Bien que cela ne la dérange pas habituellement, elle avait décidé d'être raisonnable et de ne pas entrer en compétition avec d'autres femmes dans ce petit jeu. Et puis sa sœur risquait de ne pas lui pardonner si elle venait à semer la zizanie entre deux de ses chevaliers. Elle laisserait donc Aiolia à Marine et nul doute que la rousse saurait lui voler dans la fourrure pour faire ressortir son côté mal dominant.

Hummm… celui-ci avait certes un corps tout aussi agréable à regarder que son petit frère mais Aphrodite n'hésita pourtant pas à l'écarter d'emblée. Elle n'avait jamais été fan de jouvenceaux et Aioros, malgré un corps d'homme, ne dépassait pas les 14 ans d'âge mental. Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle le traumatise à vie en lui faisant des avances. Et puis, elle voulait un homme, un vrai, pas faire du babysitting.

Lui, ou lui, par contre… Un sourire espiègle apparut sur les lèvres finement ourlées de la déesse. Athéna avait dit 'un seul' soit. Mais dans ce cas précis, ce ne serait pas de sa faute si elle ne savait pas différencier les deux non ? Et puis, depuis leur participation à la guerre Sainte et le pardon accordé par Athéna elle-même et leurs pairs, ils avaient tous deux été réhabilités dans leur fonction de chevalier des Gémeaux. Deux hommes pour une seule armure, un seul temple. Elle était donc en droit de considérer qu'ils ne formaient qu'un… Se perdant dans la contemplation des photos des jumeaux, Aphrodite sentit sa peau se hérisser sous l'effet d'un agréable frisson d'anticipation. De plastique totalement identique, Saga et Kanon se différenciaient pourtant par leurs caractères respectifs, la couleur de leurs yeux et quelques petits détails que seul un examen minutieux et attentif pouvait révéler. Autant Saga était la sagesse incarnée, la douceur personnifiée – du moins depuis qu'il avait été débarrassé de son problème de dédoublement de la personnalité – autant Kanon était sauvage, un tantinet gamin et … dominateur… Passer une nuit en leur compagnie devait être un véritable feu d'artifices de sensations et d'explosion des sens. Et puis, ils ne se lâchaient plus depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et si Aphrodite se décidait à en choisir un, l'autre serait forcément livré avec. Réconfortée par cette idée, elle mit les jumeaux de côté bien précieusement avant de passer à l'étude des photographies restantes.

Elle repoussa d'emblée l'idée de choisir Dokho, l'image du petit nain rabougri et violet comme un champignon non comestible lui sautant immédiatement à la figure. Elle avait déjà son mari dans le genre et, bien qu'elle l'aima sincèrement, désirait un changement radical dans la physionomie de ses amants.

La longue chevelure de Mû la fascina, de même que la puissance qui se dégageait du premier gardien. Sous ses dehors de négociateur et de défenseur du dialogue, Mu cachait une force insoupçonnée. Difficile à concevoir lorsqu'on découvrait la finesse des traits du bélier et son stoïcisme. Ses origines perdues dans la nuit des temps en faisaient un être quelque peu exotique et mystérieux. Dernier représentant de sa race jusqu'au retour à la vie de son maitre, Mu avait su se faire respecter de ses frères d'armes. C'est ainsi qu'il était devenu celui qu'on écoute avec attention et dont on suit les conseils toujours avisés. Il se maitrisait en toute occasion et ne perdait jamais le contrôle de lui-même. C'est ce qui attirait Aphrodite. Comme un défi à le faire sortir de sa réserve. Car la déesse soupçonnait par expérience que, sous cette apparente quiétude, se cachait en réalité un brasier qui ne demandait qu'à être ranimé et entretenu. Elle sentait même que l'atlante pourrait la surprendre plus qu'elle ne le croyait elle-même. Elle se perdit un instant dans la contemplation des orbes claires avant de se décider à mettre sa photo avec celles des jumeaux.

Qui de l'élève ou du maitre aura réussi à surpasser l'autre ? C'est la question qu'elle se posa quand elle eut en main celui qui avait déjà combattu lors de deux guerres saintes, qui était morts 2 fois et qui avait repris son poste de grand pope après sa résurrection. Shion faisait certes plus mature que Mu avec plus de 250 ans d'expérience mais son âge s'effaçait à la vision de son corps. Un peu plus massif que Mu, l'ainé des atlantes, n'avait cependant rien à envier à son ancien disciple, il était tout bonnement saisissant de charisme. Il était d'ailleurs inutile de se demander si le harem avait été honoré à l'époque de son règne. L'existence même des nombreux gardes et serviteurs qui vivaient au Sanctuaire attestaient de son ardeur à visiter chaque femme du harem. Nul doute qu'il ne refuserait pas de se laisser séduire une fois de plus et de mettre en pratique son expérience pluri centenaire. Un de plus à mettre de côté.

Après un bref coup d'œil aux possibilités restantes et après avoir, avec regrets évincé Shaka et Masque de Mort, absents pour raisons diplomatiques … entre autres… Il restait donc le dixième et le douzième chevalier. Bien que fasciné par le regard si franc de Shura, ses manières un peu brutes mais pleines de bonne volonté, Aphrodite ne voulait pas d'un concours entre Athéna et elle. Et il était connu de tout le sanctuaire et même peut-être au delà que Shura ne voyait que par sa déesse. A tel point que c'en devenait soulant pour les rares personnes qui l'appréciaient suffisamment pour lui rendre visite comme Shiryu. Pourtant, Aphrodite avait longuement étudié ce chevalier, espérant découvrir une faille sous cette épaisse couche d'adoration béate d'Athéna, en vain. Celui-là semblait irrémédiablement perdu pour la gente féminine. Pour celle masculine aussi d'ailleurs. Quel gâchis !

Restait le dernier mais non des moindres : Aphrodite des Poissons. Que l'homme ait osé porter son nom, à elle une déesse, ne l'offusquait pas plus que ça du moment qu'il était beau. Et le terme était encore trop éloigné de la réalité en ce qui concernait le dernier rempart à la défense du sanctuaire avant le temple du pope. Sous son innocente beauté se cachait en réalité un homme que les scrupules n'étouffaient pas. Il pouvait vous regarder vous vider de votre sang tout en arborant un sourire pub pour dentifrice, une rose entre les dents, ou bien vous transpercer le cœur tout en vous ventant la pureté de son geste. Ou encore, il était tout à fait capable de vous faire mourir une deuxième fois s'il jugeait que la première manquait de beauté tout en vous reprochant de ne pas y mettre du votre. Ainsi était le gardien du douzième temple. Une beauté mortelle, voilà ce qui définissait le mieux le Poissons.

Pourtant, la Déesse, elle, savait que sous cette réputation bien établie se cachait en réalité un homme sensible et très éprouvé par son passé. Celui qui verrait au-delà de cette mise en scène que le Suédois avait lui-même créé au cours des années, celui-là découvrirait certes un esthète mais surtout un homme fragile et pur. Celui-là ouvrirait la porte de son cœur car Aphrodite n'avait, en quelque sorte, pas eu le choix.

Une mère jalouse de la beauté naturelle de son enfant et qui le maltraitait tant physiquement que psychologiquement, un beau père qui venait le visiter régulièrement dans sa chambre lorsque sa mère rentrait tard… Non, son enfance n'avait pas été aussi dorée que son armure. Quand le Sanctuaire était venu le chercher, l'enfant qu'il était alors n'avait pas fait de scène ni de crise, il avait suivi docilement l'émissaire du Pope sans même un regard en arrière. Confié au précédent chevalier d'or des Poissons, Aphrodite avait du subir les persécutions des autres apprentis, se renfermant encore un peu plus. Son maitre lui avait alors donné la possibilité de faire une force de ce que le jeune enfant pensait être une faiblesse et surtout une malédiction. Au fil de son entrainement, le Suédois avait érigé un mur de glace autour de lui et cultivé la beauté sous toutes ses formes jusqu'à devenir asocial.

Il n'y avait bien que le Cancer pour oser braver les épines de cette rose vénéneuse et la Déesse savait que c'était perdu d'avance. Ce qu'il fallait au Poissons, c'était de la douceur, de la patience et de l'amour. Alors le bouton à peine éclos qu'il était pourrait s'épanouir à la lumière.

La Déesse de l'amour ressentait beaucoup de compassion pour son homonyme et elle espérait vivement qu'il trouverait enfin bientôt le grand amour qui le libérerait de la prison d'isolement dans laquelle il s'était enfermé volontairement. Enfin tout du moins si ce fameux grand amour daignait sortir de son aveuglement et de ses torturages d'esprit pour bien vouloir se déclarer avant que la jolie fleur ne soit toute fanée…

Aphrodite reposa délicatement les photos pourtant diablement tentantes et affolantes du jeune homme. Elle ne rajouterait pas à sa tristesse. Cependant, une idée commençait à germer dans son esprit tandis qu'elle reportait son regard sur les clichés qu'elle avait mis de côté. Oui… c'était à creuser si sa proposition se voyait refusée. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle venait de faire son choix et, quitte à prendre du bon temps, elle allait pouvoir en profiter pour faire d'une pierre deux coups. Convaincue que son plan ne pouvait pas échouer, elle rassembla le reste des photos qu'elle rangea dans leurs pochettes respectives avant de s'allonger sur son lit et de s'étirer comme une chatte, satisfaite d'elle-même.

oOo

A suivre …

_Alors pour le prochain chapitre à paraître je me tâte… La suite aux Enfers est en cours d'écriture mais celle avec LE choix d'Aphrodite aussi. Du coup je ne sais laquelle continuer en premier… Cruel dilemme…_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	8. Chapter 8

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_C'est pas ma faute !!! J'ai été victime de la tempête et malgré quelques désagréments comme une coupure d'électricité d'une journée qui nous a obligé à faire un barbecue pour pouvoir manger … aux chandelles et dans le froid, plus de ligne téléphonique pendant deux jours et un arbre tombé dans le jardin, je m'estime heureuse de n'avoir pas plus de dégâts en comparaison à certains bien moins chanceux. Mais si tout est revenu dans l'ordre assez rapidement (sauf l'arbre couché dans mon jardin qui a quand même taillé une ouverture de 5 m dans ma clôture !!), je ne viens de récupérer internet que maintenant. _

_Je sais que je vous avais promis le prochain chapitre rapidement mais là vraiment, c'était indépendant de ma volonté. Et quand il n'y a plus d'électricité, plus d'internet et que l'on a un silence total (oh que c'est appréciable mine de rien), quoiqu'on fait ? Vous je sais pas mais moi j'en ai profité pour écrire, subitement débordée d'inspiration. Je ne sais pas ce que ça vaudra mais ce nouveau chapitre est du coup bien plus long que les précédents et je n'ai pas su où le couper donc je vous le poste tel quel. Je ne me suis pas relue en recopiant donc j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes ni de répétitions et que ça vous plaira._

_Merci à toutes celles qui me laissent des commentaires et à celles qui me lisent._

_Bonne lecture !_

Sitôt le petit déjeuner terminé, Hadès les avait informé qu'ils les recevrait officiellement dans l'après midi et était parti vaquer à ses occupations non sans avoir lancé un sourire emprunt de tendresse au Chevalier de la Vierge, à la plus grande surprise d'Hypnos et de Thanatos. Les Dieux jumeaux n'avaient jamais vu leur Dieu avoir ne serait-ce qu'une marque de sympathie envers les humains, à peine leur accordait-il un minimum d'attention … et encore, après leur mort. Alors constater de leurs yeux le tendre intérêt que semblait bel et bien porter leur Seigneur à ce Saint blond les décontenançait pour l'un et ravissait pour l'autre. L'intéressé, lui, s'était contenté de rougir tout en s'efforçant de garder une attitude indifférente qui ne trompait pourtant personne et surtout pas le Cancer.

Masque de Mort se réjouissait de la sortie de leur hôte, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à mettre à exécution sa stratégie de rapprochement. Il jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d'œil à Thanatos. Il avait encore les reins qui brûlaient du feu qu'avait allumé l'Argenté en lui et, loin d'être désagréable, cela réveillait un désir insatiable. Il n'éprouvait même pas de colère en se remémorant la façon dont il avait laissé le Dieu l'investir, au contraire, il avait eu, à ce moment, un sentiment de plénitude et d'extases totales qui perdurait encore maintenant. Une complète égalité s'était naturellement établi entre eux et il s'était surpris à ressentir autant de plaisir à prendre qu'à être pris, même si celui-ci n'était pas le même suivant la position, mais tout aussi intense et sublime. Non, il ne regrettait pas et était même prêt à se donner à nouveau à Thanatos pour connaître encore une fois ce qu'il nommait romantiquement le « pied du siècle ».

Tout en étant parfaitement conscient que son aventure avec l'Argenté ne durerait que le temps de leur séjour aux Enfers, Masque de Mort espérait bien en profiter au maximum. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien promis et savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était en aucun cas question de sentiments, uniquement du plaisir physique à l'état brut. De toutes façons, l'Italien n'avait jamais eu que des relations charnelles, jamais de ce sentimentalisme qu'il trouvait dégoulinant de mièvrerie et donc écœurant.

Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus attendre d'être rentré au Sanctuaire pour coincer Shaka. Il fallait exploiter les faiblesses de sa proie, telle était sa doctrine, et dans le cas de la Vierge, qui ne l'était d'ailleurs plus, cela signifiait qu'il fallait profiter du fait qu'il était déstabilisé par la nouveauté de la chose pour se faufiler derrière ses barrières et jouir de l'ouverture toute fraîche pour y glisser à son tour ce dont il était tellement fier, certaines mauvaises langues l'assimilant à son cerveau mais lui au moins pouvait s'enorgueillir de l'avoir en parfait état de fonctionnement.

Cruel dilemme. Comment faire pour s'assurer les faveurs de l'Indou sans perdre celles, plus que divines, de l'Argenté ?

Il était là de ses réflexions quand Hypnos leur proposa de leur faire visiter Elysion en attendant l'heure du déjeuner et que Thanatos, ayant recouvré son attitude distante et glaciale habituelle, s'excusait froidement, prétextant des affaires urgentes. Masque de Mort sourit sadiquement. Il tenait là une occasion en or. Admirant sans gêne aucune le fessier de son amant qui s'éloignait, il essuya le coin de ses lèvres d'un revers de la manche avant d'emboîter le pas au Doré et au blond et de fixer son attention sur les deux lobes qu'il convoitait et qui se balançaient sous son nez à un rythme régulier bien que légèrement crispé.

« Un problème pour marcher Shaka ? »

L'indien se contracta mais décida de ne pas relever l'ironie de son homologue, regrettant malgré tout de ne pas être resté à se reposer plutôt que d'accepter l'invitation d'Hypnos et de ressentir les effets de ses ébats divins à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

_« C'est une question d'entraînement. Je peux te servir de coach personnel si tu veux. »_ continua télépathiquement le Cancer qui ne se démontait pas du silence de sa proie. _« Maintenant que tu y as goûté… avoue que tu rêves d'essayer un véritable étalon qui te fera hurler de plaisir. Je suis certain que tu as une très belle voix quand tu jouis, Shaka… »_

Serrant les poings autant qu'il rougissait aux propos qui ne laissaient place à aucun doute quant à leur signification, Shaka se retenait difficilement de balancer un Trésor du Ciel à l'Italien. Il était suffisamment mal à l'aise sans que ce dernier vienne en rajouter une couche même s'il savait que c'était inévitable avec lui. Il ferma son esprit et pressa un peu le pas tout en grimaçant pour se retrouver à hauteur d'Hypnos.

Derrière lui, Masque de Mort ébaucha un sourire satisfait, il ne s'était vu priver d'aucun de ses sens et c'était très bon signe. Cela signifiait que le gardien de la sixième maison était si troublé qu'il en oubliait de le remettre à sa place. Oui c'était décidément très bon signe même s'il devait reconnaître qu'il devait changer de tactique d'approche s'il voulait parvenir à ses fins.

La matinée s'écoula rapidement, Hypnos se révélant un guide très agréable, tout du moins pour Shaka car Masque de Mort se contentait de déshabiller la Vierge du regard, l'effleurant à plus d'une reprise, ne le quittant pas des yeux qu'il rendait tour à tour aguicheurs, enjôleurs, séducteurs. Il exerçait un véritable harcèlement silencieux dont seul Shaka avait conscience à son plus grand désarroi. Cependant, la gêne qu'éprouvait l'Indou se transformait petit à petit en colère sous la pression incessante du Cancer et quand sonna l'heure du déjeune, il était à la limite de lui ôter tous ses sens d'une seul coup. Il en avait presque réussi à oublier la douleur qui lui tiraillait le bas des reins et ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit gémissement lorsqu'il s'assit sans plus faire attention sur sa chaise. L'Italien ne manqua pas de le remarquer et lui décocha une œillade entendue sans pour autant émettre le moindre commentaire.

Thanatos les avait rejoint et Shaka profita de cette pause bienvenue pour reposer ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve durant la matinée, tout en regrettant l'absence du maître des lieux. Ils mangèrent en silence, se délectant des mets savoureux qui leur étaient servis.

oOo

Shaka tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas perdre sa fierté devant le Cancer en se retenant de grimacer à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait sur son siège. S'il avait encore eu des doutes quant à sa qualité d'être humain, la douleur, logeant dans le bas de son dos et qui se rappelait régulièrement à son bon souvenir, se chargeait malgré lui de les lui ôter. Ils étaient à présent tous réunis dans l'immense bureau du Prince des Ténèbres et avaient commencé ce pour quoi Athéna avait envoyé ses émissaires : trouver un terrain d'entente à l'instauration de futures relations inter sanctuaires.

Alors qu'Hadès prenait la parole, leur annonçant que Zeus lui-même l'avait déjà mis au courant du motif de leur venue, il leur signifia dans la foulée qu'il ne serait pas aisé néanmoins de passer outre l'amertume, voire la rancœur, de certains spectres à s'être fait battre par des Chevaliers de bas niveau, dussent-ils avoir gagné leur statut de Chevaliers divins, et qu'il attendait leurs suggestions pour trouver des solutions à cet état de fait. Masque de Mort se fit la réflexion en lui-même que le Dieu n'avait qu'à ordonner tout bonnement à ses spectres.

« Mes spectres sont là pour guider et juger les morts, garder les Enfers et veiller à leur bon fonctionnement. Leur tâche est déjà bien assez dure sans que je leur impose leur manière de penser. » asséna Hadès à l'intention de l'Italien qui leva un sourcil surpris avant de se renfrogner.

Il détestait qu'on s'immisce dans sa tête.

_« Tu ne fais pas tant de chichis quand il s'agit de les envoyer au casse pipe alors que tu te planques à Elysion. » _rétorqua t-il mentalement, parfaitement conscient que le Dieu ne manquerait pas cette pensée là.

Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre, Hadès le fixa de son regard où semblaient soudain être apparues toutes les flammes de l'enfer, un halo sombre se matérialisant dangereusement autour de lui. Aussitôt alerté, Hypnos augmenta à son tour son cosmos, enveloppant son maître d'une aura apaisante tout en lançant un regard lourd de menaces au Cancer.

« Ne tente pas le diable Chevalier. Je te rappelle que vous êtes tous deux ici dans le cadre de négociations diplomatiques afin d'établir de bonnes relations entre nos deux sanctuaires. Ou bien Athéna aurait-elle décidé de désobéir à son père, le Dieu des dieux, et t'aurait-elle envoyé ici dans un autre but ? »

_« Mais à quoi tu joues, Masque de Mort ?! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour déclarer une autre guerre ! Si tu ne peux refréner ta soif de sang alors tu ferais mieux de repartir au Sanctuaire et de me laisser seul pour mener à bien cette mission ! » _ajouta Shaka télépathiquement sans même un regard pour l'Italien.

Masque de Mort reconnut de mauvaise grâce qu'il avait peut-être effectivement été trop loin et baissa la tête, faussement contrit tout en murmurant quelques excuses qui pouvaient passer pour sincères si l'on ne s'y attardait pas trop longtemps. Cela, ajouté à l'aura tranquillisante du Doré, calma Hadès qui décida d'ignorer le Cancer pour le restant de son séjour tout se promettant de lui faire payer son insolence. Tournant son attention vers celui qui était devenu son amant, il lui signifia froidement la fin de l'entrevue et qu'il attendait ses propositions dans les jours à venir. Prenant acte de la décision divine, les Chevaliers et les Dieux jumeaux se levèrent avant de saluer l'Empereur des Enfers et de sortir.

Aussitôt hors de la pièce, Masque de Mort ne dut la sauvegarde de tous ses sens qu'à l'intervention de Thanatos qui lui décocha ni plus ni moins qu'une droite magistrale qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur opposé. Quelque peu sonné par la force divine à laquelle il n'avait jamais eu à faire, le Cancer resta un moment à terre à tenter de refaire toutes les connections de son cerveau. Mais il était un chevalier d'or et en tant que fleuron de l'armée de sa Déesse, il récupérait rapidement, aussi finit-il par se lever un regard ironique sur celui qui l'avait frappé.

« Tu sais que j'aime quand tu te montres violent avec moi. »

Thanatos sentit sa fureur décupler. Il s'était retenu de justesse devant Hadès mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué de tuer l'humain qui osait manquer de respect à sa Majesté, et peu importe qu'il ait été son meilleur amant depuis des siècles.

« Personne n'a le droit de critiquer et encore moins de juger mon Prince. Surtout pas un vulgaire humain qui est loin d'être innocent avec autant de sang sur les mains ! » éructa t-il tout en faisait d'énormes efforts sur lui-même pour contenir sa rage.

Hypnos et Shaka s'étaient gardés d'intervenir mais le Doré, en voyant son jumeau perdre son sang froid, se plaça face à lui.

« Allons mon frère, le Saint du Cancer est le parfait exemple de ce que nous devons à tout prix éviter si nous voulons qu'une bonne entente puisse s'instaurer entre les spectres et les chevaliers. Sa réaction n'est que le résultat de sa honte de s'être fait battre par un juge, pour ne pas dire qu'il s'est enfui face à lui, et d'avoir échoué avant même de commencer la vraie bataille. Quelque par, elle est légitime… »

« Je n'ai pas honte ! Et je ne me suis pas enfui ! Nous étions désavantagés par le terrain ! »

Masque de Mort s'était redressé et hurlait soudain sa colère. Que sous-entendait Hypnos ? Il n'était pas un lâche et il ne permettrait à personne de le penser même si son attitude pouvait laisser penser le contraire, mais ça il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il fallut toute la persuasion mentale et physique, deux claques retentissantes, de Shaka pour parvenir à le calmer.

« Reprends toi Masque de Mort ! Tu te donnes inutilement en spectacle ! Nous autres, tes frères d'armes, savons tous que tu t'es sacrifié, comme nous, pour sauver l'humanité. Tu n'es pas un lâche.»

Refroidi pour le coup, le Cancer fixa la Vierge avec une surprise non feinte comme l'était celle de Shaka qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit de telles paroles, même s'il les croyait au fond de sa conscience. Abasourdi, il se força à reprendre rapidement contenance et obligea Masque de Mort à présenter ses excuses, ce que fit le Cancer à sa plus grande stupéfaction avant de sortir précipitamment du temple. Hypnos leva les yeux sur son frère qui lui adressa un signe de tête négatif. Non, il ne s'excuserait pas auprès de l'humain. Il était un Dieu et n'avait aucun compte à rendre à cet humain. Le Doré poussa un soupir résigné avant d'inviter Shaka pour le thé.

Resté seul, Thanatos demeura pensif. Décidément, cet humain était loin d'être ennuyeux. Énervant, captivant, fougueux,… mais certainement pas ennuyeux. Souriant, il disparut dans un halo argenté.

oOo

Masque de Mort réapparut peu avant le dîner alors que Shaka était seul dans le salon en compagnie d'un livre qu'il avait trouvé dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque. Aussitôt, le Cancer avait recommencé ses allusions et ses propositions indécentes, ne laissant aucun répit à la Vierge qui se débattait avec un trouble grandissant et qui tentait désespérément de recouvrer ce qui faisait de lui le Chevalier de la Vierge, sixième gardien respecté de tous.

Le repas ne se déroula pas plus calmement pour l'Indou qui dut se battre aussi discrètement qu'il le put avec un pied inquisiteur qui tentait régulièrement de se frayer un passage jusqu'à son entrejambe. Shaka se sentait totalement à bout de nerfs, désarçonné par ses propres réactions… ou plutôt son manque de réaction face au harcèlement de son homologue et aux émotions contradictoires qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Hadès ne sembla se rendre de compte de rien, pas plus que Thanatos qui semblait avoir pardonné au Cancer et le couvait à nouveau d'un regard de braise que ce dernier lui rendait malgré ce qu'il faisait sous la table. Shaka vivait le dîner comme une torture. Non seulement il devait subir le harcèlement de Masque de Mort mais en plus le Dieu qui lui avait fait découvrir l'amour entre hommes lui accordait à peine son attention.

Prétextant un besoin de faire le point sur leur réunion de l'après midi, Shaka se retira rapidement pour se réfugier dans la chambre qui avait été préparée pour lui et dans laquelle il n'avait pas encore mis les pieds.

Aussitôt à l'abri derrière la lourde porte, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain dans lequel il renversa des huiles parfumées aux senteurs de roses. Il se déshabilla rapidement et se plongea avec délice dans l'eau délicieusement chaude. Il se délassait et tentait d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé depuis le petit déjeuner en se concentrant sur les courbatures de son corps qui commençaient d'ailleurs à s'estomper sous la chaleur apaisante de l'eau parfumée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa lentement aller à une douce et bienvenue langueur. Cependant, son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir rester inactif et les évènements qui avaient eu lieu un peu plus tôt s'imposaient à nouveau en un film qui défilait derrière ses yeux clos.

Comment Masque de Mort avait-il eu l'impudence de lui faire de telles réflexions et de le poursuivre de la sorte une bonne partie de la journée ?! Certes, venant du chevalier du Cancer, cela n'aurait pas du l'étonner, celui-ci étant coutumier du fait de passer outre toute autorité, fusse-t-elle divine, mais quand même ! Shaka sentait un trouble inconnu l'envahir en se remémorant les paroles de l'italien en même temps que son offense grandissait.

Oh, il n'était quand même pas aussi ignorant des sous entendus qu'avait formulé son homologue tout au long de la journée. Il était même parfaitement conscient que, s'il lui en laissait l'opportunité, Masque de Mort se ferait un plaisir de lui faire subir les derniers outrages, ce qui, venant du Cancer, reviendrait à se faire soumettre dans la douleur, voire le sang. Mais croyait-il ce crustacé arrogant ?! Quand bien même Shaka commençait lentement mais inexorablement à comprendre qu'il n'était au final qu'un humain et pas un Dieu, il ne saurait souffrir de laisser ce fruit de mer avarié ne serait-ce qu'effleurer son corps parfait de ses pinces malodorantes ! C'était un fait qui ne souffrait aucune discussion pour la Vierge !

La lueur de défi qu'il avait perçu dans l'œil acéré de Masque de Mort lui avait clairement fait comprendre que ce dernier venait de prendre l'air extasié et comblé que Shaka n'avait pas eu le réflexe de cacher comme une insulte à sa virilité. Pire, la Vierge qu'il croyait hors de portée de toute tentative de séduction physique venait de donner sa virginité à un autre que lui ! Un Dieu qui plus est ! Et ça, pour le Cancer, c'était au-delà d'une offense. Il avait son honneur à défendre et, à présent, n'aurait de cesse de le harceler jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède et lui démontre, qu'en matière de sexe, même un Dieu ne pouvait rivaliser avec lui.

Oui, tout cela, Shaka l'avait lu dans le regard qu'avait posé sur lui le chevalier à la carapace dorée, de quoi faire froid dans le dos à n'importe qui d'autre mais l'Indou, lui, en était plutôt outré. Certes, il venait de vivre sa première expérience sexuelle – et quelle expérience, par Athéna ! – et il ne pouvait pas se targuer d'être en mesure de faire des comparaisons, pourtant, il lui apparaissait comme une évidence et un fait indéniable que personne, aucun humain, ne pourrait jamais égaler le Dieu des Morts, à moins d'être lui aussi de statut divin. Et, sauf preuve du contraire, Masque de Mort n'avait rien de divin, ni au propre, ni au figuré. Shaka allait se faire un plaisir, voire un devoir, de le lui démontrer en lui rappelant son statut de mortel incapable de rivaliser avec un Dieu – tout du moins sur ce plan là… - et encore, il n'était même pas certain que le Cancer soit réellement en mesure de rivaliser avec qui que ce soit, hormis en vantardise.

Il se prit à penser, de son avis personnel, que si la guerre Sainte qu'ils venaient de livrer s'était dérouler entre des draps, Hadès n'aurait jamais perdu contre de simples Bronzes et, malgré lui, il sentit une pointe de jalousie monter en lui lorsqu'il imagina les chevaliers divins entre les bras de SON Dieu. _'Son Dieu.'_ ?

Shaka rouvrit les yeux sous le coup de la surprise. Il n'avait qu'un Dieu, une Déesse plus précisément, et était en étroite relation avec Bouddha. Comment pouvait-il penser à Hadès de la sorte ? Déstabilisé, l'indien tenta de calmer les battements de son cœur qui venait soudain de s'affoler. Il respira profondément à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à pouvoir de nouveau aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de songer, il se concentra dans une intense analyse de ce qui pourrait être perçu comme une trahison s'il n'arrivait pas à y trouver une explication valable. Sans succès !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Saint de la Vierge se sentit effrayé. Lui qui, d'habitude, avait la certitude de ses convictions et de ses pensées, se retrouvait envahi par le doute et la confusion. Plus qu'une déroute, c'était réellement angoissant et ce sentiment, inédit chez lui, s'autoalimenta sans qu'il ne puisse le stopper. En à peine douze heures, sa quasi-divinité avait volé en éclats, sa virginité n'était plus qu'un souvenir – youpi !! – et il ne savait plus à qui allait sa fidélité.

Effondré par ces révélations, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son bain, devenu tiède, avec la sensation de ne plus avoir aucun repère fiable, que toutes ces certitudes, tout ce qui avait rythmé sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui n'étaient plus qu'inconstances et controverses.

« Bouddha, viens à mon aide. Montre-moi le chemin à nouveau. » implora t-il tout bas.

Mais avait-il encore le droit de s'adresser à celui qui l'avait pourtant guidé depuis des années, depuis sa plus jeune enfance ? Etait-il seulement encore digne de se considérer comme le réceptacle de sa pensée sur cette Terre, à défaut d'en être sa réincarnation ?

Tout n'était plus que doutes dans l'esprit du blond et cela le terrorisait sans commune mesure.

oOo

Masque de Mort avait vu se retirer Shaka de la pièce où ils étaient tous en train de dîner avec un plaisir presque sadique. _' Presque ?' _Vraiment ?Bon d'accord, il salivait à l'avance de pouvoir bientôt déployer tous ses talents d'amant exceptionnel et surclassant tous les autres. Il allait montrer au monde entier que lui, Masque de Mort, italien de sang, psychopathe démontré et obsédé patenté, était ce qui se faisait de mieux dans l'art de s'envoyer en l'air. Que ce soit sur Terre ou sur l'Olympe.

Il avait délibérément muselé cette petite voix persistante qui lui soufflait depuis l'apparition de Shaka au petit déjeuner que l'Indou ne méritait pas qu'on lui fasse le moindre mal, qu'il ne méritait que d'être aimé, choyé…

Raaaaahhhh !!!! Il prouverait s'il en était réellement besoin que même un Dieu n'était pas de taille face à lui. Et même si la preuve divine résidant en Thanatos, Dieu de la Mort de son état, était une suffisance en soit, il lui apparaissait à présent inéluctable de battre leur hôte sur LE terrain qui n'était plus vierge par son fait. Son honneur et sa réputation étaient en jeu et il ne serait pas dit qu'il essuierait une défaite !

Rasséréné par ses convictions, le Cancer reporta son attention sur son amant de la nuit passée. Il fallait qu'il s'entraîne. Juste pour le principe.

Adressant un sourire autant malicieux que gourmand à Thanatos, il se pencha à son oreille, même s'il se fichait royalement d'être entendu par Hadès qui le regardait bizarrement.

Oui d'ailleurs… Pourquoi il l'observait avec autant d'insistance celui là maintenant ? Il avait cessé d'ennuyer son jouet – enfin, pour le moment tout du moins – alors pourquoi continuait-il à le fixer ainsi ? Il croyait quoi ?! Qu'il allait le mettre mal à l'aise ? Ha ha ha ! Il était pas né celui-là !

Au moment même où Masque de Mort formulait sa pensée, il ne put empêcher une pointe désagréable de malaise justement de le saisir par derrière, en traître. Surpris, il décida néanmoins de l'ignorer, renvoyant un regard railleur à son hôte avant de continuer sur son idée première. Entraînement, entraînement.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'on leur avait toujours enseigné au Sanctuaire et grâce à quoi ils étaient tous – si, si, tous – des surhommes aujourd'hui ? Il n'y avait rien de mieux que l'entraînement et il allait encore une fois se le prouver.

« Prêt pour remettre ça ? » susurra t-il à l'oreille de l'Argenté, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux plus tôt, avant de se reculer pour plonger un regard entendu où brûlait déjà une flamme ardente dans les pupilles métalliques.

Souriant légèrement, Thanatos ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de terminer tranquillement sa tasse de thé avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil, se décidant à se retourner pour lancer l'invitation qu'attendait le Cancer qui n'avait jamais douté d'obtenir gain de cause. A ce signal, Masque de Mort se leva à son tour, ignorant volontairement le maître des lieux, avant de sortir de la pièce à la suite de l'Argenté qui s'était déjà éclipsé.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre qui avait vu leurs ébats nocturnes, il fut à peine surpris de trouver Thanatos allongé sur le lit dans une pause suggestive, totalement nu. Sans perdre de temps, l'italien se débarrassa de ses vêtements en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire – même que Jim Carey en pâlirait de jalousie à côté malgré sa prestation pourtant performante en matière de déshabillage express dans le rôle de Bruce tout puissant – avant de s'approcher du lit d'une démarche conquérante. Ils savaient tous les deux qui serait le dominant cette fois et, comme pour le lui confirmer, Thanatos déploya ses ailes tandis que le Cancer lui attrapait rudement la nuque, sans équivoque aucune sur ce qu'il attendait de la Déité.

Résistant un peu par principe, l'Argenté se soumit pourtant à l'injonction pressante, accueillant la virilité déjà bien éveillée de l'italien dans sa bouche et s'activa aussitôt à lui prodiguer le plaisir que ce dernier attendait de lui. Alors que Masque de Mort se laissait aller aux sensations affolantes et orgasmiques que la langue divine faisait naitre en lui, un regard cristallin vint soudain s'imposer dans son esprit, un regard noyé de désir. L'italien ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise qui ne passa pas inaperçu chez son compagnon. Ce dernier releva la tête, interrogateur. Agacé, le Cancer allait remettre cette bouche à la place qu'elle venait d'abandonner quand un autre visage se superposa à celui du Dieu. Un visage aux pommettes rosissantes de gêne. Et encore ce regard troublé… troublant… Mais, avant que le Gold n'ait le temps de réaliser, il disparaissait pour laisser la place à celui de Thanatos, étonné.

« Un problème ? » lui demanda ce dernier en constatant le doute dans les yeux de son amant.

Revenant brutalement à la réalité, Masque de Mort secoua négativement la tête, incitant la Déité à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté d'une pression insistante sur sa nuque. Il balaya avec détermination les questions qui se pressaient dans son esprit, se concentrant entièrement sur le plaisir ressenti sous les caresses expertes du Dieu. S'il avait cru que la nuit précédente avait été exceptionnelle, l'Argenté était en train de lui confirmer qu'il pouvait en être ainsi à chaque fois, pour la plus grande satisfaction lubrique de l'italien qui se laissait emporter par l'explosion de ses sens. Tout en maintenant la tête de Thanatos d'une poigne ferme, son autre main prodiguait des caresses machinales sur les longs cheveux tout en se gardant d'effleurer les ailes… pour le moment.

Concentré sur sa tache, le Dieu n'en suivait pas moins les pensées qui tourbillonnaient malgré lui dans l'esprit du Gold et cela le confortait dans ses observations. Souriant mentalement, il transmit ces informations à Hadès, ne souciant à aucun instant de laisser échapper par la même occasion des images de son occupation présente.

Alors qu'il sentait que le Cancer avait atteint les limites de sa résistance, il se dégagea des mains qui le retenaient presque brutalement contre l'entrejambe de son amant et leva un visage qu'il composa intentionnellement ingénu vers le jeune homme frustré. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'à nouveau s'imposait un autre visage, cette fois-ci nimbé d'une douce aura dorée et qui lui souriait avec douceur. Un instant décontenancé, Masque de Mort se ressaisit rapidement et s'allongea sur le dos, entraînant la Déité avec lui et le forçant vivement à s'empaler sur lui sans pour autant que ce dernier n'y oppose vraiment de résistance. Ils savaient tous les deux que le Cancer n'aurait rien pu faire s'il avait pris l'envie à Thanatos de refuser. Mais le Saint n'y songeait même pas, pas plus qu'il ne sembla se soucier de la brûlure qui irradia l'intimité de son partenaire, trop préoccupé à se débarrasser de ces images perturbantes.

Pourtant le Dieu ne se plaignit pas, tout juste grimaça t-il sous la douleur cuisante, avant de se mettre en mouvement sur le membre du Cancer, se délectant autant de la douleur que du plaisir qui grandissait et qui surpasserait inévitablement cette sensation d'écartèlement. Non, le Dieu ne s'en plaignait pas car il était comme le Cancer, il ne concevait pas le plaisir sans un peu de douleur, même s'il reconnaissait malgré tout que son amant avait été particulièrement rude et sans aucune attention, contrairement à la veille. Mais Thanatos en devinait les raisons et avait même été jusqu'à les provoquer.

Cependant, le Dieu et l'humain n'avait pas que leur conception des relations sexuelles en commun, ils étaient aussi égoïstes l'un que l'autre lorsqu'il s'agissait de leur plaisir personnel et, si l'Argenté avait daigné accorder quelques faveurs à l'italien au début, il attendait à présent le juste retour de ses efforts et entendait prendre son pied. Aussi s'arrangea t-il pour rappeler le Cancer à l'ordre en lui imposant un mouvement ample et lent qui eut l'effet escompté. Perdant son regard trouble, Masque de Mort fixa son attention sur son partenaire et, tandis qu'il caressait avec sadisme les plumes du Dieu, ce dernier ne résista pas et fut secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Il se mit alors à chevaucher avec l'énergie du désespoir ce corps qui l'investissait entièrement et profondément, le brûlant d'un brasier dévorant qui ne lui laissait pas une seule seconde de répit.

Des vagues de plaisir incandescentes parcouraient leurs veines et ils ne retenaient plus, ni l'un ni l'autre, leurs gémissements, leurs cris. Masque de Mort était brutal dans ses mouvements, pourtant il avait retrouvé ce réflexe de veiller à ne pas blesser Thanatos et cela ne laissait pas de surprendre ce dernier de la part de ce chevalier qui se vantait de ne faire aucun cas des autres.

Le Dieu de la Mort sentit l'orgasme arriver et il se contracta autour du Cancer, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau hâlée du torse sous lui, faisant perler quelques gouttes de sang et déclenchant la jouissance de son partenaire avec une violence qui les laissa tous les deux haletants et déconnectés de la réalité. Thanatos s'était effondré sur Masque de Mort alors que ce dernier était toujours en lui. Une nuée de longues mèches argentées vinrent aussitôt recouvrir le visage du Gold qui ne s'en aperçut même pas tant leur orgasme l'avait projeté à des années lumières. Cependant, quand sa conscience réintégra son enveloppe et qu'il leva distraitement une main pour écarter les cheveux, un blond lumineux lui éclata à la figure en lieu et place du gris argenté auquel il s'attendait. Encore trop absent pour réagir, il se contenta de caresser doucement, délicatement, les filaments dorés qui lui glissaient irrésistiblement entre les doigts, sentant, sans comprendre pourquoi, son cœur accélérer les battements qu'il venait à peine de calmer.

Sur le point de se laisser glisser dans un repos bienvenu, Masque de Mort resserra son étreinte autour du corps alangui contre lui, alors qu'un nom s'échappait inconsciemment de ses lèvres dans un souffle.

« Shaka… »

Thanatos ne bougea pas, appréciant ce moment apaisant après des émotions aussi intenses et sourit doucement au murmure du chevalier.

_« Dors mon bourreau, je compte bien profiter encore de toi durant ton séjour… alors récupère. » _pensa l'Argenté en bougeant légèrement de manière à se dégager du membre du Cancer toujours en lui.

Il étouffa un petit rire en songeant qu'il avait encore été dominé mais il reconnaissait qu'il avait là un partenaire exceptionnel et qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir à le faire avant. Certes, lui aussi avait investi le corps italien lors de leur première nuit mais, il devait lui reconnaître de savoir savamment jouer de son plumage et il n'avait jamais tant eu d'orgasmes qu'en étant pris par ce dernier. Ils avaient établi sans le vouloir une relation équilibrée où la notion dominant/dominé n'avait pas lieu d'être tant ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Et si Thanatos avait une fois de plus laissé Masque de Mort le pénétrer, c'était d'un accord tacite, dans l'unique but de la recherche du plaisir suprême.

Cependant, le nom qu'avait murmuré son amant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, même s'il n'en était pas surpris, l'énervait un peu. Non pas qu'il se voyait passer le reste de la vie du chevalier à ses côtés, mais merde ! C'était un super coup et il ne voulait pas encore lâcher cet amant fantastique.

oOo

De son côté, Hadès était resté seul dans la salle à manger avec Hypnos après le départ des autres.

« Tu m'as l'air bien songeur. » remarque le Doré d'un ton neutre.

L'interpellé posa son regard sombre sur son ami.

« Il semblerait qu'Aphrodite ait décidé de s'amuser en nous envoyant ces deux émissaires. » commença t-il, énonçant ce que tous les trois avaient déjà découvert.

« Là où je reste sceptique… Est-ce qu'elle avait aussi prévu la tournure que prendraient les évènements ? »

« Peut-être que ta nièce te connaît mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même… » osa le Sommeil en réponse, laissant Hadès encore plus dubitatif.

« Pourquoi ai-je ressenti le besoin d'aider cet homme Hypnos ? Depuis que Perséphone m'a quitté, je ne ressens qu'une profonde indifférence pour les humains. Leurs souffrances, leurs malheurs comme leurs joies… Je n'ai que faire de tout cela. Crois-tu Aphrodite suffisamment intuitive pour prendre le risque de m'envoyer un des mortels qui a osé s'opposer directement à moi et prévoir que j'éprouverai de la… compassion pour cet homme ? »

'_Compassion'_. Ce mot sonnait soudain faux aux oreilles du Dieu mais il se refusait à en envisager un autre plus proche de ce qu'il ressentait en réalité pour le Saint de la Vierge. Il n'était pas prêt, pas encore.

« En tout cas, sois leur reconnaissant. Athéna et elle auraient pu décider de t'envoyer Pégase… » plaisanta le Doré, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant l'air choqué et brusquement haineux qu'afficha Hadès.

Hypnos ne doutait pas que le chevalier divin aurait du faire face à toute la rancune du Dieu des Morts et que cela ne se serait certainement pas terminé dans un lit et ce, malgré tous les pouvoirs que la Déesse de l'Amour aurait pu développer. Il fallait croire que le Chevalier de la Vierge avait ce petit quelque chose qui avait su toucher l'Empereur des Ténèbres au plus profond de lui-même et Hypnos remerciait secrètement Aphrodite pour lui avoir envoyé ce jeune homme qui avait ravivé des sentiments chez Hadès. Sentiments que ce dernier croyait pourtant avoir enfoui à tout jamais au plus profond de son cœur après le départ de Perséphone, seul amour qu'il eut jamais eu. Et même s'il refusait de les identifier pour le moment, le Doré savait qu'Hadès ne les ignorerait pas éternellement.

A suivre …

_Vous l'aurez deviné le prochain chapitre portera donc sur LE choix d'Aphrodite. J'hésite encore sur la longueur à lui donner… (ben oui, j'ai beaucoup avancé du coup dans l'écriture de la suite, même si cette suite est beaucoup plus longue et complexe que ce à quoi je ne m'attendais…^^)._

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	9. Chapter 9

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Comme j'ai eu tout le temps d'écrire le soir, n'ayant pas été tentée par le net pendant un bon bout de temps, voici LE chapitre vous dévoilant LE choix d'Aphrodite. Je pense qu'il ne s'agira d'une surprise pour personne puisque c'était votre choix à la majorité d'entre vous et qu'en y réfléchissant bien, Aphrodite n'allait pas se priver d'en avoir deux pour le prix d'un^^_

_Cependant, pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit quand l'idée à germer dans ma petite tête. Du coup, ce chapitre qui devait clôturer l'apparition de la Déesse aura une suite d'un ou peut-être deux chapitres supplémentaires, je ne sais pas encore. Mais dans quoi me suis-je embarquée ?_

_Bonne lecture !_

« Non mais ça va pas non ! »

Saga fulminait et ce n'était pas peu dire. Comment son frère, son jumeau, son propre sang, osait-il lui faire une telle proposition ?! Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Et de savoir que, par-dessus le marché, Athéna, leur Déesse qu'ils s'étaient tous juré de protéger au péril de leur propre vie, avait donné son accord… ça le dépassait.

Kanon était confortablement assis sur le canapé dans le salon du temple qu'ils partageaient depuis leur retour à la vie, attendant que la tempête qu'il avait déclenchée s'estompe. Il surveillait tout de même du coin de l'œil que son jumeau n'allait pas virer subitement au gris délavé tout en se répétant qu'il se doutait de ce que serait la réaction de son frère. Il s'en était douté dès le moment où cette Déesse l'avait convoqué sur les conseils d'Athéna elle-même.

Certes, sa Déesse à lui –enfin pas qu'à lui mais quand même un peu – le connaissait bien. Lui n'allait sûrement pas refuser une telle proposition, toujours désireux de faire de nouvelles expériences et de vivre pleinement cette nouvelle vie qui leur était offerte. Il avait bien été un peu surpris d'apprendre que la Déesse de l'amour avait jeté son dévolu sur son frère et lui. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien mais l'instant de stupéfaction passé quand Athéna elle-même lui avait demandé comme une faveur de convaincre son jumeau, il avait été honoré d'être choisi par une Divinité et même galvanisé dans son orgueil de mâle affirmé et en pleine possession de tous ses moyens. Par contre, il avait été moins enthousiaste concernant le fait de convaincre son jumeau.

En effet, celui-ci n'avait jamais été aussi proche de faire concurrence au Saint de la Vierge tant il s'efforçait de redevenir le modèle de l'être humain parfait et de retrouver l'auréole qui trônait au dessus de sa tête avant son dédoublement de personnalité. Quoique avec le répertoire hautement fourni que Saga était en train d'épuiser contre son frère, l'auréole devait avoir fait demi-tour depuis un moment, certainement choquée de constater le langage peu exemplaire de l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Estimant qu'il devait sauver son frère d'une rupture d'anévrisme précoce ou d'une quelconque apoplexie, Kanon se décida à sortir du mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé afin de laisser Saga lui exprimer son point de vue personnel. Il leva brusquement une main, intimant d'autorité le silence tandis que son jumeau se taisait enfin sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait de profiter de nos jeunes corps en pleine santé avec une jeune fille plus que consentante peut constituer une trahison. De même que je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma perversité et la chasteté d'Aphrodite qui est de plus, je te le rappelle, loin d'être vierge. » commença Kanon, relevant sa main une deuxième fois alors que son aîné ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester.

« Une déesse nous fait l'insigne honneur de s'intéresser à nous. Est-ce parce qu'elle s'ennuie, parce qu'elle n'a pu résister à mon charme dévastateur ou à la suite d'un pari stupide, je ne veux même pas le savoir à la rigueur. Ce que je vois c'est que nous avons la chance de pouvoir passer une nuit avec LA Déesse de l'Amour ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est une chance à ne pas manquer ?! Et qu'est ce que tu viens me parler de manipulation machiavélique quand Athéna elle-même à donné son aval. Voyons Saga, tu vas finir par me faire regretter ton autre toi… »

Un instant calmé, les derniers mots de Kanon ranimèrent la flamme de la vertu outragée chez Saga.

« Kanoooooon !!! Il est ab-so-lu-ment hors de question que je cède aux caprices, fussent-ils divins, d'une épouse infidèle en mal de prétendants pour ses parties de jambes en l'air ! Et ceci malgré tout le respect que je dois à Aphrodite. Et puis que penserait Aphrodite si je commettais un tel acte. Je serais considéré comme peu fiable dans mes sentiments alors que c'est justement tout le contraire. Je veux bien reconnaître qu'Aphrodite est l'incarnation même de la beauté et certainement que son expérience n'est plus à démontrer mais… mais ça ne se fait pas, enfin ! Si je cédais aux désirs d'Aphrodite, comment veux tu que je puisse ensuite regarder Aphrodite dans les yeux sans sourciller ?! Je ne pourrais pas faire face à la pureté personnifiée après avoir commis un tel acte. Sans compter que… »

« Temps mort !! » le stoppa Kanon en appuyant ses paroles du geste correspondant avec ses deux mains. « Mais de quoi tu parles enfin ? »

Kanon ne comprenait rien au charabia que venait de lui débiter son frère. Celui-ci avait-il les neurones qui avaient grillé sous la pression ? Il observa son frère et s'étonna du soudain malaise que ce dernier affichait brusquement.

« Saga ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Mais rien rien. Tout va très bien. » répondit-il alors que son teint halé par le soleil de Grèce passait à un rose pâle pas encore vraiment franc.

« A d'autres ! Je te rappelle que je suis ton jumeau et qu'à ce titre je suis la personne la plus proche de toi, celle qui te connaît le mieux, celle à qui tu peux te confier sans crainte. »

« Mais puisque je te dis que ça va ! » s'énerva Saga, renforçant inconsciemment la curiosité de son frère.

« Okay… alors c'est d'accord pour Aphrodite, je peux lui dire oui ? »

Passant brusquement au rouge vermillon, Saga s'empressa d'arrêter Kanon qui s'était déjà levé en direction de la sortie de leurs appartements privés.

« Nooooooon ! Je ne suis pas prêt. C'est trop tôt. Je … j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre au point une déclaration qui soit digne de sa beauté et de sa pureté. »

« Mais enfin, Saga, qu'est ce que tu raconte ?! Quelle déclaration ? Et puis de toi à moi, je veux bien qu'Aphrodite soit l'incarnation même de la beauté mais pour ce qui est de la pureté… »

« Je t'interdis de l'insulter ! Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville ! Tu n'as aucun droit de porter un quelconque jugement ! »

Kanon recula légèrement devant l'air menaçant de son frère tout en se demandant pour la énième fois ce qui arrivait à son jumeau. Perdait-il la tête ? Bad-Saga cherchait-il à faire sa réapparition ?

« Ok, ok, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Et si c'est plus de temps qu'il te faut pour être prêt, je peux toujours décaler d'un ou deux jours, ça te va ? »

Perdu dans la confusion de ses sentiments autant que de ses pensées, Saga ne sembla pas réagir. C'est à peine s'il s'excusa quand il bouscula légèrement son jumeau pour se rendre dans sa chambre tout en maugréant à propos d'être à la hauteur, de déclaration en bonne et due forme et d'autres phrases toutes autant sans queue ni tête aux yeux de Kanon. Levant les yeux au ciel, celui-ci sortit du temple pour se rendre chez la Déesse de l'amour.

Il marchait d'un pas nonchalant, grimpant les interminables escaliers qui serpentaient entre les 12 temples zodiacaux tout en réfléchissant à l'attitude étrange de son frère. En atteignant le douzième, il salua son gardien quand soudain une illumination le traversa de plein fouet.

« Oh bon sang ! »

Il détala soudain sous les yeux ahuris du Suédois qui le regarda s'éloigner comme s'il avait toute une armada de jeunes filles à marier à ses trousses. Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Kanon vénérait sa liberté plus que n'importe quoi et le Poissons se demanda quelle mouche pouvait bien avoir piqué le cadet des Gémeaux pour qu'il s'enfuie de la sorte. Haussant les épaules, il retourna à l'entretien de ses chers rosiers sans plus se soucier du grec.

Kanon arriva en haut des escaliers à une vitesse record, sans même avoir utilisé la vitesse de la lumière à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé tant il avait été saisi par la révélation qui s'était imposée à lui. Des détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention auparavant lui revenaient en mémoire à la lumière de sa découverte. Il comprenait soudainement beaucoup mieux le comportement de son frère depuis leur retour à la vie. Tout devenait limpide. Mais ça lui posait, en revanche, un problème de taille en ce qui concernait la demande de la sœur de sa Déesse. Il s'arrêta quelques instants au pied du palais d'Athéna pour réfléchir et tenter de trouver une solution.

Pendant ce temps, la Déesse Aphrodite peaufinait les dernières mises au point à la totale réussite de son plan. Certes, elle sortait lésée du choix qui s'était imposé à elle mais, d'un autre côté, elle se pliait définitivement à la volonté de sa sœur et gagnait de nouveaux « disciples » pour son temple personnel. Elle sentit soudain le cosmos d'un des Gémeaux et se rajusta quelque peu pour le recevoir. Une longue discussion s'imposait et, au vu des perturbations qu'elle percevait dans l'aura du jeune homme, elle devina qu'il avait enfin compris, ce qui lui facilitait la tâche.

Kanon avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens dans sa tête, il ne trouvait aucune solution qui puisse satisfaire la Déesse sans blesser son jumeau et ça commençait à l'énerver passablement car il en arrivait à la conclusion que la seule issue possible serait de refuser la proposition pourtant si alléchante. Résigné, il entra dans le temple et se dirigea vers les appartements d'Aphrodite d'un pas traînant.

Une fois que la Déesse l'eut introduit dans le petit salon qui jouxtait sa chambre, elle le fit s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils confortables qui meublaient la pièce avant de lui servir une tasse de thé que le grec accepta de bonne grâce. Il gardait la tête baissée, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir lui annoncer leur refus. Le silence s'était installé et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir prendre la parole le premier. Aphrodite observait Kanon avec un léger sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres. Elle savait le conflit qui se jouait sous les boucles océanes et s'attendrissait de constater l'amour que le cadet portait à son aîné, quitte à se priver lui-même au profit de ce frère qu'il chérissait tant.

« Alors Kanon, as-tu une réponse à me donner ? » engagea t'elle, lui tendant ainsi la perche.

« Déesse Aphrodite… » commença Kanon, mal à l'aise. « J'ai bien peur de devoir vous annoncer que… »

« … tu acceptes avec plaisir de passer une nuit d'amour avec moi. » termina t'elle à sa place dans un grand sourire éblouissant qui accentua encore plus le malaise du jeune Saint.

« Et bien en fait… »

« Nous allons passer une nuit de passion tous les deux, tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

« Pour tout vous dire… »

« Mais bien entendu, il va falloir régler le problème de ton frère avant et pour ça je vais avoir besoin de ton aide. »

Kanon allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser quand le sens des paroles de la Déesse atteignit sa compréhension. 'Le problème de Saga' ? Quel problème ? Sa mine ahurie amusa Aphrodite qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'incompréhension et au début de suspicion qu'elle lisait dans les yeux du Gémeaux.

« Il t'aura fallu du temps pour t'en rendre compte mais le principal c'est que tu aies enfin réalisé que ton frère éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour une certaine personne et que, si nous n'intervenons pas, rien ne se débloquera avant qu'il ne soit sénile. »

Sidéré par la clairvoyance de la blonde – enfin, actuellement cuivrée – Kanon ne put articuler un son, redoublant l'hilarité de son hôtesse.

« Et bien, et bien Kanon. Pourquoi parais-tu si surpris que je puisse être au courant d'une histoire d'amour ? Aurais-tu oublié les pouvoirs divins qui sont les miens ? »

Oui, il avait oublié. Kanon sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous l'afflux sanguin qui monta soudainement jusqu'à son visage et baissa la tête, gêné.

« Tu es vraiment adorable ! Mais nous aurons bien le temps de te faire rougir encore plus quand nous nous serons occupés du cas de ton jumeau. Et pour ça, j'ai un plan…. »

Kanon releva la tête, les joues encore bien colorées mais son intérêt parfaitement éveillé.

Pendant ce temps, dans le temple des Gémeaux, Saga s'était effondrée sur son lit et parlait à voix haute. Son discours était totalement décousu et, pour qui serait entré dans la chambre à ce moment, il aurait aussitôt fait appeler Athéna pour un exorcisme express.

oOo

Trois jours plus tard, Aphrodite et Kanon étaient fins prêts à mettre leur plan à exécution. Ils avaient passé en revue tous les détails et étaient à présent certains de sa réussite. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres et de fort bonne humeur que le cadet des Gémeaux pénétra dans le temple qu'il occupait avec son frère.

« Sagaaaaa ? T'es là ? » cria t-il en entrant tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de son jumeau.

« Saga ! Mais lèves toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore au lit ?! Je te rappelle que c'est le grand jour ! » bouscula t-il son frère après être entré et avoir constaté que ce dernier traînait encore au lit en plein milieu de l'après midi.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien… vas y sans moi. » geignit l'aîné d'une voix faible qui ne trompa cependant pas son cadet.

« Saga, ce n'est qu'une soirée en tout bien tout honneur, je te le promet. La Déesse a généreusement accepté de revenir sur sa décision de passer une nuit avec nous. Et ça n'a pas été une mince affaire, tu peux me croire. Alors ce n'est pas le moment de l'indisposer. »

Tout en parlant, Kanon s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son jumeau et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en un geste rassurant avant de s'allonger à son tour, se callant contre son frère et le prenant dans ses bras. Saga enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Kanon, se bouinant plus encore contre son corps. Attendri, le cadet le serra plus fort tout en déposant des baisers légers sur la chevelure décoiffée.

« Ce n'est qu'un simple repas au restaurant, rien de plus. » répéta t-il doucement.

Saga releva la tête vers son jumeau, son regard perdu s'encrant au sien. Dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, Kanon se pencha pour venir déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son frère.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, je serais là, près de toi, tout le temps. » le rassura t'il encore.

« Juste un repas ? »

« Juste un repas. »

Saga resta un moment à scruter son frère du regard, le sondant silencieusement avant de lui rendre son baiser et de repousser les couvertures.

« Tu ne me quitteras pas ? » s'assura t-il encore.

« Je resterai tout le temps avec toi, promis. » lui répondit tendrement Kanon tout en le pousser hors du lit pour l'escorter jusqu'à la douche.

« Tu veux que je te lave ? » lui proposa t'il, lui-même ayant besoin d'une bonne douche après l'entraînement qu'il venait de faire avec Milo.

Avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain, Kanon jeta un coup d'œil au réveil posé sur la table de chevet de la chambre, ils avaient encore le temps mais il ne fallait pas traîner, le timing était serré et un simple retard de 5 minutes pourrait faire s'effondrer tout son plan.

oOo

17 heures 15. Aphrodite, chevalier d'Or des Poissons, se rendait chez le Grand Pope. Kanon était passé plus tôt dans l'après midi pour l'avertir que Shion désirait le voir à 17h30. Il n'en savait pas plus, le Gémeaux lui ayant dit qu'il faisait juste la commission. Le Poissons montait donc au treizième temple tout en réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien lui vouloir le Pope.

oOo

16 heures 45. Les jumeaux étaient enfin près. Kanon avait été obligé de bousculer un peu son frère pour qu'il accélère le mouvement, lui rappelant toutes les 5 minutes qu'ils se devaient au moins d'arriver à l'heure chez la Déesse et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir à grimper les escaliers – interminables ces foutus escaliers – quatre à quatre pour arriver couvert de sueur. Ils sortirent donc du troisième temple et entamèrent tranquillement la montée des marches.

Alors qu'ils traversaient le douzième temple, son gardien sortit soudainement de derrière une colonne.

« Bonjour Saga, Kanon. Où allez vous donc comme ça ? »

« On se rend au temple d'Athéna où nous sommes invités. Mais nous sommes un peu en avance. » répondit Kanon tandis que son frère lui lançait un regard surpris.

« Tu m'as fait me presser pour être à tout prix à l'heure et maintenant tu viens dire que nous avons le temps ! »

« Et bien, si vous avez le temps, vous ne refuserez pas que je vous montre ma dernière création ? » les invita Aphrodite.

« Mais avec le plus grand plaisir. » accepta Kanon, à la plus grande surprise de son frère.

Depuis quand son jumeau portait-il un quelconque intérêt aux nouvelles sortes de roses que ne cessait de créer le Poissons ? Ne souhaitant sous aucun prétexte blesser le gardien du douzième temple, Saga se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, son regard fixé sur le bout de ses chaussures.

« Ah zut ! J'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose. Commencez, je vous rejoints de suite. » s'exclama soudain Kanon, sortant précipitamment sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Saga et Aphrodite le regardèrent disparaître, l'un perplexe, l'autre souriant.

« Saga ? Nous y allons ? » l'invita Aphrodite à le suivre.

« Ou… Oui, j'arrive. »

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la serre qui jouxtait le temple des Poissons, une forte odeur de roses sauta aux narines du Grec. Loin d'être indisposé, il aimait particulièrement ce parfum et respira à pleins poumons. Aphrodite l'observait d'un air amusé.

« Tu dois bien être un des rares à supporter les concentrations d'effluves qui règnent ici. » lui fit-il remarquer avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers le fond de la serre.

Saga ferma les yeux un instant, surmontant le trouble qui venait de s'emparer de lui avant de les rouvrir à nouveau et de retrouver un semblant de calme. Le Suédois s'arrêta près d'un massif de roses et tendit sa main vers une fleur en particulier, la montrant délicatement au Gémeau. Ses pétales étaient d'un bleu qui ne manquait pas de rappeler celui des cheveux de Saga.

« Je l'ai appelé _Saga_. » lui apprit-il tout en tournant son regard clair et pur vers lui.

oOo

17 heures 35. Kanon attendait sur le parvis du treizième temple. Il faisait les cent pas sur les dalles restaurées quand il aperçut enfin celui qu'il guettait.

« Aphrodite. »

« Kanon. Tu es sur que tu n'a pas faire d'erreur dans l'heure que t'a donné Shion ? Je viens d'y aller et il n'est pas là. »

C'était le moment de vérité. Kanon inspira une bouffée d'air.

« En fait, je t'ai menti. Le Pope ne m'a pas donné de message pour toi. »

A suivre…

_Ca va ? Vous suivez toujours jusque là où bien y'a-t-il quelques points qui demandent des éclaircissements ?_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Motivée et inspirée ! Voilà ce qui me défini depuis quelques jours. Donc je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous proposer un nouveau chapitre. Bien que cette fois ci, nous retournions aux Enfers voir ce qu'il se passe du côté de nos émissaires. _

_Merci mille fois pour vos commentaires chaleureux et encourageants._

_Bonne lecture !_

Hadès se tenait devant la lourde porte de la chambre, immobile. Toute sa concentration était tournée vers les pensées de celui qui se trouvait derrière, à l'intérieur. En un seul jour, ce dernier avait fait des progrès considérables vers la voie d'une humanité amplement méritée mais les doutes et le trouble qui envahissaient à présent son esprit, même s'ils étaient parfaitement justifiés, risquaient de le perturber de manière dramatique si personne ne venait à son aide. Et c'était justement le fait de penser que lui, Hadès, était le seul à pouvoir lui apporter son soutient…non… que lui, Hadès, veuille plus que tout lui apporter son soutient, qui perturbait le Dieu des morts. Cependant, il se refusait toujours à faire une introspection de ses propres sentiments, se buttant presque à considérer ses actes envers le Chevalier comme une simple compassion pour un humain.

Certes, il reconnaissait que la pureté qu'il avait découverte chez lui le touchait, y étant lui-même très sensible. Après tout, n'était ce pas ce qu'il recherchait toujours chez ses différentes réincarnations ? Lui qui avait hérité du monde des morts et qui côtoyait au quotidien la corruption, le pêché, la cruauté humaine, ne pouvait qu'être ému par l'innocence, l'intégrité et la droiture lorsqu'il les rencontrait. Cependant, il savait sans vouloir se l'avouer que ce n'était pas seulement à cause de ça que son intérêt pour le Saint de la Vierge avait été éveillé. Une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus profond, un sentiment qu'il se refusait à analyser pour le moment.

Chassant les interrogations qui menaçaient de voir le jour, il pénétra dans la chambre sans frapper, dirigeant sans hésitation ses pas vers la salle de bain spacieuse adjacente. Il savait qu'il le trouverait là, tout comme il savait dans quel état psychologique serait l'occupant de la chambre. Ayant franchi le seuil de la pièce, il s'arrêta, soudain frappé par la fragilité de l'homme allongé dans la baignoire. Il s'y était pourtant préparé mentalement mais le voir aussi démuni, perdu, le troubla plus qu'il ne s'y était attendu. Lentement, il se dirigea vers lui et s'agenouilla en silence à ses côtés. Il passa doucement une main habituellement froide sur la joue pâle sans que cela ne fasse réagir le jeune homme. Hadès l'observa un instant. Il paraissait s'être assoupi. S'apercevant que l'eau du bain était à présent froide, il prit un grand drap de bain et retourna dans la chambre pour l'étendre sur le lit avant de revenir sur ses pas. Se penchant au dessus de la baignoire, il passa un bras derrière le dos de Shaka, qui ne réagissait toujours pas, un autre sous ses jambes et le souleva hors de l'eau pour le porter sur le lit où il l'enveloppa avec le drap de bain.

L'indou ouvrit lentement les yeux, posant ses prunelles innocentes sur le Dieu.

« Hadès… »

Etait-ce un rêve ? Alors, si tel était le cas, il souhaitait ne pas se réveiller de suite pour profiter encore de cette vision féérique. Il avait été tellement déçu que le maitre des lieux ne lui prête aucune attention aujourd'hui, comme si la nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble n'avait jamais eu lieue, que le Saint s'était soudain senti malheureux, seul. Et ces sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais ressentis auparavant lui avaient fait peur. Plus encore que la découverte qu'il n'était pas un Dieu. Bêtement, il avait oublié qu'Hadès, lui, en était un et que, même s'il s'était donné à lui, même s'il lui avait offert sa virginité, il ne représentait rien pour le Prince des Ténèbres. Un étau lui avait alors enserré le cœur, lui faisant manquer d'air, et le harcèlement dont l'avait poursuivi Masque de Mort toute la journée avait eu raison de ses défenses.

Alors si la vision qu'il avait actuellement n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas tout de suite car, au moins, lui mettait-elle un peu de baume à son cœur blessé.

« Shaka… » murmura la vision tout en passant une main caressante dans les mèches blondes encore mouillées.

La Vierge ne quittait pas Hadès du regard, un regard intense dans lequel se lisait facilement le tumulte de ses sentiments. Lorsque le Dieu esquissa un sourire d'une tendresse non dissimulée, Shaka sentit alors son cœur se gonfler de bonheur tandis qu'une onde mystérieuse mais incroyablement agréable le traversait de part en part.

« Est-ce … de l'amour ? » murmura t-il presque sans s'en rendre compte.

Lui qui défendait une Déesse qui prônait l'amour entre les peuples, ne s'était même jamais posé la question quant au sens de ce sentiment. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait à vouloir connaître sa signification. Pourquoi ? Etait-ce à cause de cette sensation de joie intense qu'il ressentait quand il était en présence de leur hôte et que celui-ci lui accordait une attention plus particulière qu'aux autres ? Etait-ce parce qu'il ressentait un profond désespoir l'envahir quand ce dernier l'ignorait ? Toutes ses émotions qui le traversaient violemment l'effrayaient un peu. Etait-ce cela l'amour ?

Hadès recula légèrement sous le coup de la surprise. Pourquoi Shaka lui posait-il une telle question ? Et pourquoi celle-ci faisait-elle subitement battre son cœur plus rapidement ? Non, il ne voulait pas connaître la réponse. Parce que … parce que connaître la réponse reviendrait à souffrir, encore. Il avait déjà perdu Perséphone et son cœur, ce jour là, avait rejoint la longue liste de ceux qui erraient à travers les enfers. Pourtant, il ne pouvait ignorer qu'il s'était remis à battre depuis l'arrivée de la Vierge… Etait-ce … de l'amour ?

Plongeant son regard sombre dans celui lumineux de Shaka, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître ce sentiment que le jeune homme expérimentait de toute évidence pour la première fois. Avait-il le droit ? Hadès ferma les yeux un instant, réfléchissant aux conséquences de ses actes s'il se laissait emporter par l'amour à nouveau, surtout vis-à-vis d'un humain. Pouvait-il prendre le risque de détruire cet homme qui s'éveillait l'humanité ? Pouvait-il le briser au-delà de tout espoir de guérison ? Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le Dieu noir sut qu'il était déjà trop tard.

« Oui, c'est cela l'amour. » souffla t-il à l'indou avant de se pencher sur lui et de prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Shaka écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise de sentir les lèvres de sa vision aussi réalistes mais ne tarda pas à se laisser emporter par la douceur du contact de cette bouche tant désirée, espérée, contre la sienne. Il leva ses bras blancs pour les passer derrière le cou d'Hadès, obligeant ce dernier à s'allonger un peu plus sur lui. Ce n'est que lorsque le Dieu mit fin à leur baiser et voulut se redresser que Shaka se rendit compte au contact du tissu de la toge contre son corps nu que ce qu'il prenait pour une vision n'en était en fait pas une. Il rougit violemment, cachant son visage entre ses mains en un réflexe enfantin qui fit sourire la Déité.

« Shaka, tu es vraiment adorable. Comment veux tu que je puisse te résister lorsque tu agis aussi innocemment ? Viens, laisse-moi te sécher avant d'attraper froid. »

Sans laisser au Dieu le temps de réagir, Shaka se jeta soudainement dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les longs cheveux ébène.

« Hadès, je … je t'aime ! » bégaya t-il, ému au-delà des mots.

Certes, il était intimidé d'avouer ainsi ses sentiments à son hôte mais, à aucun moment, l'idée qu'il se déclarait à un Dieu ne lui effleura l'esprit.

Peu surpris par l'aveu de Shaka, l'innocence de celui-ci lui épargnant de tourner autour du pot et l'incitant à dire ce qu'il éprouvait le plus simplement et honnêtement du monde, Hadès resta cependant attendri par la sincérité et la simplicité avec laquelle le jeune Saint lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ses battements cardiaques s'étaient accélérés et des frissons de bonheur le parcouraient tout entier. Ainsi donc, ce mortel était vraiment capable d'éveiller en lui ce qu'il croyait pourtant mort depuis bien longtemps. Etait-ce une bonne chose ?

Augmentant son cosmos, le Dieu en entoura Shaka pour le sécher avant de le faire basculer sur le lit, ses doigts enfouis dans les fils de lumière, sa bouche quémandant un autre baiser. Parce que, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, la Vierge lui avait redonné l'espoir, Hadès décida de ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au jeune homme et à l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Car oui, l'Empereur des morts l'acceptait à présent, c'était bien de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'humain et, même s'il ne savait pas où tout cela allait les mener, il voulait y croire. Il protégerait cet homme !

Shaka laissa son amant l'enlacer. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer, trop concentré sur les sensations que faisait renaitre Hadès en lui pour avoir une pensée cohérente. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il aimait le Dieu et que cet amour n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ait été son premier amant. Il aimait tout, absolument tout de lui. Sa froideur, même si elle lui faisait mal, sa douceur qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui, sa pureté, sa droiture. Oui, il aimait tout chez Hadès. Lentement, Shaka glissa ses mains fines sous les habits de son amant, avide de sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, affamé à l'idée de le recevoir à nouveau en lui pour ne plus former qu'un.

oOo

Deux jours ! Deux jours que le Dieu l'avait empêché de sortir de la chambre ! Insatiable, Thanatos lui avait à peine accordé quelques heures de repos. Pourtant, Masque de Mort ne regrettait pas. Certes, il avait de nouveau du être soumis mais y avait pris un plaisir indescriptible. Seulement maintenant, il avait vraiment la dalle !

« Thana arrête !! Je ne bougerai pas d'un pouce tant que je ne me serais pas rempli l'estomac ! Mais vous ne mangez donc jamais vous les dieux ! »

Thanatos observa son amant allongé sous lui, appréciant la lueur lubrique qui brillait encore dans les yeux cobalt du Cancer malgré qu'il soit affamé et épuisé. Enfin, il bascula sur le côté, lui laissant la possibilité de sortir du lit.

« Je prendrais bien une tasse de thé. » se contenta t-il tout de même de répondre, faisant halluciner Masque de Mort.

Ce dernier mit les pieds à terre et grimaça en se relevant. Thanatos s'était encore révélé un amant plein de fougue, peut-être même un peu trop, mais qu'importe, il aimait ça et était prêt à recommencer. Après avoir vidé le frigo et les réserves ! Il se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain et allait en ouvrir la porte quand il fut plaqué contre elle par un autre corps qui le força à écarter les jambes.

« Une dernière fois. » s'entendit-il souffler à l'oreille alors qu'il sentait le Dieu l'investir sans plus attendre, le pénétrant d'un profond coup de rein.

Masque de Mort retint un gémissement de douleur et serra les dents.

« Han… je t'ai dit non… han… j'ai faim… » haleta t-il tandis que la brûlure s'estompait, remplacée par le plaisir qui montait rapidement, se décuplant à chaque fois que le Dieu plongeait plus profondément en lui.

« Tu es trop bon… et puis, j'avais un coup de retard sur toi… »

Aucun autre mot ne fut prononcé tandis que la pièce s'emplissait crescendo des gémissements et des cris des deux amants.

oOo

Masque de Mort avait laissé son fougueux amant sous la douche et avait juste enfilé un bas de survêtement pour se ruer dans la cuisine. Affamé, il avait littéralement dévalisé le frigo et une partie de la réserve et se retrouvait à présent attablé devant une quantité astronomique et variée de mets en tous genres. Machinalement, il jeta un œil à la pendule accrochée sur l'un des murs de pierres de la cuisine. 2 heures 37. Il eut un sourire en coin en se demandant comment Shaka avait perçu son absence avant de se jeter sur un reste de rôti froid qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de couper, mordant dedans à pleines dents et voracement.

Thanatos était sorti de la douche brûlante qui l'avait détendu et s'était rapidement vêtu d'une tunique qui lui arrivait à peine à mi-cuisse, ne prenant même pas la peine d'enfiler un sous vêtement. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et observa avec amusement son remarquable amant engloutir tout ce qui passait à porter de ses pinces gloutonnes.

« Tu ne mentais pas quand tu disais que tu avais faim, dis moi. »

« Mmh ? » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint tandis que le Cancer, la bouche pleine, tendait la main vers un poulet rôti, froid, mais qui semblait le narguer de ses cuisses appétissantes.

L'Argenté se dirigea tranquillement vers les placards et en sortit une théière qu'il remplit d'eau avant de la mettre à chauffer sur la gazinière.

« Si je comprends bien, il n'y a que le besoin de nourriture qui puisse te détourner de tes instincts sexuels. »

Masque de Mort releva la tête, la cuisse de poulet coincée entre ses dents carnivores.

« Oh ! Tu as raison, chez toi ce ne sont plus des instincts mais une obsession. »

Thanatos esquissa un sourire. C'était une obsession qui lui convenait parfaitement et, pour être honnête, l'Italien méritait sa réputation d'étalon.

« Cependant,… » continua le Dieu de la Mort, semblant mesurer ses paroles.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu risques d'effrayer ta prochaine proie en laissant ainsi libre court à tes pulsions pour le moins passionnées ? »

Le Cancer manqua s'étouffer avec son morceau de poulet et écarta rageusement la main de Thanatos qui lui tapotait le dos gentiment avant de recracher ce qu'il avait en bouche sans plus de manière.

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là ? » grogna t-il, menaçant.

« Oh, rien de plus que la vérité. Penses tu réellement que tu vas pouvoir t'imposer avec lui comme tu l'as fait avec moi ? Allons voyons, Masque de Mort… N'oublies pas qu'il était encore ignorant de toutes ces choses il y a peu. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas le blesser ? »

Masque de Mort releva le ton railleur du Dieu et se radoucit quelque peu.

« Que t'arrive t-il Thana ? Serais tu jaloux ? » rétorqua t-il avec malice.

« Disons juste qu'un amant tel que toi ne court pas les champs à Elision et j'ai bien l'intention de profiter de ton corps parfait durant la totalité de ton séjour ici. Cependant, je ne voudrais pas te priver d'une opportunité aussi alléchante que peut l'être pour toi ce jeune jouvenceau… » répondit Thanatos tout en servant une tasse de thé parfumé.

« Mmh… c'est sur qu'il doit être serré à souhait et que, sans vouloir manquer de respect à ton maitre, je rêve de lui faire découvrir ce qu'est un vrai mâle en pleine possession de ses moyens. » ricana le Cancer avec une lueur perverse au fond de ses prunelles.

Au moment même où il prononçait ces mots, un sentiment de culpabilité l'effleura, l'obligeant même à se demander s'il serait vraiment capable d'agir avec Shaka comme il agissait avec Thanatos. Le chevalier de la Vierge ne méritait-il pas de la douceur et de la considération ? Quelque part au fond de lui, Masque de Mort se sentait mal à l'aise avec l'idée de brusquer son compagnon d'arme et cela le dérangeait, l'irritait même.

Il se leva brusquement et fonça droit sur Thanatos qu'il retourna avant de le plaquer contre le plan de travail. Ce dernier en lâcha sa tasse qui alla se fracasser sur le sol dallé en renversant son contenu.

« Mais dis moi, tu ne portes rien en dessous… » susurra t-il à l'oreille de l'argenté tout en glissant une main indiscrète sous la tunique légère pour aller se poser directement sur le membre divin déjà érigé.

Thanatos eut un hoquet à ce contact et ne put se retenir de pousser un petit gémissement qui excita Masque de Mort. Il sentit bientôt le sexe de l'Italien se dresser entre ses fesses et tenter d'en forcer l'entrée sensible et déjà bien tourmentée depuis deux jours lorsqu'il perçut un cosmos familier qui se rapprochait. Se dégageant de la poigne solide mais non brutale de son amant, la déité lui fit fasse et se percha de lui-même sur le plan de travail, écartant les cuisses en une invitation sans équivoque.

« Embrasse-moi. » lui ordonna Thanatos en le prenant par le cou.

Masque de Mort ne se fit pas prier et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de l'Argenté, fouillant sa bouche de sa langue sans aucune pudeur, rendant leur baiser passionné et brûlant.

« Tu me rends fou, prends moi maintenant… mais sois doux pour une fois. »

Etonné par la demande mais trop excité pour se poser plus de questions, le Cancer déposa un baiser tendre et léger sur les lèvres gonflées du Dieu avant de l'allonger sur le plan de travail et de lui relever délicatement les jambes sur ses épaules. Il prit même le temps de caresser le ventre plat et les cuisses musclées de son amant tout en le préparant avec précaution, conscient que la douleur qu'il ressentait lui-même devait être la même pour l'Argenté. Il le pénétra alors avec douceur, attentif à ne pas le blesser bien que la brûlure soit inévitable. Il observait les traits divins se crisper tout en progressant lentement dans son corps. Lorsqu'il fut totalement en lui, il s'immobilisa et se pencha vers lui.

« Ca va ? C'est toi qui me dis quand je peux bouger. » lui murmura t-il avec une tendresse contenue après lui avoir déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

« Ca brûle un peu… mais il faut dire qu'on l'a tellement fait aussi… pourtant, je ne peux pas m'en passer, tu es si bon. » répondit Thanatos suffisamment fort pour que la personne qui les observait dans l'ombre du couloir entende.

« Fais-moi l'amour… »

Alors Masque de Mort commença à bouger lentement, de longs mouvements amples et doux, tandis que ses mains caressaient la peau fraiche du Dieu qui ne retenait pas ses gémissements de plaisir. Encouragé par les mouvements de hanches de la déité, il accéléra légèrement, donnant à présent des coups de reins plus puissants qui augmentèrent les cris rauques de son amant.

Pendant ce temps, tapi dans l'ombre, Shaka les observait bien malgré lui. Il s'était réveillé dans la nuit avec une envie de voire un verre d'eau et était resté figé à l'entrée de la cuisine en tombant sur la scène de Thanatos et Masque de Mort en plein acte sexuel. Son premier réflexe avait été de faire demi-tour pourtant, il s'était juste reculé de quelques pas, se dissimulant dans le noir pour les espionner discrètement. Il savait que c'était mal, pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, admirant les courbes bien proportionnées de son frère d'arme, fixant même un peu trop longtemps son fessier qui se durcissait en rythme avec ses allées et venues dans le corps de Thanatos. Il resta hypnotisé par les mains puissantes du Cancer caressant pourtant avec douceur la peau de la déité.

Secouant la tête, Shaka laissa son regard glisser sur le corps offert du Dieu. Lui aussi avait un corps magnifique et lorsqu'il remonta jusqu'à son visage, la Vierge se perdit dans le regard troublé qui fixait le sien. Un plaisir intense se reflétait dans les prunelles argentées et Shaka sentit soudain une bouffée de chaleur le submerger tandis que ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à quitter ceux du Dieu. Son propre membre réagissait à l'ambiance érotique et torride qui régnait dans la cuisine et ses joues prirent malgré lui une jolie teinte fuchsia. Il garda son regard fixé sur celui de Thanatos jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes crient leur jouissance avant de réaliser brutalement et de s'enfuir précipitamment.

Thanatos esquissa un sourire satisfait avant d'accueillir son amant épuisé contre son torse.

« C'est agréable aussi quand tu fais preuve d'un peu de douceur tu sais. » lui murmura t-il tout en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

Shaka était rentré essoufflé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Hadès, troublé au-delà des mots. Lorsque son regard se porta sur le lit où reposait le maitre des lieux, il sentit son flux sanguin s'accélérer tandis qu'une agréable chaleur se répandait depuis son bas ventre pour irradier son corps tout entier. Lentement, il s'avança vers le lit et repoussa les couvertures avec précaution, découvrant le corps totalement nu d'Hadès. Il le caressa d'un regard enflammé de désir avant de grimper sur le lit et commencer à déposer une multitude de petits baisers brûlants sur la peau exposée. Il n'avait encore jamais pris l'initiative, pourtant il se sentait incapable de résister à ce désir qu'il ressentait au creux de ses reins et qui le poussait à vouloir dévorer ce corps à sa merci.

Hadès sortit peu à peu de son sommeil sous les douces attentions de son amant et ouvrit les yeux sur une vision d'un érotisme à couper le souffle. Shaka se tenait à quatre pattes au dessus de ses jambes et le prenait dans sa bouche chaude et humide à souhait. Aussitôt, le Dieu se raidit sous l'onde de plaisir qui le traversa mais ne fit aucune geste pour signaler à Shaka qu'il était bel et bien réveillé, il ne voulait pas le gêner. Il profita donc de la caresse initiée par la Vierge, se délectant de la vision. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps, il tendit les bras et ramena l'indou contre lui, l'enserrant tendrement.

« Que me vaut cet honneur, mon ange ? »

« J'ai envie de toi Hadès, fais moi l'amour. » souffla Shaka avant d'offrir ses lèvres au Dieu.

A suivre …

_Personne n'est resté sur sa faim j'espère … _

_Oui je sais, ça fait mode sadique à la fin mais bon, on va pas tout le temps s'immiscer sous les draps non plus hein^^ Quoique, j'avoue que moi-même, ça ne me dérangerait pas …_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Et hop on repasse par le Sanctuaire pour prendre la température de Saga^^. Va-t-il céder ? Va-t-il s'enfuir ? Vous le saurez en lisant ce nouveau chapitre._

_Bonne lecture !_

Saga ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il avait été saisi d'entendre le nom qu'avait donné le chevalier à la fleur et, plus encore, quand celui-ci avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens, le troublant plus qu'il n'aurait souhaité le laisser paraître. D'ailleurs, était-ce son imagination ou bien y avait-il une lueur qu'il n'y avait jamais décelée avant ? Saga secoua la tête comme pour se sortir d'un état hypnotique et reporta son attention sur la rose.

« Elle est vraiment superbe, Aphrodite, et je suis très honoré que tu lui aies donné mon nom, bien qu'un peu surpris tout de même, je te l'avoue. »

« Pourquoi surpris ? Bien que d'une beauté presque parfaite, cette fleur est encore loin d'arriver à te rendre hommage mais malgré tout, sa couleur se rapproche vraiment de celle de tes magnifiques cheveux. J'ai eu tant de mal à l'obtenir… »

Rougissant violemment, l'ainé des jumeaux détourna la tête, embarrassé. Il sentit le Poissons se rapprocher et sursauta lorsqu'une main douce se posa sur sa joue, glissant vers son épaule avant de l'obliger doucement à se retourner.

« Pourquoi te caches-tu Saga ? Tu es vraiment adorable comme ça. »

Le grec vira instantanément au cramoisi sous le compliment et garda les yeux baissés, amenant un sourire attendri sur les lèvres d'Aphrodite qui laissa glisser sa main le long du bras pour prendre la sienne.

« Que dirais-tu d'une tasse de thé en attendant que ton frère revienne ? » proposa ce dernier d'un ton léger.

Incapable de prononcer un mot, le Gémeaux se laissa entrainer vers la partie privée du temple. Il était plus que conscient de cette main masculine mais pourtant si fine et chaude dans la sienne et sentait les battements de son cœur atteindre des records de vitesse. Comme un automate, il se laissa guider jusqu'au salon agréablement aménagé de son hôte et s'assit, obéissant machinalement, dans le canapé drapé d'un tissu aux couleurs pastelles. Il ne réalisa pas que le thé était déjà servi sur la petite table basse, prenant seulement conscience de la présence très proche, trop proche, du Suédois à ses côtés.

Aphrodite sourit avec tendresse. Même si Saga paraissait paralysé, voire même en état de choc, il restait absolument adorable et confortait Aphrodite dans ses sentiments envers lui. Oui, ce chevalier, plus qu'aucun autre, méritait le bonheur et il était vraiment temps qu'il le trouve. Se rapprochant sensiblement du grec, Aphrodite prit délicatement une tasse de thé pour la tendre à Saga. Celui-ci ne réagit pas de suite, perdu dans le tumulte de ses pensées et eut un sursaut lorsqu'il réalisa que le douzième gardien lui répétait la même chose depuis un petit moment. Esquissant un sourire d'excuse embarrassé, il prit la tasse et attendit que son hôte se soit servi lui aussi avant de la porter à ses lèvres, dégustant à petites gorgées le liquide brûlant afin de reprendre une certaine contenance et de calmer les battements de son cœur qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa poitrine à tout moment.

Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester seul en compagnie du Poissons, ses sentiments semblant sur le point d'exploser. Il craignait de se trahir à chaque mouvement, à chaque parole prononcée. Il lança un bref coup d'œil au Suédois. Par Athéna, qu'il était beau ! Et pur ! Si pur… Il n'avait pas le droit de salir cette pureté avec son amour interdit. Il était lui-même un monstre ! Il étouffa un gémissement quand une douleur violente mais pourtant familière lui enserra le cœur. Il souffrait. Il souffrait d'aimer son frère d'arme et cette souffrance, il l'acceptait comme la punition qu'il méritait pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis. Toutes ces atrocités qu'il avait ordonnées et qui avait couté la vie à bon nombre d'entre eux. Il n'était qu'un monstre qui n'était revenu à la vie que pour expier ses fautes et il l'acceptait de bon cœur. Si au début, il s'était contenté d'apprécier la présence du Suédois, comme une faveur qui lui serait permise de l'aimer en silence ; à présent, c'était une douleur continue qu'il devait supporter à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en sa présence. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne plus le voir et la souffrance qu'il ressentait lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer un être aussi pur que le Poissons. Et il la recherchait cette souffrance car elle lui rappelait à quel point il était un être méprisable, le renforçant encore dans son auto flagellation mentale.

Aphrodite observa intensément Saga, qui s'était à nouveau écarté de la réalité, et esquissa un sourire triste.

_« Kanon qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »_

« Saga ? » « Saga ? »

Sursautant violement, le grec renversa quelques gouttes de son thé sur lui et se confondit aussitôt en excuses.

« Ce n'est pas grave, voyons. »

Devant l'air égaré du Gémeaux, Aphrodite se pencha doucement vers lui pour lui enlever la tasse des mains avant d'essuyer les traces du liquide sur les jambes du grec qui ne réagit pas, tétanisé par le fait d'être touché par le Suédois. Il détourna ses yeux, honteux. Aphrodite remarqua son geste et soupira silencieusement avant de prendre délicatement le visage de Saga entre ses mains pour lui faire relever la tête et plonger un regard bienveillant dans les prunelles troublées.

« Saga… »

oOo

« En fait, je t'ai menti. Le Pope ne m'a pas donné de message pour toi. »

Aphrodite resta surpris un instant.

« Mais… Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » s'étonna le douzième gardien.

« Que ressens-tu pour mon frère ? » lui demanda Kanon de but en blanc en le fixant intensément.

« Ce que je ress… mais c'est quoi cette question ?! » s'énerva un peu le Poissons.

« Réponds-y simplement. »

« Et bien… Saga est un chevalier que j'apprécie beaucoup… comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. » s'empressa d'ajouter le Suédois avant de poursuivre. « Il est généreux, honnête et droit et … et … mais enfin Kanon, pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?! »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Le Poissons se figea, décontenancé, avant qu'une lueur de colère vienne remplacer le trouble qui était apparu dans le regard clair.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un nouveau jeu mais je ne trouve pas ça marrant du tout ! »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » répéta Kanon, imperturbable.

« Ca ne te regarde en rien ! » s'offusqua pour de bon le Suédois qui tourna brusquement les talons avec la ferme intention de clore la discussion.

« Parce que lui, il t'aime. » lança alors Kanon d'un ton neutre tout en observant avec attention la réaction de son pair.

Aphrodite stoppa son mouvement. Saga l'aimait ? Avait-il bien entendu ? Ou était-ce encore une des blagues idiotes du jeune jumeau ?!

« Il…il m'aime ? » murmura t-il, sans toutefois se retourner.

« Il est désespérément amoureux de toi. » lui confirma Kanon le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le ton du Gémeau finit de convaincre Aphrodite que celui-ci n'était pas en train de lui jouer un tour. Il se retourna lentement, plongeant un regard rempli d'espoir dans celui du grec.

« A tel point qu'il a refusé de coucher avec une Déesse par peur de te décevoir. » rajouta alors Kanon.

La dernière phrase se perdit dans l'air chaud du Sanctuaire, seule résonnait celle lui révélant l'amour de Saga pour lui. Aphrodite osait à peine y croire. Saga l'aimait.

« Saga… » souffla le Poissons, perdu dans ses émotions.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » répéta encore Kanon, bien que la réponse lui paraissait à présent limpide.

« Oui ! Oui, je l'aime ! » murmura Aphrodite en plongeant à nouveau un regard criant de sincérité dans les prunelles satisfaites du jumeau.

« Mais, pourquoi… pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit lui-même plutôt que de t'envoyer toi ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'envoie. »

Kanon esquissa un petit sourire malicieux à la vue de l'air ahuri qu'arborait le Suédois.

« En fait, il ne se serait jamais déclaré à toi. Tu es trop pur à ses yeux et il est persuadé qu'il ne te mérite pas. »

« Mais enfin, c'est idiot ! Lui, mieux que personne, est bien placé pour connaître tous mes crimes ! Je suis loin d'être pur ! » s'exclama le Poissons.

« Et lui, plus que quiconque, se rend responsable d'avoir exigé cela de toi. L'amour rend aveugle, parait-il. » sourit Kanon. « Quoiqu'il en soit, sa peine et sa souffrance ont éveillé l'intérêt d'une certaine Déesse et elle a décidé de lui donner un petit coup de pouce… »

« Un coup de pouce ? Mais, qui ? Comment ?... » bafouilla Aphrodite qui ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait le jumeau.

« Tu peux, toi aussi, te vanter d'avoir touché la Déesse dont tu portes le nom. Elle est très fière de ta beauté et trouve qu'elle lui fait honneur. »

De plus en plus abasourdi, le Suédois fixait le grec sans comprendre, incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Kanon jeta un œil à l'horloge. 17 heures 45. Il devait accélérer le mouvement et n'avait plus le temps de prendre des gants, oubliant qu'il n'en avait pas pris jusqu'à présent non plus.

« Mon frère est actuellement dans ton temple en compagnie de la Déesse de l'Amour. Elle a décidé d'ouvrir les yeux à Saga sur ses sentiments à ton égard. Nous avons un plan mais je n'ai pas le temps de te l'expliquer en détail. Il va falloir que tu me fasses … que tu nous fasses confiance et que tu obéisses à mes consignes. »

Totalement perdu, Aphrodite se contenta d'approuver de la tête.

« Nous allons retourner à ton temple sans nous montrer dans un premier temps. Aphrodite, tu ne dois pas intervenir. Quoiqu'il se passe, tu ne dois en aucun cas intervenir. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ? »

« Ou…oui. » souffla le douzième gardien, totalement largué.

Et avant que celui-ci ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Kanon lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite dans les escaliers – fichus escaliers !

oOo

La Déesse de l'Amour soupira une nouvelle fois en s'immisçant dans les pensées de l'ainé des Gémeaux. La culpabilité dévorante que ce dernier ressentait était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Il était vraiment plus que temps d'agir. Ressentant enfin le cosmos de Kanon, accompagné de celui du Poissons, elle décida que le moment de passer à la phase suivante de leur plan était enfin arriver.

« Saga… »

Le grec releva son regard vers le visage qu'il aimait tant dans le secret de son cœur. La vision aussi proche des traits fins et délicats renforçait sa douleur mais il se persuada une fois de plus que ce n'était que justice qu'il l'endure. Tentant d'afficher une expression neutre, il attendit que son hôte poursuive.

« Saga, tu n'as strictement rien à te reprocher. Tu as payé pour tes erreurs. Nous avons tous payé pour nos erreurs. Une deuxième chance nous est donnée de pouvoir enfin vivre pleinement notre vie d'homme. Les guerres sont finies. Athéna est en vie, la Terre est sauvée, tous nos compagnons sont vivants. Tu ne dois pas te rendre responsable pour tout ce qui est arrivé avant. Tout le monde t'a déjà pardonné depuis longtemps et tu le sais au fond de toi. Tu dois arrêter de te torturer de la sorte. »

Kanon et le Suédois, cachés dans la chambre de ce dernier, ne rataient rien de la conversation. Le gardien du douzième temple avait manqué trahir leur présence lorsqu'il avait constaté que la Déesse avait pris son apparence et Kanon avait tout juste eu le réflexe de couvrir son cri en plaquant ses deux mains sur la bouche du Suédois. A présent, Aphrodite des Poissons avait les larmes aux yeux en écoutant les paroles de la Déesse. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que l'homme qu'il aimait pouvait culpabiliser autant. Il se retint de courir pour se jeter dans ses bras. Kanon avait d'ailleurs posé une main réconfortante sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Saga eut un hoquet en entendant Aphrodite lui énoncer ce qui le torturait tant. Il se sentait encore plus coupable de savoir que l'homme qu'il considérait comme l'incarnation de la pureté puisse se soucier d'un monstre tel que lui.

« Saga, m'aimes tu ? »

Le grec se figea. Non, il ne pouvait pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Il n'en avait pas le droit !

Le Poissons, toujours caché, était suspendu à ses lèvres, dans l'attente de la réponse.

La Déesse, sous les traits du chevalier de la douzième maison, soupira une fois de plus.

« Saga, ne souhaiterais-tu pas que nous puissions profiter de cette deuxième chance qui nous a été accordée par les Dieux ? Toi et moi ? »

Un éclair d'espoir traversa les prunelles angoissées du Gémeaux. Y'aurait-il une chance pour qu'il ait le droit de … ? Non ! C'était impossible ! Il était le mal incarné, il n'avait droit à rien d'autre que d'expier ses fautes dans la souffrance pour le reste des ses jours !

Aphrodite continuait de suivre les pensées du jumeau et n'avait pas manqué la mince lueur d'espoir qui venait d'apparaître dans le subconscient du jeune homme. Saga était tellement à bout qu'il n'arrivait même plus à contenir ses émotions qui se déversaient à présent dans son cosmos dont les volutes se rependaient dans tout le temple.

« Saga… » murmura t'elle avant de se pencher un peu plus et d'effleurer les lèvres tremblantes. « Laisses-nous une chance. »

Kanon eut tout juste le temps de resserrer sa prise sur le Poissons quand la Déesse se pencha vers Saga. C'est qu'il avait de la force sous ses airs d'androgyne !

« Laisses-la faire ! » lui intima t-il par cosmos interposé mais avec une intensité qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Jaloux de voir un autre que lui embrasser son Gémeau, fusse une Déesse, le Suédois bouillait intérieurement. Il mourrait d'envie de franchir les quelques pas qui le séparaient du Gémeaux pour l'attirer contre lui et le protéger de toute cette souffrance qui se lisait dans son cosmos. Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ?! A présent, Aphrodite recevait en pleine figure tout ce qui constituait la torture quotidienne de Saga et il culpabilisait d'autant plus qu'il prenait conscience qu'il avait, sans le faire exprès, contribué à augmenter sa douleur.

Ces lèvres… Saga avait porté ses doigts à sa bouche, dans un état second. Aphrodite l'avait embrassé. Ces lèvres… Le jumeau avait oublié tout ce qui l'entourait, toute sa souffrance accumulée et nourrie. Il n'y avait plus que la sensation encore présente des lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait sur les siennes. Si douces, si tendres… Il releva les yeux, plongeant dans le regard attendri qui lui faisait face.

« Aphrodite… »

« M'aimes-tu Saga ? »

Et si un mince espoir était tout de même permis ? '_Mais mon Ange viendra et pour toi Démon ça sera une impasse!'(*) _Et si Aphrodite était finalement son ange salvateur ? Tout à coup, l'obscurité qui l'entourait paraissait s'éclaircir, l'étau qui enserrait son cœur relâchait sa prise et, bien que la culpabilité fût toujours présente, elle semblait soudain moins lourde à porter. Serait-il possible qu'il ait droit à l'amour ? Que l'amour soit le dénouement inéluctable auquel toute chose devait aboutir ? Comme une rédemption, le salut de son âme…

Un espoir nouveau germait dans le cœur du grec tandis qu'il sentait ses souffrances s'éloigner. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage d'ange qui l'observait. Lentement, il leva à son tour une main et caressa la joue du bout des doigts, comme s'il craignait que la vision s'évanouisse. Aphrodite, rassérénée, lui offrit un sourire rassurant tandis qu'elle se penchait à nouveau vers le Gémeaux.

« Alors Saga, m'aimes tu ? » lui redemanda t'elle à l'oreille.

Saga avait fermé les yeux sous la caresse du souffle de celle qu'il prenait pour le douzième gardien.

« Oui, je t'aime. » murmura t'il.

La Déesse se redressa alors légèrement avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Saga en un baiser prolongé mais chaste.

C'était le signal. Kanon attendit que son frère perdre connaissance, retenant difficilement un Suédois au bord du déicide, avant de sortir de leur cachette.

« Sagaaaaaa ! Que lui avez-vous fait ?! » aboya le Poissons en se jetant au chevet de l'ainé des jumeaux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, chevalier, il est simplement endormi. Il va avoir besoin de toi maintenant plus que jamais. Es-tu vraiment prêt à le soutenir de tout ton cœur ? » lui demanda Aphrodite qui avait repris son apparence initiale.

« Oui, je suis prêt ! » affirma le Suédois sans l'ombre d'une hésitation maintenant qu'il avait la certitude que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

« Bien alors dans ce cas, je le laisse à tes bons soins. »

La Déesse prit la main de Kanon et se retourna à nouveau vers le couple d'amoureux.

« Faites honneur à ce que je représente autant que ta beauté fait honneur à mon nom. » rajouta t'elle en se penchant pour faire glisser sa main sur les yeux fermés de l'endormi avant de disparaître avec Kanon dans un flash lumineux.

Aphrodite resta un moment le regard fixé sur l'endroit d'où venait de s'éclipser la Déesse et Kanon. Oui, il avait de nouveau foi en cette deuxième chance qu'on leur avait octroyé. Il pouvait à présent envisager un avenir heureux en compagnie de l'homme dont il était fou amoureux. A cette pensée, le Suédois reporta son attention sur le grec qui se réveillait lentement, comme sortant d'un long sommeil.

« Bonjour, mon bel endormi. »

Saga papillonna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, cherchant sans doute à remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit embrouillé. Son regard se posa sur le chevalier agenouillé près de lui.

« Aphrodite… » murmura t-il d'un ton incertain.

Etait-ce un rêve ? Le baiser, la déclaration ? Tout cela était-il un rêve ? Ses prunelles azur semblaient chercher une réponse dans celles améthyste du Poissons qui lui souriait tendrement.

« Je t'aime Saga. »

Ces quelques mots, si simples, chassèrent aussitôt les doutes du Gémeaux, éclaircissant soudain un avenir incertain. Le Suédois l'aimait ! Il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses rêves qu'il faisait si souvent et qui l'enfonçaient dans son désespoir et sa culpabilité. Cependant, il n'osait pas bouger. Peut-être encore par crainte de le voir s'évaporer s'il le touchait. Percevant l'hésitation du grec, Aphrodite se pencha lentement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, avec douceur, délicatesse, comme s'il s'agissait du bien le plus précieux.

« Je t'aime Saga. » répéta t-il tout contre l'oreille du jeune homme blotti dans ses bras.

Sentir les bras d'Aphrodite autour de lui, le doux parfum de ses cheveux dans lesquels il avait enfoui son visage, la voix rauque qui lui murmurait son amour… Saga sut enfin qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il referma à son tour ses bras autour de la taille du Poissons, l'étreignant avec force.

« Aphrodite, je t'aime tant. »

Un cri du cœur, sincère et empli de sentiments. Aphrodite sentit une gigantesque vague de bonheur le submerger. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour du grec. Il se demanda si son cœur supporterait autant d'émotions tant il battait force dans sa poitrine, à l'unisson avec celui de Saga qu'il sentait à travers sa tunique. Ils restèrent enlacés un bon moment, profitant de l'instant présent. Aucun d'eux ne pensait à s'éloigner de l'autre tant ils avaient espérer ce moment. Saga ressentait une immense paix intérieure l'envahir, lentement, inexorablement, faisant fuir ses démons intérieurs, repoussant ses doutes, ses craintes, sa culpabilité. Oui, Aphrodite était réellement son ange salvateur. Il se recula légèrement, sans lâcher le jeune homme, plongeant dans les orbes à la pureté irréelle car, c'était comme ça qu'il le voyait son Poissons, un ange immaculé et innocent. Lentement, comme hypnotisé par ce regard candide, il s'approcha des lèvres qu'il savait douces et tendres pour venir y déposer les siennes, chaudes et frémissantes d'un désir si longtemps réprimé.

Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, Aphrodite eut un hoquet de contentement et de bien être. Enfin, le contact s'initialisait. Enfin, il allait pouvoir découvrir le gout de Saga. A cette pensée, un long frisson le parcourut tout entier et il entrouvrit lentement ses lèvres en une invitation que le Gémeaux ne put refuser. Aussitôt, le grec y glissa sa langue à la recherche de sa jumelle. Il prit le temps d'explorer chaque recoin de cet antre chaud et humide, de gouter sa saveur, pour s'enrouler telle une liane autour de la langue tout aussi exploratrice du suédois. Ensemble, elles entamèrent une danse intemporelle, se découvrant, s'éloignant pour mieux revenir, insatiables de la saveur de l'autre. En dignes Chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna, leur baiser sembla sans fin, et quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, ce ne fut que pour reprendre une bouffée de cet oxygène indispensable avant que leurs bouches ne se ressoudent à nouveau, inconscients qu'ils venaient déjà de pulvériser tous les records mondiaux d'apnée.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant des heures, Aphrodite ayant fini par se retrouver dans les bras de Saga sur le canapé, se caressant amoureusement, mais chastement, entre deux baisers et même pendant. Ils ne voulaient rien brusquer, ni l'un ni l'autre. D'un accord tacite, ils n'avaient eu aucun geste impatient. Certes, le désir était présent, bouillonnant à l'intérieur de leurs veines, mais ni Saga, ni Aphrodite ne semblait en être frustré. Non, ils voulaient prendre leur temps pour se découvrir, pour profiter pleinement de leur bonheur naissant et vivre intensément leur passion.

oOo

Au moment même où la Déesse lui avait pris la main, Kanon s'était soudain senti nerveux. C'était le moment de vérité. Aucun doute n'était permis quant à la suite des évènements, la Aphrodite avait été on ne peut plus claire lorsqu'elle avait exposé sa demande au cadet des Gémeaux. Ils allaient passer la nuit ensemble à … faire l'amour. Kanon allait faire l'amour à une Déesse et qui plus est celle dont l'expérience en la matière n'était plus à démontrer. Aussitôt, des doutes, qu'il n'avait en outre jamais eus auparavant, germèrent dans son esprit. Serait-il à la hauteur ? L'acte charnelle des Olympiens était-il différent de celui des humains ? C'était une Déesse ! Une Déesse qui avait déjà connu bon nombre d'amants, dont des Dieux. Il réalisait subitement qu'il allait devoir rivaliser avec des Dieux !

Alors qu'une panique insidieuse commençait à l'envahir, sa 'téléportation' hors du douzième temple le surpris, le laissant un instant déconnecté de la réalité. Certes, il avait déjà eu l'occasion de profiter de cette faculté avec son homologue de la maison du Bélier mais là… C'était quoi d'ailleurs ? Il avait senti son corps se dématérialiser, comme si tous les atomes qui le constituaient se désolidarisaient les uns des autres pour se réassembler dans la seconde suivante. Vacillant, il porta ses mains sur son corps, s'assurant par ce geste que la reconstitution dont il venait d'être l'objet s'était effectuée correctement, avant de se rendre compte qu'ils n'avaient pas 'atterri' dans les appartements de la Déesse mais dans son propre temple – ou tout du moins celui qu'il partageait avec son frère.

Il jeta un regard égaré autour de lui qui se fixa bientôt sur celle avec qui il s'était engagé à passer la nuit, faisant par là même remonter son anxiété en flèche. Celle-ci l'observait avec un amusement non dissimulé.

(*) Tiré d'un poème 'Ange ou démon' de _désespoir666_ lu sur le net

A suivre …

_Alors là j'avoue que j'ai fait exprès de m'arrêter là parce que je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mes lemons hétéro et là il s'agit de Kanon ! Il faut faire ça bien ! Je vais donc peaufiner cela. De toute façon, j'ai un chapitre avant d'y revenir…_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Désolée pour l'attente mais avec les vacances scolaires, j'ai deux bouts de chou à m'occuper alors je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour l'écriture…_

_Nous voici donc de retour à Elysion où notre pauvre Cancer ne sait plus quoi penser. Très introspectif comme chapitre. J'espère que je ne m'en suis pas trop mal sortie. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça m'aidera beaucoup pour la suite._

_Je pars m'attaquer maintenant à ce qu'il va se passer entre Aphrodite et Kanon et c'est pas gagné ! Merci à Scorpio no Caro pour ses précieux conseils !_

_Bonne lecture !_

Hypnos observait le chevalier du Cancer depuis l'endroit où il s'était installé quelques heures plus tôt pour lire tranquillement. Il avait choisi un banc de pierre à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleur. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de saisons à Elision, aussi les arbres fleurissaient-ils aléatoirement, au plus grand bonheur des nymphes. Il était concentré sur sa lecture quand une présence avait attiré son attention. Plus loin, Masque de Mort s'était arrêté au bord de la rivière qui coulait aux Champs Elysée et restait immobile, semblant fixer l'eau.

Hypnos ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais un bref effleurement de son cosmos le renseigna aussitôt sur l'état psychologique du Gold. Le Cancer était perturbé. Le Dieu referma son livre et le posa délicatement sur le banc avant de se lever pour se diriger vers l'humain. Ce dernier s'était laissé tomber dans l'herbe verte, les genoux repliés sous ses coudes en appui, sa tête enfouie dans ses mains.

S'approchant doucement derrière lui, Hypnos le contourna pour s'asseoir légèrement plus en avant.

« C'est l'endroit idéal pour méditer, tu ne penses pas ? »

Sursautant, Masque de Mort releva brusquement la tête pour fixer le dos de son visiteur indésirable. Il était venu ici pour être seul ! Il ne répondit pas, espérant que le Dieu comprendrait le message et partirait. C'était sans connaître le Dieu du Sommeil.

« C'est curieux comme l'atmosphère qui règne près de ce ruisseau peut être apaisante. Les soucis s'envolent, et toute question semble trouver naturellement sa réponse. »

Hypnos savait que, malgré son mutisme, l'Italien l'écoutait même si son aura lui soumettait impérieusement de le laisser seul et de partir.

« Cela va bientôt faire deux semaines que vous êtes là et je trouve que des changements se sont opérés en vous. Shaka est certainement celui chez qui c'est le plus flagrant… »

_« Evidemment ! Il s'est fait dépucelé ! »_ songea Masque de Mort ironiquement sans toutefois pouvoir contenir une petite pointe de jalousie.

« Il a enfin accepté le fait qu'il n'était qu'un humain, et même s'il est le réceptacle de la pensée de Bouddha, il ne sera jamais un Dieu. C'est une très bonne chose qu'il l'ait enfin réalisé. »

Hypnos continuait son monologue, ne semblant pas se soucier d'obtenir une réponse de la part du Cancer qui gardait une attitude indifférente.

« J'aime cet endroit, tout y est si paisible. Tu n'es pas de mon avis ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Il semblerait que ton ami ait particulièrement touché Hadès par son innocence et sa pureté. C'est une bonne chose pour mon maitre et cela ne peut qu'être profitable à Shaka. C'est un être qui inspire la douceur et son humanité, nouvelle pour lui, révèle une grande sensibilité chez lui. Mais dis moi, chevalier, toi qui le connais bien mieux que nous, tu as du t'en apercevoir non ? »

Cette fois, Masque de Mort tressaillit aux paroles du Doré. _'Sensibilité'_, _'douceur' _? Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui-même envers le chevalier de la Vierge. Et c'était justement cela qui le perturbait et qui l'avait amené à s'isoler ici. Enfin, s'il avait voulu être seul, c'était plutôt râpé avec l'autre pipelette là ! Le Cancer aurait pourtant pu se lever et partir mais il restait là à subir le monologue du Dieu. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien lui-même et cela ne semblait curieusement pas l'inquiéter.

Deux semaines… Deux semaines qu'il voyait les changements s'opérer chez son compagnon d'arme, celui qu'il reluquait, sa proie. Deux semaines qu'il voyait la relation de ce dernier avec Hadès évoluer vers quelque chose que lui-même se refusait à éprouver. Deux semaines qu'il n'avait encore rien pu tenter envers la tentation ambulante. Certes, au début, il avait usé de sous entendus pas très fins et même plutôt osés, amusé par l'embarras qu'il faisait naitre à chaque fois chez Shaka mais, il s'était très vite lassé, un sentiment de malaise s'emparant de lui à chaque fois qu'il constatait que son ironie parfois méchante blessait la Vierge. Il s'en était d'abord énervé avant d'en arriver là où il se trouvait à présent, perturbé par les différentes émotions qu'il ressentait pour l'indou, agacé d'éprouver à son tour toutes ces mièvreries qu'il exécrait.

Hypnos continuait de tourner le dos au Cancer mais n'en perdait pas moins des pensées tourmentées de celui-ci. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à percevoir les sentiments réels de l'Italien pour Shaka mais comptait toutefois sur leur sincérité quand le moment viendrait pour la Vierge de devoir se séparer d'Hadès. Car, Hypnos savait cette situation inévitable. Même si son Dieu avait retrouvé le chemin de l'amour et que Shaka s'y était ouvert pour la première fois, ils devraient se dire adieu bientôt, c'était inéluctable. Un Dieu et un humain ne pouvaient pas s'aimer à moins d'en souffrir tous les deux et Hypnos connaissait suffisamment le Dieu noir pour savoir qu'il ne le permettrait pas.

« C'est vrai qu'il a changé… »

Hypnos tourna la tête, surpris d'entendre le son de la voix du Cancer, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de l'encourager du regard.

Pourquoi il se confiait à lui ?! Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses états d'âme avec qui que ce soit d'habitude ! Masque de Mort menait un combat intérieur contre lui-même, pourtant il dut finir par reconnaître qu'il n'y avait rien d'habituel depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux Enfers et la présence du Sommeil avait quelque chose d'apaisant, de confiant.

« Il est devenu plus accessible, moins hautain et sur de lui. Ca fait bizarre de le voir rougir… On a envie de le protéger… »

Atterré ! Masque de Mort était tout simplement atterré par ses propres pensées. Comment, lui, l'assassin sanguinaire et sans scrupules du Sanctuaire, réputé pour n'accorder aucune compassion à ses victimes ni même aux autres, comment pouvait-il éprouver cette envie de protection vis-à-vis d'un chevalier qui était incontestablement bien plus puissant que lui ?! C'était déstabilisant.

« Il parait si fragile… Pourtant je sais qu'il pourrait me priver de tous mes sens avant que j'ai pu esquisser mon attaque mais, son visage d'ange… »

Le Cancer semblait avoir oublié la présence de la Déité dorée à ses côté et Hypnos eut l'impression qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

« Shaka t'a touché par sa pureté toi aussi et il a réussi, sans le vouloir, à fissurer ce mur d'insensibilité que tu avais dressé tout autour de toi. Tu viens de prouver que tu avais un cœur toi aussi, Masque de Mort et, si la preuve qui vient d'en être faite ne te convient pas, il te suffit de songer à la manière dont tu prends garde de ne pas blesser mon frère quand tu lui fais l'amour. »

L'italien voulut répliquer vertement au Dieu mais, il se contenta de rougir à sa plus grande consternation. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?! Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'agir de la sorte. Comment de telles paroles pouvaient-elles à ce point le gêner ? Et puis, comment il savait d'abord ?!

« Nous sommes jumeaux, l'aurais tu oublié ? » lui répondit Hypnos qui suivait le cours de ses pensées.

« Oui, c'est surtout que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de t'immiscer dans la tête des autres surtout ! » rétorqua masque de Mort qui détestait qu'on vienne fouiller dans sa caboche sans son accord.

Cependant, les paroles d'Hypnos avaient fait leur chemin dans l'esprit du Cancer et il dut reconnaître qu'il veillait toujours à ne pas faire souffrir plus qu'il n'était nécessaire ses amants dans ses jeux un peu sadiques et brutaux.

« Bien sur que je fais gaffe ! C'est un Dieu ! J'ai pas envie de m'endormir pour toujours encore une fois ! » rajouta t-il malgré tout pour se justifier.

« Et tu vas me dire que tu ne ressens rien pour mon frère à présent, c'est cela ? » se moqua gentiment Hypnos qui avait reporté son regard sur l'onde liquide.

A nouveau, ces mots qui l'obligeaient à faire une introspection en lui-même à la recherche de ces sentiments dont il avait pourtant tenté de se débarrasser à tout jamais afin de ne plus souffrir.

Que ressentait-il pour Thanatos ? Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Cependant, l'argenté s'était lui aussi glissé dans la faille et même si Masque de Mort était certain de ne pas l'aimer, il éprouvait néanmoins une immense affection pour la Mort elle-même ainsi qu'un profond respect. Oui, le Dieu avait su attirer ce sentiment qu'il n'accordait que très rarement et le Cancer l'admettait beaucoup plus volontiers que cette tendresse qu'il ressentait pour l'Argenté.

« Ton frère m'attire comme c'est pas permis. » nargua t-il, même s'il savait que le Doré n'avait pas perdu une miette de ses pensées.

Un rire franc lui répondit avant que le Dieu ne se penche en arrière pour s'étendre dans l'herbe tendre, dardant l'or pur de ses yeux dans ceux de l'italien.

« Tu ne dois pas t'attacher à Thanatos, tu sais. »

« Je ne m'attaches pas à lui. »

Et c'était vrai. Même si le Dieu lui faisait prendre un pied jamais égalé, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il éprouve autre chose qu'une profonde affection pour lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour et de toute façon… Quoi ?! Qu'allait-il penser à l'instant ?! Masque de Mort resta tétanisé. Pourquoi avait-il été sur le point de penser que son cœur était déjà pris ? Ca n'avait pas de sens ! Il n'aimait personne et puis, de toute façon, l'amour ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

« Et qu'en est-il de Shaka ? »

Hypnos ne perdait rien de ce qu'il se passait sous les mèches rebelles et ce qu'il venait à l'instant d'y lire le confortait dans son idée. Bonne ou mauvaise, il n'en était pas encore tout à fait sur mais il avait à présent la confirmation que le Cancer n'était pas aussi insensible aux sentiments qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Cependant, les pensées de ce dernier n'étaient pas assez claires pour qu'il puisse en avoir la certitude. Peut-être même que l'italien n'en était pas encore conscient.

Masque de Mort se raidit en entendant la question du Doré.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux exactement Hypnos ? »

« Moi ? Oh rien de particulier. Je t'ai aperçu de loin et j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait discuter un peu tous les deux. Ce n'est pas souvent que nous avons des invités à Elision, tu sais. »

Enervé, le Gold se releva d'un mouvement souple, s'apprêtant à partir.

« Tu devrais l'ouvrir plus souvent… »

« Quoi donc ? » l'interrogea le Cancer en se retournant légèrement.

« Ton cœur… » s'entendit-il souffler à l'oreille tandis que le jumeau disparaissait dans un éclair doré, laissant Masque de Mort partagé entre la stupéfaction et la colère.

A nouveau seul, il suivit distraitement la berge du ruisseau, shootant de temps en temps dans des cailloux pour chasser son exaspération. De quoi se mêlait-il celui là ?! Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que sa colère s'essoufflait, remplacée par une sensation bizarre, les derniers mots d'Hypnos s'imposèrent à son esprit avec force. Etait-il réellement prêt à baisser sa garde ? Un visage d'ange s'imposa alors à son esprit mais il se brouilla rapidement, rendant les traits indistincts. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Décidant de ne pas se prendre la tête avec des choses qu'il jugeait futiles, il donna un coup de pied plus puissant dans une petite pierre et la regarda rebondir plusieurs fois à la surface de l'eau avant de s'y enfoncer irrémédiablement puis, il reprit tranquillement le chemin du temple de Thanatos. Il ressentait subitement le besoin de sentir son corps chaud contre le sien, ses bras rassurants l'entourer, respirer son parfum enivrants. Il hâta le pas.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, il eut la surprise d'y découvrir, non pas Thanatos comme il s'y attendait, mais Shaka. Ce dernier était assis dans un des fauteuils confortables et semblait s'être assoupi. Masque de Mort resta un instant immobile, observant le chevalier endormi.

_« Il ressemble vraiment à un ange. » _pensa t-il tout en le détaillant avec tendresse sans même s'en apercevoir.

Le Cancer s'approcha de l'ange en question. Il paraissait détendu, son visage reposé était légèrement tourné sur le côté, laissant les longues mèches d'or venir l'effleurer en douceur. Le regard de Masque de Mort glissa le long du corps de l'hindou pour s'arrêter sur ses mains fines qui tenaient encore un livre ouvert sur ses genoux. Il s'était certainement assoupi en le lisant et inconsciemment retenait le précieux ouvrage pour ne pas le laisser tomber.

Sans plus réfléchir, Masque de Mort retira délicatement le livre en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Shaka, puis le posa sur la table basse finement ciselée avant de s'emparer d'une couverture repliée sur le canapé et d'en couvrir doucement la Vierge endormie. Se relevant avec l'intention de sortir de la pièce, il suspendit son geste et contempla silencieusement l'hindou avant d'avancer une main vers les fils d'or qui barraient le visage serein. Il écarta quelques mèches du bout des doigts avec une infinie douceur et se pencha vers les lèvres roses sur lesquelles il déposa les siennes, les effleurant tout d'abord avant de s'enhardir à appuyer légèrement le baiser. C'était agréable. Très agréable même. Masque de Mort sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, une chaleur inconnue qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusqu'à présent. Différente de celle qu'il éprouvait lorsque son désir se manifestait.

Le temps s'était arrêté. Seule la douceur satinée des lèvres contre les siennes comptaient et le Cancer s'imprégnait des sensations qui le parcouraient sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. De toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie, il voulait continuer de les ressentir. C'était tellement différent de la violence qui faisait son quotidien, qui rythmait sa vie depuis si longtemps. Il avait fermé les yeux, se laissant porter par la légèreté de l'instant qu'il ressentait pourtant si intensément. Les paroles d'Hypnos lui revinrent en mémoire juste à propos. Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose pour son homologue ? Le Doré avait-il deviné ce que lui-même ne comprenait pas ? Les questions se bousculèrent à nouveau dans sa tête, rompant le charme de l'instant et il ouvrit les yeux pour… découvrir deux orbes limpides qui le fixaient avec étonnement et incompréhension. Il se recula brusquement avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, laissant Shaka dans un état d'ahurissement total.

La Vierge porta inconsciemment la main à ses lèvres tout en continuant de fixer la porte par laquelle le Cancer était sorti précipitamment. Avait-il rêvé ? Masque de Mort l'avait-il réellement embrassé ? A cette pensée, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi réagissait-il ainsi ? Il aimait Hadès. Alors pourquoi le baiser de l'italien le mettait-il dans cet état ? Shaka repoussa nerveusement les couvertures avant de suspendre son geste. Etait-ce Masque de Mort qui avait eu cette attention envers lui ? La Vierge releva les yeux vers l'entrée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son compagnon d'arme avait-il agi ainsi ? Il laissa tomber la couverture sans se préoccuper de la ramasser pour porter à nouveau ses doigts à ses lèvres. Ce baiser… Si doux qu'il avait cru que c'était Hadès qui le réveillait en douceur alors qu'en réalité c'était … Masque de Mort ?!

Shaka restait interdit de découvrir tant de délicatesse et de prévenance chez le Cancer. Cependant, il se força à revenir à la raison. Masque de Mort restait Masque de Mort. C'était certainement une ruse pour arriver à ses fins. Car Shaka n'était pas dupe et, même si les remarques du Cancer le blessaient, il savait que ce dernier avait pour objectif de le mettre dans son lit uniquement pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait retenu jusqu'à présent de lui supprimer quelques sens mais il ne comptait pas le laisser continuer à jouer ainsi avec lui. Rassuré de sentir la colère remplacer le malaise étrange qui s'était soudain emparé de lui, Shaka ramassa la couverture tombée au sol et la replia avant de la déposer sur le canapé. Oui, il allait clairement faire comprendre à Masque de Mort que ses ruses ne le mèneraient à rien. Il aimait Hadès. Le Cancer n'avait aucune chance !

oOo

Masque de Mort s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, claquant la porte dans sa précipitation. Il se tenait à présent au centre de celle-ci, droit, les bras contre ses flancs, la tête baissée, les yeux dans le vague.

_« C'était quoi ça ?! T'es vraiment qu'un con Masque de Mort ! »_ tentait-il vainement de s'engueuler lui-même, sans succès.

Le regard innocent et surpris de Shaka le poursuivait, comme le souvenir de la douceur exquise de ses lèvres. C'était un sentiment troublant qui l'envahissait et il était partagé entre une colère qu'il appelait de tout son être, comme une compagne rassurante, et une envie presque irrépressible de se ruer hors de cette chambre pour retrouver Shaka.

« Raaaaaahhhh !! » hurla t-il tout en se jetant sur le malheureux guéridon qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et en le pulvérisant à coup de poings.

Mais que lui arrivait-il bon sang ?! Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre, regardant sans les voir les cerisiers en fleurs qui égayaient les jardins autour du temple. Son esprit était en ébullition, menaçant de faire disjoncter son cerveau. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains, tentant désespérément de faire sortir les yeux bleus de son esprit et la sensation de cette bouche envoûtante.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de passer ses nerfs sur un autre meuble innocent de la chambre, un éclair argenté s'incrusta soudain sur ses pupilles tandis que Thanatos apparaissait devant lui. Son regard resta impénétrable quand il tomba sur ce qui restait du guéridon et de son vase, dont les fleurs parsemaient à présent le sol, avant de se poser sur un Cancer à la limite de péter les plombs.

« On peut savoir ce que tu as ? »

Impassible, Thanatos observait son amant, attendant une réponse à sa question. Il n'avait pas fait un geste dans sa direction, ni même esquissé la moindre émotion. Ses yeux de métal liquide le fixaient simplement, imperturbablement. Masque de Mort sentit sa colère et une certaine frustration, dont il se refusa à en analyser la cause, remonter en flèche et il se jeta sur le Dieu, lui arrachant les vêtements avant de le faire violemment tomber à terre. Ce dernier ne se débattit pas lorsque l'italien l'obligea à écarter les jambes tandis qu'il se battait avec la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Au moment où Masque de Mort investissait un peu brutalement l'Argenté, celui-ci releva une main et caressa tendrement le visage crispé par la rage qui bouillait en lui.

« Sois doux, s'il te plait… »

Aussitôt, le Cancer se figea au dessus de son amant, dont les yeux exprimaient une douleur contenue ainsi qu'une lueur d'affection qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à masquer. Qu'allait-il faire ?! Il allait passer sa frustration, sa colère sur son amant ! Non ! Il se retira rapidement mais avec précaution, se reculant loin de Thanatos, totalement en proie à un désarroi qu'il ne comprenait pas. Mais que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?!

Thanatos s'avança doucement vers lui à quatre pattes et vint le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état maintenant que tu as commencé ? Fais moi l'amour Angelo, j'ai envie de toi. »

Masque de Mort sursauta en entendant les paroles chuchotées du Dieu. Comment savait-il ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne ! C'était du passé !

« Il serait peut-être temps de quitter ce masque que tu portes depuis trop d'années tu ne crois pas ? »

Nouveau sursaut. Non ! Il n'était pas prêt ! Il ne serait jamais prêt pour ça. Il s'était volontairement forgé cette identité de tueur, d'assassin sanguinaire et sans scrupules. Il y avait travaillé dur, endurant mille souffrances, ce n'était pas pour revenir en arrière maintenant ! Pourtant, malgré la colère qui grondait en lui, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment, Masque de Mort se laissa attirer par l'Argenté qui l'allongea sur le sol de la chambre avant de l'embrasser avec passion et tendresse.

Thanatos avait perçu les variations instables du cosmos de son amant et s'était aussitôt matérialisé à ses côtés, sondant immédiatement son esprit afin de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans cet état. Bien qu'un peu contrarié que son propre jumeau soit venu fourrer son nez là où il n'avait rien à faire, l'Argenté fut rassuré. Son amant commençait lentement à entrevoir une autre vie que celle qu'il avait choisi de vivre. Certes, Thanatos savait que ce ne serait pas sans mal mais, lui aussi s'était pris d'une affection qui l'étonnait lui-même pour le Cancer et, à l'instar de son maître avec la Vierge, avait décidé d'aider son amant. Dès le début, il avait soupçonné la véritable nature de l'italien et, bien que ce dernier ait tout fait pour l'oublier, l'écraser, elle restait là, tapie tout au fond de lui, attendant l'occasion de réapparaître enfin au grand jour. Seulement, Masque de Mort ne voulait pas et Thanatos avait vite compris qu'il lui faudrait faire preuve d'énormément de patience et de ténacité.

D'un geste imperceptible, il débarrassa le Cancer de ses vêtements, dardant son regard brûlant dans celui un peu perdu de son amant. Tendrement, il entreprit de le mener aux limites du plaisir par de douces et excitantes caresses, sans jamais lâcher ses yeux.

« Fais moi l'amour Angelo… »

Le regard de Masque de Mort, plongé dans l'extase, se voila légèrement avant que celui-ci n'attrape les hanches du Dieu pour l'aider à s'empaler sur lui, le soutenant pour ne pas qu'il se blesse. Réceptif aux attentions de son amant à son encontre, Thanatos sourit tendrement alors qu'il sentait ce dernier l'investir profondément. Sous ses dehors brutaux et insensibles, le Cancer cachait un grand cœur et il était temps qu'il le dévoile.

Alors que le feu parcourait leurs veines, l'Argenté ne céda pas à ses pulsions habituelles et se força à adopter un rythme lent mais puissant alors qu'il se mouvait sur son amant, allongé sur lui tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

« Angelo… Angelo… »

« Arrêtes… mon nom est Masque de Mort… »

Ils haletaient tous les deux pourtant aucun d'eux ne voulait déclarer forfait.

« Angelo… Angelo… »

« Thana… s'il te plait, arrêtes… »

La voix de Masque de Mort vibrait de sanglots contenus. Thanatos s'en aperçut et tout en intensifiant ses mouvements, il continua de psalmodier le véritable prénom du Cancer, celui qu'il avait tant voulu oublier.

La combinaison du plaisir intense que lui prodiguait le Dieu et de la confusion de ses propres émotions firent craquer l'italien qui éclata en sanglots incontrôlés tout en se répandant dans le corps de l'Argenté qui le garda prisonnier de ses bras de longues minutes, le berçant jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme un peu. Thanatos se dégagea alors lentement avant de soulever Angelo pour le déposer sur le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés pour le garder contre lui.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

« … »

« Tu n'as pas de honte à avoir avec moi. Même si je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour toi, je n'en ressens pas moins une profonde affection, à ma plus grande surprise d'ailleurs. Angelo, tu dois oublier Masque de Mort. Les guerres sont finies et nos deux sanctuaires vont pouvoir vivre en paix à présent. Tu n'as plus besoin de lui, tu peux redevenir toi-même maintenant. »

Thanatos avait parlé d'une voix douce et sereine, cherchant avant tout à calmer et à rassurer son amant qui tremblait à présent légèrement entre ses bras. La tension nerveuse des dernières semaines, pour ne pas dire de toutes ses années où il avait choisi de porter ce masque, retombait et laissait le Cancer aussi vulnérable qu'un jeune enfant. Abandonnant la lutte, il se pelotonna contre le Dieu, rassuré par sa puissance mais aussi par la tendresse dont il semblait ne faire preuve qu'avec lui. Il ne voulait pas réfléchir, pas maintenant. Il voulait juste tenter d'oublier ce qui le perturbait…oublier quelques instants. Il soupira profondément alors que l'Argenté refermait des bras protecteurs autour du Cancer. Angelo… pouvait-il seulement caresser l'éventualité de le laisser réapparaître ?

A suivre …

_Aie Aie Aie, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop emmêlé les ficelles et que les sentiments et les émotions de Masque de Mort/Angelo sont aussi confus pour vous qu'ils le sont pour lui !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Scorpio no Caro pour ses précieux conseils : il est vrai que la scène entre Kanon et Kayla m'a énormément aidé… inspiré !_

_Donc voici le fameux chapitre qui me donnait peine, bien qu'en l'écrivant, cela m'ait donné une autre idée, du coup il est coupé en deux et il y aura une suite…_

_Bonne lecture !_

« Ca va pas le faire… je vais jamais pouvoir assurer…Oh bon sang, Kanon calme toi ! Tu es un homme ! Un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna ! Un Général…non, LE Général en chef de l'armée de Poséidon ! Tu ne peux pas faillir à ta mission ! Toutes tes conquêtes, hommes ou femmes, sont encore en train de voguer sur un petit nuage rose grâce à tes prouesses sexuelles, alors… Par Zeus, un peu plus de confiance en toi mon garçon ! Tu . peux . le . faire ! »

Kanon se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain de son temple où il avait fini par s'esquiver quelques minutes à peine après leur téléportation, ou quoique ce fût d'ailleurs. Il était là, les deux mains fermement agrippées au lavabo, le regard planté dans son reflet, en train de s'auto encourager, bien que ses jambes soient sur le point de céder sous lui.

Il respira profondément tout en tentant de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ce n'était tout de même pas dans ses habitudes de douter de ses capacités… d'ailleurs, il n'en avait jamais douté jusqu'à présent. Oui mais voilà ! Il avait toujours eu à faire à des amantes et amants totalement sous l'emprise de son charme naturellement irrésistible. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais à chercher, les propositions et les opportunités se bousculant littéralement dès qu'il mettait le nez hors du sanctuaire – et à bien y réfléchir, à l'intérieur aussi d'ailleurs – et il avait même rarement eu le temps d'être l'initiateur de l'acte, se faisant carrément sauter dessus à chaque fois. Il ne faisait que répondre à l'attirance physique irraisonnée dont semblaient être victimes ses partenaires et se débrouillait pour reprendre la direction des opérations avant de se faire violer en bonne et due forme. Non pas que ça ne lui ait jamais déplu, il se retrouvait toujours avec quelqu'un pour passer la nuit. C'était plutôt flatteur même. Et jusqu'à présent, il avait plutôt la réputation d'un amant exceptionnel, parvenant même à opposer une concurrence sérieuse à Masque de Mort.

Mais, là… là… il s'agissait d'une Déesse ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! LA Déesse ! Pouvait-il, en toute simplicité, se contenter de lui faire l'amour comme il le faisait avec ses partenaires habituels ? Non ! Définitivement non ! Bien qu'à écouter Isaak raconter ses ébats avec Poséidon, faire l'amour à un Dieu ne différait pas beaucoup de le faire avec un humain. Sauf que Poséidon était un dépravé reconnu quand il s'agissait de sexe et de plus, ce n'était pas réellement Poséidon lui-même qu'Isaak tenait dans ses bras mais Julian, un humain.

Et c'était bien là qu'était le problème. Comment faisait-on l'amour à une déesse ? A LA déesse ? Kanon sentit son anxiété revenir au triple galop et ses jointures blanchirent alors que la faïence du lavabo se fissurait sous la pression de ses mains crispées.

oOo

Aphrodite lissa ses longs cheveux, promenant son regard autour d'elle. Pas de doutes, deux hommes vivaient ici et même si l'un deux était plutôt bien ordonné et soigneux, il n'en restait pas moins que la décoration des lieux trahissait, non seulement la masculinité des occupants mais aussi leur statut de guerriers habitués à la dure. Elle soupira tout en souriant. Ce n'était certainement pas le cadre idéal pour créer une atmosphère romantique. D'autant plus que celui sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu aurait sacrément besoin d'un peu d'aide et de motivation ce soir. Toute à sa dernière pensée, la Déesse jeta un coup d'œil amusé sur la porte close par laquelle son hôte avait disparu quelques longues minutes plus tôt.

Ce n'était pas gagné. Elle avait bien pensé à les transporter tous deux dans son hall. Là au moins, tout se prêtait à une ambiance sensuelle et érotique, mais elle doutait que le gémeaux s'y soit senti si à l'aise que ça. Sans doute que l'appréhension du jeune homme aurait battu des records. Et puis, c'était sans compter sur Zeus lui-même qui n'aurait certainement pas vu le fait qu'elle ramène un humain sur l'Olympe d'un très bon œil. Et puis… et puis, il y avait aussi le risque de voir son propre mari, ou pire un de ses amants, débarquer à l'improviste. Non, assurément, c'était des coups à gâcher l'ambiance.

Elle réfléchissait donc tout en détaillant les lieux quand un sourire lumineux éclaira son visage parfait. Elle sonda rapidement la pièce d'eau et une fois rassurée que le cadet des jumeaux serait encore un bon moment aux prises avec ses doutes et ses angoisses – injustifiées d'ailleurs pensait-elle – Aphrodite se mit à l'œuvre. Aussitôt, un écran invisible entoura le temple des Gémeaux, empêchant tout intrus d'y pénétrer, alors qu'une lueur intense resplendissait à l'intérieur, emplissant chaque pièce, exceptée celle où Kanon avait trouvé refuge, et courant à travers le labyrinthe défensif du temple.

oOo

Kanon sortit de ses propres pensées avec difficultés, revenant à la réalité. Cette réalité dans laquelle il allait devoir démontrer ses talents d'étalon. Un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourut le dos mais il se redressa et planta son regard océan dans le reflet qui lui faisait face. Un regard qui se voulait décidé.

« Tu es le meilleur ! Même Masque de Mort ne t'arrive pas à la cheville ! Tu vas montrer à la Déesse que les humains savent faire l'amour comme des Dieux et lui faire redécouvrir l'Olympe à ta façon ! Courage ! »

Motivé en surface mais tremblant intérieurement, Kanon se décida enfin à sortir de sa retraite pour se figer à peine la porte passée. Qu'est ce … ?

Il se retourna dans un réflexe, avait-il déclenché sans le vouloir un passage vers une autre dimension ? Mais la porte de la salle de bain était toujours là, cependant, lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur ce qu'aurait du être la pièce principale des appartements privés du temple, il resta abasourdi, en oubliant même ses incertitudes comme tout le reste d'ailleurs. Que s'était-il passé ici ?

Les murs de pierres moisies et effritées avaient disparu pour laisser la place à des voilages aux tons pastel, le sol de marbre semblait avoir retrouvé son éclat et sa jeunesse initiaux. Là où aurait du se trouver un vieux canapé bien fatigué trônait une sorte d'immense lit, sans vraiment ressembler à un lit, couvert d'une multitudes de coussins dont les couleurs s'assortissaient à merveille avec les voilages des murs – enfin des murs… Kanon supposait-il qu'il y en avait car il n'en distinguait même pas l'ombre d'un derrière les innombrables tissus. Et au milieu des coussins… ELLE était à moitié allongée, légèrement sur le côté, reposant sur un coude, et ELLE le regardait avec amusement. La Déesse était vêtue d'une tunique composée de nombreux voiles qui laissaient apparaître des jambes interminables et bien galbées. Un décolleté plongeant laissait deviner une poitrine opulente sans être lourde et ses bras fins étaient laissés nus de tout vêtement mais parés de nombreux bijoux.

Kanon avala sa salive. Elle était tout bonnement divine. La pose qu'elle avait adopté, loin d'être vulgaire ou provocante, était sensuelle et incitative. Kanon ne voyait plus le décor magnifique, toute son attention était focalisée sur la tentation à l'état pur qui reposait lascivement parmi les coussins. La vision était hypnotique et le Gémeau s'approcha lentement, sans même s'en apercevoir. Il s'arrêta aux pieds de la couche, fasciné. Oui, il était fasciné par la beauté irréelle sous ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main pour venir doucement effleurer une joue nacrée afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Aphrodite sourit tendrement, se félicitant de son idée de génie en constatant que les inquiétudes du jeune homme s'étaient subrepticement envolées.

« M'offrirais tu quelque chose à boire mon beau chevalier ? »

Kanon cligna des yeux en entendant la voix de la déesse et détourna son regard à la recherche de quoi satisfaire l'envie de sa belle. Il ne tarda pas à repérer une petite table sculptée dans du cristal de toute évidence, sur laquelle étaient posées des coupes déjà remplies d'un liquide inconnu.

A l'instar de son jumeau, Kanon possédait une grâce naturelle, bien que féline, qui n'aurait pas dépareillé dans des soirées mondaines. Il récupéra les fluttes et retourna près du lit sur lequel il s'assit avant d'en tendre une à la déesse.

« 1 euro pour vos pensées… » murmura t-il charmeur tandis qu'il posait sa main libre sur celle d'Aphrodite qui tenait la coupe et l'amenait doucement à lui.

L'Olympienne comprit rapidement où il voulait en venir et s'approcha à son tour de la flutte que tenait Kanon. Ensemble, ils trempèrent leurs lèvres dans le verre de l'autre, leurs regards soudés l'un à l'autre, séducteurs. Sans rompre le contact visuel, ils trinquèrent avec un sourire franc mais néanmoins aguicheur avant de boire dans leur propre coupe.

Une musique douce et sensuelle s'éleva alors dans l'air chargé d'érotisme du temple, semblant venir de partout et de nulle part à la fois. Kanon reprit la coupe à peine entamée de la déesse pour la déposer, avec la sienne, sur une petite table basse. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers la jeune femme, Kanon avait tout de l'attitude du séducteur sur de son pouvoir. Il glissa une main chaude derrière sa nuque, plongeant ses doigts dans l'opulente chevelure divine, avant de l'attirer lentement à lui pour venir effleurer ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il s'écarta légèrement, la déesse avait fermé les yeux, se laissant transporter par les sensations qu'avait commencé à distiller en elle le jeune grec.

Kanon sourit avant de l'attirer à nouveau à lui et de prendre ses lèvres, cette fois-ci, dans un baiser beaucoup moins chaste. Il sentit des mains fines et douces l'enlacer, lui donnant le signal qu'il attendait. Avec délicatesse, il quémanda l'entrée du bout de sa langue, taquinant la bouche tendre et… tiens, c'était une saveur qu'il ne connaissait pas. Y aurait-il de nouveaux goûts qu'il n'aurait pas encore expérimentés dans la gamme de rouges à lèvre ?

Son interrogation sans intérêt fut aussitôt oubliée quand il sentit la déesse céder à ses avances et entrouvrir ses lèvres, lui octroyant ainsi le droit de pousser plus avant ses investigations. Sans perdre un instant mais sans se précipiter non plus, Kanon envahit la bouche tentatrice pour se délecter de sa saveur fruitée tout en appuyant un peu plus son baiser. Sa langue, inquisitrice, se mit alors en devoir de découvrir tous les recoins de cette cavité accueillante et chaude. Elle se fit taquine et joueuse tandis qu'elle rencontrait sa jumelle pour devenir sensuelle et mutine alors que leurs corps se mettaient à frissonner. Il la fit basculer doucement en arrière pour l'allonger sur le lit de satin sans cesser leur baiser, recouvrant le corps fin du sien. Sa main libre se posa délicatement sur la hanche de la déesse, appréciant le contact agréable du tissu fin qui ne formait qu'une mince barrière entre leurs peaux, et remontant en une caresse légère vers un sein dont il sentit la pointe durcir aussitôt. Aphrodite émit un petit gémissement tout en intensifiant encore leur baiser, le rendant vorace et affamé.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le souffle court, un désir impérieux se lisait dans leurs yeux, presque primitif, mais Kanon réfréna l'instinct qui lui criait de se jeter sur ce corps alangui, puisant dans ce qui lui restait de self-contrôle pour se maîtriser. Son regard de braise glissa sur les formes épanouies d'Aphrodite, appréciant chaque courbe, chaque rondeur, se délectant de constater l'envie qu'il provoquait chez la déesse avant de s'arrêter sur l'azur de ses prunelles, captivantes. Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, reprenant ses lèvres avec passion, brûlant de du désir de la posséder enfin. Tous ses doutes, toutes ses hésitations lui paraissaient à mille lieues, il ne restait que cette faim qui lui enflammait les reins, cet enivrement des sens qui menaçait de tout emporter.

Lentement, il fit descendre ses mains le long des courbes parfaites jusqu'à atteindre la limite de la tunique qui les couvrait et se faufila dessous, électrisant immédiatement sa compagne qui s'arqua sous lui en sentant enfin la douce caresse des mains d'homme sur sa peau nue. Aphrodite avait l'impression que son corps entier s'embrasait au contact de Kanon. Elle se félicitait d'avoir porté son choix sur l'ex dragon des mers et, même si elle déplorait un peu de ne pas avoir eu les deux jumeaux pour elle seule, le cadet promettait de lui faire oublier ce léger regret tant la fougue retenue semblait être aussi puissante que le désir qu'elle sentait sur sa cuisse.

Les mains du grec découvraient sa peau, la parcourant avec une lenteur désespérante centimètre après centimètre pour enfin atteindre sa poitrine gonflée de désir sur laquelle elles se refermèrent possessivement tandis que la déesse caressait son dos et ses fesses avec des mouvements trahissant son impatience. Elle avait envie de lui. Plus qu'une envie, elle avait besoin de lui, de son étreinte, de le sentir enfin en elle tant il lui faisait déjà perdre la tête.

Kanon mit fin à leur baiser et retira une de ses mains pour venir saisir l'une des fines bretelles qui retenait la tenue de la déesse. Il la fit glisser de son épaule, dévoilant un sein à son regard fiévreux et, ne se retenant pas plus, il se mit en devoir de le torturer de sa langue tandis que son autre main retenait toujours le deuxième captif de sa paume, le palpant passionnément sans même s'en rendre compte et mettant la déesse au supplice. Leurs bassins ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, intensifiant leur désir au-delà de tout espoir de faire marche arrière. Ils se perdaient l'un et l'autre dans la chaleur ardente que produisaient leurs corps.

Leurs gémissements, leurs halètements emplissaient le temple des Gémeaux, couvrant la mélodie qu'ils n'entendaient plus depuis un moment, accaparés tous les deux par le besoin absolu qui les guidait toujours plus loin, toujours plus haut, vers les sommets d'une extase convoitée.

« Kan…nooooon… s'il te plait… » gémit Aphrodite dont le corps lui paraissait s'enflammer de l'intérieur, son ventre se tordant de désir.

Elle avait écarté les jambes pour laisser leurs bassins entrer en contact et de sentir le sexe dur de Kanon contre le sien, seulement séparés par un mince voile, la rendait folle. Elle le voulait en elle, maintenant. Mais l'ex marinas ne semblait pas décidé à lui donner satisfaction tout de suite. Il voulait la faire crier avant, la voir se tortiller comme une anguille, le supplier de lui donner ce qu'elle attendait désespérément. Il était encore trop tôt. Kanon s'émerveilla de la sensibilité à fleur de peau de la déesse. Elle était vraiment très réceptive. Elle n'était pas la déesse de l'amour pour rien, c'était certain. Cependant, la barrière des tissus entre eux devenait insoutenable aussi pour lui.

Il se redressa, abandonnant à regret la poitrine tendue et l'aida à se relever afin de la dévêtir entièrement. Il se remit debout près du lit et resta quelques instants à l'observer. Elle était absolument parfaite ! Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais vu un corps aussi parfait parmi toutes les maîtresses et les amants qu'il avait eus et il sentit son désir redoubler d'intensité et se faire plus pressant. Il retira fébrilement sa chemise sans la quitter du regard, la dévorant à distance, avant de s'attaquer à la ceinture du pantalon en cuir qu'il avait mis pour la circonstance, voulant paraître à son avantage devant l'Olympienne.

La déesse frissonnait en le regardant faire, profitant du spectacle de ce torse musclé à souhait mais pas trop, de ses abdominaux admirablement bien sculptés, de ce ventre plat. Elle l'attira à elle lorsqu'il entreprit de retirer le bas et écarta ses mains pour finir elle-même de le dévêtir. Tout en parsemant le ventre du grec de petits baisers humides, elle fit glisser le vêtements sur ses hanches, notant avec malice qu'il ne portait pas de sous-vêtement sous le cuir, avant de poser ses mains sur les fesses fermes tandis qu'elle le prenait entre ses lèvres, le faisant bondir de plaisir.

Par Athéna, que c'était bon ! Kanon était au bord de l'explosion, pourtant il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il baissa les yeux pour se rassasier du spectacle offert par cette tête blonde – tiens ? N'était-elle pas cuivrée à l'instant ? – qui allait et venait sur son sexe, faisant habilement jouer sa langue pour le mener vers la folie. Un sentiment étrange et indistinct le saisit mais il le repoussa rapidement et posa ses mains sur les boucles courtes – tiens ? Ne les avait-elle pas longs à l'instant ? – pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ou pour accentuer encore la sensation de se perdre dans cette bouche qui le mettait au supplice, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. La sensation précédente revint. Un peu plus forte. Un peu plus présente. Mais pas assez cependant. La déesse était vraiment douée et il était en passe de perdre sa raison sous cette caresse divinement torturante. Un autre visage apparut rapidement dans son esprit mais si fugace qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le distinguer. Soudain, il sentit qu'il allait venir et, réunissant le peu de discernement qui lui restait, il repoussa gentiment Aphrodite, la rallongeant sur la couche.

Leurs regards étaient deux incendies dont les flammes menaçaient de tout dévorer et il était clair que l'un autant que l'autre avait atteint les limites de sa résistance. Ils se voulaient. Kanon pénétra la déesse sans attendre plus longtemps, plongeant dans la moiteur humide de son intimité avec une facilité qui démontrait l'envie de la blonde, se forçant à rester immobile en attendant que sa propre excitation redescende un peu. Il la recouvrit de son corps en prenant garde de ne pas l'écraser toutefois de son poids et l'embrassa à nouveau avec fougue, descendant dans son cou gracile pour inonder sa gorge de baisers incendiaires tout en revenant torturer sa poitrine devenue une zone hyper érogène qui la fit se tordre sous lui.

Il se retira alors avant de plonger à nouveau en elle, la pénétrant un peu plus profondément et lui arrachant un cri de plaisir pur tandis qu'un halo lumineux les entourait petit à petit, enflant au fur et à mesure que Kanon s'enfonçait dans la chaleur d'Aphrodite.

« Aaah… Kanon… encore… »

La déesse n'était plus que sensations vertigineuses, son corps tout entier était parcouru par des ondes de plaisir qui prenaient naissance dans son ventre. Elle en avait connu des amants et, même si personne n'égalerait jamais son cher Arès, Kanon se montrait un partenaire qui surclassait tous les autres. Aphrodite était pleinement satisfaite de son choix, d'autant que la nuit ne faisait que commencer et que leur plaisir avait déjà atteint une intensité dépassant sans difficulté celle qu'elle ressentait habituellement, Arès restant hors concours.

Kanon haletait, l'orgasme menaçant de le faucher à chaque coup de reins. Pourtant, il persistait, se concentrant sur les réactions du corps qui l'accueillait, cherchant à l'amener encore plus loin. Il ralentit sa cadence, se retirant entièrement à chaque fois pour ne faire pénétrer que l'extrémité de son sexe, entraînant l'Olympienne au bord de la folie, sa tête se tournant de gauche à droite dans des mouvements désordonnés et ses ongles se plantant dans les reins du jumeau.

Aphrodite crut qu'elle allait y laisser sa raison tant Kanon la soumettait à un supplice des plus vicieux. Elle noua ses longues jambes autour de la taille du grec et le força à revenir plus profondément en elle, hurlant de plaisir quand elle le sentit rendre les armes tandis qu'il exhalait lui aussi un long râle de jouissance. Il recommença encore et encore, sortant presque entièrement pour la réinvestir en un ample mais vigoureux coup de reins qui les mena au bord de l'évanouissement avant qu'ils ne se cambrent tous les deux, soufflés par les explosions combinées de leurs sens et de leurs cosmos. Kanon retomba, à bout de force sur Aphrodite, comblées au-delà de ses attentes.

Epuisé mais soucieux de ne pas écraser son amante, Kanon se retira délicatement du doux fourreau pour glisser contre le corps moite de la déesse. Celle-ci s'étira langoureusement, telle une chatte satisfaite, avant de se blottir contre le corps encore bouillant du gémeau. Ce dernier eut encore la force de lever un bras pour ouvrir une porte dimensionnelle par laquelle ils disparurent aussitôt.

Aphrodite se sentit bien transporté ailleurs mais ne quitta pas les bras rassurants de Kanon pour autant, le nez toujours enfoui dans le torse de son compagnon. Elle entendait chanter des oiseaux, de l'eau qui semblait s'écouler d'une cascade et la texture sous eux avait changé. Ce n'était plus aussi doux que le lit dans lequel ils venaient de faire l'amour, c'était plus … chatouillant. Une brise légère vint caresser sa peau nue, pourtant elle n'avait pas froid, la chaleur de l'air étant plus qu'agréable. Elle sentit Kanon remuer et la soulever. Elle planta son regard doré – doré ? N'avait-elle pas les yeux bleus ? – dans l'océan des prunelles vertes avant de se sentir plongée dans une eau qui, tout en rafraîchissant son corps enflammé, ne le fit pas frissonner. Elle apprécia le contact de ce bain improvisé, fermant les yeux de bien-être tandis qu'elle se laissait entraîner dans l'onde par son fantastique amant.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se délasser paresseusement, pendant de longues minutes, le silence uniquement interrompu par les champs mélodieux des oiseaux multicolores et les clapotis de l'eau autour d'eux. Cependant, un regard ambré s'imposa immédiatement derrière les yeux clos du Gémeau, un regard qu'il avait déjà vu et qui, oui, qui le fascinait. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans cet or là… Il rouvrit les yeux pour revenir à la réalité.

« Comment te sens tu ? »

Aphrodite nota avec satisfaction que Kanon avait abandonné le vouvoiement et rouvrit ses paupières, dévoilant un regard serein et comblé.

« C'est merveilleux Kanon. TU es merveilleux. Je savais que tu ne me décevrais pas mais c'est encore mieux que ce que j'avais pu imaginer. »

Certes, elle avait un peu regretté de ne pas avoir eu les deux jumeaux mais elle devait reconnaître que le cadet l'honorait suffisamment pour deux. Et puis, elle avait réuni deux amoureux, elle ne pouvait pas regretter ça. Bien au contraire, elle en était heureuse.

« Et la nuit ne fait que commencer. » lui murmura Kanon dans le creux de l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle, ramenant instantanément le désir dans le corps de la déesse.

Elle se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte du grec pour enrouler ses longues jambes autour de sa taille et s'agrippa à son cou avant de l'embrasser avec passion tout en collant son intimité à la virilité réveillée de son amant. Lentement, Kanon la posséda, se laissant glisser en elle avec contentement alors que leurs langues se taquinaient, se coulant l'une contre l'autre dans un baiser étourdissant. Il la fit sienne patiemment, se délectant du contact inhabituel de l'eau alors qu'il se retirait pour mieux replonger dans le corps parfait de la déesse. Leurs gémissements ne tardèrent pas à couvrir le doux gazouillis des oiseaux et bientôt leurs cris de délivrance et de jouissance se firent entendre par delà leur petit coin de paradis.

Apaisés, leurs corps se laissèrent dériver au gré du faible courant provoqué par la cascade. Ils se sentaient infiniment bien. Levant ses yeux vers le ciel que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers les feuillages. Aphrodite s'aperçut alors qu'il y avait trois soleils, donnant une lumière particulière aux éléments qui les entouraient. L'impression qui s'en dégageait semblait magique, féerique, et l'Olympienne sourit de constater que Kanon n'était pas seulement un amant hors du commun mais aussi un homme étonnant. Ce dernier se rapprocha d'ailleurs d'elle et la prit par la taille tout en déposant un baiser léger sur sa tempe.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? »

« Je me disais que tu étais vraiment surprenant. »

« Et tu n'as pas tout vu… Es tu prête ? »

« Prête pour quoi… ? »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa question, Kanon rouvrait une faille et ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense baignoire remplie de mousse et d'huiles parfumées. Etonnée, elle ne fit pourtant aucune réflexion, laissant son amant la laver avec tendresse tout en faisant de même avec lui. Leurs corps réagissaient presque malgré eux au contact de leurs mains, pourtant, Kanon se domina et la sécha délicatement avant de la porter, telle une princesse, jusqu'à la chambre adjacente. Là, sur le lit à baldaquin, reposait une tenue digne des mille et une nuits.

Avec des gestes emprunts d'une grande douceur et parfaitement maîtrisés, le jeune homme l'en revêtit. C'était une robe brodée d'or en mousseline vaporeuse laissant ses bras et son dos nus et descendant jusqu'à ses chevilles en un tombé aérien et fluide. Aphrodite s'admira dans un miroir mural, appréciant la texture du tissu sur sa peau et la couleur violine très pale dont l'or contrastait et renvoyait des reflets lumineux.

Kanon se recula pour juger du résultat. Il avait tenu à habiller lui-même la déesse, jouant avec ses sens tandis que ses doigts effleuraient subrepticement la peau nue de la jeune femme. Il avait attisé son désir encore une fois mais il s'éloigna en douceur quand Aphrodite y céda.

« Il va falloir patienter encore un peu… Et puis, il serait dommage de ne pas étrenner cette robe qui fait honneur à ta beauté… »

Son regard de braise démentait ses paroles, pourtant il tapa dans ses mains et aussitôt trois jeunes filles firent leur entrée comme si elles n'avaient attendu que ce signal derrière la porte.

« Je te laisse à leurs bons soins. J'avoue que je ne m'y connais guère en coiffure et maquillage. »

Et sans même se soucier de sa propre nudité en présence des jeunes servantes qui s'afféraient déjà autour de la déesse, il fit une petite révérence et disparut dans la pièce contiguë sur un baiser envoyé du bout des doigts. Aphrodite regarda la porte se refermer sur son adonis et frissonna de plaisir en se remémorant son regard.

« Et bien, jusque là tu n'assures pas trop mal. »

Le gémeau se regardait dans le miroir de la salle de bain, plutôt ravi du début de soirée. Tout se déroulait comme il l'avait prévu… enfin… à bien y réfléchir, cela se déroulait même mieux que ça s'il repensait à cette incroyable plaisir qu'il avait ressenti en faisant l'amour avec la déesse, au point de mêler et de faire s'embraser leurs cosmos.

A suivre …

_Hé hé… Je suis sure que vous ne vous attendrez pas à la suite que j'ai prévue dans ma petite tête. _

_Prochain chapitre déjà prêt, il ne manque plus que les petites retouches et on y retrouvera Shaka et DM._

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me lisent et pour les commentaires encourageants que vous me laissez. Et merci Junon pour ta gentillesse._

_Masque de Mort tient bon dans son rôle de défenseur et Angelo craint de réapparaître. Shaka est perturbé au même titre que DM. Hypnos s'inquiète pour Hadès. Thanatos garde la tête froide._

_Ce chapitre est encore un chapitre « prise de tête » dans le sens où pas mal d'interrogations vont apparaître ainsi que certaines révélations, et ce n'est pas fini…_

_Kitty, ne m'arraches pas les yeux, j'ai dit que la fic n'était pas finie ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

« Quoi ?! Qu'est c'qu'y a ?! »

« Tu me sembles soucieux en ce moment. » répondit Hypnos en souriant face à l'agressivité manifeste du Cancer.

Masque de Mort soupira. Depuis leur dernière conversation, il avait remarqué que le Sommeil l'observait du coin de l'œil et ça commençait à lui courir sur la carapace. Il faisait preuve d'un effort surhumain, ou tout du moins n'était-ce pas dans son caractère, pour ne pas créer de conflit diplomatique, mais force était de constater qu'il atteignait ses limites, maintes fois repoussées.

« Qu'est-ce ça peut t'faire ?! »

« T'en prendre à moi et me rendre responsable de ta mauvaise humeur ne t'avancera à rien Saint du Cancer… ou devrais-je t'appeler ANGELO ! »

Là ! Voilà ! C'était LA goutte de trop ! D'un bond, il sauta sur le doré et le plaqua au sol, le visage déformé par une rage sourde et le regard satanique. Hypnos, bien que surpris par l'attaque à laquelle il s'attendait mais pas si vite, se contenta d'observer calmement son agresseur.

Masque de Mort leva le bras avec l'intention évidente de lui assener une leçon de morale à sa façon mais, au lieu d'atteindre le visage du Dieu, son poing s'enfonça de dix bons centimètres dans le sol. Il resta dans cette position un long moment, la mâchoire serrée, le corps tremblant de colère contenue… ou d'autre chose ?

« Pourquoi t'acharnes tu après moi ? Y'a-t-il si peu de distractions aux Enfers ? »

« Disons qu'en tant qu'hôte, je me soucie du bien être de nos invités. »

Masque de Mort resta pensif quelques secondes avant de se relever.

« Oui et bien, je vais très bien alors fais moi une fleur et vas te mêler des affaires de quelqu'un d'autre ! C'est pas les âmes en peine qui manquent par chez vous ! »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au Doré de répondre qu'il tourna les talons pour s'éloigner. Hypnos le regarda pensivement avant de se remettre debout à son tour. La guérison promettait d'être longue…

oOo

Shaka était en train de déguster un thé au jasmin dans le patio du temple quand Masque de Mort y fit son entrée. Il se figea imperceptiblement mais n'en montra rien, décidé à ignorer son compagnon indésirable.

« Encore à boire du thé, Shaka ? Ce n'est pas une boisson d'homme ça ! Inutile de demander qui se fait baiser par qui… Mais dis moi, tu es tout seul ? On pourrait en profiter pour essayer tous les deux, je suis sure que ça te plaira. »

« … »

« Oh allé, ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée. Ha ha ha ! Ah mais j'oubliais, il n'y a plus que ton armure qui représente ce que tu n'es plus… Tu es sur que tu as encore le droit de la porter ? »

« … »

« Otes moi d'un doute, le Kama-Sutra, ça vient bien des Indes, non ? Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé toutes les positions ? »

Masque de Mort s'était rapproché de Shaka tout en parlant et, avant même que celui-ci ne puisse se douter de ses intentions, il le fit basculer sur le canapé, bloquant le corps mince avec le sien, plus imposant, et coupant toute possibilité de retraite à l'indou.

« Masque de Mort ! Qu'est ce que tu f… »

Des lèvres voraces venaient de s'écraser sur les siennes tandis qu'une langue autoritaire envahissait sa bouche. Shaka réagit immédiatement en mordant cette intruse et aussitôt se retrouva avec la respiration bloquée par une main puissante autour de son cou

« Ne recommence jamais ça ! Je te conseille de te laisser faire si tu tiens à la vie. De toute façon, tu en as autant envie que moi, reconnais le. »

Shaka sentit une main descendre sans douceur sur son torse, son ventre, avant de se poser, conquérante, sur sa virilité endormie. Non ! Il n'en avait pas envie ! Mais qu'arrivait-il au Cancer ? La colère avait cédé la place à la stupeur, pourtant, bien qu'il aurait facilement pu se dégager d'une flambée de cosmos, Shaka n'y pensa même pas. Il continua de défier son agresseur des yeux, tentant toujours de se dégager par des contorsions qui ne firent qu'exciter encore plus l'Italien.

« Très bien ! Je vais donc me servir moi-même puisque tu refuses de me donner ce que tu accordes à notre ancien ennemi. Tu n'es pas mieux qu'un traître et en tant que tel, je ne vais pas te ménager. »

Shaka se débattit encore plus violemment. Non ! Pas comme ça ! Ca ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça ! Où était l'homme doux et tendre qu'il avait vu faire l'amour à Thanatos ?

« Masque de Mort, … arrête… C'est du… viol !'

Aussitôt, Masque de Mort se figea et fixa intensément la Vierge, semblant le voir pour la première fois. Il desserra lentement son emprise sur sa gorge avant de caresser maladroitement le visage où des larmes remplissaient les yeux azur.

« Je suis désolé, Shaka. Pardonne moi. » souffla t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres entrouvertes.

Il se releva, ses yeux exprimant un mélange de sincère repenti et de vive tristesse en constatant la trace rougeâtre que ses doigts avaient laissé sur le cou gracile de la Vierge.

« Et merde ! » jura t-il avant de s'enfuir de la pièce, laissant Shaka plongé dans une intense perplexité.

oOo

« Où en sont les avancées en ce qui concerne les négociations ? »

« Pourquoi une telle question, Hypnos quand tu sais pertinemment que ce sujet est réglé depuis longtemps. Je te connais. Tu as quelque chose à dire alors dis le simplement et ne tourne pas autour du pot. »

« Justement. Si le sujet est réglé, ne crois tu pas qu'il est temps qu'ils repartent chez eux ? »

Hadès releva un regard surpris sur le jumeau doré. Repartir ? Shaka n'était pas encore prêt à affronter la vie réelle et Thanatos lui avait appris que les progrès concernant Masque de Mort n'étaient pas flagrants. Alors pourquoi Hypnos parlait-il de les faire repartir ?

« Se serait-il passé quelque chose que j'ignore ? Craindrais tu que ton frère ne se soit trop attaché au chevalier du Cancer ? »

« Pas Thanatos, non. Il tient certes énormément à Angelo, il éprouve même étonnamment une profonde affection pour lui mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. »

« Alors quoi ? » s'impatienta Hadès.

« Que ressens tu pour Shaka, Seigneur ? »

La question prit Hadès au dépourvu. Etait-ce donc visible à ce point ? Il pensait pourtant avoir prit garde à ne pas extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait pour le chevalier de la Vierge. Il était parfaitement conscient qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir ensemble et pensait avoir pris soins de ne pas laisser Shaka se faire de fausses idées sur leur couple. Non ! Il se mentait à lui-même. Shaka lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et il n'avait rien fait pour l'en dissuader. Seulement, il voulait profiter encore un peu de cet amour. Il poussa un profond soupir avant de relever les yeux sur Hypnos qui l'observait avec intérêt.

« Que veux tu que je te réponde ? Toi, mieux que personne, connaît mes sentiments à son égard. Et tu sais aussi parfaitement que j'ai pleinement conscience que tout ceci ne nous mènera nulle part. Malgré tout, j'avoue que depuis le départ de Perséphone, je n'avais pas ressenti autant d'amour pour quelqu'un et, même si c'est sans avenir, je voulais juste en profiter un peu plus… Cependant, tu as peut-être raison, je me suis laissé aveugler par son innocence, sa pureté, au point de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes… »

Hypnos baissa la tête, attristé pour son maître et ami. Il ressentait la douleur que provoquait la prise de conscience du Dieu et aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire que tout espoir de bonheur n'était pas perdu, qu'il existait forcément une solution. Seulement, Shaka était humain …

« Il ne serait pas heureux et tu le sais. »

« Oui, je le sais bien. »

Oui, Hadès avait trop d'amour pour l'Indou pour le garder près de lui aux Enfers, si tant est que cela eut pu être possible. Il réalisait douloureusement qu'il allait devoir prendre rapidement une décision, décision qu'il avait volontairement ignorée, profitant égoïstement des moments privilégiés qu'il partageait avec la Vierge et qui le rendait heureux comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Mais Hypnos avait raison, s'il aimait Shaka, il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de sa liberté, de cette seconde chance qui lui avait été offerte de vivre une nouvelle vie sans guerres, sans batailles, et surtout avec l'éveil de son humanité retrouvée.

Sa décision était prise et, même si elle lui brisait le cœur, il lui fallait s'y tenir, par amour pour Shaka.

« Qu'en est-il du Cancer ? Où en est Thana avec lui ? »

Penser à autre chose. Tout sauf se permettre de ressasser sa douleur croissante, sa malediction.

« Ce n'est pas gagné. Masque de Mort s'est tellement imposé pour protéger Angelo de toute souffrance que lui faire céder la place prendra du temps. De plus, Angelo semble être tétanisé par la peur de réapparaître au grand jour. Cependant, il semblerait que Thanatos ait déjà commencé une sorte de _thérapie_… »

« Ah ? Et qu'est ce donc que cette _thérapie _? »

« Tu connais Thana et ses méthodes pour le moins détournées, pour ne pas dire vicieuses… »

« C'est bien ce qui m'effraye… »

Hypnos sourit, son frère pouvait paraître glacial, voire même haineux envers les humains, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux d'ailleurs, il n'en restait pas moins quelqu'un de droit qui n'hésitait pas à s'investir entièrement dans une croisade, quitte à utiliser des procédés pas toujours très honnêtes. Mais c'était son jumeau et il le connaissait suffisamment pour lui faire confiance. Il parvenait toujours à ses fins.

« Angelo est perturbé par Shaka et, même si ce n'est pas encore de l'amour, la Vierge est peut-être la solution pour faire tomber le masque. »

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'Hypnos évoque la possibilité de sentiments de Shaka pour un autre que lui ? Son cœur se contracta cruellement. Pourtant, il lui fallait bien reconnaître que c'était lui-même qui avait émis l'idée le premier dans l'optique initiale d'aider Shaka à se retrouver en tant qu'humain. C'était encore lui qui l'avait soumise à Thanatos qui l'avait d'emblée acceptée. Pourquoi alors lui était-il si difficile de se faire à l'idée d'abandonner son amant entre les mains d'un Cancer dont il n'était pas certain qu'il ne le détruirait pas ?

Le Doré percevait les doutes et les craintes de la Déité noire et les comprenait, pourtant…

« De ce que j'ai perçu dans leurs cosmos respectifs, Shaka et Masque de Mort ne sont pas insensibles l'un à l'autre. En ce qui concerne Shaka, sa récente découverte de sa sexualité peut le perturber suffisamment pour être plus sensible au charisme incontestable d'Angelo. Et même si ce dernier se laisse plus volontiers guider par ses instincts et ses envies obsessionnelles de sexe, je ne pense pas que ce soit sa seule motivation vis-à-vis de Shaka. S'il ne s'était s'agit que d'une violente attirance physique, il ne serait pas aussi troublé et son cosmos ne fluctuerait pas autant en sa présence. Peut-être qu'il n'y aura jamais d'amour entre ses deux là mais je suis convaincu que Shaka est la solution pour qu'Angelo réapparaisse pour de bon. De plus, Angelo saura être d'un grand réconfort pour Shaka lorsqu'il devra se rendre à l'évidence que son amour pour toi est impossible. »

Ce fut comme si Hadès se prenait son épée pour la deuxième dois en plein cœur. Il encaissa le coup mais souffrait atrocement des paroles d'Hypnos, même s'il savait qu'il ne faisait qu'énoncer la vérité.

« J'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. Annonce à Shaka et à Angelo qu'ils ont une semaine pour me faire part de leurs propositions concernant leur mission. Jusque là, je ne veux pas être dérangé ! »

Hypnos s'inclina et observa le prince des Morts se retirer. Les ténèbres l'avaient envahi une fois de plus et le Doré fut navré de ne rien pouvoir faire contre ça.

oOo

Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal pour qu'il l'évite ? Cela faisait deux jours qu'Hadès ne s'était pas montré et Shaka commençait à se poser des questions. Sans compter ce qu'il s'était passé avec Masque de Mort. Depuis ce fameux après midi et le baiser, le Cancer agissait par sautes d'humeur, totalement imprévisible – ou tout du moins, encore plus que d'habitude. L'Indou en souffrait inexplicablement mais il ne cherchait pas en comprendre les raisons, trop préoccupé par l'attitude incompréhensible d'Hadès à son égard. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard chercha celui de Masque de Mort. Lorsqu'il le croisa, il sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il baissa aussitôt les yeux, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'appesantir sur lui-même. Après tout, comme Hypnos le leur avait rappelé, ils étaient venus ici avec une mission et le chevalier de la Vierge comptait bien la mener à son terme, ce qui l'empêcherait de penser à ses sentiments.

Oui, penser à autre chose. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. Tout sauf s'attarder sur cette douleur qui grandissait chaque heure un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Son cœur souffrait. Son cœur saignait. Mais il ne devait pas y songer. Il était un chevalier d'Athéna avant tout, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Shaka eut malgré tout un pauvre sourire en songeant qu'il focalisait toute son attention sur son devoir… comme avant. Sauf qu'à présent, il était conscient que ce n'était qu'un moyen de fuir une réalité douloureuse. Pour ne pas souffrir. Il ne devait penser à rien d'autre. Déesse, que ça faisait mal d'être humain !

Masque de Mort capta l'air triste et presque résigné de l'Indou et il sentit une petite pointe douloureuse lui traverser la poitrine. Shaka souffrait et il n'était pas difficile de savoir pourquoi. Le maître des lieux n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis 2 jours… et 2 nuits. Aussi surprenant que cela fut pour lui, Masque de Mort culpabilisait de son attitude envers Shaka. D'autant plus quand il le voyait aussi déprimé, même si ce dernier tentait de le cacher avec plus ou moins de succès. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir à son geste. Il voulait la Vierge. Non, il ne l'aimait pas ! Les sentiments mielleux n'étaient toujours pas son genre. C'était une question de fierté, rien de plus. Il lui fallait l'Indou d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Une question de fierté ? C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à devenir brutal devant le refus de sa proie, cependant… cependant, pourquoi les yeux brillants de larmes du blond l'avaient-ils bouleversé ? Pourquoi avait-il ressenti une vive culpabilité, et même du dégoût pour lui-même, en réalisant qu'il avait failli le violenter ? Pourquoi ses propres excuses lui avaient-elles parues sonner si faibles et si fausses ?

Masque de Mort était perdu dans le tumulte de ses pensées contradictoires et cela influait d'autant sur son caractère déjà pas facile. Le soir même, il avait fait l'amour avec une énergie décuplée qui avait eu raison de la résistance du Dieu argenté, le laissant épuisé et courbaturé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas réussi à calmer le Cancer qui avait, tour à tour, évité ou bien agressé Shaka avec plus de véhémence par la suite. Il menaçait de tomber dingue si ça continuait. Et ces journées qui n'en finissaient pas, à devoir supporter le regard scrutateur du Dieu du Sommeil conjugué à la présence perturbante de la Vierge. Tout ça parce que Hadès avait décidé de… de quoi d'abord ?

Tiens, c'était vrai ça ! Tout avait pourtant l'air de se passer au mieux entre lui et Shaka. Alors pourquoi subitement l'ignorer ? A les voir, ils formaient presque le couple parfait. Deux amoureux en pleine lune de miel. Nan mais on aurait tout vu, un chevalier d'Athéna amoureux du Dieu des Enfers. Rien que ça !

Minute ! Amoureux ? Bon sang ! Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt ?! Masque de Mort posa son regard cobalt sur Shaka. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, il avait tous les symptômes du coup de foudre, du premier amour, bref, il était vraiment amoureux. Et ben, ils étaient pas dans la merde ! Qui aurait pu prévoir que sa Sainteté lévitante serait aussi fleur bleue ?! C'était carrément déboussolant, presque à hurler de rire. Sauf que là, Masque de Mort ne ressentait curieusement pas la moindre envie de se moquer. Non, il se sentait… triste.

Il secoua la tête. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait à la fin ?! Lui, triste ?! Pourquoi se soucierait-il du malheur de son compagnon d'arme ? Ce n'était même pas un ami ! Masque de Mort n'avait pas d'ami !

« Angelo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le Cancer releva vivement les yeux vers Hypnos qui le scrutait avec attention. Et lui là, il allait pas le lâcher un peu non !

« Occupes toi de tes fesses ! »

« Angelo ? » releva Shaka, étonné.

A ce moment, l'Italien réalisa comment l'avait appelé le Doré et il sentit la colère le gagner à nouveau.

« J'avais oublié ce prénom… Ca fait si longtemps… Tu devrais le reprendre. » continua Shaka, songeur, d'une voix pensive qui fit retomber l'ire du Cancer comme un soufflé.

Hypnos lui lança un sourire vainqueur tandis que Shaka se perdait dans ses souvenirs, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que de jeunes apprentis chevaliers d'or. Les entraînements ne les avaient pas encore changés, leurs maîtres ne les avaient pas encore modelés et il se souvenait parfaitement à présent de ce jeune garçon aux cheveux rebelles tout comme son caractère. Il était un peu tête brûlée mais d'une gentillesse incomparable avec tout le monde, toujours prêt à rendre service. Oui, ils avaient tous changé au retour de leurs formations, et Angelo de façon radicale. Shaka leva alors ses yeux pour les poser dans ceux, indéfinissables, du Cancer qui n'avait toujours pas esquissé un geste.

« Je suis vraiment désolé Angelo. Tu as du endurer énormément d'épreuves traumatisantes, souffrir considérablement avec ce maître qui était le tien. »

Shaka ?! Désolé ?! Pour lui ?! Masque de Mort n'en revenait pas. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'excuser. Ils avaient tous vécus des expériences plus ou moins dures suivant leurs maîtres mais la sienne n'était pas la faute de Shaka. Cependant, il lui sembla que ses épaules se faisaient moins lourdes, comme si un poids en avait été enlevé. Le souvenir ? La reconnaissance ? Etait-ce ce qui lui avait tant manqué quelque part ? Que quelqu'un se souvienne de lui ? Que quelqu'un concède enfin sa souffrance ?

Il plongea un regard profondément reconnaissant dans l'azur de celui de la Vierge qui lui sourit timidement en retour. Un sourire sincère. Aucune parole. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Un lien venait de se créer…non, ils venaient de retrouver ce lien qui les unissait quand ils étaient arrivés enfants au Sanctuaire.

Hypnos se retira discrètement, satisfait, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son jumeau. Il fallait qu'ils parlent.

A suivre…

_J'ai retrouvé une longueur normale de chapitre, ou tout du moins la longueur que je m'étais fixée. Il faut dire que je m'étais laissé entraînée par Kanon et Aphrodite^^. J'espère que ça vous a plu._

_A suivre… ben la suite entre Kanon et la déesse de l'amour justement…_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Qui a dit que Kanon n'était pas intelligent ?_

_Il est beau, presque parfait (oui sinon c'est lassant), l'homme idéal … et en plus il est malin…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Flash back_

« Tu es sure de toi, Aphrodite ? »

« Voyons Athéna, tu as devant toi la déesse de l'Amour ! Qui mieux que moi, peut percevoir ce genre de chose ? »

« Soit, je te laisse agir à ta guise avec Saga. Après tout, il est peut-être celui qui a le plus souffert de toutes ces guerres. »

Aphrodite sourit gentiment à sa sœur. Elle savait combien le bonheur de ses chevaliers lui importait et, hormis Pégase, l'aîné des Gémeaux était probablement celui pour qui elle ressentait le plus de compassion. Il était tellement facile d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait de sa jeune sœur dès lors qu'il était question du bonheur de ses chevaliers. Elle se leva pour prendre congé, la question étant entendue, quand elle se retourna subitement.

« Angelo et Shaka ont l'air d'être sur la bonne voie concernant leur mission et… le reste, tout du moins, c'est ce que m'a laissé sous entendre Hadès. Cependant, je pense que nous pouvons consolider la future paix entre vos deux sanctuaires. »

Athéna leva un sourcil surpris.

« Ah bon ? Et Comment ? »

« Kanon. » répondit simplement la déesse avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

« Kanon ? » répéta Athéna, étonné.

« Oui, Kanon. Disons qu'il n'y a pas que son frère qui n'ose pas avouer ses sentiments à la personne qui fait battre son cœur… »

« Tu en es certaine ? Mais, même si tel est le cas, en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec Hadès ? Ne me dis pas que Kanon est amoureux de lui ?! »

Aphrodite éclata d'un rire cristallin. Elle aimait bien sa sœur mais désespérait de lui voir une once d'intelligence un jour.

« Non, bien sur que non. Mais cela a effectivement un rapport avec lui ? Je dirais même directement un rapport avec … »

« J'avoue que je ne te suis pas. »

Aphrodite se retint juste à temps de remarquer que cela ne l'étonnait pas et se contenta de prendre son air le plus mystérieux avant de répondre. Elle adorait laisser traîner le suspens.

« Laisse moi faire et bientôt ton sanctuaire et celui d'Hadès seront plus proches qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été… »

« _… et mon Hall ne se sera jamais porté si bien_. » pensa t'elle avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Car certes, les bonnes actions, c'était bien joli mais elle restait une déesse, et en tant que telle, il fallait que ça lui rapporte. Donnant-donnant en quelque sorte. Elle n'était pas Athéna elle ! La pauvre, à force de se réincarner, elle avait fini par se laisser submergée par la bonté naïve – et les caprices oui oui – de ses enveloppes humaines. Quel gâchis tout de même ! Si tous ces beaux éphèbes sculpturalement bâtis avaient été à elle, ils ne l'auraient pas été que symboliquement, et elle en aurait profité, ça c'est certain. Qui plus est, elle aurait empêché qu'on les abîme à tout prix. Après tout, il y avait d'autres moyens que des combats pour régler des tensions. Faites l'amour pas la guerre ! Et si en plus, ça profitait encore et toujours à son hall, elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Il ne fallait jamais perdre de vue ses propres intérêts !

Sur ces derniers mots énigmatiques et ses pensées quelque peu égoïstes, la déesse de l'Amour s'éclipsa pour se retrouver directement aux Enfers. Dans le bureau d'un certain juge, pour être plus précis.

Ce dernier sursauta violemment à son apparition. Il sortait de la douche et était en train de déguster un whisky de qualité comme il les aimait, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil et uniquement vêtu d'un bas de survêtement. Son geste brusque renversa quelques gouttes du précieux breuvage sur lui.

« Bon sang ! » s'exclama t-il. « Qui êtes vous ?! Comment avez-vous pénétré ici ? »

Aphrodite l'observa avec un plaisir évident et un amusement non dissimulé avant de se décider à lui répondre.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Rhadamanthe. Je suis Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour. »

Le juge ne parut pas plus surpris que ça de se retrouver face à une des Olympiennes en Enfers. Pas plus qu'il ne se sentit gêné par sa tenue ni par le regard gourmand qu'elle posait sur lui.

« Que me voulez-vous ? »

« Je suis venue pour exaucer ton vœu le plus cher… »

Son vœu le plus cher ? Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? Il lui jeta un coup d'œil suspicieux, attendant qu'elle continue. La déesse ne le quittait pas des yeux, se délectant du corps musclé offert à sa vue et lisant en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Avec lui au moins, ce serait peut-être plus facile vu qu'il était conscient de ses sentiments, au contraire de la personne qu'il aimait secrètement.

« Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas. »

Tant qu'à faire, autant être directe. Et avec l'Anglais, c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen d'arriver à ses fins plus rapidement, d'autant plus que le temps lui était compté.

A nouveau, le juge sursauta et décida de reposer son verre par mesure de prudence. Il n'avait pas envie de finir imbibé d'alcool. Il releva alors son regard d'or qu'il voulait impassible vers Aphrodite.

« Si vous voulez parler de mon maitre, la réponse me semble évidente. »

Peut-être pas si rapide que ça finalement.

« Tu es amoureux d'Hadès ? » le taquina gentiment la déesse.

Mais c'était sans compter sur le célèbre flegme britannique. Rhadamanthe continua de la fixer de ses yeux dorés sans sourciller.

« Que voulez-vous exactement ? »

Fini de jouer.

« Réponds d'abord à ma question et n'oublies pas qui je suis et qu'à ce titre je sais tout de tes sentiments envers cet homme. »

L'Anglais la jaugea quelques secondes avant de pousser un soupir résigné.

« Et quand bien même. C'est un amour impossible de toute façon. »

« Saches mon cher Rhadamanthe que rien n'est impossible quand on aime vraiment. »

Une mince lueur d'espoir sembla briller dans les yeux d'ambre avant de disparaître aussitôt. Rhadamanthe était lucide. Trop lucide quelques fois. Et trop buté aussi. Il se détourna, reprenant son verre abandonné sur la table.

« Soyez réaliste ! C'est un chevalier d'Athéna ! C'est tout bonnement irréalisable. »

Aphrodite avait entendu parler du caractère entêté du Wyvern et elle devait bien admettre que sa réputation n'était pas usurpée. Cependant, elle connaissait la souffrance silencieuse du jeune homme et restait convaincue de la réciprocité de ses sentiments, sauf que l'autre ne le savait pas encore. Mais elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, le chevalier dont il était question était suffisamment honnête pour admettre la réalité une fois mise en évidence. Elle avait d'ailleurs sa petite idée sur la manière de procéder.

« Et si je te disais que tes sentiments sont partagés mais qu'il a juste besoin qu'on lui ouvre les yeux ? »

Le regard que posa alors le juge sur la déesse se fit sceptique.

« Quoi ? Vous allez demander l'aide de Cupidon ? Je ne veux pas d'un amour conditionné. Et puis vous oubliez Athéna et Hadès. »

« Il s'agirait de réviser tes bases Rhadamanthe, mon fils n'a aucun pouvoir sur l'amour, ses flèches n'agissent que sur le désir physique. JE suis la spécialiste dans le domaine de l'amour. Quant à Athéna et Hadès, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je m'en occupe. Alors, es-tu prêt à m'écouter maintenant ? »

_Fin du Flash back_

oOo

Epoustouflante ! Rayonnante ! Kanon manquait de qualificatifs pour décrire la beauté qui irradiait en cet instant de la déesse qui se tenait devant lui, dans une pose étudiée. Certes, la tenue qu'il lui avait choisi était superbe, mais c'était l'Olympienne elle-même qui la mettait en valeur – à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse, il ne savait plus – tant ses formes épanouies et parfaites se dessinaient sous le tissu avec grâce et érotisme. Ses cheveux courts avaient été coiffés dans un style flou qui ne gâchait en aucun cas le tableau et le maquillage était artistique mais léger. La beauté naturelle d'Aphrodite suffisait à elle-même.

Le souffle court, l'ancien marina s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui fit une petite révérence avant de lui tendre son bras en bon gentleman.

« Tu es absolument resplendissante et le mot est faible. »

La déesse rosit légèrement sous le compliment qu'elle savait sincère. Cet homme avait décidément l'art et la manière de vous faire sentir unique au monde. Quoique, en ce qui la concernait c'était la stricte vérité. Lui-même n'était pas en reste dans son smoking crème à la coupe impeccable. Sa prestance naturelle couplée à sa carrure athlétique et imposante lui donnait un charme incontestable dans cette tenue – et même sans rien aussi d'ailleurs. Il avait délaissé le nœud papillon de circonstance et défait les premiers boutons de sa chemise de soie bleu nuit, laissant apparaître une chaîne dorée à laquelle pendait un pendentif. A sa vue, Aphrodite sourit.

« Mais tu n'as rien à m'envier mon cher Kanon. » lui retourna t-elle le compliment tout en acceptant son bras sur lequel elle posa une main parfaitement manucurée.

Un échange de regards et ils disparurent de la suite de la même façon qu'ils y étaient arrivés.

Aphrodite poussa un petit cri surpris. Une brise légère mais soutenue l'accueillit d'entrée tandis que, tout autour d'elle, la ville s'étendait à ses pieds. Paris. Kanon avait resserré son emprise autour de sa taille et la tenait tout contre lui tout en lui donnant le nom des différents monuments sur lesquels ils avaient une vue imprenable. La Tour Eiffel, les Invalides, Notre Dame, Montmartre, le Sacré Cœur, le jardin du Luxembourg, Beaubourg, le Centre Pompidou, St Germain des Prés, La Défense, le quartier Latin… La déesse se laissait envahir par cette voix chaude et sensuelle tout en se délectant du panorama. Oui, décidément, Kanon était vraiment surprenant.

Bien qu'elle fasse partie des Olympiens, Aphrodite se plaisait à parcourir le monde et reconnaissait volontiers avoir un faible pour la France et sa capitale. Aussi, n'eut-elle aucun mal à reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. La Tour Montparnasse. Elle se retourna dans les bras de son amant, un sourire resplendissant sur ses lèvres ourlées de gloss longue tenue et anti-trace.

« Tu es vraiment merveilleux et tu peux même te vanter d'avoir réussi à me surprendre à plus d'une reprise. Et ce, en un laps de temps très court, ce qui revient à un véritable exploit, surtout pour un humain. »

« Disons que la femme que je me devais d'impressionner m'a beaucoup inspiré… »

Ses orbes dorées… Il avait la sensation de s'y perdre. Mais ce n'était pas une sensation désagréable. Non. Plutôt comme un besoin qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. D'autant qu'il ressentait confusément qu'il manquait quelque chose au tableau. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la déesse qui s'extasiait devant le spectacle de la Tour Eiffel en train de s'illuminer tandis que le soleil finissait de disparaître à l'horizon dans une nuance de rouge orangé. La sentant légèrement frissonner contre lui, il l'entraîna vers l'ascenseur qui les fit descendre au 56e étage. Là, ils furent introduis dans une salle immense dont les immenses baies vitrées offraient une vue panoramique sur la capitale tout en étant à l'abris du vent.

Installée près des vitres, Aphrodite admirait la vue époustouflante tandis que Kanon se chargeait de commander deux coupes de champagne. Le restaurant portait bien son nom : le Ciel de Paris. Elle laissa son regard faire le tour de la salle. Le cadre était élégant et confortable, des miroirs au plafond accentuaient cette sensation d'être suspendu dans le ciel. Même les pas des serveurs étaient étouffés par l'épaisse moquette grenat qui couvrait tout l'étage. Une musique douce s'élevait d'un piano à queue stratégiquement disposé et sur lequel courraient les doigts experts d'un musicien professionnel, à moins que ce ne fût un client particulièrement doué, comme cela arrivait quelques fois.

Elle reporta son attention sur Kanon qui la dévisageait avec douceur. Il avait une lueur indomptable en permanence au fond du regard. Certainement ce qui parachevait tout son charme. Contrairement à son jumeau qui était posé et réfléchi, Kanon était fougueux et impulsif. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs à Milo sur ce plan. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour que les deux hommes soient à ce point amis. Peut-être aussi la raison de son pendentif… mais elle en doutait sérieusement.

« Dis-moi Kanon, ce n'est pas ton signe que tu portes au cou. »

« Non, effectivement. »

Instinctivement, le grec porta la main sur le bijou, le caressant du bout des doigts. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à l'acheter sur le moment mais il s'était senti attiré par lui. Milo et Saga l'avaient d'ailleurs chambré pendant des jours avec ça et lui avaient même fait remarqué qu'il le caressait souvent avec les yeux dans le vague, ce qui ne manquait pas d'attiser leurs moqueries amicales.

« N'est-ce pas curieux que tu aies choisi ce signe plutôt que le tien ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est… »

Ils furent interrompus par le serveur qui leur apporta deux fluttes de champagne et leur demanda s'ils avaient fait leur choix.

« Me fais tu assez confiance en matière de goût culinaires ? » lui demanda t-il alors qu'Aphrodite qui n'avait même pas jeté un œil sur la carte.

« Surprends moi une fois de plus… »

Ce fut au tour du gémeau de rougir imperceptiblement pourtant, il se tourna vers le serveur et commanda avec aisance et assurance.

« Nous prendrons une verrine de caviar impérial givré. Le bar rôti aux sucs citronnés suivi d'un filet de bœuf poêlé sauce aux truffes. »

Il commanda encore un Montrachet Blanc 1988 pour accompagner le poisson et un Château Sociando-Mallet 1998 pour la viande. Saori lui avait laissé carte blanche pour la soirée – enfin la carte bleue de l'association Graad pour être plus précis – et il ne comptait pas s'en priver, quitte à subir les foudres de Saga quand il lui annoncerait le montant de la soirée. Il attendit que le serveur se fût éloigné pour se pencher légèrement vers Aphrodite.

« Bah de toute manière, leur cuisine gastronomique est réputée alors je ne risque pas grand-chose. » plaisanta Kanon, soudain mal à l'aise en se rappelant que Saga lui rabâchait sans cesse qu'il n'avait aucune papille gustative.

« Je suis certaine que nous allons nous régaler. »

oOo

« Paris by night est vraiment magnifique et romantique, tu ne trouves pas ? » murmura Aphrodite alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main dans les jardins du champ de mars.

Kanon ne répondit pas, s'imprégnant de la magie du moment et pensant déjà à la suite de son petit programme. La fin du repas l'avait vu faire preuve d'une maîtrise exceptionnelle pour ne pas céder au désir que provoquait le pied nu de la déesse sous la table. Cependant, ils s'étaient dépêchés de quitter le restaurant et, impatients, il l'avait prise dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au pied de la tour, le bloquant entre deux étages pour assouvir leur envie.

« Au fait, as-tu revu ce juge contre qui tu avais combattu chez Hadès ? »

L'ex dragon des mers sursauta. Que lui prenait-il de lui poser une question pareille ?

« Euh… non. Non je ne l'ai jamais revu. »

« Ca pourrait être bien, tu ne penses pas ? Que vous vous revoyiez ? Pour la paix. Pour améliorer les relations entre vos deux sanctuaires. »

Mais pourquoi lui parlait-elle subitement de ce juge ? Que venait-il faire dans leur soirée romantique, sensuelle ? Il baissa un regard interrogateur et suspicieux vers elle. Il se figea. Un bref instant, il avait cru le voir. Ce juge. Et soudain, il réalisa ! Non mais à qui croyait-elle avoir à faire ? Ne venait-il pas de l'aider à faire la même chose à son jumeau ? Il n'était pas si idiot que ça quand même !

« Je t'arrêtes tout de suite. C'est pas parce que l'on a combattu l'un contre l'autre qu'on va finir nos vieux jours ensemble, hein ! »

« Pourtant, il me semble bien qu'il t'a quand même coursé dans tous les enfers… »

« Il ne m'a pas c… Mais non enfin ! Il s'est trouvé qu'il … que… »

A bien y réfléchir, il devait reconnaître que Rhadamanthe l'avait particulièrement et bizarrement poursuivi aux Enfers. On pouvait même dire que cela relevait du harcèlement. N'était-ce pas lui qui avait empêché Minos et Eaque d'intervenir dans leur combat, allant jusqu'à dire qu'il était à LUI. Kanon secoua la tête. Il n'était à personne ! Et puis, il avait bien cerné le spectre. Il était fier. Pas étonnant donc à ce qu'il ait voulu sa revanche. De là à monter ça en histoire d'amour… Raaaaaah ! Pourquoi ressentait-il un pincement en pensant cela ?

Aphrodite suivait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son chevalier servant de la soirée. Il y avait de grandes chances de lui faire entendre raison en lui assénant des réalités sous le nez mais ce ne serait pas aussi drôle que ce qu'elle avait prévu et elle manquerait un spectacle intéressant. Et puis aussi, avec le caractère de ces deux là, il valait certainement mieux que toutes les rancunes soient aplanies.

« Tu savais que Rhadamanthe était du signe du Scorpion ? »

Peut-être et alors ? Où voulait-elle en venir ? Kanon l'observait avec méfiance. Ils s'étaient assis sur un des nombreux bancs du parc et donnaient l'impression de discuter comme des amoureux, Aphrodite appuyée contre le torse de Kanon qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

« C'est bien un scorpion que tu portes autour du cou, non ? » continua t-elle comme il ne lui répondait pas.

Non, mais il rêvait là ! Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à vouloir démontrer ce qui n'existait pas ?!

« Ca ne veut strictement rien dire ! C'est juste un bijou. Sa forme m'a plu alors je l'ai acheté, point ! Y'a pas de signification particulière à y voir. »

« N'aurait-il pas été plus logique de choisir ton signe zodiacale plutôt ? » persista la déesse, faisant fi de l'exaspération grandissante du jumeau.

« Pourquoi plus logique ? Parce que c'est ce que fait tout le monde ? Et bien, je n'ai pas envie d'être comme tout le monde moi ! Est-ce si extraordinaire que ça ?! Et puis, je suis pas le seul non plus ! Tiens, Camus aussi il a un scorpion autour du cou ! »

« Vraiment ? » releva Aphrodite avec un sourire entendu.

Aie ! Mauvais exemple ! Trop tard cependant pour faire marche arrière. Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il cite le verseau ?! Bon d'accord, il était avec Milo quand ce dernier avait acheté le bijou pour Camus et c'est ce même jour que Kanon avait eu le coup de foudre pour le pendentif et qu'il se l'était finalement acheté lui aussi. Mais ça ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il l'avait acheté en pensant à Rhadamanthe ! Et puis d'abord, il ne savait même pas qu'il était de ce signe ! Ah ah ! Voilà, il avait trouvé la preuve incontournable.

« De toute façon, je ne connais pas sa date de naissance alors comment voulais-tu que je sache de quel signe il est ? »

Aphrodite savait. Mais elle décida de ne pas pousser plus le gémeau pour le moment. Après tout c'était SA soirée à elle et, même si elle avait d'autres desseins pour le jeune grec, elle allait tout d'abord penser à elle avant. Elle se tourna donc vers lui et lui offrit une de ses moues les plus sensuelles, posant un doigt à l'ongle carmin sur les lèvres de son amant de la soirée.

« Shuuuut. Il ne sert à rien de s'énerver, mon chou. La soirée n'est pas encore terminée et je veux en profiter jusqu'au bout. N'y pensons plus. Tu veux bien ? »

Kanon lui jeta un regard dubitatif avant de sursauter violemment quand il sentit une main indiscrète et volontaire se poser sans plus de façon sur son entrejambe. La déesse semblait avoir à nouveau envie de faire des folies de son corps et l'ex marina se laissa submerger par la vague d'excitation qui le traversa de part en part. Il prit les lèvres offertes avec passion, se fichant des rares passants romantiques ou pas qui pourraient s'offusquer de leur attitude à la limite de l'atteinte à la pudeur, et lui donna un baiser fougueux. Il se détacha de la bouche à la douceur veloutée pour plonger un regard où pouvait se lire l'urgence de son désir et se figea un bref instant, parcouru par une sensation étrange. L'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru voir le visage du juge des Enfers, son regard ambré et perçant… Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette vision incongrue et se releva, tendant sa main à la déesse en signe d'invitation.

« Est-ce moi qui te trouble à ce point, petit dragon ? »

« Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? » répondit Kanon, décidant de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de l'Olympienne et d'ignorer ses pensées concernant Rhadamanthe.

Ils disparurent presque sous le nez des quelques badauds qui flânaient dans le parc pour se retrouver installés confortablement dans un immense lit. Aphrodite jeta un regard distrait autour d'elle lorsqu'elle fut saisie par ce qui l'entourait. De l'eau ! Partout. L'océan.

« Kanon… » balbutia-elle sous le coup de la surprise.

« Ca te plait ? » lui murmura t-il dans le cou tandis qu'il y déposait des baiser légers tout en lui dénudant doucement une épaule.

« Tu veux rire ! C'est merveilleux ! Magique ! Comment… ? »

« On a découvert cet endroit il y a fort longtemps avec Saga, quand on s'amusait à explorer d'autres dimensions. »

La déesse releva la tête pour observer un étrange animal qui semblait flotter dans les airs au dessus d'eux. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de dôme, de toute évidence sous la mer. De quel océan s'agissait-il ? Sur quelle planète ? Cela n'avait aucune importance, seule comptait la féerie de l'endroit et Aphrodite reporta son attention sur l'homme qu'elle avait choisi comme récompense à son pari avec sa sœur. Oui, elle avait décidément fait le bon choix et il méritait lui aussi d'être heureux, au même titre que son jumeau. Elle frissonna tandis que des doigts chauds glissaient sur son épaule découverte, le long de son bras, bifurquant à mi parcours pour venir caresser l'arrondi d'un sein mis à nu sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Il était vraiment très doué. Elle se laissa allonger en douceur sur le lit de satin bleu marine, s'abandonnant, une fois de plus, aux bons soins du jeune homme.

« Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à l'aube… »

A suivre…

_Je pensais en avoir terminer avec ces deux là mais l'inspiration s'en est mêlée et du coup il y aura d'autres chapitres (au moins 2 de plus en tout cas)._

_Je précise que la composition du menu qu'a choisi Kanon existe réellement puisque je l'ai choisi à la carte sur le site du restaurant de la Tour Montparnasse._

_Quant à mon choix de ce restaurant plutôt qu'un autre, c'est tout simplement parce que ce fut mon premier rendez-vous romantique avec l'homme qui partage actuellement ma vie. Nous n'avons fait qu'y prendre un verre en fin de soirée mais le cadre m'avait marqué et je voyais mal Kanon emmener une déesse dans ce petit restau mexicain où nous même nous étions régalé avant de monter au 56__e__…_

_Voilà pour la petite histoire. Chapitre prochain : Angelo, le retour !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	16. Chapter 16

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux ( ?) qui continuent de me lire et à celles qui me laissent des reviews ! _

_C'est pas la joie dans ce chapitre mais il fallait en passer par là, pas le choix. Frasyl, je pense que tu devrais y trouver une partie de tes réponses concernant Angelo/DM._

_Shaka souffre, Hadès aussi…._

_Une petite pensée à MuSaga4Ever qui m'a appris à voir Eaque sous un autre jour et à Gajin pour lui avoir donné la personnalité qu'elle lui a donné et que j'ai tenté de garder._

_Bonne lecture !_

« Angelo ? »

« Mmh ? »

« Ca te dit de m'accompagner ? Hypnos nous a donné l'autorisation de visiter les Enfers, un des juges va venir nous chercher et sera notre guide. »

Tranquillement affalé dans un des canapés confortables du salon, le Cancer s'apprêtait à piquer un petit roupillon digestif. Visiter les Enfers ? Non. En fait, ça ne l'emballait pas du tout. Mais, devant la lueur de tristesse qui brillait au fond des yeux clairs, il sentit son cœur se contracter et se leva en silence. Leurs relations avaient changé depuis la veille et l'italien se sentait curieusement apaisé. A croire que la sérénité habituelle de la Vierge avait rejailli sur lui. Il avait cessé ses sarcasmes et se montrait même aimable avec ce dernier qui le lui rendait. Mais, Angelo, puisqu'il avait accepté d'user à nouveau de son véritable prénom, se sentait étrangement peiné pour l'indou. C'était un sentiment nouveau pour lui et ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Alors que sa relation avec Thanatos continuait comme au début, Shaka semblait dépérir à vue d'œil, bien qu'il tenta de donner le change.

Au fond, Angelo avait de la chance. Sa relation avec Thana avait été claire dès le début. Ils éprouvaient une violente attirance l'un pour l'autre et, même s'ils ressentaient de l'affection, c'était avant tout sexuel et cela leur convenait parfaitement.

Shaka, au contraire, s'était ouvert à son humanité mais avait aussi ouvert son cœur, se laissant piéger par les sentiments. A présent, il en souffrait et Angelo ne pouvait s'empêcher de compatir pour lui. La compassion. Lui-même aurait éclaté de rire si on lui avait qu'il en éprouverait un jour. Pourtant, c'était bien de cela dont il s'agissait. Ca et un autre sentiment, plus confus, qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à bien analyser. Pour autant, Angelo n'avait pas changé radicalement non plus et avait tout de même conservé sa personnalité et… son désir de faire sien la Vierge. Peut-être était-ce là une occasion de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

« Tu sais que tu as de drôles d'idées pour une ballade toi ? » lança t-il à son compagnon tandis qu'il le suivait hors de la pièce.

La Vierge ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de se retourner en lui souriant faiblement.

Hypnos et Eaque les attendaient à l'entrée du temple de Thanatos tout en discutant. C'était la première fois que le juge mettait les pieds à Elysion et il lançait des regards curieux mais discrets autour de lui tandis qu'il répondait au Doré. Il salua les deux chevaliers et Hypnos les téléporta dans la salle du mur des lamentations.

« Quand vous voudrez revenir à Elysion, il vous suffira de demander à Eaque qui m'avertira et je viendrais vous chercher. » les informa Hypnos avant de disparaître dans un éclair doré.

Angelo et Shaka se tournèrent alors vers le mur, source de mauvais souvenirs, bien qu'ils ne regrettaient pas un seul instant le sacrifice qu'ils avaient tous choisi de faire à ce moment là. Cependant, se retrouver en cet endroit précis ravivait les souffrances qu'ils pensaient oubliées pour se rendre compte qu'il n'en était rien et qu'il leur faudrait longtemps avant de les accepter, à défaut de les oublier.

Eaque les observa un instant avant de leur rappeler sa présence.

« Je crois qu'il faudra encore du temps avant que les blessures ne se referment… pour tout le monde. »

Les deux chevaliers d'Athéna le regardèrent, sur la défensive, mais se rendirent vite compte qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité dans ses paroles. Simplement une constatation triste.

« Bien. Par où voulez vous commencer ? » leur demanda t-il, jugeant qu'il était inutile de remuer le passé s'ils voulaient aller de l'avant.

Angelo allait répondre que, pour lui, des morts restaient des morts, quand Shaka le devança.

« Pourquoi ne pas commencer par le début et nous expliquer le rôle de chacun ici ? Si ce n'est pas trop te demander bien entendu. »

Eaque sembla surpris que le blond s'intéresse à l'organisation des Enfers mais finit par hocher la tête et les transporta sur les rives du fleuve Achéron.

« Chaque personne qui décèdent à la surface arrive ici. Il est de tradition de payer la traverser au passeur mais, sans en avoir l'air, ce grand solitaire qu'est Charon a plus de cœur qu'il n'y parait et il en fait passer beaucoup gratuitement. »

La visite guidée continua ainsi une grande partie de la journée, Eaque se révélant un narrateur hors pair et passionné par ses fonctions. Il aimait les Enfers et cela se ressentait dans sa manière d'en parler. Contrairement à ce que pensaient les deux hommes, les jugements étaient justes et impartiaux et chaque juge, chaque spectre, respectait les âmes qui arrivaient à leur destination finale. Angelo et Shaka réalisaient que les Enfers étaient nécessaires, indispensables au bon équilibre de la vie sur Terre. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qui se passerait si les morts n'avaient nul lieu où aller, s'ils devaient rester à errer parmi les vivants…

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils découvraient d'un œil nouveau ces lieux si terrifiants au premier abord, ils assimilaient mieux leur rôle et leur utilité. Ils eurent même le privilège de caresser l'une des trois énormes têtes de Cerbère et, contre toute attente, ce fut Shaka qui se montra le plus téméraire, Angelo prétextant une allergie aux poils de chien, sous l'œil amusé du Garuda.

Ils déjeunèrent en compagnie d'Eurydice dans un décor exceptionnel et apprécièrent la discussion de la jeune fille qui avait été délivrée de la pierre qui la retenait prisonnière mais pas des Enfers. Elle avait d'ailleurs refusé que Orphée reste auprès d'elle en apprenant qu'il bénéficiait lui aussi de cette seconde chance accordée à tous les combattants des dernières guerres.

Angelo observait régulièrement Shaka à la dérobée, épiant ses expressions, ses gestes gracieux, se rassasiant de sa beauté et du sourire qui s'épanouissait sur son visage au fur et à mesure que leur visite avançait. De toute évidence, la compagnie et la conversation du juge et de la jeune fille lui faisait le plus grand bien, dans le sens où elles lui permettaient d'oublier pour un temps la douleur qui lui étreignait le cœur tant que son esprit était occupé. De temps en temps, lorsque leurs regards se croisaient, Angelo se voyait offrir un sourire sincère de l'indou. Shaka, quant à lui, profitait pleinement de cette visite qui lui donnait une vision nouvelle des Enfers.

La fin de la journée approchait et Eaque les reconduisit à leur lieu d'arrivée.

« Je te remercie infiniment Eaque pour le temps que tu as bien voulu nous accorder. Tu t'es montré un guide passionné et passionnant, et je comprends mieux certaines choses à présent. C'est avec plaisir que je te rendrai la pareille si un jour tu viens au Sanctuaire. »

« Est-ce une invitation officielle, Shaka ? »

« Et bien… oui ! Je t'invite officiellement à venir séjourner dans mon temple autant de temps que tu le souhaiteras. J'ai vraiment apprécié ta compagnie et j'aurai beaucoup de plaisir à discuter à nouveau avec toi. »

« J'accepte volontiers l'invitation et te retourne le compliment. Ce fut un plaisir de m'entretenir avec toi. »

Et Eaque le pensais sincèrement. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de rencontrer ce chevalier lors de la bataille qui avait fait rage et n'en avait eu que des échos le décrivant comme un être fier et arrogant. Il avait été surpris de découvrir son opposé et s'était même laissé charmé par son intelligence et sa connaissance. Mais, plus que tout, il avait apprécié le réel intérêt qu'avait porté le blond à ses explications, posant des questions précises et intéressantes. Oui, Eaque aurait beaucoup de plaisir à le revoir.

Shaka, de son côté, n'en pensait pas moins. Grâce à lui, il avait pu s'évader de sa solitude douloureuse toute une journée et avait découvert avec étonnement que les choses qu'il avait toujours cru établies pouvaient se révéler inexactes, voire totalement éloignées de la réalité. Il avait réellement prit plaisir à découvrir le rôle des Enfers et de chacun de ses habitants. Eaque semblait être différent des autres juges. Contrairement, aux deux autres qui paraissaient plus attachés à leur maître, le Garuda ne vivait que pour les Enfers, soucieux de les protéger, et se fichait, quelque part des guerres intestines entre les Olympiens. S'il avait pris part aux combats, ça n'avait été que dans le but de défendre ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Parce que, oui, Eaque aimait les Enfers. Et curieusement, Shaka le comprenait.

« Oui, bon ben moi j'y viendrais pas passer mes vacances ! » intervint alors le Cancer, qu'une petite pointe de jalousie venait de traverser en voyant les deux hommes presque complices.

Shaka et Eaque se tournèrent vers lui et l'indien pensa furtivement que, même s'il laissait Angelo réapparaître devant lui, Masque de Mort n'était pas encore prêt à céder totalement le terrain.

« Reconnais que la visite était instructive… » tenta néanmoins la Vierge.

« Instructive ?... C'est mieux qu'à mon dernier passage ici mais bon, chacun son boulot hein ! » bougonna l'Italien, faisant éclater de rire ses deux compagnons au moment même où Hypnos faisait son apparition.

« Je constate que votre journée s'est bien déroulée. »

« Effectivement et je te remercie de nous avoir permis cette visite. Encore merci Eaque et n'oublie pas mon invitation. »

Hypnos haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Comptes sur moi, je saurai te la rappeler. Et, Angelo, la prochaine fois que tu passes dans le coin, n'hésites pas à passer me voir. »

L'interpellé grogna une réponse incompréhensible avant de se détourner, faisant sourire Eaque et Shaka qui échangèrent un regard de connivence. Ils se saluèrent plus chaleureusement qu'à leur rencontre et les chevaliers se laissèrent téléportés par Hypnos sur un dernier clin d'œil souriant du juge. Une fois à Elysion, le doré s'excusa avant de les laisser seuls.

Angelo observa silencieusement Shaka qui semblait avoir perdu son sourire, absorbé à nouveau par ses pensées moroses.

« Une petite balade à travers les jardins en attendant l'heure du dîner, ça te dit ? » demanda t-il d'un ton presque abrupte.

Shaka le regarda avec étonnement avant de lui sourire doucement et d'acquiescer de la tête. Ils marchèrent en silence un bon moment. Angelo ne se souciait pas du paysage, son esprit uniquement centré sur le blond. Il avait vraiment apprécié cette journée en sa compagnie et celle du juge, malgré ce qu'il en disait. Quand Shaka avait éclaté de rire, le Cancer en avait ressenti un pur bonheur, à son plus grand étonnement et il avait pensé qu'il voudrait toujours le voir heureux comme ça, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.

Voilà qu'il s'attendrissait ! Décidément, ce séjour ici les avait beaucoup changé et Angelo commençait doucement à accepter cette idée. Il jeta un œil à la dérobée à Shaka et resta interdit face à l'immense chagrin qui se lisait sur son visage et qui serra le cœur de l'Italien. Sans plus réfléchir, il l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras.

« Angelo ? Qu'… que fais-tu ? » s'étonna la Vierge, sorti brusquement de ses pensées cafardeuses.

Le Cancer ne répondit pas tout de suite. Qu'aurait-il pu dire alors que lui-même ne s'expliquait pas son geste ? Cependant, il ne desserra pas son étreinte, persuadé au fond de lui qu'il devait le faire. Il ressentait le profond désarroi de l'Indou et voulait simplement être là pour lui.

« Shaka... » commença t-il, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui expliquer.

La Vierge se recula légèrement pour plonger son regard azur dans les prunelles cobalt et sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, ses yeux s'embuèrent sous l'intensité de ses émotions qu'il ne contenait plus. Angelo se pencha alors sur lui et prit ses lèvres, délicatement, avec une douceur insoupçonnée qui perturba un peu plus le blond. Cependant, ce dernier se laissa aller à cette douce caresse qui le réconfortait malgré tout bien mieux que des mots. Son cœur pleurait Hadès mais ces lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, si autoritaires et à la fois si tendres, agissait comme un baume apaisant sur son âme torturée. Il ressentait un tel vide en lui, depuis que l'homme à qui il avait ouvert son cœur l'avait délaissé sans aucune explication, que la tendresse maladroite que lui offrait Angelo était comme un anesthésiant sur ses blessures à vif. Il se détendit contre le corps musclé et sécurisant du Cancer, répondant de manière presque désespérée à son étreinte.

Angelo sentait son désir grandir au fur et à mesure qu'il approfondissait leur baiser. Le corps de l'indou était frissonnant et il le sentait s'abandonner lentement contre lui. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Shaka s'ouvrait à lui, caressant sa langue de la sienne, sans timidité, avec une candeur perturbante, le Cancer crut bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais se contrôler. Pourtant, une petite alarme s'était déclenchée sous ses boucles rebelles. Shaka n'était pas lui-même. Et même si Angelo continuait de vouloir à tout prix le posséder, l'italien ne voulait pas le faire en sachant qu'il serait un substitut. Il avait sa fierté et il ne supportait pas l'idée que son amant du moment ne soit pas pleinement conscient de ses actes. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la Vierge d'agir de la sorte. Certes, il n'était plus vierge. Il avait perdu cette innocence qui le caractérisait, mais, quand bien même, il restait réservé et fier par nature. Or, à ce moment précis, Angelo réalisait que Shaka se laissait submerger par ses émotions, par son désespoir, et, s'il ne réagissait pas maintenant, ils allaient commettre un acte qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux. Regretter. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Angelo s'étonna de ses propres réflexions. Il n'allait pas profiter de la faiblesse de son compagnon. C'était un sentiment nouveau et déroutant. Il voulait le faire sien, certes, mais pas comme ça. Et c'était bien la première fois que sa conscience le titillait.

Délaissant ses pensées dérangeantes, il s'écarta doucement de la Vierge qui s'accrochait à lui avec l'énergie du désespoir, tentant maladroitement de glisser ses mains sous les vêtements du Cancer, pour toucher sa peau nue. Parce qu'il avait désespérément besoin de sentir une chaleur humaine sous ses doigts.

« _Déesse, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! » _pensa brièvement Angelo.

« Shaka… Shaka, arrête s'il te plait. »

L'indou releva un visage baigné de larmes où la déception se mêlait à une tristesse sans nom et aussi à du… désir ?

« Tu… tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Je t'en prie Angelo… »

S'il n'avait plus envie de … ?! Par tous les dieux ! Pourquoi se sentait-il donc obligé de refuser ?! Mais le Cancer connaissait déjà la réponse. Il avait laissé Angelo refaire surface et, avec lui, cette humanité que lui aussi avait perdu en chemin. Volontairement.

Il se força à maintenir la Vierge à bout de bras, puisant dans toute sa volonté pour ne pas changer d'avis.

« Shaka, écoutes moi. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Ton jugement est faussé. Tu le regretterais après et tu m'en voudras si je te cède maintenant. Et pourtant, crois moi, ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque. Mais pas de cette manière… Tu comprends ? »

Shaka baissa les yeux tandis que ses épaules se mettaient à tressauter. Aussitôt, Angelo le reprit dans ses bras, le réconfortant d'une main passée dans son dos tout en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes qui le surprirent lui-même.

« Je suis là Shaka. Je resterai près de toi, je te le promets. Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire du mal. »

Et il le pensait sincèrement. Le souvenir de deux petits garçons rieurs et pleins de vie lui revint en mémoire. Depuis leur retour à la vie, il s'était contenté de reprendre le cours de sa vie d'avant ses morts, sans but précis. Et il se rendit compte soudainement que c'était ce qui lui manquait, un but. Mais à présent, il avait une mission : protéger Shaka. Cela lui sembla si évident qu'il ne s'en étonna même pas. Il resserra son étreinte autour du blond à bout de force.

Ils restèrent un long moment, Shaka dans les bras rassurants d'Angelo, sans qu'aucune parole ne fût prononcée. Il n'y en avait pas besoin. Les mots n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Seule la présence protectrice du Cancer suffisait à apaiser l'indou qui se calma petit à petit. Quant à Angelo, il n'avait pas besoin que Shaka s'explique. Il savait. Il comprenait. Ca faisait mal oui. Très mal. Mais il allait tout faire pour éloigner cette douleur. A commencer par foutre le camp d'ici ! Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette mission et vite. Il en allait du bien-être de Shaka.

Sa décision prise, il attendit patiemment que la Vierge arrête de pleurer avant de l'écarter légèrement pour l'observer avec attention.

« Ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air… »

Shaka reniflât tout en se noyant dans le regard cobalt qui n'avait plus rien de dur lorsqu'il se posait à présent sur lui avec une sincérité désarmante.

« Je sais. » se contenta t'il de répondre en lui offrant un maigre sourire.

Oui, il savait. Il rougit en se rendant compte qu'il s'était laissé aller devant son compagnon et voulut se détourner, honteux, quand une poigne ferme l'en empêcha.

« Je ne te juge pas. Tu n'auras plus jamais besoin de faire semblant devant moi dorénavant. »

Et aussi étonnant et incongru que ça puisse paraître, Shaka le crut. Il avait l'intime conviction de sa sincérité et que le lien qui les liait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants venait de réapparaître, plus puissant, indestructible. Un soulagement teinté de reconnaissance le submergea. A partir de ce jour, il avait un ami sur qui il pourrait compter quelque soit la situation.

oOo

Ils étaient réunis dans le bureau d'Hadès, tout comme la première fois. Les Dieux jumeaux étaient aussi présents et attendaient patiemment que le maître des lieux fasse son apparition. Le silence s'était installé. Un silence pesant. Angelo surveillait Shaka du coin de l'œil, soucieux sa réaction face à l'épreuve que constituait cette dernière rencontre avec son amant. Shaka prenait sur lui, mettant en pratique des années d'entraînement pour parvenir à garder un visage impassible. Hypnos observait les deux chevaliers tout en jetant un regard à son jumeau de temps en temps, tandis qu'une discussion animée se déroulait entre eux sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé à voix haute alors que Thanatos restait égal à lui-même, promenant un regard froid sur ses compagnons.

_« Quelques soient les sentiments d'Hadès pour lui, tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'existe pas d'autre choix. »_

_« Me prends tu pour un imbécile ? Je sais déjà tout ça mais… »_

_« Mais quoi ? Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu t'es attaché à cet humain ? »_

_« Non, ce n'est pas ça et tu le sais très bien ! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Tu as vu dans quel état IL est ?! Pourquoi doit-il toujours souffrir autant ?! »_

_« Hadès a pris sa décision en connaissance de cause et tu sais, tout aussi bien que moi, qu'il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire. Notre devoir, à présent, est d'être à ses côtés… »_

_« Comme avec Perséphone ?! Mais enfin, Hypnos, n'as-tu pas de mémoire ?! Ne te rappelles tu pas ?! »_

Thanatos éructait intérieurement. Comment son frère pouvait-il garder son calme tout en sachant pertinemment ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver ?!

_« Je n'ai rien oublié, crois moi. Mais encore une fois, c'est son choix et nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire… »_

_« Je sais ce que nous devrons faire !!! Récupérer les morceaux et tenter de le ramener une fois de plus à la vie ! Mais ce n'est pas juste ! »_

_« Je sais, oui. »_

Hypnos en était parfaitement conscient.

La décision avait été dure à prendre, et c'était même lui qui l'y avait poussé, mais il savait aussi qu'Hadès s'y tiendrait. La question était plutôt de s'inquiéter du après. Car, il était certain que le Prince des Ténèbres n'en sortirait pas indemne. Il suffisait qu'il se rappelle le départ de Perséphone pour en être convaincu. Sauf, que cette fois, Hypnos craignait que ce ne soit pire. Malgré sa profonde méfiance, Hadès s'était à nouveau ouvert aux sentiments, laissant la Vierge pénétrer son cœur et le capturer. C'était un amour sincère et pur qui unissait l'homme et le Dieu. Il était impossible de prévoir maintenant quelle serait la réaction d'Hadès après le départ de Shaka. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus Hypnos. Thanatos n'était peut-être pas si loin que ça de la vérité quand il parlait qu'ils devraient le ramener à la vie.

_« Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons obéir à ses ordres… »_

_« Ses ordres, ses ordres ! Comment peut-il supporter de voir Shaka s'éloigner de lui et se tourner vers un autre ?! »_

_« Ne serait-ce pas une pointe de jalousie que je ressens, Thanatos ? »_

_« Tu sais très bien que non ! Simplement, je ne supporte pas de LE voir souffrir, de savoir ce qui nous attend une fois qu'ils seront partis…. »_

_« C'est bien pour ça que le plus vite ils partiront, le plus vite nous pourrons nous concentrer entièrement sur LUI. Angelo est-il prêt d'après toi ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas sur. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas persuadé que les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour Shaka soient ceux que vous espérez, Hadès et toi. Raaaah, maudite Aphrodite ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! »_

_« Certes, Aphrodite vous a joué un petit tour à sa façon, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'aucune de ses actions n'est innocente. Quant à savoir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête…. »_

_« Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous ? Pourquoi pas toi ? »_

_« Peut-être me réserve t'elle autre chose…. »_

_« Ouais, c'est ça…. »_

Hypnos sourit face au ton sceptique de son frère tout en repensant au cas du Wyvern. Ce dernier était resté songeur de longues heures après le départ de la déesse et avait refusé de s'expliquer à quiconque, envoyant balader ses adjoints comme ses subalternes avec une mauvaise humeur plus cassante que d'habitude. Qu'avait donc Aphrodite en tête ?

Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'appesantir plus sur la question, Hadès venant de faire son entrée. Hypnos et Thanatos le scrutèrent avec attention. Il avait repris une attitude froide et distante, coutumière, et ne posa pas une seule fois les yeux sur les chevaliers avant de s'installer derrière son bureau.

Shaka crut que son cœur ne repartirait jamais après avoir raté plusieurs battements mais il était reparti à une allure folle. Tant et si bien que la Vierge avait du faire appel à toute sa concentration pour le ramener à un rythme normal avant de s'asseoir à son tour en face de son amant.

« Je vous ai laissé suffisamment de temps pour réfléchir aux propositions que vous alliez me faire. Votre déesse vous a envoyé ici avec la mission de négocier une meilleure entente entre nos deux sanctuaires. Je vous écoute. »

Clair, précis, concis. Hadès devait s'y cantonner. Il était conscient du regard de la Vierge posé sur lui. Il devait certainement être triste, peut-être même désespéré. Mais il ne devait pas flancher. Ne rien laisser paraître. Parce que la vie devait continuer pour LUI. Parce qu'elle n'était pas aussi longue que la sienne et qu'IL devait en profiter. Profiter de cette deuxième chance qui leur avait été accordée.

Hadès inspira discrètement, l'air lui manquait tant la pression sur son cœur se faisait écrasante. Il ne devait pas relâcher sa vigilance. Pas maintenant.

Shaka crut que son cœur se déchirait. Pourquoi Hadès se montrait-il si distant, si indifférent ? Pourquoi refusait-il de croiser son regard ? Tout était donc bien fini alors ? Il étouffa le sanglot qui lui montait à la gorge. Il était un chevalier d'Athéna ! Le représentant terrestre de Bouddha ! Il ne devait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Cependant, il était incapable d'articuler le moindre mot sans risquer de trahir ses émotions. Il lança un rapide coup d'œil au Cancer qui ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule seconde.

« Athéna nous a envoyé ici dans un but bien précis et au travers de ce que nous avons pu voir, il semble plus que possible d'établir de bonnes relations entre nos deux camps. Dans ce but, nous proposons que des échanges soient régulièrement faits, afin que les chevaliers et les spectres puissent apprendre à se connaître. »

« Ta proposition me semble raisonnable et censée, Chevalier du Cancer et j'y accède volontiers. Autre chose ? »

Voilà ! Précis et concis. Ne pas sortir de cette optique.

« Et bien… en fait, oui. Nous avons eu l'occasion de nous entretenir avec Eurydice. Tu n'es pas sans savoir qu'elle était la compagne d'un de nos chevaliers et il se trouve… bref… Ne pourrais tu pas la libérer et la laisser rentrer avec nous ? »

La requête surpris Hadès qui fixa intensément Angelo.

« Est-ce elle qui vous en a parlé ? »

« Et bien non, pas exactement… »

« Alors il va mettre difficile, voire même impossible de répondre favorablement à ta requête car c'est Eurydice elle-même qui a demandé à rester ici lorsqu'elle a été délivrée de sa pierre. »

« Oui, il me semble d'ailleurs qu'un certain spectre n'est pas étranger à sa décision… » renchérit Hypnos sans pour autant révéler l'identité du spectre en question.

« Puisque nous sommes tombés d'accord, je ne vois pas le besoin de prolonger plus avant votre séjour ici. J'imagine que vous devez avoir hâte de rentrer chez vous et de retrouver la lumière du soleil. Je nommerai deux émissaires qui se chargeront de discuter les points de détails avec vous pour la mise en œuvre de notre accord. »

« J'aimerais demander une autre faveur. »

Hadès se figea imperceptiblement. Cette voix. Il se força à tourner son regard vers les prunelles limpides de l'homme qui lui avait pris son cœur sans le savoir.

« Je souhaiterais qu'Eaque soit nommé comme émissaire et qu'il nous accompagne au Sanctuaire. C'est quelqu'un de très investi dans son rôle de protection des Enfers et d'une intelligence peu commune. Je suis certain qu'il saura convaincre, mieux que nous, notre déesse de la sincérité de vos intentions. De plus, je l'ai déjà invité à résider dans mon propre temple. »

Eaque ? Hadès sentit une violente déchirure dans sa poitrine. Shaka l'aurait-il déjà remplacé ? Mais alors qu'en était-il d'Angelo ?

« Et bien soit, j'accède à ta demande, Chevalier de la Vierge. »

Vite ! Fuir cette pièce ! Hadès leur fit un bref signe de tête avant de se lever et de se retirer dans ses appartements personnels. A peine la porte se fut-elle refermée derrière lui qu'il se laissa tomber à même le sol, le corps tremblant de sanglots étouffés. Il ne devait pas pleurer. C'était sa décision à lui et à lui seul. Pourtant, il sentit l'humidité couler sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puise la retenir. Il avait l'impression que son corps tout entier était enserré dans une chape de glace tant il avait froid à l'intérieur. Les ténèbres l'envahissaient, obscurcissant cette lumière qui s'était révélée à lui quelques semaines plus tôt. Ephémère. Inaccessible. Pourtant, il s'y était réchauffé brièvement, trop brièvement. Et maintenant, ce n'était plus l'obscurité et le froid, glacial. Deux bras l'entourèrent soudain, l'aidant à se redresser pour le caler contre un torse puissant qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille. Thanatos. Sa présence silencieuse l'avait toujours réconforté. Pourtant, cette fois, c'est à peine s'il se rendit compte de la douce chaleur dont l'entourait le cosmos de son ami. Ses sensations disparaissaient lentement, ses perceptions, seule restait cette douleur atroce pulsant dans ce qui restait de son cœur brisé.

A suivre…

_Chapitre un poil plus long mais je voulais en finir avec les Enfers, les chevaliers n'ayant plus rien à y faire. J'espère cependant que je ne l'ai pas bâclé (c'est ma hantise) et que vous aurez bien cerné le rapport DM/Shaka/Angelo._

_Il m'aura donné du fil à retordre ce chapitre mine de rien mais le voici terminé. Comme vous vous en doutez, la suite ne passera au Sanctuaire._

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	17. Chapter 17

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Comme d'habitude, tous les chevaliers, marinas, spectres, guerriers divins et même Seiya ont tous été ramenés à la vie. Comment ? On ne sait toujours pas et là n'est pas la question. Papa Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Kanon se révèle être le meilleur des amants, normal ! Aphrodite ne s'est jamais sentie aussi comblée (à part avec Arès bien sur^^) et … et… lisez, vous verrez bien…_

_Bonne lecture !_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kanon émergea lentement d'un sommeil peuplé de rêves étranges et érotiques, sensuels. Il ouvrit un œil endormi. Une lumière diffuse régnait dans la pièce. Où se trouvait-il ? Il n'était pas dans sa chambre au Sanctuaire. Dans sa chambre, il n'y avait pas de lumière bleutée. Le soleil de Grèce l'agressait directement au réveil. Malgré les rideaux tirés, un rai de lumière vicieux arrivait toujours à se glisser au travers pour venir le tirer du lit. Alors, où était-il ? Une ombre massive passa devant son œil ouvert en ondulant. Ah oui, il se rappelait. Le souvenir de la nuit torride remontait lentement à sa mémoire tandis qu'il s'étirait paresseusement entre les draps de satin. Aphrodite. Elle avait été merveilleuse. Un sourire lui étira les lèvres tandis qu'il se laissait replonger dans une douce torpeur, profitant de la sérénité du lieu et de la chaleur du corps allongé contre lui. Il se prit à repenser à leurs caresses, la passion de leurs étreintes et sentit son corps réagir à ce doux souvenir. Il remua légèrement pour venir se coller contre la déesse et laissa courir ses doigts sur la peau nue qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur. Deux bras se refermèrent sur lui et il tourna la tête pour chercher les lèvres pulpeuses qu'il captura tendrement. Hmm… Leur saveur était différente au réveil mais tout aussi enivrante. Il accentua son baiser, cherchant la langue de son amante, s'enroulant autour pour aussitôt la sentir réagir et devenir audacieuse et mutine. Kanon sentit le désir grandir à nouveau en lui et il fit lentement remonter sa main, effleurant une hanche qui frissonna sous ses doigts avant de se refermer sur l'arrondi d'un sein…

Une minute ! Où était passé le sein en question ? Il tâtonna le corps quelques secondes avant de stopper le baiser et d'ouvrir les yeux, totalement réveillé, pour se retrouver face à deux orbes ambrées qui le fixaient avec désir et une certaine hésitation.

« Aphrodite ! »

Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle persiste dans ce petit jeu ? Sur le point de se mettre en colère, Kanon se ravisa. Ce regard le troublait de façon incompréhensible. Après tout, puisqu'elle voulait jouer… Il se pencha à nouveau sur le visage aux traits masculins qui le fixait avec indécision, silencieux, et joignit ses lèvres aux siennes. Une étrange sensation s'empara de lui. Tout d'abord hésitant, le baiser devint rapidement plus profond, déclenchant un désir irrépressible chez les deux partenaires.

Kanon se figea en sentant l'érection contre sa cuisse mais se détendit aussitôt en se rappelant qui était dans ses bras. Un trouble délicieux et indéfinissable s'emparait de lui tandis que son esprit lui renvoyait l'image de l'homme qu'il avait vaincu en y laissant lui-même la vie. Rhadamanthe. Rhadamanthe qu'il était en train d'embrasser avec passion. Rhadamanthe qui faisait grimper son excitation en laissant courir ses larges mains sur son corps. Sans s'en apercevoir, l'ex-marina se laissait entraîner par ses phantasmes inavoués, repoussés, ignorés. Et il aimait ça.

Ils se séparèrent le souffle court et Kanon ouvrit les yeux, merveilleusement heureux de découvrir le même visage que dans son esprit. Sans plus se poser de questions, ni chercher à comprendre pourquoi il avait à présent terriblement envie de faire l'amour au juge, il décida de profiter du petit tout de passe-passe de la déesse.

Presque religieusement, il parcourut le visage du blond de ses lèvres, disséminant ici et là de petits baisers, de petits coups de langue puis, descendit dans le cou qu'il mordilla, arrachant de doux sons de gorge à son partenaire.

Ce dernier restait passif, se contentant de laisser ses mains errer sur le dos, les flancs du gémeau avec une réserve contenue. Kanon poursuivit son exploration de ce corps qu'il découvrait enfin dans toute sa splendeur et dont il s'émerveillait de la beauté virile. Il s'attarda sur le torse parfaitement musclé et large et taquina une pointe rosée de sa langue tandis que ses doigts se chargeaient de sa jumelle. Le corps, ainsi torturé, était parcouru de frissons de plaisir, le regard ambré était voilé mais incroyablement intense.

Le grec était pris d'une faim dévorante aussi subite qu'irrépressible. Il voulait lui faire l'amour comme jamais encore et attendait la même chose de sa part. Il désirait désespérément être aimé de cet homme puissant. Aimé ? Le plus naturellement du monde, Kanon accepta cette révélation comme une évidence trop longtemps cachée et enfin dévoilée. L'heure n'était plus à l'introspection, son corps brûlait de désir pour son ancien ennemi et il remonta jusqu'au visage qui n'exprimait aucune émotion, hormis ces prunelles scintillantes dans la semi obscurité aquatique. Il allait lui enlever ce masque d'impassibilité.

Il changea de position et recouvrit le corps de l'Anglais du sien, mettant leurs érections gorgées de désir en contact. Aussitôt, une violente décharge les traversa l'un et l'autre, les laissant interdits par son ampleur. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent une fois de plus tandis qu'ils s'étreignaient avec une urgence qui les surprit eux même. Se forçant à garder le contrôle de ses sens, Kanon se mit lentement à onduler sur le corps massif et déjà brûlant de l'anglais. Leur jouissance était proche, bien trop proche. Ils haletaient tous les deux, leurs yeux perdus dans ceux de l'autre. Ils pouvaient y lire leur plaisir réciproque et pressant. La bouche du juge s'ouvrit sur un son inarticulé alors que leurs semences jaillissaient dans un ensemble parfait entre leurs ventres. Kanon ne put retenir un long râle d'extase, tant sous l'intensité du courant qui le traversa qu'à la vue de l'homme qui perdait sa maîtrise et dont les traits se crispaient de contentement.

La libido du jumeau s'en trouva amplifiée et il glissa le long du corps souillé pour venir goûter leurs essences mêlées. Le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion n'avait plus d'importance. Seul comptait la vue de l'anglais offert à ses caresses, lui électrisant les reins, décuplant ses sens. Il nettoya méticuleusement le ventre du juge, se délectant de le sentir se raidir sous sa langue tandis qu'il s'aventurait un peu plus bas. Quand il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur l'extrémité du membre à nouveau dressé, Rhadamanthe ne put retenir un spasme plus violent que les autres et attrapa la tête de Kanon pour l'inciter à continuer sa douce torture. Le grec s'étonna, l'espace d'une demi seconde, de la satisfaction que lui procuraient les réactions de son amant et se jura alors de lui faire perdre totalement cette maîtrise qu'il semblait s'obstiner à conserver. Kanon devinait la fougue impétueuse qui couvait sous les dehors austères et froids du juge des Enfers et il relevait le défi d'abattre ses barrières.

Consciencieusement, il entreprit de mener l'anglais au-delà de ses limites. Sa langue se faisait taquine, espiègle, vorace. Sa concentration tournée vers les réactions de ce corps fascinant et attirant qui ne parvenait plus à se retenir de venir à la rencontre de son bourreau. Les mains du juge dans ses cheveux se crispaient et l'incitaient à le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche, ce à quoi Kanon obéissait docilement tout en gardant un rythme volontairement lent et frustrant pour sa proie. Son propre membre était douloureux, mais il tachait de l'oublier pour se concentrer entièrement à son juge. Son juge ? L'ex dragon des mers chassa cette pensée troublante et accentua son mouvement, amenant Rhadamanthe au point de non retour.

La puissance de l'orgasme de l'anglais envahit la bouche de Kanon et coula dans sa gorge en flots erratiques que le grec avala avec bonheur. Il se redressa tout en se passant sa langue sur les lèvres, en un geste d'un érotisme dont il n'avait même pas conscience, satisfait de découvrir les yeux d'or troublés et encore voilés par la jouissance. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de profiter du spectacle envoûtant que le blond le saisissait par la taille pour le repousser sur le côté avant de le bloquer sous son corps et de prendre ses lèvres en un baiser ardent, affamé, qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants.

Le Wyvern s'appliqua alors à rendre à Kanon les attentions que ce dernier avait eu pour lui, jouant de son corps comme un musicien expérimenté. Kanon ressentait avec une acuité saisissante l'expérience du juge. Son corps réagissait à chacune de ses caresses, frémissant, tremblant, sous les mains étonnamment douces, sous la bouche audacieuse. Il se sentait glisser irrémédiablement dans la luxure, son raisonnement l'abandonnant tandis qu'un besoin impérieux naissait dans ses reins.

« Rhadamanthe… » souffla t-il quand la langue de ce dernier s'enroula autour de lui.

Son regard capta celui du juge, intense, brûlant d'une passion irraisonnée. Il le voulait plus que jamais. Il voulait lui appartenir, ne faire qu'un avec lui. Mourir encore une fois dans ses bras, mais de plaisir.

« Rhadamanthe… s'il te plait… » supplia t-il.

Le juge avait glissé jusqu'à l'intimité de Kanon et s'appliquait à le rendre fou. Le grec se tordait sous l'intrusion humide et ses doigts crochetaient les draps sans relâche, menaçant de les déchirer tant son plaisir était grand. Obéissant enfin à ses suppliques, Kanon plongea son regard bleu vert dans les prunelles flamboyantes alors que Rhadamanthe entrait doucement en lui, l'investissant avec une lenteur respectueuse et attentionnée, jusqu'à ne plus faire qu'un seul corps. Il resta immobile le temps de reprendre son souffle, coupé par l'intensité de ses sensations, se noyant dans l'océan déchaîné qu'il surplombait.

Lorsqu'il recommença à bouger en lui, Kanon perdit pied avec la réalité déjà bien altérée. Son sang n'était plus que lave en fusion, ses hanches se soulevaient à la rencontre du juge qui prolongeait sa torture en les maintenant plaquées par un appui ferme et puissant sur ses jambes écartées et ramenées vers l'avant. Il entrait et sortait de son corps en de longs mouvements amples et supplicieux qui le mettaient à l'agonie. Il gémissait tout en se mordant les lèvres à sang et en secouant sa tête de tous côtés. Il offrait un spectacle infiniment sensuel au représentant d'Hadès dont il n'avait même pas conscience tant il était perdu dans les limbes d'une extase sans commune mesure avec tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à présent.

« Rha…da… c'est trop… je ne peux plus… Hn… Viens !... maintenant… Han… »

Sa peau était couverte d'une mince pellicule de sueur, tous ses sens étaient déployés, exploités. Il n'était plus qu'un brasier se consumant sous le feu dévorant que nourrissait Rhadamanthe. Ce dernier, tout aussi incandescent que Kanon, se mit alors à le pénétrer sans relâche, intensifiant ses coups de boutoir contre les fesses du grec qui alternait gémissement et cris indécents auxquels se mêlaient les grognements de satisfaction du blond. Ils allaient atteindre le nirvana du plaisir quand leurs deux cosmos jaillirent de concert pour se fondre l'un dans l'autre alors que les deux amants hurlaient sous la puissance de l'orgasme qui les avait foudroyé à quelques secondes d'intervalle.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se soucia de ce phénomène peu commun et le juge retomba sur le gémeau qui referma aussitôt ses bras autour de lui dans un réflexe inconscient. Kanon sentait encore le sang pulser dans le membre qui ne s'était toujours pas retiré de lui et une joie inconnue lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux. Il était heureux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais son cœur était sur le point d'exploser de bonheur tant il se sentait comblé et aimé.

Rhadamanthe se redressa légèrement et l'observa avec inquiétude.

« Kanon ? Je t'ai fait mal ? »

« Non ! Au contraire, c'était trop beau, trop fort. » murmura l'ex dragon tout en attirant l'anglais pour l'embrasser avec douceur.

Ce dernier se retira délicatement du corps apaisé et roula sur le côté. Aussitôt, Kanon vint se blottir contre lui.

« C'est merveilleux… » souffla le gémeau alors qu'il sombrait dans un profond sommeil.

Le blond les couvrit comme il put avant de se laisser lui aussi aller à un repos salvateur.

oOo

Kanon remua dans son sommeil et une légère douleur dorsale le tira définitivement des bras de Morphée. Il rougit en se remémorant les heures précédentes et tourna la tête pour observer l'homme étendu sur le ventre à ses côtés. Souriant en constatant que la déesse n'avait toujours pas repris son apparence d'origine, un détail accrocha son regard et il se pencha un peu plus au dessus de la forme endormie. Là, à la base de la nuque, un tatouage venait d'attirer son attention. Il écarta quelques mèches blondes pour mieux l'observer et c'est alors qu'il se souvint. Il avait déjà vu ce tatouage en forme de scorpion lors de leur dernier affrontement alors qu'il bloquait le Wyvern contre lui avant de faire exploser son cosmos et de les entraîner tous les deux vers la mort. Un trouble indistinct s'empara du jumeau tandis que les paroles de la déesse lui revenaient à la mémoire. Serait-ce possible qu'inconsciemment, il ait choisi son pendentif à cause de ce tatouage ? Déstabilisé, Kanon repensa alors à ce qu'il avait ressenti en pensant faire l'amour avec le juge, à quel point cela lui était apparu comme ce qu'il attendait désespérément depuis si longtemps. Sa joie en se réveillant à ses côtés à l'instant. La sérénité qui l'avait envahi lors de la révélation de ses sentiments. Il aimait le juge. D'un amour sincère et profond. C'était… c'était tout bonnement… merveilleux !

Oui, mais… Parce qu'il y avait forcément un mais dans ce genre de cas. Rhadamanthe avait-il les mêmes sentiments pour lui ? Forcément, sinon la déesse ne se serait pas amusée à ce petit jeu. Il avait déjà eu la preuve du don d'Aphrodite pour détecter deux amoureux transis. Ce n'était pas son propre frère ni le Poissons qui allaient démentir cet état de fait. Non, le 'mais' en question était plutôt destiné à leurs dieux respectifs. Rhadamanthe n'était pas un simple spectre et Kanon doutait qu'Hadès voit d'un très bon œil l'un de ses juges s'enticher d'un ancien ennemi. Sans compter Athéna qui risquait de pousser les hauts cris en apprenant la nouvelle.

Plus il avançait dans ses réflexions personnelles, plus Kanon sentait sa joie s'effacer pour laisser place à la vérité dure et cruelle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de s'aimer. Personne ne l'autoriserait et, même pire, cela risquait de déclencher des tensions qui pourraient s'avérer nuisible à l'effort de paix qu'attendait Zeus de la part de son frère et de sa fille chérie. Un étau puissant lui serra le cœur tandis qu'il se rendait à l'évidence qu'il lui faudrait renoncer à ce bonheur qu'il venait juste de découvrir. Il jeta un regard à la déesse, toujours endormie sous les traits de Rhadamanthe. Comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Elle ne désirait que leur bien-être et puis elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Il se détourna et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. Il avait mal. Mais il était un chevalier d'Athéna avant tout et se devait d'agir en fonction de son rang en mettant de côté ses sentiments personnels. Mais par tous les dieux, ça faisait un mal de chien !

Tout à sa détresse qu'il tentait de contenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit deux mains lui enserrer le visage avec tendresse et lui sécher ses larmes du bout des doigts. Par pitié, qu'elle arrête cette torture ! Mais Kanon était incapable de parler pour le moment sous peine d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlés.

« Kanon ? »

Cette voix… Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pousse le vice jusqu'à avoir SA voix ?! Il baissa les yeux. C'était trop dur de ne pas plonger dans les deux lacs d'or pur.

« Kanon ? Dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? »

Non, il ne pouvait pas. Mais était-elle aveugle ?! Qu'elle arrête ça tout de suite !

Au contraire, il se sentit attiré contre le corps chauds et puissants tandis qu'une main apaisante se posait sur sa nuque pour la masser doucement.

« Aphrodite, je t'en prie, arrête. » supplia Kanon en étouffant un sanglot contre le torse masculin.

La main dans ses cheveux se figea avant de reprendre sa douce caresse rassurante.

« Je ne suis pas Aphrodite, Kanon. »

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis trois, avant que les connexions qui s'étaient subitement interrompues ne se remettent à fonctionner dans le cerveau du grec. Quoi ? Qu'avait-elle dit ?

« Je t'aime. »

Deuxième bug. Avait-il trop forcé sur le champagne la veille au restaurant ? Non, pourtant. Il lui semblait avoir été tout ce qu'il y a de plus raisonnable avec l'alcool. Peut-être un effet secondaire des profondeurs aquatiques dans lesquelles ils se trouvaient alors ? Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu de problème au sanctuaire sous marin… Il fixa bêtement l'homme qui, normalement, aurait du être une femme, une déesse même,… Non, ETAIT une femme ! Et, sous l'effet conjugué de ses nerfs et de sa fatigue, éclata d'un rire frisant l'hystérie.

« Bon allez, fini de jouer, Aphrodite. Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures, on te l'a jamais dit ? »

Aucun changement dans l'expression adverse. Le rire de Kanon mourut dans un silence de plomb.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Kanon. »

Non ! C'était quoi ça ?! Un nouveau divertissement dont il ne connaissait pas les règles ?!

« Ok ! Ca suffit ! Cesses ça immédiatement, ce n'est plus drôle ! »

Kanon sentait la colère l'emporter sur sa peine et il la laissa grandir, soulagé de ne plus ressentir cette douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur. Il se dégagea violemment des bras qui le retenaient captif et sauta hors du lit pour commencer à se rhabiller. Puisqu'elle persistait, tant pis pour elle, elle gâchait la fin de leur rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas son problème, après tout il avait rempli sa part du marché. Il s'énerva un instant sur sa boucle de ceinture avant de réussir à l'attacher correctement, puis se saisit de ses chaussures qu'il enfila sans même les lacer. Aphrodite… Rhadamanthe… peu importe, n'avait pas esquissé un geste, se contentant de l'observer d'un air attristé et pensif. Kanon ouvrit un passage et se retourna au moment de le franchir.

« Je suppose que tu sauras bien retrouver ton chemin toute seule. » lui lança t-il, surpris tout de même du manque de réaction de la déesse ainsi que de son obstination à rester sous la forme du juge.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas Kanon ! Je t'aime vraiment ! » entendit-il alors qu'il disparaissait dans la faille inter dimensionnelle qu'il avait créé et qui se referma aussitôt derrière lui, laissant la personne qui avait parlé, seule et accablée.

***

« Je vous l'avais bien dit que ça se passerait mal. A quoi vous attendiez vous d'autre ? » reprocha amèrement l'anglais, semblant s'adresser aux créatures marines qui évoluaient majestueusement à l'extérieur de la bulle de verre.

Une jeune femme à la longue chevelure auburn et au corps parfait apparut alors au beau milieu du dôme.

« N'as-tu pas eu la preuve de ses sentiments à ton égard ? N'est-ce pas assez pour ne pas abandonner ? »

Rhadamanthe n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner. D'ailleurs, il l'avait dit au jumeau avant qu'il ne disparaisse complètement, mais celui-ci l'avait-il seulement entendu ? Il n'abandonnerait pas non, mais il était conscient que sa quête serait longue et ardue. Mais, il avait malgré tout confiance. N'avait-il pas l'appui d'une déesse ?

« Je vais m'en tenir à ce que nous avons convenu mais vous devez tenir vos engagements de votre côté. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, je me charge de ma chère sœur et de ton maître. Allez, rhabille toi, je te ramène. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas apparaître devant tes subalternes dans cette tenue non ? »

Le Wyvern baissa les yeux sur sa nudité et, sans en être nullement incommodé en présence d'une déesse, il sortit du lit pour se rhabiller à son tour, sous le regard appréciateur de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Aphrodite les téléporta directement dans les appartements privés de l'anglais avant de s'esquiver aussitôt. Rhadamanthe poussa un soupir de lassitude. Son cœur battait d'un rythme nouveau maintenant qu'il avait eu la confirmation que son amour était partagé. Certes, il lui restait du chemin à faire avant d'être à nouveau réuni avec l'homme de sa vie mais il était confiant et ne doutait pas d'arriver à ses fins. Kanon, chevalier des Gémeaux, ex Dragon des mers et manipulateur de Dieux serait bientôt à nouveau dans ses bras. En attendant, il allait chérir précieusement le souvenir de ces quelques heures passées ensemble à faire l'amour.

Il prit une douche rapide et revêtit son surplis avant de se rendre chez Pandore afin de lui demander une audience avec sa majesté Hadès.

oOo

« Athéna, il faut qu'on parle ! »

Aphrodite s'était matérialisée dans la salle de bain de la protectrice des chevaliers sans tambours ni trompettes, manquant faire noyer la pauvre réincarnation en train de se prélasser dans un bain aux senteurs entêtantes.

« Aphrodite ! » pesta la rescapée de la noyade tout en écartant la mousse surabondante qui lui cachait la déesse de l'amour.

Celle-ci s'avança gracieusement mais d'un pas décidé et se posa sans plus de façon au bord du bain qui pouvait largement contenir toute la garde dorée de l'adolescente, Aldébaran compris.

« Tout est en place. Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de ton concours. »

« De quoi parles tu ? »

Aphrodite soupira. Il n'était guère étonnant que tous les hommes qui la défendaient soient morts, pour certains plusieurs fois, ou sévèrement blessés. Sa sœur était peut-être la déesse de la sagesse et de la guerre mais certes pas de l'intelligence et encore moins de la rapidité à réagir.

Elle s'appliqua donc à lui expliquer en détails – enfin, presque, parce que tous n'étaient pas forcément nécessaires et avouables – ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, Athéna regardait sa sœur avec une incompréhension qui ne tarda pas à se muer en respect véritable. Pour une déesse qui passait son temps la tunique retroussée, elle savait gérer les situations de crises. La benjamine est était admirative.

Cependant, lorsque Aphrodite aborda le rôle que devrait jouer Athéna, le sourire béât de celle-ci s'affaissa brusquement.

« Par Papa, comment veux tu que j'arrive à obtenir une telle chose de ce sociopathe ?! Jamais il n'acceptera un tel marché ! »

« C'est là où tu te trompes, petite sœur. J'ai déjà manœuvré de telle sorte qu'il ne pourra bientôt plus te le refuser. Il sera même ravi d'accéder à ta demande. » susurra l'aînée d'un ton triomphant.

« Et peut-on savoir comment tu t'y es prise ? »

« Ca c'est mon secret. L'arrivée imminente des deux émissaires d'Hadès ici n'est que la deuxième partie de mon plan. Bientôt, ma chère Athéna, vos deux sanctuaires n'auront plus rien à craindre l'un de l'autre, et Zeus sera content… »

A suivre…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Petit clin d'œil à Millenium d'Argent vers la fin à qui j'ai repris l'une des expressions de Saori que j'adore (surtout sous sa plume !)_

_Question importante pour moi : qui a cru jusqu'au bout qu'il s'agissait d'un tour de passe-passe d'Aphrodite ? Pour celles qui ont deviné avant que c'était bel et bien Rhada en personne, à quel moment ai-je vendu la mèche ?_

_En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre. Rebondissements à venir… Oui, Kitty, j'ai dit rebondissements !_

_Merci de m'avoir lue. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Hadès et Shaka souffrent tous deux de leur côté, Kanon est quelque peu troublé par la révélation de ses sentiments pour un certain juge, DM égal à lui-même…_

_Les émissaires sont de retour au Sanctuaire et ils ne reviennent pas seuls…_

_Je tiens particulièrement à remercier Gajin pour son aide et ses conseils précieux concernant Eaque et aussi pour avoir relevé les quelques vilaines fautes qui traînaient._

_Bonne lecture !_

Les chevaliers d'Or, au grand complet moins deux, étaient réunis autour de leur déesse au pied des marches qui menaient aux temples du zodiaque. C'était le début de l'après midi et la température extérieure était caniculaire. Si, pour les chevaliers habitués à ces chaleurs étouffantes, le fait d'attendre en armure sous un soleil de plomb de les dérangeait pas outre mesure, il en allait tout autre pour ceux plus habitués à des climats aux températures négatives. C'était particulièrement le cas pour Camus, Mu et Aphrodite qui pourtant ne le montraient pas, déployant juste légèrement leur cosmos pour mieux supporter l'air sec et brûlant. Ils attendaient tous le retour imminent de leurs frères d'arme partis en mission aux Enfers, ainsi que la venue de deux émissaires envoyés par Hadès afin de finaliser les négociations entamées par Shaka et Masque de Mort.

Saga et Aphrodite s'étaient discrètement rapprochés l'un de l'autre et s'envoyaient des regards énamourés sous l'œil vide du cadet des jumeaux. Depuis son retour, trois jours plus tôt de sa petite escapade amoureuse, le benjamin n'avait pas décoincé un mot malgré les efforts conjugués des deux amoureux. Saga se faisait un sang d'encre pour son frère, convaincu qu'il était forcément tombé sous le charme de la déesse de l'amour et qu'il souffrait aujourd'hui d'un amour impossible. Aphrodite avait beau le rassurer en lui rappelant que Kanon n'était pas le genre à s'enticher comme ça de la première venue, qu'il avait tout de même la tête sur les épaules, rien n'y faisait.

Kanon, qui portait l'armure des Gémeaux, en accord avec son frère qui était devenu l'assistant officiel du Grand Pope, soupira silencieusement. Il n'avait pas revu la déesse depuis la fameuse nuit et ne savait pas si elle lui en voulait de l'avoir plantée là, sous le coup de la colère. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait réellement, enfin si un peu quand même, mais il s'obligeait à focaliser son esprit dessus pour éviter de penser. Il refusait obstinément de laisser ses sentiments monopoliser le devant de la scène. Songer au juge lui renvoyait en pleine figure le pathétique de sa propre existence. Jamais il ne pourrait faire comme tout le monde, jamais. Après avoir voulu conquérir le monde avec son jumeau, manipulé un Dieu, déclenché deux guerres… voilà qu'il tombait amoureux de son ancien ennemi. Décidément, il avait le don pour se mettre dans des situations pour le moins originales et inédites.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées moroses par son meilleur ami. Milo s'était glissé à ses côtés, abandonnant un instant son iceberg adoré, et le fixait avec une attention dérangeante qui énerva le deuxième Gémeau.

« Quoi ?! »

« Eh là… inutile d'aboyer comme ça. C'est qu'il mordrait s'il avait des dents. » plaisanta l'arachnide.

Re-soupir de Kanon.

« Milo, j'ai pas envie de plaisanter aujourd'hui. »

« Il n'y a pas qu'aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi depuis trois jours ? On dirait que tu es sur le point d'exploser et de sombrer en même temps. Tu envoies péter tout le monde, tu es d'une humeur massacrante. Parles moi, Kanon, je suis ton ami. »

« J'ai pas envie d'en parler, Ok ! Tout va bien, alors lâches moi l'armure tu veux ! »

Milo lança un regard peiné à son ami avant de faire un signe de tête négatif à Saga qui l'observait avec angoisse. Cependant, c'était mal connaître le Scorpion que de croire qu'il abandonnerait un ami. Il rassura mentalement Saga tout en reprenant sa place auprès de son amant et homme de sa vie.

« Alors ? »

« Alors, toujours pareil. C'est une vraie tête de mule mais je ne lâcherai pas le morceau ! »

Camus laissa échapper un sourire tendre. Son Scorpion pouvait se révéler bien plus têtu que le cadet des jumeaux et le Verseau se mit à compatir sincèrement à ce qu'allait devoir subir Kanon avec le 8e gardien glué à lui comme une puce sur un chien. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées canines par l'arrivée de 4 cosmos puissants.

Bientôt apparurent leurs compagnons ainsi que les deux émissaires sous terrain. Kanon blêmit tandis que les quatre hommes posaient le genou à terre en signe d'allégeance pour les deux premiers et respect pour les représentants d'Hadès. Mu, Aiolia, Milo ainsi que les bronzes divins se crispèrent légèrement en découvrant l'identité de ceux qu'ils allaient devoir côtoyer plusieurs semaines, au moins.

« Relevez-vous messieurs, et soyez les bienvenus au Sanctuaire. Considérez-vous ici comme chez vous. Shaka, Masque de Mort, je suis heureuse de vous voir de retour parmi nous. » prononça Athéna, coupant court au malaise naissant dans l'assemblée réunie.

Shaka et Masque de Mort se relevèrent les premiers tandis que la majorité de leurs compagnons, pour ne pas dire tous, gardait les yeux rivés sur les deux spectres restés en retrait et attendant d'être invités à s'exprimer.

« Déesse Athéna, permettez moi de vous présenter Eaque du Garuda et Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, juges des Enfers et émissaires envoyés par sa Majesté Hadès afin de finaliser les accords que nous avons négociés. » introduisit Shaka en s'effaçant légèrement devant les deux hommes qui avancèrent d'un pas.

« Croyez que nous vous sommes reconnaissants pour l'hospitalité que vous avez bien voulu nous accorder et soyez assurée que nous nous ferons aussi discrets que possible. » assura Eaque d'une voix calme et posée.

« Il est tout à fait naturel que je rende la pareille à mon oncle et puis, telles que se présentent les choses, je crois qu'il va falloir nous habituer les uns les autres à entretenir de bonnes relations. » répondit Athéna d'une voix douce.

« Bien, ce n'est pas tout, mais je suppose que vous devez avoir envie de vous rafraîchir, quoique la température qui règne ici ne doit pas vous incommoder, comparé à celle qui règne en bas. Nous vous avons fait préparer deux chambres dans mon palais… »

« Grand Pope, si cela ne vous dérange pas et avec l'autorisation d'Athéna, je me suis déjà proposé pour héberger Eaque dans mon temple. » interrompit Shaka.

Shion tourna la tête vers la Vierge, surpris comme une bonne partie des autres chevaliers présents, mais ne fit aucun commentaire et accepta que le juge séjourne chez l'indou le temps de son séjour au Sanctuaire.

« Bien dans ce cas, Rhadamanthe, je te propose donc d'accepter mon hospitalité. »

L'anglais lança un coup d'œil rapide à Kanon avant de prendre la parole à son tour.

« Puisque nous sommes ici dans le but d'améliorer les relations qui existent entre nos deux sanctuaires, ne serait-il pas mieux que je séjourne moi aussi chez l'un des chevaliers plutôt que d'être mis à l'écart ? »

« Le fait de considérer que loger au treizième temple puisse passer pour une mise à l'écart me semble exagéré, cependant, je me range à ton avis. Il serait effectivement plus profitable pour tous que vous appreniez à mieux vous connaître et quoi de mieux que de loger chez l'habitant ? Y'aurait-il un chevalier chez qui il te plairait d'aller, Rhadamanthe ? »

« Je pensais justement à Kanon des Gémeaux. Après tout, nous nous sommes battus l'un contre l'autre et sommes morts ensemble. Je pense que nous devons mettre nos ressentiments de côté et tirer un trait sur le passé. Vivre quelques temps côte à côte devrait nous aider à mieux appréhender le futur qui s'offre à nous à nouveau. »

Kanon fixait le juge avec consternation. Non ! Ce n'était pas possible, pas maintenant ! Pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de se rendre compte de ses propres sentiments ! Le cadet des jumeaux ne put que subir la suite des évènements lorsque Shion se déclara favorable au choix du Wyvern.

Les détails techniques réglés, tous se mirent en marche en direction des temples dans un silence tendu. Ils laissèrent Mu et Aldébaran aux deux premières maisons et s'arrêtèrent à la troisième.

« Je vous laisse le temps de prendre un peu vos marques. Réunion demain matin à 10 heures. »

« Merci Shion, nous y serons. » certifia le Wyvern tout en saluant encore une fois la jeune réincarnation d'Athéna avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux et le Poissons, attendant qu'ils fassent le premier pas.

Kanon tentait désespérément de reprendre ses esprits et de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur en présence du juge. Il ouvrit le temple, sans un mot, et fit signe à l'anglais d'entrer tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son armure qui reprit sa forme totem dans un coin du temple. Il ne savait pas comment réagir en sa présence, masquant son malaise derrière une agressivité palpable. Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir d'attaquer le premier que son frère attrapait violement le juge pour le plaquer contre la porte d'entrée, tout juste refermée.

« Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues mais si tu touches à un cheveu de mon frère, je te renvoies à l'état de pâté pour chien à ton cher maître ! » l'avertit-il sans préambule.

« Je n'ai aucune intention de faire du mal à Kanon. Je me contente juste de mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, selon la volonté de mon Seigneur, afin que nous puissions enfin vivre en paix et mener une existence paisible. N'est-ce pas là l'ordre que nous avons tous reçu et la raison de l'échange d'émissaire entre nos deux Sanctuaires ? » répondit le spectre sans se laisser démonter par l'accès de protectionnisme de l'ex-Grand Pope.

« Pourquoi avoir choisi Kanon ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu aller chez un autre Gold dans ce cas ?! » s'obstina Saga, voulant toujours lui prêter de mauvaises intentions.

« Pour les raisons que j'ai déjà énoncées. Nous nous sommes affrontés à plusieurs reprises pendant la dernière guerre et il est donc primordial que nous puissions, nous plus que quiconque, trouver un terrain d'entente ensemble si nous voulons que nos deux sanctuaires puissent avoir une chance de faire la paix définitivement. »

Rhadamanthe sentit le doute envahir Saga et bientôt la pression sur son corps s'atténua pour disparaître complètement quelques secondes après. Kanon n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste, même lorsque Saga s'en était pris au juge. Il avait observé la scène d'un air détaché, comme si celle-ci ne semblait pas le concerner. En fait, il était plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait encore en mémoire la soirée qu'il avait passé en compagnie de la déesse de l'amour et, plus particulièrement la dernière partie de la soirée, lorsque Aphrodite s'était fait passer pour Rhadamanthe et qu'il lui … avait fait l'amour. A cette évocation, le jeune grec sentit ses joues s'enflammer sous l'œil étonné et pensif du Poissons qui n'avait cessé de l'observer, ne se souciant qu'à peine de la scène entre le juge et Saga. Après tout, il faisait pleinement confiance à son amant pour ne pas dépasser les limites et mettre les choses au clair dès le départ ne pouvait que leur rendre service à tous, surtout lorsqu'il considérait la réaction de Kanon.

« Saga, je pense que Rhadamanthe a raison et que ses motivations n'ont rien à voir avec une quelconque vengeance à l'égard de ton frère. N'est-ce pas Rhadamanthe ? »

Le Suédois avait appuyé sur les mots, fixant le juge avec une insistance dérangeante, comme s'il essayait de sonder son âme. Cependant, l'anglais ne se laissa pas désarçonner. Il avait méticuleusement étudié le profil de chaque chevalier et savait que, sous son apparence fragile et efféminé, le chevalier des Poissons s'avérait être un redoutable adversaire doté d'un sixième sens très développé frôlant l'empathie. Aussi le Wyvern jugea t-il préférable d'être honnête sans toutefois se révéler entièrement.

« C'est exact et je le répète, je ne veux aucun mal à Kanon, bien au contraire… »

Aphrodite sourit en captant la précision subtile qui semblait avoir échappé à son amant et ne perdit rien de la réaction du cadet qui avait sursauté avant de lancer un bref coup d'œil stupéfait au juge.

« Bien, alors dans ce cas, je propose que nous dînions tous dans mon temple, histoire de faire plus ample connaissance et, en attendant, je pense que notre invité ne sera pas contre le fait de pouvoir s'installer. Kanon, tu veux bien lui montrer sa chambre, s'il te plait ? »

Le grec sursauta à nouveau avant de se reprendre rapidement et d'inviter l'anglais à le suivre d'un signe de la tête. Il était encore trop perturbé par les derniers évènements pour aligner deux pensées cohérentes et ouvrir la bouche sans risquer de se trahir.

Le sort s'acharnait décidément contre lui. Ce devait forcément être que la juste punition pour tous les crimes qu'il avait commis.

Se forçant à garder une apparence digne et impassible, mais le cerveau en ébullition, Kanon s'avança dans le couloir, suivi du juge, et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'il ouvrit avant de s'effacer.

Rhadamanthe n'avait cessé d'observer le Gémeaux depuis son arrivée et n'avait pas manqué de percevoir le trouble qui l'agitait. Cependant, même s'il y voyait un espoir en dépit de ses doutes profonds, il se demandait malgré tout si le grec savait qu'ils avaient réellement fait l'amour ensemble ou bien s'il croyait toujours qu'il s'agissait de la déesse. Lui-même n'avait pas revu cette dernière depuis et ne savait donc pas si elle avait parlé à son amant. Il lui fallait donc rester prudent s'il ne voulait pas tout gâcher.

Au moment où il franchit le seuil de la chambre, il frôla intentionnellement Kanon qui ne put réprimer un frisson tout en détournant un regard troublé. Rhadamanthe sourit légèrement et se tourna pour lui faire face, cherchant le regard océan.

« Je n'ai pas menti, Kanon. Je veux réellement qu'on oublie le passé et qu'on apprenne à se connaître mieux. »

Le juge avait parlé d'une voix chaude et calme et Kanon releva ses prunelles bleu-vert pour les plonger dans celles mordorées, recevant un choc. Dans celles-ci, il pouvait lire une sincérité déroutante tout autant que déconcertante car ces yeux là ne cherchaient pas qu'à le convaincre de ses paroles, mais semblaient vouloir lui faire passer un autre message… une promesse. Le jeune homme détourna à nouveau les yeux, cachant l'émoi qui l'avait envahi quand le souvenir de CETTE fameuse nuit s'était alors une fois de plus imposé à lui. Dissimulant le tumulte de ses émotions derrière le masque de sa fonction de chevalier d'or, il sortit dignement de la chambre, se retournant sur le seuil pour fixer son invité d'un regard neutre.

« Je te laisse défaire tes bagages. Tu n'auras qu'à nous rejoindre au salon quand tu auras fini. »

Et il referma la porte, sans voir la lueur de joie qui était apparue dans le regard ambré, parcourant comme un automate les quelques pas qui le séparaient de sa propre chambre avant d'y entrer et de s'y enfermer. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il se jeta sur son lit et ferma les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt quand la vision d'un corps pâle et entièrement nu se matérialisa derrière ses paupières closes… encore. Mais qu'avait-il prit à la déesse de lui jouer ce tour ? Depuis 3 jours, il n'arrivait pas oublier les sensations de ce corps sur le sien, sous le sien, en lui… Cette évidence qui s'était alors imposée qu'il était enfin entier. Plus encore que lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son jumeau en revenant à la vie. Là, il avait vraiment eu l'impression de combler un vide dans son cœur. Il aimait celui qu'il avait entraîné dans la mort. Totalement. Irrémédiablement. Cependant, hormis le fait qu'il s'était rappelé que ce n'était qu'une illusion provoquée par une déesse en manque d'occupation, il avait réalisé qu'il s'agissait surtout et avant tout d'un amour impossible, condamné à ne rester qu'un rêve inaccessible. Et c'était certainement ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

Lorsqu'il avait vu arriver l'objet de ses pensées torturantes et obsédantes, il avait eu envie de hurler. Pourquoi lui ? Mais, par Athéna, qu'il était beau et incroyablement charismatique ! Et dire qu'il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Non ! Rectification, ce n'était qu'un mirage !

Kanon esquissa un faible sourire en se demandant quelle pourrait bien être la réaction de Rhadamanthe s'il savait qu'il avait fait l'amour à une déesse en pensant le faire avec lui. Pathétique. Il était vraiment pathétique. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer et il inspira profondément plusieurs fois de suite afin de retenir ses larmes. Il devait absolument se reprendre et ne rien laisser paraître devant le Wyvern.

« Kanon ? Tu es là ? »

Deux coups frappés et la poignée qui tourne.

« Kanon ? Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait. »

Le cadet des Gémeaux soupira. Ne pouvaient-ils pas tous lui foutre la paix 5 minutes ?! Cependant, devant l'inquiétude perceptible dans la voix de son jumeau, il se décida à se lever pour tourner la clé dans la serrure avant de retourner s'étendre sur son lit. Saga passa la tête par l'embrassure de la porte, prudent, avant d'entrer complètement et de la refermer derrière lui.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. De ce qui te rend malheureux depuis que tu es revenu de ta soirée avec Aphrodite. »

« Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Saga s'allongea aux côtés de son petit frère, le prenant dans ses bras comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et caressa tendrement les boucles bleutées.

« Ca t'ennuie tellement qu'il soit là ? »

Kanon ne répondit pas. Son cœur s'était serré à l'évocation de celui qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir oublier. Il ne voulait pas que son frère devine, s'inquiète, le juge. Car, nul doute que s'il l'apprenait, il serait horrifié. De même que Milo. Voilà pourquoi il ne leur disait rien. Et puis c'était sa vie ! Qu'on le laisse souffrir dans son coin. Il ne demandait rien à personne, lui !

« Tu veux que je demande à Shion de le changer de temple ? »

« Non ! Ca ira. Vraiment. Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il ne voulait surtout pas causer plus d'ennuis et encore moins compromettre les efforts de paix et d'entente entre les chevaliers et les spectres. Et puis, ça soulèverait forcément des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Non, il allait prendre sur lui et faire en sorte que tout ce passe bien. Il le devait. C'était son devoir.

« Excuse-moi, Saga. Je sais que je n'ai pas été très facile ces derniers jours mais ça va aller maintenant. Je vais être un hôte irréprochable, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il rendit son étreinte à son frère, le serrant tendrement dans ses bras, retrouvant cette chaleur familière et rassurante qui lui avait tant manqué pendant des années, par sa faute. Il ne voulait plus que Saga souffre. Il voulait le voir heureux. Aussi, afficha t-il un sourire franc quand ce dernier releva un regard incertain sur lui.

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Je t'aime, Kanon. »

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Saga. »

Ils restèrent blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant d'un de ces moments rares où ils pouvaient se retrouver rien que tous les deux, surtout depuis qu'un certain poisson était entré dans la vie de son aîné.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Athéna, Eaque et le reste des chevaliers avaient poursuivi leur ascension des interminables escaliers. Masque de Mort avait retrouvé son temple avec un étrange sentiment de 'enfin chez soi' qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant et s'y était enfermé sans plus se préoccuper des autres.

Eaque et Shaka s'étaient arrêtés au sixième temple et la Vierge avait cordialement invité le juge à faire comme chez lui, lui montrant sa chambre avant de se retirer lui-même dans la sienne pour défaire sa valise. S'occuper pour éviter de penser. Il était même soulagé que Hadès ait accepté que ses émissaires repartent avec eux. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette douleur qu'il sentait pulser en lui, menaçant de le submerger s'il lui accordait trop d'attention. Hadès…

_Alors qu'il l'avait subitement ignoré pendant plusieurs jours, plongeant Shaka dans une incompréhension douloureuse la plus totale, le prince noir s'était glissé la veille au soir dans sa chambre alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ils étaient restés longtemps à s'observer, l'un depuis son lit et l'autre adossé à la porte. Le silence était devenu pesant, tendu, alors que Shaka sentait son cœur hésiter entre se briser définitivement ou battre à nouveau d'un espoir timide tandis qu'Hadès restait immobile à le fixer de ses prunelles sombres et indéchiffrables. _

_Après tout ce temps passé à s'interroger sur ce qu'il avait pu faire pour provoquer le rejet de celui qu'il aimait, toutes ses nuits à pleurer en silence dans l'obscurité de sa chambre tout en espérant en vain de voir celui qui l'avait éveill__é__ à la vie réelle franchir la porte… Voilà que son vœu le plus cher se tenait à quelques pas de lui. Cependant, Shaka hésitait. Il voulait se jeter dans les bras de cet homme qui lui avait fait découvrir la signification de l'amour entre deux êtres, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude du Dieu l'en empêchait. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient et il était à deux doigts de se laisser submerger par ses sanglots qu'il sentait monter en lui au fur et à mesure que ses espoirs s'amincissaient pour disparaître comme neige au soleil._

_Finalement, Hadès bougea et s'avança dans la chambre, lentement, sans quitter la Vierge des yeux. Shaka était hypnotisé par ce regard indéfinissable posé sur lui. Il ne réagit pas lorsque le Dieu s'assit près de lui et qu'il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux mais sursauta lorsqu'il entendit enfin le son de sa voix._

_« Shaka… »_

L'Indou sentit une violente douleur lui transpercer la poitrine. Non ! Il ne devait plus y penser ! Résolument, il se força à se focaliser sur sa valise et termina rapidement de ranger ses affaires avant de se passer un peu d'eau sur ses traits pâles à faire peur et de se rendre à la cuisine où il s'affaira à préparer du thé pour son invité et lui même.

Eaque trouva sans mal la direction de la cuisine et s'arrêta un instant sur le seuil pour observer plus attentivement son hôte à son insu. Il lui trouva un teint cireux qui lui rappela les habitants permanents des Enfers et il semblait se battre à chaque instant pour contenir une souffrance intense. Le Garuda ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la compassion pour le jeune homme avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié. Une amitié ultra rapide au vue de la durée de leur séjour et du nombre de foi où ils s'étaient vus et avaient eu toutefois longuement le temps de discuter. Mais une amitié quand même, à la plus grande surprise du juge qui ne se serait certes pas attendu à sympathiser à ce point avec leurs anciens ennemis… en fait, à sympathiser tout court. Si on le lui avait dit, il en aurait ri tant cela lui aurait paru impensable et hérétique. Et pourtant… Force lui était d'admettre que le courant était passé naturellement avec le chevalier de la Vierge, moins bien avec son homologue du Cancer, et que tout naturellement aussi ils avaient mis de côté leurs rancunes et leurs hostilités pour ne plus s'intéresser qu'à l'être en lui même, jusqu'à en venir à sincèrement s'apprécier. Le fait que tout cela se soit fait dans un laps de temps aussi court leur avait paru bien secondaire.

Eaque savait ce qui rendait malheureux à ce point son hôte. Après tout, il n'était pas le juge des Enfers pour rien et il lui apparaissait comme naturel d'être au courant de TOUT ce qu'il se passait sous terre. Ecouter les rumeurs, croiser des infos... le juge excellait dans ce genre de pratiques sans jamais éveiller les soupçons de quiconque, passant pour un je-m'en-foutiste bravache mais qu'importe, l'essentiel était que rien ne lui échappait jamais. Les Enfers faisaient partie intégrante de lui et leur protection ainsi que leur bonne marche sa raison de vivre. Il était impensable qu'un détail lui échappe. Le fait qu'Elysion ne fasse pas partie de son territoire ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde, au contraire, et il trouvait donc normal d'être aussi au courant de ce qui se passait là bas. C'était son devoir. Ainsi, la courte relation qui s'était instauré entre les chevaliers et deux Dieux ne lui était-elle pas inconnue et il comprenait parfaitement les tourments de l'indou pour avoir vécu la même chose, lors de l'avant dernière guerre sainte avec le deuxième jumeau, Hypnos. Un léger sourire vint orner les lèvres du juge à ce souvenir. Il était tellement jeune à l'époque… Et il n'était pas même certain qu'il ait beaucoup mûri, qu'il soit devenu plus sage depuis cette histoire. Quelle importance ? Il resterait toujours un gamin face à un Dieu. La jeunesse éternelle, en quelque sorte. Un des nombreux avantages de leur… profession.

« Tu as fini de t'installer ? »

Le népalais s'aperçut sans véritablement de surprise que ses pensées avaient dérivé. Alors que Shaka n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, trop préoccupé par ses problèmes personnels, Eaque l'avait observé avec un air sérieux et attendri qui disparut instantanément tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur la Vierge. Il esquissa un petit sourire cynique tout en s'avançant dans la cuisine.

« Oui, je n'avais pas grand-chose à ranger. » répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Une tasse de thé ? »

L'indou semblait avoir recouvré cette attitude calme et douce qu'il affichait depuis son séjour aux Enfers. Cependant, Eaque ne s'y trompait pas. Les cernes, les traits fatigués d'avoir trop verser de larmes, cette tristesse permanente au fond du regard… Tout un tas de signes trahissait l'état moral et émotionnel de la Vierge et le Garuda en ressentit de la peine mêlée à de l'admiration pour cet homme qui ne s'écroulait pas, assumant sa charge malgré son cœur en miettes.

« Avec plaisir. Est-ce un thé qui vient de chez toi ? »

« C'est effectivement le cas, j'espère qu'il sera à ton goût. »

Un sourire sincère étira les lèvres du népalais tandis qu'il prenait place à la petite table et qu'il portait la tasse de liquide brûlant à ses lèvres, humant avec plaisir les senteurs agréables des plantes. Il ne savait pas encore très bien comment mais il se promettait d'aider son hôte à tourner la page. Il s'en faisait un devoir tant qu'il serait au Sanctuaire.

A suivre …


	19. Chapter 19

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Les émissaires sont de retour au Sanctuaire avec, dans leurs bagages, ceux des Enfers. Retrouvailles, choc pour Kanon, Saga en mode « Ikki, protecteur de petit frère », « home, sweet home » pour Angelo… _

_Dans ce chapitre, Saga s'inquiète, Aphro le rassure… chaud, chaud !! Kanon ne sait plus, Rhada sait mieux que jamais et toujours un immense merci à Gajin pour son aide et ses conseils précieux concernant Eaque mais aussi tout le reste !!_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 19**

Saga soupira dans les bras de son amant. Il percevait le cosmos perturbé de son jumeau et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'avoir laissé seul avec le juge. Il ne faisait pas confiance à Rhadamanthe. Son Poissons avait beau tenter de le rassurer, il ne voulait pas croire que les intentions du Wyvern se limitaient à ses paroles et craignait que ce dernier ne nourrît un autre but envers son frère. Cependant, il avait promis à Aphrodite qu'il se tiendrait tranquille, offrant le bénéfice du doute à leur ancien ennemi et tiendrait sa promesse. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter.

Aphrodite percevait les inquiétudes de Saga et il aurait voulu pouvoir lui faire partager sa conviction que son jumeau n'avait rien à redouter de Rhadamanthe. Il l'avait ressenti dans le cosmos du juge aussi sûrement qu'il ressentait l'angoisse du grec. Certes, il avait aussi perçu que le Wyvern ne leur disait pas toute la vérité sur les véritables raisons qui avait motivées sa demande de résider chez Kanon mais il était convaincu de l'honnêteté de l'anglais quand il avait assuré ne vouloir aucun mal au jumeau. Le regard doré qu'il avait alors croisé à ce moment là l'avait interpellé. N'y avait-il pas décelé une supplique muette ? Cependant, il n'avait aucune preuve tangible à donner à son amant et savait que celui-ci ne se contenterait pas de son intuition dans l'état d'anxiété où il se trouvait.

« Ton frère va bien. Ce n'est plus un petit garçon, tu sais. Il est capable de se défendre si besoin est, il l'a d'ailleurs suffisamment prouvé, tu ne crois pas ? » tenta malgré tout Aphrodite, peiné de ne pouvoir faire plus pour chasser les inquiétudes de celui qu'il aimait.

« Je sais bien, Aphro. Mais il n'est pas dans son état normal depuis qu'il est revenu de ce fichu pari avec cette déesse et le savoir seul avec Rhadamanthe… Il est plus fragile qu'il ne le laisse paraître et son sacrifice avec le juge l'a plus marqué qu'il ne veut bien nous le faire croire. Je le sais, je l'ai senti quand on s'est retrouvé… après… »

Saga ne termina pas sa phrase. Leur résurrection était un sujet encore sensible à aborder et Aphrodite le savait. Même si le poids de ses erreurs passées s'était amoindri sur les épaules de l'aîné des jumeaux, il culpabilisait encore malgré tout et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il avait eu droit à une deuxième chance, même s'il avait fini par s'y faire. Le suédois resserra son étreinte autour du Gémeau et déposa affectueusement un baiser sur sa tempe. Il avait conscience des doutes et des remords qui assaillaient continuellement son amant et qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour qu'il accepte que tous, y compris leur déesse, lui avaient pardonné. Le Poissons le soutenait d'ailleurs de tout son amour dans ce combat contre lui-même et savait que les progrès seraient longs à venir mais il était certain que la patience et l'affection viendraient à bout de ses démons intérieurs.

« Fais moi confiance, Saga, et fais confiance à ton frère. »

Les liens qui unissaient les jumeaux dans leur jeunesse s'étaient lentement retissés depuis leur retour à la vie, recréant cette osmose parfaite qui les unissait avant, encore plus pure, plus parfaite même. Cependant, Saga avait développé un instinct surprotecteur vis-à-vis de son frère, à l'instar d'Ikki vis-à-vis de Shun, et il avait tendance à s'inquiéter pour la moindre petite chose. Alors, voir débarquer celui qui avait poursuivi son jumeau à travers tous les Enfers et qui l'avait amené à se sacrifier pour en venir à bout, n'était pas vraiment fait pour le rassurer, surtout quand il percevait l'instabilité dans le cosmos de son petit frère fraîchement retrouvé.

« Bien sur que je lui fais confiance, Aphrodite ! C'est juste que… Enfin, tu as bien vu comment il est depuis 3 jours et… »

« … et je pense que la présence de Rhadamanthe ne peut justement lui faire que du bien. Si ce n'est que pour le faire sortir de cet état de morosité dans lequel il s'est enfermé. » coupa Aphrodite.

Saga tourna la tête pour lui lancer un coup d'œil sceptique. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Kanon avait paru particulièrement tendu et sur la défensive avec le juge. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il tenait encore rancune à ce dernier ? Raaaah ! Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête à force de chercher des réponses à des questions sans cesse plus nombreuses et insolubles.

Aphrodite lui sourit tendrement avant de se pencher pour capturer les lèvres de son amant avec douceur. Saga, surpris, se laissa faire. Son Poissons avait le don de savoir l'apaiser avant que l'angoisse ne le submergeât. Il répondit à son baiser, entrouvrant les lèvres en une invitation silencieuse mais non moins explicite et soupira d'aise quand la langue du Suédois trouva la sienne, s'enroulant autour d'elle avec assurance, l'entraînant dans son jeu sensuel.

Saga sentit ses interrogations se dissiper, cédant à l'emprise envoûtante du baiser, à cette main qui caressait sa gorge tandis que l'autre se glissait sous sa chemise pour venir effleurer la peau de son ventre. Le contact de leur bouche s'accentua pour devenir passionné, réveillant leurs sens qui s'enflammèrent comme une traînée de poudre. De longs et délicieux frissons parcouraient le grec tandis que les caresses d'Aphrodite se faisaient plus précises. Le sang qui pulsait à ses tempes sembla refluer sous la profondeur du baiser que lui imposait en douceur le suédois. C'était d'ailleurs cette capacité qu'avait le douzième gardien de tout obtenir de lui sans jamais le forcer à quoi que ce soit qui fascinait le jumeau.

Lui qui avait toujours été un dominant dans ses relations, que ce soit avec les femmes du harem du Pope ou bien les hommes qu'il pliait à sa volonté, il s'était retrouvé à céder à son amant, se laissant noyer sous la multitude de sensations enivrantes que ce dernier arrivait sans difficultés à éveiller en lui au point de se donner entièrement sans regret ni doute. Si peu de temps avait passé depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur amour réciproque et pourtant Saga avait l'étrange impression de n'avoir toujours fait qu'un avec Aphrodite, comme si son corps avait longtemps été dans l'attente de celui du suédois, ne vibrant ainsi que sous ses doigts parfaitement manucurés.

L'ex Grand Pope se laissa lentement entraîner par le Poissons dans cet autre monde qu'ils avaient découvert ensemble, un monde de volupté et d'extase qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Le chevalier d'or à la rose se délectait de sentir son amant aussi sensible et réceptif à son toucher et plus que jamais, il était convaincu d'avoir enfin trouvé son âme sœur. Il le repoussa légèrement pour se dégager et l'allongea complètement sur le canapé, le couvrant aussitôt de son propre corps avant de reprendre ses lèvres avec passion, annihilant sa faculté de penser et le coupant ainsi momentanément du monde extérieur et de ses angoisses.

Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, Aphrodite resta quelques secondes à contempler son Gémeau. Il le trouvait vraiment beau et infiniment désirable ainsi abandonné sous lui, les lèvres gonflées et le regard voilé par le désir grandissant. Oh oui, il l'aimait. D'un amour qui aurait put paraître effrayant s'il n'avait pas été aussi pur. Saga lui appartenait, comme lui-même appartenait à Saga. Son corps, son cœur mais aussi son âme. L'aîné des Gémeaux était une contradiction vivante, une dualité permanente, où une puissance phénoménale côtoyait une fragilité désarmante, où une détermination implacable se confrontait aux pires angoisses. Le douzième gardien aimait tout de lui et ne pouvait plus concevoir sa vie sans lui.

Il plongea à nouveau sur le grec alangui, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles bleutées pour dévorer sa gorge tandis que ses mains s'attaquaient à sa chemise avec habileté. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à finir par terre et Aphrodite laissa ses doigts courir sur le torse imberbe aux muscles parfaitement dessinés, effleurant la peau frissonnante avec délice, avant de poursuivre avec sa bouche et d'y tracer des sillons brûlants avec la pointe de sa langue, arrachant les premiers gémissements au jumeau.

Saga sentait sa raison vaciller sous les attentions érotiques et sensuelles de son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait jouer de son corps comme d'un instrument de musique, frôlant chaque parcelle de sa peau sans lui laisser de répit, s'attardant sur chaque point sensible qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à redécouvrir. Il s'abandonnait volontiers entre les mains expertes du suédois, sans pour autant rester inactif. Lui aussi voulait toucher son amant, se repaître de la douceur de sa peau laiteuse à la texture satinée.

Alors qu'Aphrodite venait de faire disparaître sa chemise, il glissa à son tour ses doigts sous le tissu léger de celle de son amant, la dégageant du pantalon de toile crème pour la lui retirer sans même prendre la peine de défaire les boutons. Le Poissons se souleva pour lui faciliter la tâche avant de reprendre sa douce torture. Saga se redressa alors afin de pouvoir goûter les épaules du chevalier à la beauté trompeuse, appuyant intentionnellement ses caresses sur les endroits qu'il savait érogènes chez son partenaire et ne tarda pas à avoir la satisfaction de voir ce dernier se raidir de plaisir, autant sous ses doigts que contre sa cuisse. Il ne peut retenir un hoquet d'anticipation quand le suédois l'embrassa à travers l'étoffe de son pantalon et se tendit instinctivement vers lui lorsqu'il sentit une main s'attaquer à sa ceinture.

Aphrodite peinait de plus en plus à garder son contrôle tant son besoin se faisait pressant. Il désirait se fondre en Saga, le sentir autour de lui, possessif et lascif entre ses bras. Il les débarrassa rapidement de leurs derniers vêtements et étouffa un râle d'extase quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact, déclanchant un spasme incontrôlé chez le jumeau qui le serra dans ses bras, le pressant plus fortement contre lui tout en cherchant ses lèvres avec une impatience à peine maîtrisée. Le suédois céda à la bouche gourmande et affamée du grec tandis qu'il faisait descendre sa main dans l'intention de préparer son amant. Le contact de leurs peaux nues l'avait tellement électrisé qu'il doutait de pouvoir se retenir encore bien longtemps, d'autant plus que Saga ondulait irrésistiblement sous lui, augmentant encore son désir si cela était possible. Il lui écarta les jambes en douceur dans une intention évidente quand son amant rompit brusquement leur baiser.

« Non… viens. J'en peux plus… je veux te sentir … maintenant. »

Les orbes turquoise étaient troublés par un désir violent et impérieux et le corps du grec se tortillait dans l'attente de l'assouvissement que seul son Poissons pouvait lui donner.

Déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres humides de son amant, Aphrodite se glissa entre les cuisses ouvertes et commença lentement à s'enfoncer dans le corps brûlant, sentant les chairs s'écarter sur son passage tandis qu'une faible aura dorée montait de leurs deux corps. Il dut faire appel au peu de contrôle qui lui restait pour ne pas posséder Saga d'un coup tant le plaisir qui explosa dans son bas ventre était intense. Ses yeux azur plongés dans ceux du Gémeaux trahissaient sa jouissance d'être enfin en lui, attentifs cependant à la moindre lueur de douleur qui apparaîtrait dans le regard flou de son amant, guettant le moindre frémissement qui trahirait autre chose qu'une volupté décuplée, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

Une violente décharge lui cingla les reins quand son amant se mit en mouvement, l'investissant avec une puissance contenue, le possédant entièrement puis se retirant lentement avant de replonger en lui d'un ample et vigoureux coup de reins. Saga perdit alors toute capacité de raisonnement. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Seul importait le déluge de sensations que lui procurait l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son être, de toute son âme. Il s'abandonnait entièrement, s'en remettant à lui pour le mener vers ce monde connu d'eux seuls. Son propre membre pulsait douloureusement dans l'attente impatiente du moment où le suédois lui accorderait la délivrance.

Comme en réponse à ses halètements de plus en plus erratiques sous l'avalanche de plaisir qui déferlait en lui sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, il sentit bientôt la main agréablement douce s'emparer de lui, promesse d'un assouvissement proche.

Aphrodite peinait à conserver un minimum de maîtrise tandis qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans l'intimité de son Gémeau. Il n'avait plus aucune notion de ce qui les entourait, essentiellement focalisé sur les gémissements à présent incessants de son amant et ses chairs frémissant sporadiquement autour de lui. Le voir, alangui et fébrile, les pommettes rosies par le plaisir reçu et les yeux voilés d'extase, augmentait le flux sanguin du suédois, l'amenant au bord d'un abîme de jouissance dans lequel il se refusait à tomber maintenant. Il voulait amener son amant encore plus loin dans la luxure. L'entendre crier sous ses assauts sensuels, le supplier de le laisser s'épancher.

Le Poissons n'avait pas à se forcer pour pousser toujours plus loin leur ébats afin d'offrir toujours plus à son amant et lui prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de limites à leur bonheur. Il était persuadé que c'était là une des clés pour délivrer Saga de sa culpabilité récurrente. Ça et l'amour débordant qu'il lui portait et lui montrait chaque jour avec tout son cœur.

Un cri plaintif. L'ex Grand Pope était à la limite de sa résistance. Aphrodite enroula alors ses doigts autour de la verge dressée dans toute sa splendeur et, tout en accentuant son mouvement de bassin, lui prodigua les caresses qui les mèneraient ensemble dans cette autre dimension qui n'existait rien que pour eux.

Et alors que Saga se répandait entre ses doigts dans un râle de jouissance extraordinairement puissante, Aphrodite se laissa dans le même temps balayer par un orgasme foudroyant, hurlant enfin sa délivrance, tandis que leurs cosmos entraient en résonance dans une osmose parfaite. Le souffle court, le Poissons se laissa retomber sur son amant, leurs deux esprits encore à mille lieux du douzième temple.

oOo

Kanon avait fini par sortir de sa chambre où il s'était réfugié afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Bien qu'il ne pût nier ses sentiments envers le juge, il n'avait pas le droit d'y céder. C'était son choix. Athéna lui avait pardonné, ses compagnons aussi. Ce serait une trahison envers celle qu'il s'était volontairement engagé à servir et protéger que de se laisser aller à aimer leur ancien ennemi. Sa rédemption passait par là et s'il devait faire un choix entre ses sentiments et son devoir, il était déjà fait. Son devoir passait désormais avant tout. Oui, c'était son choix à lui et il s'y conformerait ! Rasséréné par cette petite mise au point avec sa conscience, il se sentait suffisamment maître de lui-même pour affronter le juge.

Et à propos de juge, il se trouvait où celui-là ?! Non, parce que son cœur avait beau battre pour le blond ténébreux, ce dernier n'en restait pas moins un ancien ennemi venu au Sanctuaire dans un but diplomatique, assurant d'une voix ferme ne vouloir lui faire aucun mal, mais un ancien ennemi quand même que l'ex marinas avait laissé livré à lui-même depuis plus d'une heure parce qu'il n'était pas capable de gérer ses propres émotions en face de celui qui… raaaah !! Après un passage éclair par la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir, il fila, ventre à terre, en direction du salon où il découvrit son invité forcé, confortablement installé dans un des fauteuils et plongé dans la lecture d'un livre que Kanon reconnu appartenir à Saga. Bon, en même temps, tous les livres du troisième temple appartenaient à Saga. Non pas que Kanon n'aimait pas lire lui-même, seulement, il n'avait tout simplement pas encore eu le temps d'ajouter ses propres ouvrages à la collection déjà impressionnante de son jumeau depuis leur résurrection. Et puis, il fallait bien reconnaître, avec étonnement certes, que les goûts de son frère étaient fort proches des siens et qu'il avait donc l'embarras du choix quant à ses lectures pour les dix années à venir.

« Je vois que tu as trouvé de quoi t'occuper. »

Rhadamanthe releva ses yeux dorés pour les fixer sur son hôte qui se tenait à l'entrée du salon, ne semblant nullement surpris de le trouver là alors que Kanon pensait avoir été discret.

« Ton frère a une bibliothèque des plus intéressante en effet. »

« Oui, en effet. » répéta le cadet des Gémeaux sans paraître vouloir faire d'effort pour engager une quelconque conversation.

Mais que lui dire ? Il n'avait pas le moindre embryon de sujet de conversation qui lui venait à l'esprit. Après tout, quoi d'extraordinaire à cela. Les seules relations qu'ils avaient eues s'étaient avérées plutôt violentes, mortelles même. Et puis, il y avait cette révélation improbable et irréalisable. Kanon avait réussi à contenir son trouble mais la vision du juge avait tendance à lui remémorer de façon bien trop précise ce qu'il tentait d'oublier et il redoutait de ne pas parvenir à conserver son attitude neutre mais distante bien longtemps en présence du Wyvern.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à Shaka de lui effacer cette fameuse nuit de la mémoire. Ainsi, en serait-il moins troublé et parviendrait-il à se concentrer uniquement sur sa mission. Note pour plus tard : réfléchir à la manière d'aborder le sujet avec Shaka. Après tout, il ne le fréquentait pas plus que ça et c'était quand même une demande assez délicate à formuler. Rectification : mauvaise idée, à abandonner. Il allait plutôt en parler à Aphrodite. Après tout, c'était par la faute de la déesse si son amour pour Rhadamanthe s'était révélé à lui. A elle de l'aider à oublier ce souvenir perturbant de son corps totalement soumis à celui du juge et vice-versa ! Ce dernier continuait d'ailleurs de le fixer en silence, l'or de ses yeux restant impénétrable.

_« Son regard est vraiment fascinant. » _pensa le Gémeaux avant de se ressaisir et de faire volte face dans l'intention de se préparer un café et surtout d'empêcher ses pensées de déborder.

Rhadamanthe posa son livre sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se leva pour rejoindre son hôte dans la cuisine. Il s'immobilisa un instant sur le pas de la porte, observant le grec farfouiller dans les placards pour en sortir filtre et café qu'il disposa dans la cafetière électrique – la modernité avait du bon quand même – avant d'attraper deux tasses. Bien que ses gestes trahissaient une certaine anxiété, la beauté et l'aisance naturelle du grec étaient un véritable plaisir pour le juge des Enfers qui ne se lassait pas d'admirer celui qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quelques jours avant.

« Café ? » interrogea Kanon, le dos toujours tourné à l'entrée de la cuisine.

« Volontiers. » répondit Rhadamanthe tout en s'avançant pour prendre place à la table, faisant face à son hôte.

Ce dernier se retourna dans l'intention de disposer sucrier et cuillères sur la table quand il tomba sur deux lacs de lave en fusion qui lui firent l'impression de vouloir l'engloutir dans leurs flots brûlants. Un instant désarçonné, Kanon détourna le regard pour reporter son attention sur la cafetière qui laissait s'écouler le liquide noir goutte à goutte.

« Ne me fuis pas Kanon… » murmura alors le juge d'une voix lasse.

Le grec resta interdit avant de se retourner pour se retrouver hypnotisé par le regard presque suppliant posé sur lui et qui semblait vouloir lui faire passer un message que Kanon se refusait à comprendre.

_« Athéna, faites qu'il arrête de me regarder avec ces yeux là… » _pria t-il mentalement.

« Pour… pourquoi dis tu ça ? Pourquoi te fuirais-je ?. » réussit-il à articuler sur un ton légèrement agressif.

Le juge soupira légèrement.

« Et si on passait un accord pendant la durée qu'on va vivre ensemble ? » proposa t-il, choisissant volontairement ses mots.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Kanon s'empourpra violemment et chercha à se détourner tandis que les fluctuations du cosmos de son jumeau l'atteignaient avec un réalisme saisissant et … très embarrassant dans la mesure où il n'était pas seul et qu'il tentait déjà désespérément de refouler ses émotions vis-à-vis de son invité surprise.

« Kanon ? » s'inquiéta l'invité en question, ne comprenant pas de suite la réaction de son hôte, jusqu'à ce qu'il capte enfin les raisons de son trouble soudain. « On dirait bien que ton frère a vraiment trouvé son âme sœur. »

« Co…comment… »

« … j'ai pu le ressentir moi aussi ? » termina Rhadamanthe avec un sourire indulgent sans aucune trace d'ironie. « Je suis un des trois Juges, Kanon. Et puis, il faut avouer que la fusion de leur cosmos n'est pas passée très inaperçue non plus. »

Il s'était rattrapé juste à temps ! Il devait perdre cette suffisance dont il usait sciemment d'habitude ! Il était là pour séduire Kanon, pas pour l'amener à le trouver antipathique !

La déesse de l'amour avait vraiment bien œuvré. Si elle ne lui avait pas prouvé, de la plus convaincante des façons qui soit, que le cadet des Gémeaux nourrissait lui aussi certains sentiments à son égard, il n'aurait jamais accepté de se prêter à cette mascarade qui allait l'obliger à mettre une sacré bonne partie de sa fierté de côté. Car, même si son devoir était de servir son Seigneur et Maître, Hadès, il estimait que le rôle d'émissaire seyait mieux à Minos ou à Eaque. Lui n'avait jamais été trop à l'aise avec la diplomatie, préférant user d'une manière plus directe et souvent… radicale d'exprimer ses opinions et de résoudre les problèmes. Mais il aimait Kanon. Il s'était pourtant résigné à considérer son amour comme une utopie irréaliste et surtout irréalisable. Mais il avait fallu qu'ELLE vienne mettre son nez dans ses affaires, qu'ELLE lui redonne l'espoir, qu'ELLE lui fasse promettre… Argh !!! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle lui prouvât qu'il ne trahissait nullement Hadès en osant aimer leur ancien ennemi ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé manipuler par cette femme ?! Parce qu'il aimait Kanon. Et que, s'il existait la moindre possibilité qu'il puisse être aimé en retour et qu'on leur offre une chance d'être heureux, il voulait tout mettre en œuvre pour que ce rêve totalement fou, qu'elle avait fait naître en lui, devienne réalité.

Oui, il allait se battre et obliger son ancien ennemi à baisser ses barrières. Oui, il était prêt à tout, ou presque, pour avoir Kanon. Surtout maintenant qu'il était sur de ses sentiments à son égard depuis la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, bien que son amant ne semblât pas encore être au courant de l'_échange,_ renforcé en cela par l'attitude du jeune grec en sa présence. Certes, l'objectif ne serait pas facile à atteindre mais tout le confortait dans sa persévérance.

Preuve en étaient encore ses joues rosies d'embarras et son silence troublé que Rhadamanthe trouvait absolument adorables. Comment allait-il pouvoir résister longtemps à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de retrouver le goût de ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait oublier ? Le juge admira Kanon en train de se débattre en pleine confusion, tentant de masquer les émotions qui l'envahissaient traîtreusement au plus mauvais moment alors même qu'il parvenait difficilement à conserver un minimum de maîtrise en présence de son invité.

« Tu ne m'avais pas parlé d'un café ? » rappela l'anglais, décidant de ne pas prolonger plus longtemps le calvaire de son hôte.

Kanon accueillit la remarque comme une délivrance à sa torture. La perception un peu trop réaliste du plaisir à travers le cosmos de son jumeau avait été si intense, mêlée à ses propres souvenirs et fantasmes qu'il en avait été submergé. Un violent désir s'était alors déclaré dans le creux de ses reins et il n'avait plus su comment masquer ses propres émotions tant son corps le brûlait. Et le regard mordoré qu'il sentait braqué sur lui n'avait fait qu'accroître son malaise, tant et si bien qu'il s'était retrouvé totalement paralysé et incapable de faire le moindre geste, spectateur impuissant de sa propre agonie. Le rappel du Wyvern lui donna un coup de fouet et, sans même lui répondre, il se retourna pour s'occuper du café.

Une fois les tasses remplies, il s'installa à son tour à la table, face au juge. Il avait retrouvé son calme et adoptait une attitude impassible vis-à-vis de son invité. A nouveau, le silence se fit pendant qu'ils buvaient leur café. Un silence tendu, méfiant, qui mettait les nerfs de Kanon à rude épreuve bien qu'il n'en montrât rien. Rhadamanthe, de son côté, restait égal à lui-même, usant de ce flegme typiquement britannique qui le caractérisait, bien que le grec sut à quel point ce dernier pouvait le perdre facilement en certaines occasions.

Non ! Pas dans CETTE occasion là ! Mais pourquoi fallait-il que le souvenir de cette nuit passée à aimer le juge – non ! Son image ! Son image ! – lui revienne systématiquement ?! Maudite Aphrodite !

« A quoi occupez-vous vos journées depuis que vous êtes revenus ? » demanda le juge, coupant Kanon dans ses pensées dangereusement dérivantes.

« On s'entraîne, on apprend à mieux se connaître… et vous ? »

« Rien de bien différent d'avant. La gestion des Enfers demande un travail quotidien alors on n'a pas vraiment le temps de s'amuser. »

Kanon regarda l'anglais avec surprise.

« Vraiment ? Mais, s'il y a tant de travail que cela, pourquoi avoir envoyé… »

« … deux juges ? Oui, il est vrai qu'il aurait été plus judicieux de n'en envoyer qu'un seul assisté d'un spectre mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais Eaque était invité par le chevalier de la Vierge alors il semblait difficile de le lui refuser. »

« Alors pourquoi toi ? »

Rhadamanthe délaissa sa tasse pour plonger son regard dans les yeux océan. Il était trop tôt pour lui dire la vérité, cependant, il se refusait à lui mentir et se décida pour l'omission.

« J'ai combattu un grand nombre d'entre vous et c'était l'occasion idéale pour prouver notre engagement dans la paix. Je me suis battu au nom des Enfers, au nom de mon Seigneur, contre l'ennemi que l'on m'a désigné. A présent, nous n'avons plus à nous affronter et je suis là pour aplanir les tensions et les rancoeurs qui pourraient persister dans le cœur de certains. Quelle meilleure preuve de la bonne foi des Enfers que LE juge qui vous a causé le plus de pertes soit l'un des premiers à donner l'exemple ? »

Bon, c'était l'argument qu'il avait servi à Pandore pour la convaincre de le laisser partir avec Eaque mais au moins était-ce en partie la raison de sa présence au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Il n'avait pas menti. Après tout, lui aussi, désirait cette trêve bien méritée même si son but principal était tout autre.

« Et pourquoi avoir choisi de résider chez moi ? »

« Ne sommes-nous pas morts ensemble ? »

Kanon encaissa la réplique du juge sans pour autant en comprendre la réelle portée, comme si une autre signification se cachait derrière celle-ci sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus. Rhadamanthe l'observa avec une étrange attention avant de reprendre d'un ton résigné, lui répétant les mêmes raisons qu'il avait invoquées devant le grand Pope et ensuite Saga. L'ex-dragon des mers ne chercha pas à approfondir la discussion et termina rapidement sa tasse de café avant de se lever.

« Je vais te faire faire le tour du Sanctuaire avant de nous rendre chez Aphrodite. » annonça t-il sans même demander l'avis du juge.

L'anglais avala le reste de sa tasse rapidement tout en se faisant la réflexion que la partie ne s'annonçait pas si facile que ça. Celui qu'il aimait ne semblait pas prêt à reconnaître ses sentiments, au contraire, s'il avait semblé perturbé par son arrivée au début, il avait rapidement retrouvé toute sa contenance et se comportait à présent avec le juge comme si ce dernier n'était rien de plus qu'un invité indésirable que son devoir de chevalier obligeait à côtoyer pendant la durée de son séjour. Rhadamanthe se leva donc à son tour et, sans dire un mot, suivit son hôte à l'extérieur du temple.

A suivre …


	20. Chapter 20

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_J'accélère un peu en faisant un petit bond en avant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit préjudiciable au déroulement de l'histoire. Chacun n'aura aucun mal à imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé entre temps je pense._

_Dans ce chapitre, Hadès rivalise avec ses « pensionnaires » en étant plus que l'ombre de lui-même…, Milo est égal à lui-même et Rhada devrait même lui sauter au cou pour la peine !_

_Ah oui, et Aphrodite « the come back » ! Je sais que vous appréciez ses interventions^^_

_Un immense merci à NyaPowa pour ses remarques judicieuses et la correction des fautes qui persistaient à traîner par-ci par-là, ainsi qu'à Gajin pour son soutien et sa grande patience._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 20**

_Hadès ne savait plus ce qu'il était venu lui dire. Il s'était pourtant entraîné seul depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus dans son bureau mais son cerveau semblait s'être mis volontairement en mode pause face au regard perdu du blond. Il souffrait autant que lui mais pourtant il ne devait pas le lui montrer. Il fallait qu'il soit fort, pour lui. Mais le Dieu se demandait en cet instant s'il en aurait réellement le courage. Sa main s'était glissée malgré lui dans les fils d'or soyeux, retrouvant leur douceur, l'appréciant. Il avait tellement envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le rassurer… Non ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le priver de sa vie. _

_« Shaka… » _

_Par Chronos, que c'était dur ! Pourtant, il ne devait pas faiblir. Il devait faire ce pour quoi il était venu. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu laisser les choses comme elles étaient et le laisser repartir sans un mot d'explication mais Hadès n'était pas comme ça. Il aimait trop Shaka pour ne pas être honnête, au moins sur ce point, avec lui. Même s'il devait lui mentir sur ses propres sentiments, il ne pouvait le laisser repartir sans comprendre au moins ses intentions. L'indou était si fragile maintenant qu'il avait recouvré cette humanité perdue depuis si longtemps._

_« Shaka, ce qui s'est passé entre nous était merveilleux, n'en doute pas, mais tu dois comprendre qu'il n'y a aucun avenir possible entre nous. »_

_« Mais pourquoi ? » _

_La voix du blond était tremblotante et Hadès dut faire un immense effort pour ne pas le serrer dans ses bras afin de le rassurer._

_« Je suis immortel et tu es humain. C'est une raison plus que suffisante il me semble. »_

_« Non ! Non, elle n'est pas suffisante ! »_

_Shaka avait crié avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même en s'entourant les genoux de ses bras, ses longs cheveux dorés masquant les pleurs qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir mais que Hadès percevait avec une acuité douloureuse. Pourtant, il n'avait pas fait un geste dans sa direction. Il savait que s'il l'avait fait, il n'aurait plus pu se tenir à sa décision._

_« Elle est suffisante et tu le sais au fond de toi. Quelle vie pourrais-je bien t'offrir ici, aux Enfers, privé de la lumière de l'astre solaire et de tous tes repères. Tu es fait pour vivre au grand jour, pas sous terre. Shaka,… une nouvelle chance vous a été offerte. Sans combats. Vous avez la possibilité de tout recommencer et d'en profiter pleinement. Tu vas pouvoir découvrir tout ce que tu as raté depuis ton enfance. N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? »_

_« J'ai si peur… Auprès de toi, je me sens rassuré et plus vivant que je ne l'ai jamais été. Alors pourquoi veux-tu me renvoyer vers un monde qui m'est inconnu à présent, où je n'ai plus aucun repère ? Je t'aime, Hadès. C'est près de toi que je veux vivre. »_

_« Ce n'est pas possible, Shaka. Et puis, pense à moi, comment pourrais-je te voir vieillir à mes côtés pour finalement mourir dans mes bras sans rien pouvoir faire ? Crois-tu que je pourrais supporter une telle chose ? »_

_« Si je meurs maintenant, tu as le pouvoir de me ramener à la vie, tu l'as déjà fait une fois, n'est ce pas ? »_

_Hadès eut un sourire triste. Shaka était très intelligent et venait encore de le prouver. Oui, c'était bien lui qui les avait tous ramener à la vie, à la demande de son frère, Zeus, et après avoir signé l'accord de paix avec Athéna. Chevaliers, spectres, marinas, guerriers divins, il les avait tous ramener du royaume des morts après que les autres divinités l'aient aidé à remettre les Enfers debout. Cela lui avait demandé énormément d'énergie mais il y était arrivé avec la coopération de ses frères et sa nièce qui avaient donné de leur cosmos pour le soutenir. Seulement, s'il l'avait fait, c'était, à l'époque, essentiellement pour ses spectres qui avaient tant souffert pour lui._

_« Si tu mets fin à tes jours volontairement, je ne pourrais rien faire pour toi. Je ne peux pas intervenir lorsqu'il s'agit d'un choix délibéré de se donner la mort. Shaka, tu dois vivre et profiter de cette renaissance que je t'ai offerte pour… »_

_« Alors tue-moi ! »_

_Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Pourquoi rendait-il les choses si difficiles ?_

_« Shaka, sois raisonnable. Où est passé le fier et droit chevalier de la Vierge ? Comment peux-tu penser à abandonner ta charge de Saint d'Athéna ?! »_

_A nouveau des larmes, abondantes. Mais cette fois, Hadès savait que c'était parce que l'indou venait enfin de se ranger à cette dernière évidence. Le cœur brisé mais soulagé d'avoir la certitude que celui qu'il aimait vivrait malgré tout, Hadès se releva lentement et s'éloigna en direction de la porte._

_« Je suis désolé, Shaka mais tu sais que c'est mieux ainsi. »_

_Il avait failli ajouter qu'il l'aimait mais cela aurait été une erreur et il en avait pleinement conscience. Sans se retourner, il quitta la chambre, laissant la Vierge à sa détresse._

Hadès ouvrit des yeux remplis de larmes amères. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les émissaires avaient quitté les Enfers et il continuait à revivre les derniers instants qu'il avait passés avec Shaka. Inlassablement, la même scène, douloureuse. Il lui semblait que son cœur se déchirait en lambeaux à chaque fois. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier et, à vrai dire, il n'avait même pas envie. Il voulait, malgré la souffrance que cela lui occasionnait, se souvenir de chaque instant passé avec cet humain qui avait su trouver le chemin vers son âme torturée depuis le départ de Perséphone et l'apaiser comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire. L'indou l'avait à nouveau ouvert à l'amour, et même s'il avait l'impression d'en mourir à chaque instant à présent, Hadès ne voulait pas oublier. Oublier serait renier cet amour et il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait s'y résigner même s'il savait que sa douleur se répercutait sur tous les habitants des Enfers. Il n'en avait tout simplement ni la force ni la volonté.

Il ne quittait plus ses appartements depuis le départ de Shaka et Masque de Mort et s'il n'y avait pas eu Thanatos et Hypnos pour gérer le royaume à sa place, pour rassurer les spectres qui sentaient l'aura de leur Seigneur perturbée au point de les inquiéter, pour s'occuper aussi de lui… Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Hadès se força à sortir de son lit et, sans prendre la peine d'enfiler quoique ce soit, se dirigea vers le fauteuil qui faisait face à la fenêtre. Il s'y laissa tomber avant de s'y recroqueviller sur lui-même et laissa son regard s'égarer sur les paysages d'Elysion. Toujours le même rituel depuis une semaine. Il avait remarqué que Shaka avait apprécié la vue depuis cette fenêtre, aussi n'arrivait-il à quitter l'odeur de l'indou, incrusté dans l'oreiller qu'il serrait chaque nuit, que pour s'asseoir là où s'était posé le blond pour admirer ce domaine réservé aux Dieux seuls et aux âmes pures.

C'est dans cette position que le trouva Hypnos. Les prunelles dorées se voilèrent de tristesse alors que le Sommeil s'avançait dans la chambre, ramassant un peignoir qui traînait en bout de lit pour en recouvrir le corps nu et glacé de son Seigneur.

« Hadès, tu ne devrais pas rester là. »

Toujours les mêmes mots depuis une semaine et toujours ce silence en retour. Se retournant, il avisa son jumeau à l'entrée de la pièce et s'effaça quand celui-ci s'avança pour soulever délicatement Hadès et le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Comme chaque matin, Thanatos et Hypnos s'occupaient de leur maître et ami. Ils ne laissaient personne le voir dans cet état et avaient même renvoyé tous les serviteurs du palais. Ils avaient fait la même chose quand Perséphone était partie, pourtant, il leur semblait que les semaines éprouvantes qu'ils avaient vécues n'étaient rien en comparaison à ce qui les attendait cette fois-ci. Leur ami semblait totalement déconnecté de la réalité, enfermé dans sa souffrance et ses souvenirs douloureux, il ne paraissait pas prêt à en sortir.

Après une toilette toute en douceur, l'Argenté se chargea d'habiller légèrement Hadès avant de le transporter à nouveau et de le réinstaller dans le fauteuil face à la fenêtre. Thanatos souffrait presque autant que son ami de le voir dans cet état et se sentait impuissant face à la détresse profonde dans laquelle il était plongé depuis une semaine entière. D'un accord tacite, les jumeaux sortirent de la chambre de leur maître. A peine la porte refermée, Thanatos explosa.

« Je ne peux plus supporter de le voir comme ça ! C'est encore pire que la dernière fois ! »

« Thana, calme-toi. »

« Me calmer ?! Me calmer ?! Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme quand je le vois comme ça ?! Je souhaiterais presque qu'il ne soit pas aussi pur et entier dans ses sentiments et qu'il ressemble à ses frères. Eux ne s'encombrent pas d'émotions au moins. »

« Et c'est pour cette même raison que nous avons choisi de servir Hadès. Parce qu'il est pur et droit. Parce qu'il n'est pas comme les autres Dieux de l'Olympe. Parce qu'il est peut-être bien le seul à s'investir entièrement quand quelque chose lui tient à cœur. Parce qu'il connaît la véritable signification du mot amour et qu'il le respecte plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes amoureux d'un mortel ? » murmura Thanatos à la porte close, n'attendant pas de réponse.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, sur l'Olympe, une bombe sexuelle pulpeuse et toujours auburn, négociait âprement tout en tachant de conserver son calme.

« Ce que tu peux être buté quand tu veux ! »

« Je ne suis pas buté ! Ta requête est tout simplement insensée et … »

« … et pourtant parfaitement recevable au contraire. Réfléchis, c'est la meilleure des solutions pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte. Ta volonté est respectée, ta fille obtient sa paix, Hadès retrouve la sérénité… Que te faut-il de plus ? »

« L'assurance que tout se petit monde tiendra ses engagements. »

« Tu as ma parole ! Tu peux quand même me faire confiance à ce niveau non ?! »

« Moui… Et qu'y gagneras-tu toi ? »

« Cela n'est-il pas évident ? Si tu fais ce que je te demande, mon hall ne s'en portera que mieux. »

« Je me disais aussi que tu ne faisais pas tout ça par simple bonté d'âme… »

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu faire concurrence à ta chère fille Athéna, mon neveu. (1) »

Zeus soupira tout en s'appuyant sur un éclair. Il savait qu'Aphrodite ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas céder à sa demande, cependant, bien qu'il eût toute confiance en les perceptions de sa tante concernant les sentiments amoureux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter de la réussite de son plan. Il allait tout de même lui falloir convaincre quatre dieux en plus de lui et bien qu'il connût le don de manipulatrice de la déesse, il émettait des réserves quant à son efficacité sur au moins deux d'entre eux.

Cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'il était curieux de voir si elle y arriverait malgré tout et puis, l'idée d'un cessez-le-feu général pendant quelques générations n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il avait d'ailleurs une idée très précise de ce à quoi il allait occuper son temps. Cela faisait quelques siècles qu'il se tenait tranquille et Héra était devenue beaucoup moins vigilante, vaquant à ses propres occupations, de sorte que Zeus avait à nouveau le champ libre pour s'occuper de cette ravissante humaine qu'il avait repéré du haut de son trône.

« Très bien. Je t'autorise à faire ce que tu veux à condition que tu te charges toi-même de persuader les intéressés et j'accorderai ce que tu me demandes. »

Aphrodite pirouetta jusqu'aux genoux de son père et se jeta à son cou.

« Merci Zeus. Tu ne seras pas déçu, je te le promets. Ah… change de cible, tu n'as aucune chance avec celle-ci. » lui lança-t-elle d'un air mutin avant de disparaître, laissant le Dieu des Dieux renfrogné à l'idée de devoir abandonner une proie si appétissante.

Mais si la déesse de l'Amour le disait, alors…

oOo

Aphrodite souriait lorsqu'elle posa son pied fin sur le sol dallé du temple des Gémeaux. Elle chercha le cosmos de ses gardiens et les trouva tous les deux aux arènes. Entraînement, entraînement. Soit, puisqu'elle avait un peu de temps, autant en profiter pour régler certains détails ailleurs et elle disparut comme elle était apparue.

Pendant ce temps, aux arènes, Milo maintenait Kanon à terre, un genou calé entre ses omoplates et une clé puissante bloquant le bras droit du gémeau.

« Capitule. »

« Jamais ! »

« C'est _lui_ qui te perturbe ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit de me lâcher avec ça. »

« Je suis ton ami. »

« Alors n'insiste pas. »

« Tu rêves. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Pas envie. »

« Je cèderai pas. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Dommage pour toi, je peux maintenir cette position très longtemps… »

« Tu m'as pris en traître. »

« Non mais quelle mauvaise foi ! Tu n'es pas à ce que tu fais Kanon et ça fait presque deux semaines que ça dure. »

Kanon dut enfin se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'arriverait pas à se débarrasser de Milo aussi facilement. Et puis, son ami avait raison, jamais il n'aurait du pouvoir le mettre à terre aussi facilement. Il manquait de concentration, mais à qui la faute !

« Ok, tu as gagné. »

« Tu vas me dire ce qui te travaille ? » demanda Milo suspicieux.

« Oui, mais pas ici, pas maintenant. »

« D'accord. Où et quand ? »

Kanon grimaça quand Milo se pencha sur lui, lui tordant douloureusement le bras dans son mouvement, pour entendre sa réponse.

« Dans une heure. A la crique. »

« Compte sur moi. En attendant, admets ta défaite, j'ai gagné. » jubila Milo à la manière d'un gosse qui arrivait pour la première fois à faire du vélo sans les roulettes.

« Tu as gagné. » dut admettre Kanon à contre cœur.

Il fut aussitôt relâché par le Scorpion qui l'aida à se relever tout en ne se retenant pas de faire le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts à l'intention de Camus, resté dans les gradins et qui ne retint pas un sourire amusé devant le comportement parfois enfantin de son arachnide tant aimé. Les deux combattants se séparèrent avec un clin d'œil entendu tandis que Mu et Masque de Mort prenaient leur place. Kanon retrouva sa place aux côtés de son jumeau, Aphrodite et Rhadamanthe tout en se massant distraitement l'épaule maltraitée par Milo. Rhadamanthe avait suivi le combat avec attention et arborait à présent un visage mi-déçu, mi-satisfait. Déçu, parce qu'il aurait voulu admirer Kanon qu'il considérait à juste titre comme le chevalier le plus puissant d'Athéna. Cependant, il était satisfait de constater que sa présence le perturbait suffisamment pour lui faire perdre sa concentration pendant un combat. Et Kanon aurait beau trouver une excuse parfaitement plausible pour les autres, lui savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Certains signes ne trompaient pas. Rhadamanthe était suffisamment attentif depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire pour les reconnaître sans l'ombre d'un doute… ou presque. Le grec pouvait paraître totalement indifférent en temps ordinaire, il venait de prouver que ce n'était en définitive qu'une façade qu'il adoptait vis-à-vis du juge pour se protéger. Mais se protéger de quoi ? De lui ? Il ne lui voulait pourtant aucun mal, bien au contraire…

« Beau combat, même si j'avoue que je suis un peu surpris. Ta puissance est bien largement supérieure à la sienne, alors pourquoi l'as-tu laissé gagner ? A moins que quelque chose ne te travaille… »

« Que vas-tu chercher encore ?! Milo est un chevalier très puissant et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il a le dessus sur moi lors d'un duel ! »

« Sauf que la première fois en question, tu ne t'es carrément pas défendu du tout, encaissant toutes ses attaques en guise de rédemption. Et oui, je suis au courant de ça aussi. » contra l'anglais alors que Kanon allait ouvrir la bouche.

Il soupira avant de tourner sa tête vers le cadet des gémeaux, cherchant à capturer son regard.

« Kanon, je veux vraiment qu'on apprenne à mieux se connaître et qu'on se rapproche mais si tu me fuis quand je fais un pas vers toi, on n'avancera jamais. S'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe, je suis prêt à t'écouter et à t'aider si tu veux. Mais encore faut-il que tu veuilles bien me faire confiance. Je te le redis Kanon, je ne te veux aucun mal. Je suis vraiment sincère. »

Il avait senti le grec tressaillir légèrement et son regard s'obscurcir l'espace d'une seconde mais son hôte s'était aussitôt repris et adoptait à nouveau cette attitude neutre et distante qu'il ne quittait plus depuis bientôt deux semaines.

« Ecoute, si ça ne t'a pas posé de problèmes de devoir subitement faire ami**-**ami avec tes anciens ennemis, pour moi, ça demande un peu plus de temps. Je vais tâcher de faire des efforts. Tu devras t'en contenter pour le moment. »

Il fallait qu'il quitte cette arène où il étouffait subitement. Le spectre avait raison, Milo n'aurait jamais du gagner contre lui et pourtant il n'avait eu aucun mal. Tout ça parce qu'il était distrait par des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'éprouver. Il avait beau se concentrer sur son devoir, tenter d'enfouir ses émotions qui le traversaient toujours sans prévenir, rien n'y faisait. La seule présence du juge suffisait à le troubler plus que de raison. Son cœur menaçait de prendre le pas sur sa raison et cette éventualité de plus en plus réelle le mettait au supplice. Il allait fatalement trahir tous ceux qui lui avaient fait confiance. Trahir Athéna. Son passé le rattrapait. Etait-ce dans ses gènes ? Etait-il condamner à faire le mal, encore et toujours ? Non ! Il voulait y croire ! Croire qu'il avait choisi sciemment choisi la mauvaise voie, mais que maintenant tout était pardonné. Il savait où était sa place : près de sa déesse et de son frère.

Alors, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit à nouveau tenté de fauter ? Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas en paix ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime Rhadamanthe au point d'être déchiré entre ce que lui soufflait son cœur et ce que lui dictait sa raison ? Il fallait absolument qu'il se reprenne ! Se sentant soudain oppressé, il inventa une excuse avant de s'éloigner rapidement en direction de la mer sous l'œil inquiet de Saga et ceux attristés d'Aphrodite et du Wyvern.

Rhadamanthe se retenait d'être trop direct avec le Gémeaux. Il percevait le dilemme qui se jouait chez Kanon même s'il n'en saisissait la raison et ne voulait pas risquer de le voir se renfermer encore plus sur lui-même. Ou pire, le perdre avant de l'avoir eu. Le Juge voulait croire la déesse de l'Amour et la nuit qu'il avait passée avec l'ex marina tendait à le conforter dans ce sens, cependant, il était aussi parfaitement conscient que Kanon était plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait et qu'un faux pas de sa part pouvait tout faire basculer. Aussi, le Wyvern avait-il l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, courtisant le jeune jumeau à la manière d'autrefois tout en veillant à ne pas le brusquer. Lui qui d'habitude était plutôt du genre à prendre ce qu'il désirait, en était rendu à mesurer chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, et même jusqu'à modifier sa manière d'être, hautaine et suffisante, pour devenir courtois et attentionné. L'émissaire des Enfers eut une moue crispée. Si cela parvenait aux oreilles de ses subordonnés, nul doute qu'il ne perdrait un peu de son autorité. Il n'en fallait pas plus à Valentine pour l'encourager dans ce sens et Rhadamanthe n'avait aucune assurance qu'Eaque ne répéterait pas son comportement pour le moins inhabituel au Sanctuaire.

L'anglais soupira silencieusement en songeant à ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour obliger Kanon à reconnaître ses sentiments à son égard. Mais après tout, on était en temps de paix et il était vraiment désespérément amoureux du grec, alors… Et puis, à bien l'observer, il pouvait lire une faible lueur d'espoir dans les yeux verts et son cœur accéléra à l'idée que Kanon commençait enfin à lui offrir le bénéfice du doute. Il ne fallait pas désespérer. Les murs étaient hauts mais le juge ne doutait plus de pouvoir abattre les défenses que le jumeau avait érigées autour de lui.

Pendant ce temps dans l'arène, Mu et Masque de Mort s'affrontaient tranquillement, faisant voler le sable chauffé par le soleil déjà brûlant. Alors que le Cancer venait d'éviter de justesse d'être fauché par le pied de l'atlante, il recula en position de défense avant de contre-attaquer. Il se rua sur le Bélier qui esquiva en un gracieux mais néanmoins spectaculaire saut retourné par-dessus son opposant avant de retomber derrière lui parfaitement stable sur ses deux jambes et prêt à lancer son attaque. Surpris, Masque de Mort se retourna pour faire face à Mu au moment même où la main du Bélier, chargée d'énergie, assenait une technique parfaitement rodée.

Un hurlement aigu retentit en même temps que Mu stoppait précipitamment son attaque, se penchant aussitôt sur le Cancer recroquevillé à terre, les deux mains sur son entrejambe.

« Je… je suis désolé, Masque de Mort. C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Est-ce que ça va ? » s'inquiétait le pauvre atlante en n'osant pas toucher son compagnon toujours en train de se tordre de douleur.

Masque de Mort aurait volontiers renvoyé le mouton faire un séjour aux Enfers s'il n'avait pas eu aussi mal. Il avait eu le souffle coupé sous la violence du coup et peinait à retrouver une respiration normale tant la souffrance qu'il endurait était difficilement soutenable. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui chauffer à blanc les parties génitales pour ensuite les comprimer à vouloir les faire disparaître. C'était quoi ça ? Une nouvelle technique de Mu ? Pas de doute, elle serait redoutablement efficace face à l'ennemi.

Alors qu'Aphrodite, Saga, Shaka et Eaque s'étaient portés auprès de lui et que les autres Golds grimaçaient de loin, Masque de Mort sentait la douleur, jusqu'à présente irradiante à travers chaque atome de son corps, refluer avec une lenteur exaspérante, pulsant toujours fortement entre ses mains crispées inutilement entre ses cuisses.

« Angelo ? Ca va ? »

Shaka. Il devait vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur pour que la Vierge en oubli leur secret et jusqu'à ses propres états d'âme. Rassemblant sa fierté calcinée et ratatinée, le Cancer grimaça un faible rictus à l'indou puis plongea un regard furieux dans les yeux désolés de l'atlante.

« Tu cherchais quoi là ?! A me castrer ?! » aboya-t-il sans pour autant arriver à exprimer toute sa colère dans sa voix devenue subitement bien trop aigue.

« Je suis vraiment navré, Masque de Mort. » ne put que se répéter le Bélier.

« C'est tout de même étonnant que tu n'aies pas vu venir le coup. D'habitude, tu n'as aucun mal à parer ce genre d'attaque… »

« Parce que c'était une attaque habituelle ça ?! » rétorqua l'italien au Poissons sur un ton agressif.

« C'est vrai que c'était un peu bas. N'est-ce pas l'abdomen que tu vises normalement, Mu ? »

« Tu veux dire que c'était un coup bas, oui ! » grogna Masque de Mort tandis qu'Aphrodite ricannait dans son coin.

L'interpellé plongea un regard dépité vers Saga. Comment expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ?

« Je suis désolé. »

« Oui, ben c'est bon, on a compris. Mais tu aurais quand même pu faire attention ! Si on ne te connaissait pas, on pourrait presque croire que tu l'as fait exprès. »

Aphrodite observa le Bélier avec attention avant de reporter son regard sur le Cancer toujours à terre mais qui semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs.

« T'es pas encore à l'article de la mort alors fais pas ta chochotte et relève-toi ! » l'invectiva t-il tout en lui tendant une main amicale.

L'italien resta immobile quelques secondes à fixer durement à main tendue avant de la saisir et de se relever avec une grimace significative quant à la persistance de la douleur. S'obligeant à se tenir à peu près droit mais pliant légèrement du buste, de grosses gouttes de sueurs perlant à ses tempes, Masque de Mort prit une profonde inspiration pour faire un pas. Il ne voulait pas monopoliser plus longtemps l'attention de ses compagnons et souhaitait regagner sa place le plus dignement possible quand un bras glissa autour de sa taille, le saisissant fermement et que deux orbes mauves plongeaient dans les siens, lui signifiant que toute résistance était vaine.

La douleur encore trop vive pour se rebeller, le Cancer s'appuya sur le Garuda et sur Shaka, qui venait de se porter à leur aide, et sortit de l'arène la tête droite et les yeux menaçants à l'encontre de ceux qu'ils croisaient, avortant par là même tout commentaire qui aurait pu risquer la vie de celui qui l'émettait.

« Voici la preuve que les béliers, quand on les cherche, ils vous donnent... des coups de boules! » chuchota Milo à l'oreille de Shura, prenant bien soin de ne pas être entendu de la victime irascible.

Alors que le trio improbable s'éloignait, Aphrodite reporta son attention sur Mu. Ce dernier regardait Masque de Mort disparaître en haut des marches, le regard peiné. Le suédois posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de l'atlante.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute, Mu. Il aurait dû l'esquiver. »

« Oui, je sais mais… » commença le Bélier, hésitant.

« Je serai là si tu veux en parler. » le coupa Aphrodite avec un sourire encourageant avant de tourner les talons pour rejoindre Saga et les gradins.

oOo

Kanon s'était inconsciemment dirigé vers la petite crique, isolée et difficile d'accès, où il venait autrefois se réfugier avec Milo lorsqu'ils avaient fait une mauvaise farce ou simplement pour se retrouver loin de la pression des entraînements. Il se laissa tomber sur le sable déjà chaud du début de matinée et s'allongea, les bras passés derrière sa tête. Il avait réussi à garder une attitude fière et distante vis-à-vis du juge jusqu'à présent mais cela lui devenait de plus en plus difficile, surtout avec ce dernier qui multipliait les efforts pour une meilleure entente entre eux. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui qui se porte volontaire pour venir au Sanctuaire ?! Il n'avait pourtant pas tant de difficultés à accepter un rapprochement avec le deuxième juge, Eaque. Mais avec Rhadamanthe, cela s'avérait au dessus de ses forces parce qu'il … l'aimait. Parce qu'il lui avait fait l'amour. Certes, ce n'était pas réellement lui, mais l'illusion, associée à ses fantasmes, avait été suffisamment réelle pour qu'il ne puisse plus s'en défaire. Le souvenir des mains du Wyvern sur son corps, de sa présence imposante en lui, était autant d'images et de sensations qui le poursuivaient et le troublaient, souvent au plus mauvais moment. Il avait beau se répéter que c'était Aphrodite, un sentiment confus persistait au fond de lui, annihilant toute tentative de résonnement.

Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment d'éprouver ce genre de sentiments interdits et déplacés pour l'ancien ennemi de sa déesse mais en plus, il fallait qu'il devienne… proche avec le juge, pour la paix, pour l'avenir. C'était au dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'était qu'un lâche une fois de plus et fuyait face à ses responsabilités. Mais Déesse, ce que cela faisait mal ! Son âme, son cœur étaient tous deux écartelés entre la déesse qui lui avait donné tant d'amour, qui l'avait sauvé, et celui qui l'avait emprisonné sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Cependant, Kanon savait que le choix n'était pas permis. Athéna et son devoir passaient avant tout !

Sentant une présence derrière lui, il masqua sa surprise lorsque le onzième gardien vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sans un mot, ils se contentèrent d'observer la mer calme qui ondulait sous leurs yeux. Kanon s'interrogeait sur la présence de Camus sans toutefois vouloir lui poser la question. Il était venu là dans l'intention d'être seul et espérait secrètement que son mutisme le ferait comprendre à son compagnon. Ce dernier ne semblait toutefois pas incommodé par le silence, son regard se perdant à l'horizon tandis que ses longs cheveux charron se soulevaient au gré de la brise légère.

« Milo a été le seul à comprendre mon geste lors de mon combat contre Hyoga. » commença t-il sans que Kanon ne s'y attende.

Ce dernier resta muet, se demandant où Camus voulait en venir.

« Certains ont considéré mon geste comme une traîtrise. Pas lui. J'ai longtemps luté contre mes sentiments. Refusant de leur reconnaître le droit d'exister. Je suis un Saint de Glace, un Saint d'Athéna. En tant que tel, je devais dédier mon âme, ma vie, mais aussi mon cœur, à ma déesse. Les sentiments m'étaient interdis. C'est ce que je pensais à l'époque. Ce que l'on m'avait enseigné. Ce que j'ai tenté d'inculquer à mon disciple. Ce pourquoi j'ai perdu la vie une première fois. »

Camus n'avait pas changé de posture. Il parlait d'une voix claire et étonnamment douce qui surprit Kanon, tant il n'y était pas habitué. Il avait la sensation que le français lui dévoilait une facette de lui-même qu'il ne réservait habituellement qu'à Milo et cela troubla quelque peu le grec. Où voulait-il en venir ? Pourquoi était-il venu le trouver ?

« C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé. Les causes pour lesquelles je me battais, ce que je défendais… cet amour que prônait Athéna… Je m'y étais fermé moi-même pour de mauvaises raisons. Je l'avais fait souffrir en vain. Quelle ironie de penser que mon propre disciple a participé à m'ouvrir les yeux. »

Camus se souvenait encore douloureusement de cette scène lorsqu'il s'était enfin rendu compte du mal qu'il avait fait à Milo. Sa dernière pensée avait été pour le grec et, pendant un court laps de temps, ils s'étaient rejoints au travers de leurs cosmos. Camus avait alors laissé libre court à ses sentiments que le grec lui avait retourné avec émotion. Ils s'étaient enfin aimés dans une promesse d'éternité. Puis, il s'était réveillé face à Saga, face à Shion. Il tourna la tête pour plonger deux orbes d'un azur profond dans le regard océan d'un Kanon déconcerté.

« Lorsque nous sommes revenus au Sanctuaire en tant que renégats, j'étais prêt à tuer Milo. Malgré l'amour que j'éprouvais, que j'éprouve, pour lui. J'avais réalisé en mourant la première fois que mes sentiments avaient beau être aussi forts que ma dévotion envers Athéna, ils étaient tous deux complémentaires. Milo est devenu ma raison de vivre, cependant, nous sommes tous deux prêts à mourir pour notre déesse. Lorsque j'ai utilisé l'Athéna Exclamation contre Milo, mon cœur saignait, mais je savais aussi qu'il lui en coûtait tout autant de l'utiliser contre moi. Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux qu'il refusait malgré tout d'admettre ma trahison mais nous sommes les Saints d'Or et il est impensable que l'un de nous n'accomplisse pas son devoir envers notre déesse. J'étais fier de lui. Tout comme il aurait été fier de moi… s'il avait su la vérité à ce moment là. Je suis un chevalier d'Athéna avant tout et je me fourvoyais en pensant que mes sentiments pouvaient être ma faiblesse. Au contraire, ils sont devenus ma force. »

Camus avait prononcé ces dernières phrases avec une intensité prouvant sa conviction profonde avant de se relever souplement. Il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du Gémeau qui n'avait pas bougé et s'éloigna de sa démarche féline et discrète.

Kanon était perplexe après le monologue que venait de lui tenir le Verseau. Quel était le rapport entre son histoire d'amour avec Milo et les sentiments que le jumeau éprouvait douloureusement envers Rhadamanthe ? Il soupira fortement avant de faire un bond qui le propulsa en position de défense.

« Et bien, je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as rien perdu de tes réflexes même si tu t'es fait un peu lent à repérer ma présence. » se moqua gentiment Milo qui émergea de derrière un rocher, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?! » aboya Kanon tout en baissant sa garde et en se rasseyant sur le sable.

« Aurais-tu déjà oublié la promesse que tu m'as faite tout à l'heure ? »

Re-soupir. Non, il n'avait pas oublié mais il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça là maintenant.

« Ecoute, Milo… »

« Non ! Toi, écoute ! Tu ne vas pas bien, c'est indéniable. Saga s'inquiète, JE m'inquiète et même mon Camus s'inquiète pour toi. Si c'est à cause de ce juge, on peut régler le problème rapidement, d'autant que je lui en dois une. Mais, encore faut-il que tu nous parles, que tu ME parles ! Tu es mon meilleur ami Kanon, je suis là pour toi mais si tu refuses de te confier à moi, dis moi à quoi je sers dans ce cas ? »

Milo avait commencé sa tirade en colère pour la terminer avec une note de tristesse. Car ça lui faisait mal que son ami ne lui fasse pas suffisamment confiance pour se confier à lui. Il avait surpris Camus quelques instants auparavant auprès de son ami et ne s'était pas montré intentionnellement, sachant pertinemment que les paroles de son français, même si elles n'étaient pas toujours en rapport direct avec le problème, atteignaient toujours leur but : faire réfléchir et amener la personne à se poser les bonnes questions. Par Athéna, qu'il l'aimait son glaçon sibérien ! Milo se doutait bien que Camus n'était pas intervenu seulement par amour pour lui, sa profonde amitié avec Saga avait sans nul doute du peser dans sa décision. Seulement, il l'avait fait et rien que pour ça, Milo allait lui démontrer une fois de plus à quel point il l'aimait… dès qu'il en aurait fini avec cette tête de mule de Kanon.

« Je l'aime. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Milo qui n'avait pas saisi sur le coup.

« Je l'aime. » répéta Kanon.

« Et ? »

« Comment ça ?! Mais il me semble que c'est pourtant clair ! Je viens de te dire que moi, chevalier d'Athéna, j'aime Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, un spectre, un juge qui plus est, de notre ancien mais plus récent ennemi ! »

« Oui et alors ? Non parce que, je ne vais pas te dire que je saute de joie que ton cœur ait choisi celui qui m'a mis la dérouillée de ma vie mais je ferai avec, pour toi. Cependant, je ne vois pas pour autant où est le problème. »

Kanon resta interloqué par la réaction de son meilleur ami. Ne comprenait-il pas ? Se moquait-il ? Pourtant, rien sur le visage du Scorpion ne laissait penser que ce dernier puisse plaisanter.

« Mais enfin, Milo, ouvre les yeux ! Je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer ! Je suis un chevalier d'Or, Athéna m'a pardonné, vous m'avez tous pardonné… je… ce serait vous trahir si je venais à céder… et puis, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! »

« Impossible ? Et pourquoi donc ? Quant à Athéna, je pense qu'elle serait la première à être heureuse pour toi, même si c'est un juge d'Hadès. N'oublie pas que nous sommes en paix maintenant. Et quel meilleur rapprochement entre nos sanctuaires ! »

« Mais tu ne peux pas penser réellement ce que tu viens de dire ! Je préfèrerais m'arracher le cœur plutôt que de laisser mes sentiments pour lui s'exprimer au grand jour ! Moi qui comptais sur toi pour m'aider à l'oublier justement… »

« La question que l'on doit plutôt se poser est de savoir si lui t'aime aussi. » le coupa Milo, n'écoutant même pas Kanon.

« Qu… quoi ?! » s'étrangla le Gémeaux.

« Ben oui, ça me parait tout de même une question cruciale. » continua le plus jeune comme si de rien était, augmentant l'ahurissement de son aîné.

La volonté de ne pas faillir à son devoir, à son dévouement envers Athéna, continuait de l'emporter sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis du juge, cependant, une petite et faible lueur d'espoir venait de se frayer un chemin, bousculant timidement sa raison pour faire entendre son cœur. Et si…

« Ta relation avec Camus t'a ramolli le cerveau mon pauvre Milo ! Pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'envisager un seul instant qu'Athéna cautionnerait une quelconque relation, intime qui plus est, entre un de ses chevaliers et un juge d'Hadès… ! » rétorqua t-il néanmoins, repoussant l'espoir persistant qui venait de naître en lui, sans vraiment de succès, et oubliant volontairement que c'était là justement le but des négociations entamées par Shaka et Masque de Mort aux Enfers.

« Ce que tu peux être buté ! Les guerres sont finies, Kanon. Terminées. Nous sommes en paix avec tous les sanctuaires à présent. Que l'homme dont tu es amoureux soit un juge d'Hadès ou pas n'a plus d'importance. Athéna sait parfaitement que ton devoir de chevalier passera quoiqu'il arrive avant tout, comme nous tous d'ailleurs. Seul ton bonheur lui importe à présent. Et si c'est auprès de lui, ta seule préoccupation devrait être de savoir où vous allez vivre. Personnellement, le soleil me manquerait trop mais je ne suis pas à ta place… »

Kanon était abasourdi par ce qu'il convenait de prendre comme une totale insouciance de la part de son meilleur ami. Ne se rendait-il donc pas compte de l'énormité de ses paroles ?

Pourtant, l'espoir grandissait dans le cœur du cadet des jumeaux, se nourrissant de tous ces mots incongrus justement, au point de laisser l'ex marina perdu.

Milo passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste naturel de réconfort et attira son ami à lui.

« Tu te poses trop de questions. En plus, ce ne sont même pas les bonnes. » plaisanta t-il tout en lui ébouriffant un peu sa longue crinière avant de se remettre sur ses jambes.

Kanon le regarda se relever sans vraiment le voir, plongé dans ses pensées. Milo avait certainement raison, il réfléchissait trop. Mais comment pouvait-il envisager aussi simplement les choses ? Il avait eu la révélation de ses sentiments à la suite d'une illusion, d'un fantasme inavoué. Même si Rhadamanthe faisait beaucoup d'effort pour qu'ils se rapprochent tous les deux, Kanon doutait fortement que le juge y voit autre chose qu'une relation … diplomatique afin de satisfaire à la volonté de son maître.

« Arrêtes de cogiter et laisse s'exprimer ton cœur. C'est ce que j'ai appris avec Camus et ça marche ! » l'interrompit le Scorpion avant de lui offrir son bras pour l'aider à se relever, un grand sourire franc aux lèvres.

Contrairement à son apparence désinvolte et presque irresponsable, Kanon savait que Milo était un homme intelligent et réfléchi. Et bien qu'il eut l'air de plaisanter la plupart du temps, il avait malgré tout une juste vision de la situation et donnait toujours des conseils avisés en fonction. L'esprit encore confus des mots de Camus et de sa discussion avec Milo, Kanon accepta la main tendue avec reconnaissance et se remit sur ses pieds. Il avait encore besoin de réfléchir à tout ça mais l'espoir semblait bel et bien permis.

A suivre…

_(1)__ Petit rappel : Aphrodite est la fille d'Ouranos, père de Chronos qui est lui-même celui de Zeus, donc Aphrodite est la tante de Zeus._

_(2)__ Charron est une nuance de bleu, celle exacte des cheveux de Camus, enfin… de ce que j'en perçois._

_Avec toutes ces chevelures bleues mais sans être exactement de la même nuance, j'ai découvert une mine d'or sur un site qui me donne ainsi la possibilité d'être la plus réaliste possible vis-à-vis de ces fameux cheveux qu'on envie toutes (enfin moi c'est sur !) et par la même occasion, de changer un peu des traditionnels « turquoise, océane, etc… »_

_Ce n'est qu'un détail mais croyez bien que j'ai mis un moment avant de trouver le bon ton de bleu pour Camus car vous n'imaginez même pas combien s'en rapprochent au point de paraîtres semblables…_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire._


	21. Chapter 21

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Previously in DDS (je rêvais d'écrire ça un jour^^) : Milo, avec l'aide de Camus ou l'inverse, est arrivé à faire cogiter Kanon sur son idée obsessionnelle de traîtrise envers Athéna s'il cède à ses sentiments envers Rhadamanthe. Un coup bas a échappé à Mu et Masque de Mort s'est retrouvé momentanément en Castafiore. Hadès souffre, les Enfers aussi. Rhadamanthe flotte sur son nuage rose, des étoiles plein les yeux dès que Kanon apparaît dans son champ de vision et Aphrodite, la déesse, est plus manipulatrice que jamais._

_Et toujours un immense merci à NyaPowa, devenue ma bêta lectrice volontaire et implacable pour les fautes, ainsi qu'à Gajin pour ses précisions indispensables concernant Eaque, sa patience à mes nombreuses questions et ses remarques judicieuses sur les chapitres. Merci à vous deux, vous m'aider à progresser !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 21**

« Si je te dis que ça ne peut lui faire que du bien ! »

Angelo, alias Masque de Mort à cet instant précis, sentait sa patience fondre comme neige au soleil. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce juge soit aussi buté ?! Face à lui, Eaque affichait un calme ironique, le regardant avec une sorte d'amusement non dissimulé.

« Je ne contredis pas le fait qu'il faille lui changer les idées, ça me semble même urgent, mais ne crois-tu pas qu'un autre endroit serait plus… approprié ? Réfléchis deux secondes, Angelo. Il vient à peine de faire ses premiers pas dans le monde des hommes et ce que tu proposes risque d'être un peu trop brutal, surtout maintenant. Enfin, moi ce que j'en dis… »

« N'importe quoi ! Je ne vois pas en quoi une sortie en boite de nuit peut s'avérer brutale. Au contraire, il va danser, s'amuser, boire… oublier. »

Eaque laissa le Cancer défendre son idée et se calmer avant de revenir à la contre attaque, l'air de rien. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu tout de même. Mais il devait reconnaître que l'impulsivité du quatrième gardien l'amusait franchement. Tous deux se ressemblaient plus qu'il n'y paraissait finalement. Bien que plus posé, Eaque n'hésitait pas, lui non plus, à exprimer clairement ses positions même s'il avait une façon plus… diplomatique peut-être, de toujours parvenir à ses fins.

Cependant, son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher du terrain et pour une fois, Eaque se voyait contraint de céder face à l'inflexibilité de l'italien. Quoiqu'un compromis n'était pas à exclure. Il ne serait pas dit qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot.

« Très bien, va pour la boite de nuit. Mais, il est hors de question qu'il boive une goutte d'alcool ! Il n'y est pas habitué et cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses dans son état. »

Le Garuda s'était promis d'aider Shaka à s'en sortir et il tiendrait parole. Et même s'il percevait bien les arrières pensées du Cancer à l'égard de l'indou, il était indéniable qu'un lien étroit s'était créé entre les deux hommes et qu'Angelo serait amené à jouer un rôle important dans la guérison de la Vierge. Aussi, jugeait-il préférable de laisser faire l'italien à son idée et d'agir en fonction. Après tout, goûter à l'ivresse de la vie nocturne ne pouvait pas réellement faire de mal à Shaka, à condition qu'elle ne soit pas alcoolisée. Force lui était de se ranger à l'opinion d'Angelo.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer du bout des lèvres. On ne lui enlèverait pas de la tête qu'une bonne cuite ferait le plus grand bien à la Vierge. Mais bon, il avait déjà obtenu sa sortie, il pouvait bien céder à la condition du Garuda. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en ce qui pouvait passer pour un sourire amusé.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils étaient revenus de leur séjour aux Enfers, ramenant les deux juges dans leurs bagages. Au début, le Cancer s'était terré dans son temple, ne daignant recevoir la visite que de son meilleur ami, Shura, qui avait de suite perçu le changement chez lui et n'avait pu que se réjouir de retrouver l'italien de son enfance. Mais rapidement, Angelo avait ressenti une angoisse sourde le saisir, dérangeante, oppressante, et il avait éprouvé le besoin de revoir Shaka. Il s'était alors rendu chez le sixième gardien, une excuse bidon mais néanmoins plausible prête à être servie, quand il était tombé sur le Garuda qui l'avait informé que l'indien méditait dans ses jardins. Il aurait pu s'en retourner à son temple, rassuré, si un détail dans l'attitude du Juge ne l'avait pas interpellé. Ce dernier avait jeté plusieurs coups d'œil alors qu'il lui parlait, sans pour autant trahir aucune inquiétude mais cela suffit pour qu'Angelo se décide subitement à franchir les portes interdites. L'état dans lequel il avait trouvé Shaka dans les jardins de Twin Sal avait fait plus de mal au Cancer qu'il n'avait alors voulu le montrer. Cependant, sans même y réfléchir, il l'avait pris dans ses bras, sous les yeux surpris du juge, et avait miraculeusement réussi à calmer ses pleurs déchaînés.

Depuis, si Angelo restait Masque de Mort pour tous les autres chevaliers, il baissait entièrement sa garde avec Shaka et Shura, ne se souciant pas vraiment du juge des Enfers qui commençait, pour sa part, à ne l'en apprécier que plus. Curieusement, il n'y avait que la compagnie des deux hommes qui semblait apaiser quelque peu la détresse de l'indou. Angelo faisait preuve d'une patience étonnante, semblant même souffrir pour lui. Un fort sentiment d'amitié s'était créé entre les deux chevaliers même si Angelo ressentait toujours un trouble dans ses sentiments lorsqu'il était en la présence de la Vierge.

Eaque était resté discret au début, se contentant d'observer les deux Golds ou d'être tout simplement présent pour son nouvel ami lorsque le Cancer n'était pas là. Angelo était reconnaissant au Garuda même s'il ne le montrait pas. Cependant, il avait fini par s'habituer à la présence permanente du juge et même le trouver sympathique. Bien qu'ils soient toujours en train de se chamailler, un profond respect s'était instauré naturellement entre eux ainsi qu'une sorte de complicité qu'ils n'admettraient ni l'un ni l'autre ouvertement. Ils agissaient tous deux dans l'intérêt de leur ami et se découvraient malheureusement impuissants à le sortir de ses pensées moroses.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire comme ça, Angelo ? »

Eaque venait de le ramener à la réalité et Angelo lui lança un regard noir qui n'impressionna nullement le juge.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ! » grogna t-il pour la forme.

« Mais oui, mais oui, Angelo, j'en prends bonne note, crois-le bien. » ironisa Eaque sans aucune méchanceté néanmoins. « Et sinon, comment se porte ton organe reproducteur ? » s'informa t'il, l'air de rien.

Aussitôt, Angelo céda la place à Masque de Mort dans ses mauvais jours. La Cancer darda des yeux meurtriers dans ceux, impassibles, du Garuda avant de s'avancer d'une allure menaçante.

« Mes couilles se portent comme un charme, pourquoi ? Voudrais tu t'en assurer par toi-même ? » souffla t-il avec un sourire carnassier qui aurait du mettre la puce à l'oreille du juge.

Mais, ce dernier ignora, inconscient du danger ou non, la mise en garde et plongea un regard malicieux dans celui de l'italien, nullement intimidé par ce qu'il y lisait.

« Serait-ce une proposition, Angelo ? C'est très tentant mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment, ni le lieu, cependant… »

« Je ne vous dérange pas ? » les interrompit soudain une voix claire.

Shaka se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, où le Cancer et le juge s'étaient attardés après le déjeuner, et les fixait d'un air dubitatif, presque gêné de les trouver aussi proches l'un de l'autre. Angelo, conscient que la scène pouvait prêter à confusion, ne s'écarta pas pour autant. Après un bref coup d'œil à l'indou, il se pencha un peu plus sur le népalais.

« On reprendra cette petite conversation plus tard. » lui marmotta t-il à l'oreille avant de se reculer et de reporter son attention sur la Vierge.

« Mais, j'y compte bien… » répondit Eaque avant de se tourner, à son tour, vers l'indou. « Non, tu ne nous dérange pas, Shaka, je me souciais juste de savoir comment se portait Angelo après le coup de Mu, ce matin. »

« Je suis désolé, Angelo, quel piètre ami je fais à me focaliser sur mes états d'âme alors que tu dois souffrir le martyre. »

« Mais c'est bon, quoi ! Je ne suis pas en sucre non plus ! Il en faudrait plus pour m'abattre tout de même ! » s'énerva Angelo, que le fait d'être devenu le centre d'attention mettait mal à l'aise.

Certes, la douleur avait été fulgurante et lui avait coupé le souffle quelques secondes mais, même s'il avait encore la sensation d'être anesthésié à cet endroit stratégique de son anatomie, l'inquiétude de ses amis et leur prévenance à son égard le gênaient. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on se soucie de lui et ne savait comment réagir autrement que par l'agressivité. Cependant, Shaka ne s'en offusqua pas et s'avança pour poser une main amicale sur l'épaule solide du Cancer.

« Je suis sur que Mu ne l'a pas fait exprès et qu'il doit s'en vouloir encore, mais il est vrai qu'on a tous tendance à oublier que, sous nos armures, nous ne sommes que des hommes… »

« Je ne suis pas un homme ! Je suis Masque de Mort du Cancer ! » rétorqua alors Angelo avec hauteur. « I am a legend ! »

Eaque et Shaka fixèrent l'italien d'un air éberlué avant de le voir éclater de rire devant leurs mines interloquées. Les deux autres se mêlèrent bientôt de bon cœur à l'hilarité de leur ami, emplissant la petite pièce d'une gaîté à laquelle le sixième temple n'avait jamais été habitué. Ce fut le juge qui rompit le premier cet instant insouciant. Il avait une réunion avec le Pope et ne voulait pas se mettre en retard.

« Tu tiens toujours à ton projet de ce soir ? » se renseigna t-il toutefois auprès d'Angelo.

« Bien sur ! »

« Dommage que je ne puisse pas rester, j'aurais bien voulu voir comment tu vas convaincre Shaka d'y aller… »

« Me convaincre d'aller où ? »

« A plus tard. » salua Eaque avec un clin d'œil innocent qui amena un rictus irrité sur le visage détendu de l'italien.

Ce dernier se tourna alors vers l'indou et lui passa un bras derrière les épaules tout en l'entraînant vers la petite table.

« Shaka, ce soir, on va te changer les idées… » commença Angelo après avoir invité l'indou à s'asseoir.

oOo

Ils se trouvaient devant l'entrée du club d'où s'échappait une musique assourdissante qui fit se raidir la Vierge déjà maussade. Qui aurait d'ailleurs pu croire que l'homme le plus proche de Dieu puisse bouder comme un petit garçon capricieux ? Il faut dire qu'après qu'Angelo lui eut exposé son programme pour la soirée, Shaka avait d'abord commencé par refuser poliment, arguant qu'il ne serait pas de bonne compagnie et qu'Eaque et l'italien n'avaient qu'à sortir sans lui. C'était sans compter sur l'obstination légendaire du Cancer. Shaka avait donc fini par opposer une fin de non recevoir ferme et définitive à son ami avant de partir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé une minute avant qu'Angelo n'y fasse irruption, sans même avoir la politesse de frapper pour s'annoncer. L'italien avait alors fait montre d'une persuasion efficace, ne lui laissant tout bonnement pas le choix, et n'avait eu de cesse de le bousculer tout en le commandant, ce qui n'avait pas plu à Shaka malgré l'amitié nouvellement retrouvée mais sincère qu'il portait au quatrième gardien. L'indou avait donc tenté de s'opposer à Angelo du haut de son mètre quatre vingt deux, le toisant avec toute la froideur dont il avait le secret, avant…, rien n'y avait fait. Il pouvait cependant se targuer d'avoir réussi à lui tenir tête pendant l'équivalent de 12 rounds, soit 42 minutes très exactement, avant de capituler faxe à l'inflexibilité de l'italien. Il avait donc fini par se retrouver en sous-vêtements dans la salle de bain, une tenue propre et à la mode posée sur la panière à linge sale, et n'avait eu d'autre alternative que de prendre une douche – longue la douche, très longue - avant de s'habiller. Les vêtements ne lui appartenaient pas et il ne s'était même pas posé la question de savoir s'ils lui allaient ou pas. Il était ressorti de la salle d'eau le regard révolver pointé sur un Cancer apparemment satisfait de ce qu'il voyait et ne daignant même pas faire semblant de craindre un tout petit peu son homologue. Shaka avait bien tenté un appel au secours du côté du juge, revenu de sa réunion avec Shion, mais ce dernier semblait s'être rangé du côté d'Angelo et, c'est vaincu que le blond avait fini par laisser faire les deux hommes pour finir de le préparer.

Un franc sourire aux lèvres, Angelo lui donna une petite claque amicale dans le dos.

« Aller, Shaka, un peu plus d'enthousiasme, tu ne vas pas à l'abattoir ! » se moqua t-il gentiment.

« En es-tu sûr, Angelo ? » répliqua l'interpellé sans conviction.

« Oui, il est sur et puis, tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là ! » le rassura Eaque tout en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

Shaka crut que ses tympans allaient exploser et il se retint de justesse d'user de l'ablation du sens de l'ouie sur lui-même à défaut de ne pouvoir balancer un _Châtiment du Ciel_. Ce que ses amis appelait musique n'était pour lui qu'un enchaînement de bruits tous plus agressifs et stressants les uns que les autres. Résigné, parce que serré de près par Eaque et Angelo qui ne lui laissaient aucune possibilité d'esquive, il se laissa guider jusqu'à une table entourée de canapés bas à l'aspect assez confortable et se retrouva coincé entre les deux hommes sans plus aucune échappatoire.

« Non alcoolisé pour Shaka. » lui rappela Eaque alors qu'Angelo faisait mine de se relever.

« Je sais ! » grinça l'italien avant de se diriger vers le bar pour en revenir, quelques minutes plus tard, avec une bouteille de whisky, deux verres et un cocktail de fruits.

« Viens danser, Shaka ! » l'invita Eaque tout en entraînant le jeune homme tétanisé sur la piste.

« Mais, attends, Eaque ! Je… je ne sais pas danser. » avoua Shaka, dépité.

« T'inquiète, ça n'a aucune importance, ça vient tout seul. Tu n'as qu'à te laisser porter par la musique. Viens. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le Garuda attrapa la Vierge par la taille pour le plaquer contre lui. La musique s'était soudain faite moins bruyante, plus douce, aux oreilles de l'indou, qui se laissa aller contre son cavalier improvisé, se laissant guider au rythme de la mélodie devenue agréable à écouter. D'abord crispé, Shaka se détendait peu à peu dans les bras du juge qui lui expliquait patiemment les pas, le rassurant par sa voix douce et chaleureuse.

Sirotant son whisky, Angelo les regardait évoluer sur la piste avec une pointe de jalousie. Eaque l'avait devancé en invitant la Vierge en premier. Le regard du Cancer s'attarda sur le juge. Ce dernier bougeait avec une grâce et une élégance qui semblait innée et son corps dégageait un érotisme qui fit remonter des frissons dans le dos de l'italien. Il se morigéna quand l'image de Thanatos s'imposa dans son esprit. Le Dieu lui manquait. Ce n'était pas un quelconque sentiment amoureux qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais existé entre eux. Non. Leurs parties de jambes en l'air lui manquaient. Il était en manque de sexe ni plus ni moins. Et l'attirance qu'il se découvrait maintenant pour le Garuda n'était probablement que le transfert de son fantasme pour la Vierge.

Il se resservit un autre verre au moment même où ses compagnons revenaient de la piste de danse. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'y tremper ses lèvres que Eaque l'encourageait à prendre sa place tout en poussant un Shaka intimidé dans ses bras. Grognant un peu mais obéissant malgré tout, Angelo mena l'indou jusqu'au centre de la piste avant de l'enlacer étonnement tendrement. Ils virevoltèrent au milieu des autres couples, leurs pas s'accordant superbement à la plus grande surprise de l'italien qui s'étonna de la capacité d'adaptation de son compagnon.

Ce dernier se laissait bercer par la musique qu'il ne trouvait plus si agressive et trouvait une certaine sécurité réconfortante dans les bras du quatrième gardien. Une étrange sensation s'insinuait en lui tandis qu'il laissait Angelo guider leurs pas. Lui qui avait l'habitude de méditer afin de se rapprocher de la sérénité suprême n'y arrivait même plus ses derniers temps, et là, bien à l'abri dans l'étreinte du Cancer, il sentait ses doutes et ses incertitudes s'évanouir pour retrouver enfin cette sagesse et cette plénitude qui le caractérisaient… avant…

Eaque les observait, un verre à la main et un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Peut-être que l'idée d'Angelo n'était pas si mauvais après tout, Shaka avait l'air de se détendre. Le juge s'intéressa un peu plus à l'italien. Il avait croisé le regard outremer alors qu'il dansait avec Shaka et n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la lueur qui s'y était allumée. Ainsi donc, cet homme bourru, associable et terriblement séduisant, n'était pas totalement indifférent à son charme… Intéressant. Très intéressant. Il devait reconnaître de son côté, que le latin ne le laissait pas de marbre après tout. Cependant, il ne savait pas vraiment quelles étaient exactement les relations qu'entretenaient le Cancer et Thanatos et ça l'agaçait quelque peu. Non pas qu'il voulut absolument être au courant de la moindre partie de jambe en l'air qui pouvait se dérouler aux Enfers mais, et bien oui, il considérait comme son devoir de tout savoir de ce qu'il passait en bas. D'autant plus, lorsqu'un élément étranger était susceptible de venir troubler l'ordre des Enfers. Ces deux là s'aimaient-ils ? C'était difficile à dire avec Thanatos. Ce dernier ne laissait jamais rien filtrer de ses émotions ou sentiments et était d'une discrétion exemplaire sur ses éventuels amours. Quoique, avec Angelo, l'information avait rapidement filtré. Bah, de toute façon, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. Il devait savoir. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas marcher sur les plates bandes de la Mort en personne. Mieux valait être prudent avec elle.

Il profita donc que le Cancer soit occupé avec Shaka pour admirer tout à loisir son allure féline, son charisme à couper le souffle et son charme incontestable auquel il n'était pas insensible. Il s'imagina se soumettre à ce corps puissant, ces larges mains parcourant son corps, ces lèvres charnues s'emparant des siennes…

Il abandonna sa douce rêverie lorsqu'il aperçut ses compagnons qui revenaient vers leur table. Shaka avait l'air détendu, presque insouciant et il reprit sa place avec grâce avant de boire de grandes gorgées de son jus de fruits pendant qu'Angelo entamait son verre précédemment servi en fixant Eaque d'un regard insistant.

« J'ai mon rimmel qui coule ? » ironisa le juge en soutenant le regard de l'italien.

« Quoi ! J'ai pas le droit de te regarder ?! » s'énerva légèrement ce dernier.

« Bien au contraire, j'adore qu'on me regarde, mais… disons que j'apprécie aussi qu'on assume après… »

« Et si c'était mon intention, monsieur le Juge, tu dirais quoi ? » le défia Angelo, un sourire lubrique plaqué sur son visage.

« Oh, et bien, je dirais que je demande à voir… » répondit Eaque dans une attitude mi-provocante, mi-tentatrice.

« Pourquoi vous ne danseriez pas tous les deux un peu ? » leur proposa Shaka que son extraordinaire lucidité n'avait pas abandonné et qui s'amusait pour la première fois de comprendre le sens caché derrière ces répliques si piquantes.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard quelques instants avant que l'italien ne finît son verre d'un trait et ne tendît sa main à Eaque qui l'accepta avec un sourire ironique. Aussitôt sur la piste, Angelo enlaça son partenaire avec une certaine possessivité qui fit relever un sourcil amusé au juge mais qui se laissa faire néanmoins, savourant ouvertement l'étreinte. Il plongea ses yeux orchidée dans le bleu profond de ceux d'Angelo et commencèrent à se laisser porter par la musique. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre comme une sorte de défi troublant dont aucun des deux ne voulait céder une once de terrain. Le Cancer excellait à ce petit jeu et ne doutait pas une seconde de l'emporter, sa volonté renforcée par le désir croissant qu'il sentait naître au creux de son aine. Le népalais, lui, s'amusait franchement, parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il éveillait chez son cavalier. Cependant, il ne perdait pas de vue ses interrogations. Il devait savoir avant d'aller plus loin.

« Thanatos n'est pas du genre à tolérer l'infidélité chez son amant. »

Angelo regarda alors le juge avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi tu me parles de Thanatos ? »

Non pas qu'il fût surpris qu'Eaque puisse être au courant mais il ne comprenait pas ce que le Dieu venait faire dans la conversation.

« Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi. Thanatos et toi êtes bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était quoi ça ? Le juge serait-il jaloux ? Pourtant, rien dans son regard ne tendait à l'indiquer. Angelo resta pensif quelques secondes, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi le Garuda semblait soucieux de connaître la nature de ses relations avec le Dieu de la Mort.

« Et toi, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande le moi franchement. »

Il aimait vraiment bien l'italien. Direct. Clair. Net.

« Y'a-t-il de l'amour entre vous ? »

Allons-y pour la franchise.

« Non. D'autres questions ? »

« Non. »

« Parfait alors. »

Angelo resserra son étreinte autour du népalais, plaquant une main suggestive au creux de ses reins tandis que l'autre remontait dans son dos, se perdant dans la chevelure ténébreuse. Un frisson traversa le juge qui se baissa légèrement vers l'oreille du Cancer.

« Shaka… »

« Quoi Shaka ? »

Pourquoi donc Eaque lui parlait-il de Shaka dans un moment pareil ? Il tourna malgré tout la tête vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leur compagnon et fut rassuré de le voir tranquillement assis en train de siroter son verre.

« Ce n'est pas du jus de fruit. » constata Eaque d'une voix neutre.

« Peut-être, et alors ?! Je ne suis pas sa nounou non plus. Et puis un verre ne peut pas lui faire de mal. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« Je le dis. Alors où en étions nous ? »

Tout en surveillant l'indou du coin de l'œil, Eaque se laissa entraîner par Angelo, l'autorisant même à le plaquer plus étroitement contre lui. Il n'y avait pas d'amour entre Thanatos et lui. C'est tout ce que le juge voulait savoir. Il avait la certitude que l'italien ne lui mentait pas. Il pouvait donc s'octroyer un peu de détente et de plaisir avec lui sans arrières pensées. Il fut d'ailleurs convaincu que sa vision était partagée lorsqu'il sentit le désir évident du Cancer contre sa cuisse et ne fut donc nullement surpris de croiser les pupilles brillantes de suggestivité. Leurs corps semblaient parfaitement se mouler l'un à l'autre et les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à oublier le reste du monde, uniquement conscients de la présence de l'autre et des sensations qui se diffusaient en chacun d'eux. Ils ondulaient au rythme de la musique qui les rendait de plus en plus lascifs et entreprenants. Leurs mouvements n'avaient cependant rien de choquant ou vulgaire, tout en érotisme subtil, faisant monter de quelques degrés supplémentaires la température sur la piste et dans la salle entière.

Pendant ce temps, Shaka, curieux de continuer son apprentissage du monde des humains, s'était emparé de la bouteille laissée sans surveillance par ses deux gardiens et, imitant un groupe de jeunes gens assis un peu plus loin, s'en était versé dans son jus de fruits. Prudent, il en avait d'abord pris une petite gorgée avant de lui trouver un goût particulier mais non désagréable. Il s'était alors renfoncé confortablement dans le canapé et avait siroté son premier verre de cocktail tout en observant ses compagnons avec un air bienveillant.

Ce fut, chauffés à blanc et à la limite de commettre un acte d'outrage sur la voie publique, qu'Angelo et Eaque avaient finalement repris leurs places auprès de Shaka, se sentant coupables de l'avoir délaissé, pour s'apercevoir alors qu'ils avaient vraiment perdu la notion du temps. Le blond les accueillit en se levant d'un bond plein d'enthousiasme avant de tituber et de retomber lourdement sur la banquette dans un grand fou rire… alcoolisé. Angelo l'aida alors à se redresser et du se rendre à l'évidence : Shaka était beurré.

« Ce n'était pas du jus de fruits. » constata simplement Eaque d'une voix un peu amusée mais dans laquelle perçait tout de même une pointe d'inquiétude.

« Oui, bon bah, il aura la gueule de bois demain matin. » tenta de dédramatiser Angelo qui n'en culpabilisait pas moins, surtout lorsque Shaka s'écroula en pleurs incontrôlables dans ses bras.

Désarçonné par la fontaine de larmes intarissable et les lamentations incompréhensibles de l'ex-homme-le-plus-proche-de-Dieu, l'italien ne savait plus comment se comporter face à une situation à laquelle il n'avait jamais été habitué. Lui qui avait ôté des vies – innocentes parfois – sans aucun scrupules, y prenant même du plaisir, se sentait envahi par un malaise inconfortable et se voyait, pour la première fois de sa vie, désarmé face à une situation qu'il ne contrôlait pas. Certes, il avait déjà réconforté Shaka, une fois, aux Enfers. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il repensait à l'occasion qui s'était présentée à lui de se faire la Vierge et à laquelle il avait, de lui-même, mis un frein… A présent, il réalisait que, s'il n'était jamais passé à l'acte avec lui, c'était parce que l'indou avait été le seul à l'avoir accepté lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et Angelo chérissait ce souvenir plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Si Masque de Mort n'aurait eu aucune réticence à profiter du corps de Shaka, Angelo avait toujours veillé silencieusement à ce qu'il n'en soit rien, perpétuant son rôle de protecteur vis-à-vis du seul petit garçon qui lui avait offert son amitié sans arrière pensée ni contrepartie. Certes, il n'en restait pas moins un obsédé sexuel – sa trop longue abstinence lors de leur retour à la vie n'avait pas été pour arranger les choses – et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer le corps parfait de son compagnon d'arme mais il savait aussi, à présent, qu'il n'y toucherait jamais. L'amitié du blond lui était bien trop précieuse maintenant qu'Angelo avait fait sa réapparition, grâce à lui d'ailleurs.

Seulement, bien qu'il eut retrouvé cette humanité qu'il avait refoulé derrière Masque de Mort, il ne se sentait pas pour autant plus à l'aise dans réconforter son ami que l'abus d'alcool avait plongé dans une détresse proche de la dépression. Il lança un appel à l'aide du regard à Eaque qui était resté discrètement à l'écart, le suppliant d'intervenir. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil ironique, semblant s'amuser de l'embarras du Cancer.

« Eaaaque ! » s'impatienta l'italien qui voyait sa chemise hors de prix réduite à l'état de serpillière sous les flots abondants que déversait l'indou contre son torse.

« Une bonne cuite ne peut lui faire que du bien, hein ? » se moqua gentiment le Garuda tandis qu'il venait décrocher Shaka qui s'agrippait désespérément et avec force à son sauveur d'autrefois.

Oubliés leurs projets de galipettes. Shaka était trop mal en point pour qu'ils se contentent de le ramener dans son temple et de le coucher.

Le trajet du retour leur parut extrêmement long. L'alcoolisé ne cessait de gémir entre deux crises de pleurs intarissables et il ne dut qu'au soutient musclé de ses deux compagnons de ne pas finir sa nuit à cuver dans un caniveau de la ville tant il titubait, incapable d'aligner deux pas dans la même direction. Arrivés au sixième temple, Eaque aida Angelo à installer Shaka sur le canapé, l'indou s'accrochant à l'italien comme un gosse à sa peluche préféré, avant de se rendre à la cuisine pour y préparer du café bien fort. Et le juge pouvait se vanter de concurrencer l'italien dans la préparation d'un café où même la cuillère tenait debout dans la tasse.

Alors qu'il disposait les tasses et le précieux breuvage miracle sur un plateau, un hurlement suivit d'une cavalcade le fit sursauter malgré lui. Il abandonna ses préparatifs et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le salon, intrigué sinon inquiet. Personne. Il faisait demi-tour quand un « merde ! » retentissant lui indiqua la direction à suivre. Il stoppa net son avancée dans le couloir devant la scène offerte à ses yeux : Shaka était agenouillé, pour ne pas dire affalé, devant la cuvette des toilettes, secoué de spasmes qui ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire dans cette position, et Angelo se tenait au dessus de lui, lui écartant sa longue chevelure – de toute évidence trop tard.

« Putain, Shaka, t'en as plein les cheveux maintenant et en plus tu m'as salopé mon pantalon ! » pestait le Cancer tout en veillant néanmoins sur son ami mal en point.

Eaque nota dans un coin de son esprit à quel point, même dans cette situation, l'italien dégageait un charisme auquel il était dur de résister, avant de s'approcher des deux hommes.

« Un coup de main ? »

Angelo lança un regard mauvais au juge qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

« Il est malade. » expliqua t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le préciser.

« Vraiment ? » ironisa cependant le Garuda, ne pouvant s'empêcher de charrier un peu le Cancer.

Nouveau coup d'œil meurtrier.

« Quoiqu'il en soit, on ne peut pas le laisser passer la nuit à enlacer la cuvette des toilettes. Porte-le jusqu'à la salle de bain, tu veux bien ? »

« Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas toi-même ? Il m'a déjà tout dégueulassé ! »

« Justement parce qu'il t'a déjà baptisé et qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que nous le soyons tous les deux. » s'amusa ouvertement le Juge.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante, Angelo se pencha sur Shaka qui s'était endormi sur le rebord des toilettes, ses bras tenant toujours fermement le siège comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle on s'accroche désespérément après être tombé à la mer au beau milieu d'une tempête.

« Viens, Shaka, tu ne peux pas rester là. Il faut que tu te laves. Shaka ? Réveille-toi. »

Malgré son irritation envers l'attitude moqueuse du Garuda, Angelo s'inquiétait pour Shaka. C'est donc avec des gestes d'une douceur étonnante qu'il releva la tête de la Vierge avant de passer un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos pour le soulever et le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain où il le déposa précautionneusement sur le tapis. Eaque l'avait précédé et fait couler l'eau de la douche afin de la mettre à bonne température. Il ne cacha pas le regard admiratif qu'il posa sur le Cancer quand celui-ci retira ses vêtements souillés pour ne conserver que son boxer, détaillant sans aucune gêne le corps hâlé parfaitement proportionné et agréablement musclé.

Un instant, Angelo fut tenté de lui sauter dessus sans autre préambule, ne prenant même pas la peine de dissimuler le désir naissant qui l'envahissait, quand un geignement le ramena à la réalité et à ses préoccupations du moment. Shaka avait besoin de lui. Avec des gestes attentionnés, il le déshabilla entièrement, aidé par Eaque qui semblait ne plus se soucier que de leur ami semi inconscient. Le gardien de la quatrième maison confia l'indou au Juge le temps de finir de se dévêtir complètement, sous le regard intéressé bien que surpris du Garuda, avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

« Ben quoi, je vais pas me laver en sous-vêtements non ! » aboya t-il pour justifier sa nudité.

Et puis, merde, pourquoi éprouvait-il le besoin de s'expliquer à présent ?! Un peu perturbé par les évènements récents et ses émotions qui jouaient au yoyo, il décida de se concentrer sur Shaka qu'il souleva pour l'amener sous le jet. Le contact avec l'eau sembla d'ailleurs ramener quelque peu le blond parmi eux, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il pût se tenir debout sans que ses jambes ne se dérobent. Soutenant l'indou d'un bras passé autour de sa taille, Angelo tachait tant bien que mal de le laver avec sa main libre.

« Un petit coup de main, peut-être ? » entendit-il soudainement à son oreille avant de tourner la tête pour découvrir une vision de rêve.

Eaque se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui dans le plus simple appareil – et quel appareil ! – et le fixait de ses pupilles si troublantes à cet instant.

« Ça dépend où tu veux mettre tes mains… » rétorqua le Cancer d'un ton rauque, ne se gênant pas à son tour pour détailler à loisir le corps dévoilé du Juge.

Un gémissement plaintif les sortit brusquement de leur petit jeu de séduction. Shaka émergeait lentement des brumes alcoolisées dans lesquelles il s'était plongé en toute ignorance et ses yeux, encore vitreux, reflétaient son mal-être mieux que des mots.

« Shaka ? Alors, on a voulu tester les boissons des grands ? » se moqua doucement Angelo tout en soutenant plus fermement le blond dont les jambes semblaient à nouveau ne plus vouloir assumer leur fonction.

« Je suis malade… J'ai mal à la tête … » se plaignit l'indou tout en portant une main à son front brûlant en un geste trahissant la douleur qui devait effectivement pulser sous son crâne.

« Ça s'appelle prendre une cuite. » indiqua Eaque tout en contournant les deux hommes pour aider Angelo à soutenir Shaka qui menaçait de s'effondrer d'un instant à l'autre.

« Ouais. Tu devrais laisser ça à tes aînés et ne pas tenter… »

« Pourquoi il ne veut pas de moi ? »

Angelo et Eaque se lancèrent un coup d'œil interdit face à la brusque réaction de Shaka qui était reparti dans des sanglots sans fin et surtout mélodramatiques. Tous deux eurent un instant d'hésitation, ne sachant pas très bien quelle attitude adopter pour réconforter leur ami.

« Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veuille pas de toi, je pense… » commença tout de même le Garuda.

Shaka releva un visage blafard vers le juge tandis que ce dernier analysait rapidement les éléments qu'il avait en main.

« Il ne veut pas te faire souffrir. C'est un Dieu… et tu es un humain… »

« Et… et alors ?! Je l'aime moi ! Hadès… Oh que je suis malaaaaaaade… »

Angelo le maintenait fermement, bien qu'avec une douceur que Shaka aurait trouvé déconcertante s'il avait été en mesure de s'en rendre compte. Il serrait les poings d'impuissance de voir son ami aussi malheureux, maudissant les Dieux, les guerres et ses fichues règles qui les empêchaient de vivre librement. Après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire que Hadès soit un Dieu ? Il avait prouvé qu'il était tout aussi capable que n'importe quel humain d'éprouver des sentiments réels et le fait qu'il soit immortel n'avait pas à entrer en ligne de compte dans ce genre de situation. Shaka vieillirait auprès de l'homme qu'il aimait, cela suffirait à son bonheur, et lorsqu'il s'éteindrait, il aurait au moins connu le véritable amour après toutes les blessures des guerres. Le fait que Hadès pourrait éprouver une quelconque peine après le décès de son amant n'émouvait pas Angelo plus que ça. Le Prince des Ténèbres était un Dieu, il s'en remettrait. Il aurait l'éternité pour ça. Autant Angelo s'inquiétait pour Shaka, autant Masque de Mort la ramenait pour ce qui était de se soucier des sentiments d'Hadès.

« Tu n'es pas très impartial. »

L'italien releva un regard surpris sur le juge qui lavait consciencieusement l'indou. Eaque lui renvoya un sourire malicieux.

« Je peux lire sur ton visage comme dans un livre ouvert et je pense que tu manques cruellement d'objectivité en ce qui concerne Hadès. Il souffre terriblement, tu sais. Tous les Enfers endurent son calvaire… »

« Hadès… pourquoi…. Pourquoi ? » se remit à gémir Shaka, reportant l'attention de ses deux amis sur lui.

« C'est pas le moment ni l'endroit pour parler de ça, tu crois pas ? Finissons de le laver et mettons-le au lit. Shaka ? Tu m'entends, Shaka ? Ca va aller, on est là. »

Et tandis qu'Angelo tentait de rassurer une Vierge tantôt comateux et nauséeux, tantôt dépressif, à défaut d'avoir les mots pour le réconforter, il aida Eaque à le laver, profitant de l'occasion pour laisser sa main libre dévier vers la peau mate. Une fois lavé, séché et revêtu d'un long t-shirt que le juge avait déniché dans les affaires du sixième gardien, les deux hommes portèrent un Shaka sanglotant et reniflant jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposèrent dans son lit. Au moment où le Cancer allait s'éloigner, deux mains s'agrippèrent à son bras.

« Angelo… ne pars pas ! S'il te… s'il vous plait… restez avec moi. »

Etonné par une telle demande mais n'en laissant rien paraître, Eaque abaissa un regard interrogateur sur l'italien qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en soupirant. Lui qui avait escompté terminer sa nuit à veiller Shaka… depuis la chambre qu'occupait le juge… Ce n'était que partie remise et l'expression du népalais ne l'en confortait que plus.

« Je te ramène une tasse de café ? La nuit risque d'être longue. » proposa Eaque que sa nudité ne semblait pas gêner outre mesure.

Après tout, ils n'avaient pris ni l'un ni l'autre le temps de se rhabiller après la douche et ne s'en souciaient pas plus que ça. Angelo acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout en détaillant sans aucune discrétion et avec un regard appréciateur les courbes parfaites de l'émissaire des Ténèbres.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir dormir avec lui. Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me gèle les fesses sur une chaise ou par terre. » ronchonna Angelo pour la forme bien que son attitude démentait ses propos.

Eaque sortit donc, non sans avoir coulé un coup d'œil aguicheur vers l'italien qui lui répondit par un sourire lubrique. Une fois seul avec l'indou à nouveau dans une semi conscience, le Cancer se glissa, entièrement nu, sous les draps et se mit à caresser les cheveux blonds éteints avec une extrême douceur.

« Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de toi, mon beau Shaka ? »

« Je l'aime tant… » entendit-il dans un chuchotement presque imperceptible avant de sentir le blond se bouiner contre lui.

Echauffé par l'alcool et excité par le juge, Angelo sentait son corps réagir malgré lui sous la chaleur de celui de Shaka. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son ami et encore moins profiter de sa faiblesse, aussi repoussa-t-il doucement l'indou. Ce n'était pas le moment de céder à ses hormones ! Mais c'était sans compter sur l'inhibition provoquée par l'alcool chez la Vierge et renforcée par son sentiment d'abandon. Shaka avait besoin de chaleur humaine et revint donc se serrer un peu plus étroitement contre le Cancer qui poussa un juron étouffé tout en essayant de s'extirper des mains poulpesques qui semblait subitement avoir décidé de fusionner avec lui.

« Shaka !... » protesta-t-il en se débattant tout en veillant à ne pas blesser son ami.

« Vous préférez peut-être que je vous laisse seuls ?... »

Angelo lança un regard en lames de poignard au juge qui venait de réapparaître avec un plateau supportant tasses fumantes et un petit encas, le sourcil droit relevé en une expression railleuse.

« Viens plutôt m'aider au lieu de dire des conneries ! »

Sans se presser, Eaque fit le tour du lit et déposa son plateau sur la table de chevet avant de se glisser à son tour sous les draps, nu lui aussi, et d'attirer Shaka à lui. La Vierge n'offrit qu'une faible résistance avant de se gluer au corps du Garuda et, après quelques ondulations et le murmure du nom de son amant, glisser dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Ne semblant faire aucun cas des frottements suggestifs de l'indou, Eaque attrapa la première tasse qu'il tendit à Angelo comme si de rien n'était, avant de prendre la sienne et de tremper ses lèvres dedans. L'italien le fixait, éberlué.

« Comment tu peux résister à ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce corps-ci qui m'intéresse. » se contenta de répondre le népalais tout en piquant un petit sandwich dans le plateau et en coulant un regard explicite au Cancer réceptif.

Ce dernier aurait volontiers abandonné le malade, s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Shaka, pour apprendre au Garuda qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu si on ne voulait pas risquer de s'y brûler. C'est exactement ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant, face à l'air faussement innocent du népalais qui en était inexplicablement d'autant plus attirant.

« Je sais, même les Dieux ne résistent pas à ma plastique parfaite. » rétorqua Angelo sur un ton suffisant que démentait le scintillement ironique de ses prunelles.

« Qui a dit que je parlais de toi ? » entra Eaque dans son jeu.

« Parce que c'est évident. Je te l'ai dit, personne ne peut me résister et toi, pas plus qu'un dieu. »

« Peut-être que c'est toi qui ne peut résister à mon charme naturel… » susurra le juge tout en reposant délicatement sa tasse sur le plateau pour ensuite se pencher par-dessus le corps endormi et venir effleurer du bout des lèvres la tempe de l'italien.

Angelo sentit un long frisson remonter sa colonne vertébrale et son désir se faire plus évident sous le drap de satin. Il fixa le juge de son regard sombre et tendit une main qu'il glissa derrière la nuque du népalais avant de l'attirer à lui. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas et lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, ce ne fut que pour se caresser presque tendrement avant de s'éloigner à regret, simple promesse d'un futur proche. Mais tous deux étaient conscients de l'homme qui gémissait faiblement dans son sommeil entre eux et, aussi surprenant et presque traumatisant que cela fut pour Masque de Mort, leur ami passait avant leurs propres envies.

Sans un mot, n'échangeant qu'un long regard entendu, Eaque et Angelo s'allongèrent sous les draps, de chaque côté de Shaka, et, passant chacun un bras par-dessus l'indou, trouvèrent le contact de la peau de l'autre avant de fermer les yeux pour un sommeil trop court.

A suivre…


	22. Chapter 22

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Chapitre centré sur le trio Angelo/Shaka/Eaque où la fameuse mise en garde « boire ou léviter, il faut choisir » prend tout son sens…_

_Et toujours une immense reconnaissance à NyaPowa et à Gajin pour leurs remarques et leurs corrections._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 22**

Depuis le départ des émissaires d'Athéna, Thanatos voyait celui à qui il avait juré fidélité, son meilleur ami, dépérir à vue d'œil. Le Dieu de la Mort se sentait impuissant et il enrageait de ne pouvoir rien faire pour apporter un peu de réconfort à Hadès. L'aura du Dieu des Ténèbres vacillait, reflétant le profond désarroi qui siégeait dans son cœur, dans son âme. Tous les spectres le ressentaient et se trouvaient démunis face à la douleur pulsante de leur souverain vénéré dont ils ne connaissaient pas la cause, les plongeant dans une inquiétude légitime mais effrayante.

Thanatos envoya son poing contre une des colonnes de son temple qui se fissura sous la force de l'impact. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son ami souffre autant à nouveau ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombât amoureux de la Vierge ? Un chevalier de son ancienne ennemie de surcroît ?!

« Détruire ton temple ne t'avancera à rien, mon frère. »

L'Argenté soupira en sentant la présence de son jumeau derrière lui.

« Ne ressens-tu pas sa détresse ? » articula t-il d'une voix basse et douloureuse.

« Qui ne la ressent pas ? Il n'est pas un habitant des Enfers qui ne la perçoive pas avec une acuité saisissante. Je suis aussi peiné que toi mais nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que d'être près de lui et de le soutenir. »

« Mais ce n'est pas assez ! » hurla Thanatos en se retournant brusquement, dardant son regard brûlant de colère dans celui attristé de son frère.

Ce dernier soupira.

« Je sais… Mais, et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

La question désarçonna suffisamment le Dieu de la Mort pour calmer son ire.

« Moi ? Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

« IL ne te manque pas ? »

Thanatos esquissa un faible sourire.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. » se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Le Doré observa attentivement son jumeau. Il savait que celui-ci lui disait la vérité. Non, il n'était pas amoureux, pourtant Angelo lui manquait. Certes, pas dans les mêmes proportions que Shaka pouvait manquer à Hadès, mais le fait était là. Angelo avait su attiser la curiosité d'un Dieu réputé glacial et dont la haine envers les humains était légendaire. En effet, seuls ceux dont la pureté était irréprochable trouvaient grâce à ses yeux et le Cancer avait réussi le tour de force d'adoucir la relation qu'avait Thanatos avec les autres mortels, moins… parfaits.

Hypnos comprit que c'était surtout la présence distrayante de l'italien que son frère regrettait. D'autant que l'argenté souffrait de voir Hadès dans cet état et que rien n'arrivait à détourner son attention de son ami et maître.

« Il doit forcément exister une solution ! On ne peut pas assister à sa douleur en restant les bras croisés ! Je refuse de revivre encore une fois le départ de Perséphone ! » reprit Thanatos avec force.

« Et que pourrions-nous bien faire ? Ce n'est pas nous qui fixons les règles et tu le sais très bien. L'amour entre un Dieu et un humain ne peut évoluer que de deux manières et nous savons tous les deux que c'est pour cette raison qu'Hadès a pris la décision d'y mettre un terme. Nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler. Juste être présents pour lui. »

Hypnos avait aidé son maître à faire ce choix, dans son intérêt, mais il le regrettait presque à présent, même s'il savait qu'il avait agi comme il le devait. Jamais Hadès n'aurait supporté d'aimer l'humain pour le voir finir ses jours dans ses bras, tout comme il n'aurait pu se résoudre à le garder éternellement près de lui aux Enfers. Quelque soit l'issue, Hadès et Shaka en auraient souffert encore plus. Rendre sa liberté à l'indou était la seule option acceptable pour le Dieu des Ténèbres mais Hypnos culpabilisait malgré tout en percevant la détresse douloureuse de son Seigneur.

Thanatos savait pertinemment que son jumeau était intervenu auprès d'Hadès mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi et le comprenait, l'acceptait.

« Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

« Certes, mais trop tard cependant. »

« Maudite Aphrodite ! » grogna l'Argenté.

« On parle de moi ? »

A ce moment précis, parue l'incriminée dans un froufroutement de voiles aériens et parée de sa superbe chevelure auburn. Les Dieux Jumeaux ne laissèrent rien paraître de leur surprise, se contentant de fixer la déesse avec fatalisme.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Aphrodite ? Tu n'en as pas encore assez fait ?! » attaqua Thanatos.

« Non, effectivement, et d'après ce que je perçois, il est même grand temps que j'intervienne ici aussi. » ne s'offusqua pas la déité.

Anticipant la remarque cinglante que son frère se préparait à sortir, Hypnos posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son jumeau tout en plongeant son regard doré dans les yeux violine – parce que ça allait bien avec sa couleur de cheveux – de la déesse.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu t'es suffisamment amusé comme ça, Aphrodite ?! Ou bien te repais-tu de la souffrance que tu occasionnes par tes petits tours puérils ? Que t'ont donc fait les Enfers pour que tu t'en prennes à ses habitants ? Qu'as-tu fait à Hadès ? »

« Comment ça, ce que j'ai fait à Hadès ? Je n'ai fait que créer une opportunité de rencontre. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur les sentiments qu'il éprouve. »

« Et bien entendu, tu n'es pour rien dans la demande inhabituelle du juge du Wyvern de se porter volontaire en tant qu'émissaire juste après avoir reçu ta visite. Ni dans le fait que cette mission diplomatique dure plus de temps qu'il n'est nécessaire…. ? Dois-je continuer ? » énuméra Hypnos sur un ton un peu trop calme.

« Mais, je n'ai fait que leur ouvrir les yeux et leur donner l'espoir d'être heureux ! » se défendit Aphrodite, vexée.

« Leur donner l'espoir ?! Mais, c'est justement ce qu'on te reproche ! » s'emporta Thanatos.

« Tu les as détruits en leur faisant miroiter un amour impossible ! » énonça Hypnos d'un ton mordant tout en retenant son frère de sauter à la gorge de la Déesse.

Aphrodite encaissa la colère des jumeaux en silence. Elle était consciente que les apparences étaient contre elle, pourtant, elle ne fit rien pour les contredire, attendant simplement qu'ils se calment. L'Argenté se retenait à grand peine, puisant dans le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable, bien que la douleur de son ami, irradiant jusque dans ses entrailles, le poussait dans le sens contraire.

« Pourquoi es-tu là, Aphrodite ? » demanda à son tour le Doré ?

« Mais pour mes intérêts personnels bien sûr, quoi d'autre ? »

« Thanatos, non ! »

Trop tard. Le Dieu de la Mort, rendu fou furieux par les mots de la déesse et par son impuissance à soulager Hadès de sa détresse, venait de la plaquer contre une colonne, une main sur la gorge gracile et le regard flamboyant de colère. Aphrodite émit un glapissement de surprise mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, fixant le dieu d'un air ironique. Hypnos n'avait pas bougé, jugeant préférable de ne pas intervenir pour ne pas dramatiser la situation. Cependant, il restait aux aguets, scrutant les fluctuations dans le cosmos de son jumeau, prêt à intervenir au cas où. Après tout, Aphrodite méritait une petite leçon.

« Que comptes-tu faire, Thanatos ? Allons, il n'est pas de ton rang de porter la main sur une femme, une déesse, majeure qui plus est, et puis… ne veux-tu pas le bonheur d'Hadès avant tout ? »

Aphrodite s'était exprimé calmement, presque légèrement, malgré la pression sur son cou et l'Argenté fut soudain parcouru d'un doute. Il desserra lentement son étreinte sans pour autant lâcher la déesse, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper.

« Explique-toi ! »

« Oh, c'est très simple. Il te suffit de faire en sorte qu'il accepte la proposition d'Athéna et je me charge du reste. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Te faire confiance ?! » répéta Thanatos, une note de stupéfaction perçant à travers sa colère.

« Oui, me faire confiance. Ai-je déjà manqué une seule fois à ma parole ? » s'offusqua quelque peu l'Olympienne tout en remettant de l'ordre dans sa coiffure comme si la main toujours plaquée sur sa gorge n'était qu'un détail insignifiant.

Le Dieu de la Mort la fixa, soupçonneux. Certes, la déesse avait toujours tenu ses engagements, surtout lorsqu'elle oeuvrait pour ses intérêts personnels. Le problème était qu'elle ne précisait jamais la nature exacte de ceux-ci et c'était exactement ce qui dérangeait l'Argenté.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, tu vas nous dire exactement ce que tu as dans la tête et je déciderai à ce moment là si ça mérite mon aide ou pas. » répondit-il tout en retirant ses doigts du cou de la déesse.

Aphrodite connaissait suffisamment le Dieu de la Mort pour savoir que ce dernier camperait sur ses positions jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu satisfaction. Elle fit cependant mine de faire la moue avant de leur révéler son plan.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, la colère de Thanatos se changea en surprise puis en stupéfaction. Comment une dévergondée comme elle arrivait-elle à élaborer des stratégies aussi compliquées pour arriver à ses fins ? Cela restait un mystère. Cependant, il était forcé de reconnaître, à contre cœur soit, mais de reconnaître quand même, qu'elle détenait la solution qui pourrait bien résoudre tous les problèmes, et encore heureux ! Après tout, c'était elle qui les avait créés ! Et même s'il n'approuvait pas de gaîté de cœur la solution qu'elle prônait, il ne pouvait plus, non plus, supporter de voir l'Empereur des Ténèbres endurer son calvaire. Un coup d'œil à son jumeau finit de le convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative, cependant...

« Tu peux compter sur nous en ce qui concerne Hadès, mais il est hors de question que mon frère ou moi mettions un pied sur l'Olympe ! Tu sais très bien ce qui nous attend là bas si nous le faisons ! »

« Cela ne sera, de toute façon, pas nécessaire, mon petit Thana, puisque j'ai déjà convaincu Zeus et qu'il a accepté ma requête. » le rassura Aphrodite en lui tapotant la joue avec tendresse, arrachant un grognement à l'Argenté.

« Une dernière question, Aphrodite… »

Hypnos, silencieux jusque là, se manifestait enfin, le visage grave.

« Peux-tu nous assurer que c'est réellement ce que désirent les principaux intéressés ? »

Non pas qu'il doutât des capacités de l'Olympienne mais il voulait s'assurer qu'Hadès ne risquait pas d'en souffrir encore plus. D'autant qu'il serait particulièrement difficile de faire marche arrière par la suite.

La déesse de l'Amour se détourna de Thanatos pour plonger un regard d'une sincérité désarmante dans l'or liquide du Doré.

« Cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Leurs cœurs ne peuvent pas me tromper. » assura t-elle avec sérieux.

oOo

Elle avait réglé la question de Zeus et avait bon espoir, pour ne pas dire la certitude, que Thanatos et Hypnos réussiraient à convaincre Hadès d'accéder à la requête qu'Athéna lui présenterait sous peu.

Tout était en bonne voie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'assurer que les protagonistes de son fabuleux plan ne poseraient pas de problème. Mais après tout, pourquoi lui en poseraient-ils ? N'était-elle pas celle qui leur apportait la promesse du bonheur qu'ils croyaient jusque là inaccessible ?

Ce fût donc de bonne humeur qu'elle posa son escarpin blanc paré de pierres précieuses sur le seuil de la maison des Gémeaux.

Kanon était en train de flemmarder, pour ne pas dire s'abrutir, devant une émission quelconque de télé-réalité, une tasse de café tiède à la main, lorsqu'il sentit un puissant cosmos pénétrer dans son temple. Aussitôt, il reconnut celui de la femme avec qui il avait passé une nuit de passion… Celle qui portait si bien son nom qu'elle avait su surpasser ses précédentes conquêtes féminines… Celle à cause de qui il était, aujourd'hui, torturé, tourmenté, supplicié par des sentiments qu'il n'avait pas demandé à éprouver !

Il ne fit donc aucun mouvement pour aller l'accueillir, attendant tranquillement qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui. Après tout, il lui tenait encore rancune du tour qu'elle lui avait joué et estimait qu'il pouvait bien se permettre de le lui faire ressentir à défaut de golden-triangler à tout va, comme il l'aurait probablement fait si elle n'avait pas été une divinité. Car oui ! Il s'était peut-être repenti au service d'Athéna, ça n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait encore faire payer chèrement toute atteinte à sa fierté. Or, il considérait que la déesse de l'Amour s'était particulièrement divertie à ses dépends. Kanon avait beau être le jumeau de Saga, ils étaient aussi différents de caractère que l'Olympe et le Tartare.

Aphrodite ne fut que peu surprise en percevant les émotions que laissait ouvertement filtrer le cosmos du grec. Elle s'y attendait plus ou moins, bien qu'elle avait tout de même espéré que les choses avanceraient plus vite entre lui et le juge. Ainsi donc, il n'avait toujours pas réalisé… Il avait beau être du signe des Gémeaux et sensé être doté d'un esprit alerte, ce dernier semblait bel et bien avoir oublié de revoir son rôle. Enfin, puisqu'il fallait encore qu'elle intervint…

« Et bien, mon petit Kanon, est-ce là une façon d'accueillir une déesse ? » le sermonna-t-elle tout de même pour la forme en pénétrant dans le salon où le cadet des jumeaux n'avait pas changé de position, ne se courbant même pas à son entrée.

Elle ne s'en offusqua cependant pas, s'amusant même intérieurement de constater à quel point le grec pouvait avoir conservé des réflexes de petit garçon susceptible et rancunier.

« Bouderais-tu ? Que voilà une attitude bien puérile pour un homme de ton âge. » se moqua t-elle.

« Je ne boude pas d'abord ! » se renfrogna Kanon, en manquant tirer la langue, dans une attitude qui démontrait tout le contraire.

« Si tu le dis. Alors, dis-moi donc, où en es-tu avec Rhadamanthe ? »

Autant entrer tout de suite dans le vif du sujet. Elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre après s'être rendue compte de la situation aux Enfers et, en même temps, elle prenait le jumeau par surprise. Il n'aurait donc pas le temps de se composer une expression toute faite et encore moins une réponse. Si tant est qu'il pût en formuler une, vu le sursaut de surprise qu'il venait d'avoir.

Effectivement, Kanon pâlit brusquement alors que son esprit tentait désespérément de trouver une répartie adéquate et surtout cinglante malgré les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient soudain accélérés. Malheureusement, et à sa plus grande horreur, ses neurones semblaient avoir brusquement pris leur pause syndicale, répondant absents à l'attaque fourbe que leur propriétaire venait d'essuyer. Dépité, il ne put que fusiller Aphrodite du regard.

Loin de s'en émouvoir une seule seconde, celle-ci se dirigea vers lui et prit tranquillement place dans le fauteuil qui lui faisait face, le fixant de son regard émeraude – encore ! mais c'était une manie chez elle de changer à tout va !

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment décourageant quand tu t'y mets ? Tu m'offres une soirée et un début de nuit merveilleux et inoubliables. Pour te remercier, je te donne la possibilité d'obtenir ce à quoi ton cœur aspire et toi, tu trouves le moyen de jouer les difficiles. Pire, tu t'inventes de fausses excuses, t'accrochant presque désespérément à ta chère culpabilité comme si tu craignais de te perdre sans elle. Ton aveuglement volontaire est désespérant. Tu n'es vraiment pas coopératif, mon chéri. »

En entendant les remontrances de la déesse, Kanon sentit son sang se figer. Cependant, il se refusait toujours à s'interroger sur la signification de ses paroles. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il serait encore plus perdu s'il le faisait et redoutait inconsciemment de découvrir ce qu'il cherchait à tout prix à se cacher à lui-même. A la place, il laissa la colère l'envahir et se pencha en avant, dardant deux prunelles clairement furieuses dans celles franchement amusées de l'Olympienne.

« Coopératif ?! Parce que je n'ai pas été suffisamment coopératif peut-être en acceptant le marché ? En te laissant faire tes allusions douteuses au sujet de mon ancien ennemi ?! Tout ça pour que tu puisses tromper ton ennui ! Je ne suis pas un jouet et encore moins celui d'une déesse en manque de distraction ! Il me semble que tu t'es suffisamment amusée en prenant l'apparence de ce satané juge, non ?! »

Une petite lumière d'alerte venait de s'allumer dans son cerveau au moment où il abordait le sujet de celui à qui il voulait pourtant éviter de penser.

« Cesse de t'occuper de mes affaires ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé et j'ai honoré ma part du contrat ! Nous sommes donc quittes ! » reprit-il sur un ton tout aussi hargneux.

« Décidément, tu me déçois un peu, mon cœur. Je te croyais plus perspicace que ça et… tu me prêtes des pouvoirs que je n'ai malheureusement pas. »

Kanon se sentit brusquement mal à l'aise sous le regard qui disait clairement « je sais que tu sais mais que tu refuses de te l'avouer ». La petite lumière avait cédé la place à une sirène hurlante sous son crâne. Danger. Il ne fallait pas qu'il rentrât dans son jeu. Il devait s'arrêter là, sinon… Sinon, quoi ? Il redoutait de se poser la question. A la place, il se focalisa sur sa colère. Au moins, cela lui ferait-il du bien de sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« C'est une manie chez vous les Dieux de manipuler les humains comme bon vous semble dans le simple but de tromper votre ennui immortel ?! »

« Voyez qui parle ! Il me semble que tu n'es pas non plus un novice dans l'art de la manipulation de haut niveau. Cependant, là n'est pas le sujet de notre conversation. Ne nous égarons pas et avoue que cela t'a plu de faire l'amour à ton juge… »

Alerte rouge ! Danger ! Danger !

« CE N'EST PAS MON JUGE ! » s'emporta Kanon qui sentait ses joues s'enflammer sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et il ne savait quel piège se refermer sur lui.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant, de ce que j'ai pu observer, vous sembliez particulièrement vous apprécier… » poursuivit Aphrodite, impitoyable.

_Vous _? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Et puis quoi, c'était de sa faute à elle, et elle seule, si ses propres sentiments, qu'il s'était senti heureux d'ignorer jusque là, lui avaient explosés à la figure. De sa faute encore si, depuis, sa vie était un enfer. Et aussi de sa faute, il en aurait mis sa main au feu, si le juge faisait parti des émissaires. Comment elle s'y était pris pour influencer une décision venant des Enfers, il n'en savait rien mais il était certain qu'elle n'y était sûrement pas étrangère maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Et c'est avec toute la maturité que lui conférait son statut de cadet que Kanon se renfonça dans le canapé pour bouder à défaut de pouvoir envoyer la déesse dans une autre dimension, voir s'il y était.

Aphrodite sourit malicieusement en observant la réaction totalement infantile du jeune grec. Il avait beau être un chevalier dont il valait mieux se méfier, il était d'une naïveté déconcertante, presque affligeante, en ce qui concernait sa vie d'homme. La preuve en était qu'il n'avait toujours pas découvert –accepté ? – qu'il avait réellement fait l'amour à Rhadamanthe. Son cas aurait pu être considéré comme désespéré mais pour la Aphrodite, la déesse de l'Amour, à l'écoute des cœurs, Kanon était juste un homme blessé et somme toute ignorant des sentiments sincères.

A sa décharge, il avait passé une période importante de sa vie dans l'ombre puis enfermé, pour finir baby-sitter d'une bande de gosses qu'il avait dû entraîner au combat. Et si sa seule expérience de l'amour se résumait à celle de son jumeau qui l'avait repoussé à leur adolescence, alors il n'était pas difficile de comprendre qu'il redoutait de renouveler l'expérience. Il n'avait jamais été familiarisé qu'avec les sentiments de la haine, la jalousie et la vengeance et se retrouvait donc totalement démuni face à l'inconnu. Et même si sa lucidité naturelle l'avait poussé à accepter le fait d'aimer le juge, cela n'en restait pas moins une situation nouvelle et perturbante. Son obsession à voir à tout prix un choix à faire entre sa dévotion pour Athéna et son amour pour son ancien ennemi démontrait son âme torturée. D'un côté, même si les autres lui avaient pardonné, lui-même en était encore incapable. De l'autre côté, il était totalement immature question sentiments. De ce point de vue, il n'était pas jumeau pour rien avec Saga. Il était grand temps de lui ouvrir les yeux et le cœur. A commencer par cette fameuse nuit.

« Kanon, ton innocence m'attendrirait beaucoup en temps ordinaires, mais là, vois-tu, elle me fait perdre du temps. Tu m'accuses de te manipuler et, dans une certaine mesure, j'en conviens, je l'ai fait. Mais il serait temps que tu sois honnête avec toi-même et que tu arrêtes de croire ce qui t'arrange dans l'espoir de te protéger. Toi, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, devrait être capable de discerner les cosmos d'une divinité et d'un humain, fût-il un spectre puissant. Tu fais bien la différence entre Julian et Poséidon, n'est ce pas ? De même qu'entre Athéna et Saori, non ? »

Kanon avait relevé des yeux perplexes sur la déesse, se demandant où elle voulait en venir. Ou plutôt, il commençait à avoir vraiment peur de comprendre.

C'est le moment que choisit justement Rhadamanthe pour faire son entrée dans le troisième temple, revenant d'une discussion plus que satisfaisante avec l'aîné des jumeaux.

oOo

_Il s'était décidé le matin même, estimant qu'il devait faire avancer les choses entre Kanon et lui. Il faut dire que sa patience atteignait ses limites et, à la guerre comme à la guerre, il fallait savoir changer de tactique quand cela devenait nécessaire et s'assurer l'aide d'alliés indispensables. Il s'était donc rendu chez Aphrodite des Poissons en début d'après-midi et avait tout avoué à Saga et son amant. Ses sentiments pour Kanon, la visite de la déesse aux Enfers, comment elle l'avait convaincu de participer à sa mise en scène… y compris cette fameuse nuit. Il leur avait absolument tout dit et avait attendu que tombe la sentence ou bien un miracle. Ce qui, dans son cas, reviendrait à sortir pas trop amoché de la douzième maison. Mais il devait prendre ce risque, pour Kanon. Car, s'il arrivait au moins à obtenir de Saga qu'il lui laissât une chance de leur prouver que Kanon partageait les mêmes sentiments que lui, il pourrait alors pousser l'ex dragon des mers dans ses retranchements sans risquer de voir son aîné le galaxian-exploser._

_Saga était resté silencieux, écoutant avec une attention froide les révélations du juge tandis qu'Aphrodite anticipait une éventuelle réaction agressive de son amant en tenant sa main droite serrée dans la sienne._

_Le silence était devenu pesant et Rhadamanthe avait cru que ses nerfs allaient craquer quand l'ex grand Pope était enfin sorti de son mutisme pensif._

_« Juge du Wyvern, je ne laisserai plus jamais qui que ce soit faire du mal à mon frère. »_

_Saga fit une pause afin de laisser le temps au juge de bien assimiler la portée de ses paroles et la mise en garde explicite qu'elles contenaient. Il s'était drapé dans une attitude distante et glaciale qui ne laissait rien deviner de ses pensées. Si sa première réaction avait tout d'abord été de vouloir mettre un direct du droit à l'anglais, l'humilité avec laquelle ce dernier avait mis à nu ses sentiments l'avait interpellé et il avait alors compris à cet instant le sens des paroles que son amant avait eu à l'arrivée du spectre au Sanctuaire. Rhadamanthe était sincère. Il ne pouvait en douter. Le juge avait mis de côté cette suffisance exaspérante qu'il arborait en temps ordinaires et n'avait pas hésité à s'ouvrir totalement à son ancien ennemi, lui offrant en même temps toute latitude pour se venger en se servant de ses sentiments envers son frère._

_Le Wyvern attendait patiemment, semblant impassible comme à son habitude, à la différence qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser une certaine anxiété qui se traduisait par un tic nerveux de son mono sourcil et dans son regard rivé à celui de Saga. Lui, le juge d'Hadès réputé intransigeant et imperturbable se voyait perdre son légendaire flegme britannique tant son amour pour Kanon était immense, au point d'en devenir son seul et unique point faible._

_« Il peut paraître fort et solide mais, en réalité, c'est un être fragile qui a déjà bien trop souffert… par ma faute principalement. » reprit alors le grec sur un ton moins agressif. « Je suis conscient qu'il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage pour venir me parler et cela force mon admiration. Moi-même en ai été incapable, il n'y a pas si longtemps, et si 'Dite n'avait pas pris l'initiative, je ne vivrais pas le bonheur qui est le mien, le notre, maintenant. »_

_Saga n'était pas au courant du rôle qu'avait joué la déesse dans ce bonheur tout neuf et il avait été convenu, d'un commun accord entre le suédois, Kanon et la déesse, que son intervention resterait sous silence. L'aîné des jumeaux eut un regard tendre et reconnaissant pour son amant qui le lui rendit, avant de le reporter sur le juge, resté silencieux._

_« Kanon ne va pas bien depuis quelques temps et j'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'était amouraché de la déesse mais, après ce que tu viens de m'apprendre, je m'aperçois que je m'étais trompé. Ce n'est pas d'elle dont Kanon est tombé amoureux… Je connais bien mon frère et je ne doute pas qu'il doit en avoir pris conscience. C'est certainement à cause de cela qu'il est aussi torturé. »_

_« S'il ne me fuyait pas, je pourrais en parler avec lui… » osa alors Rhadamanthe._

_« Je sais que Milo a déjà réussi à parler avec Kanon… et Camus aussi. » intervint Aphrodite, surprenant les deux hommes._

_« Et bien, je suppose que cela ne m'étonne pas de Milo. Mais Camus… »_

_« Si Camus est intervenu, tu peux être certain qu'il aura réussi à passer outre les défenses de ton frère et à le faire s'interroger. »_

_« Oui, tu n'as pas tort. Quoiqu'il en soit, je parlerai tout de même avec Kanon et je… »_

_« Sans vouloir t'offenser, Saga, je préfèrerais que vous me laissiez plutôt le champ libre, sans intervenir. J'aime sincèrement ton frère et je ne lui veux aucun mal, cependant, il est temps qu'il réagisse et qu'il affronte la réalité en face. »_

_Saga jaugea le juge quelques instants avant de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le Wyvern avait raison, il ne servirait sûrement à rien d'en rajouter après Milo et Camus. Mieux valait laisser faire l'anglais tout en surveillant de loin l'évolution des choses._

_« Très bien. Je te laisse le champ libre. Je ne pensais pas te dire ça un jour, Rhadamanthe, mais tu es un type bien et je suis content que mon frère soit tombé sur toi. Mais ne t'avise jamais de lui faire du mal, sinon… »_

_Rhadamanthe avait souri en comprenant l'avertissement non déguisé et avait rassuré Saga en y mettant toute sa bonne foi. Il n'avait d'autres intentions que de rendre Kanon heureux._

oOo

Alors que le juge du Wyvern se tenait immobile – pétrifié – à l'entrée du salon, fixant la déesse d'un air stupéfait, les neurones de Kanon semblèrent brusquement se reconnecter après plusieurs semaines de congés. Il se figea sous le coup de la révélation qui s'imposait rudement à lui, comme on prend un ligthning plasma de plein fouet.

Comment ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt ?! Il avait déjà vécu une fusion de cosmos avec la déesse. Pourquoi ne s'était-il aperçu de rien avec celui de Rhadamanthe ?!

Il réalisait tout à coup, et plutôt brutalement, que son fantasme avait été bien réel. Mais quel abruti ! Aphrodite avait raison. Ses paroles prenaient à présent tout leur sens. Aucune déité, aussi douée soit-elle, ne pouvait reproduire un autre cosmos. Il comprenait mieux maintenant ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise en présence du juge et qu'il avait, comme un lâche qui se voile continuellement la face, mis sur le compte de ses sentiments interdits. L'évidence qu'il avait toujours volontairement niée lui revenait en pleine figure tel un boomerang.

Le jumeau fixait alternativement Aphrodite et Rhadamanthe. Le visage de ce dernier parlait de lui-même, il savait ! Dans un vain espoir de croire encore à l'honnêteté du juge, il s'était imaginé que la déesse s'était aussi servi de lui, qu'il n'était pas … qu'il n'était pas quoi ? Conscient ? Qu'elle l'avait manipulé à l'insu de son plein gré comme Minos jouait les marionnettistes avec ses adversaires ? Allons, il était temps d'arrêter de croire ce qui l'arrangeait ! Mais alors, ça voulait dire que…

Kanon sentit une colère froide l'envahir alors que son cœur se fermait amèrement. Quand apprendrait-il donc que la notion même de bonheur était illusoire, interdite en ce qui le concernait ? C'était le prix de sa rédemption.

Son regard se fit plus dur que celui de bad-Saga dans ses mauvais jours, alors qu'il se levait lentement du canapé, toisant furieusement la déesse, toujours confortablement assise dans le fauteuil, et le spectre qui semblait s'être statufié sur place.

« Vous m'avez trompé ! Vous m'avez utilisé ! » articula-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Aphrodite fixait le jeune grec d'un air intéressé, nullement impressionnée par la fureur contenue qui menaçait d'exploser à tout instant. Par Ouranos, que ce mortel pouvait être distrayant. Elle reporta son regard sur Rhadamanthe qui s'était légèrement ratatiné sur lui-même, le comportement clairement hostile et enragé de Kanon lui faisant craindre le pire. Il avait perdu l'enthousiasme avec lequel il était revenu du temple des Poissons. La sensation d'une catastrophe imminente l'oppressait soudainement sans qu'il ne pût l'endiguer. Le juge d'Hadès avait peur. Peur de voir le rêve, que la déesse de l'Amour et sa récente conversation avec Saga avaient enfin transformé en possible réalité, disparaître irrémédiablement et définitivement.

« Comme tu y vas fort mon petit Kanon. Je ne _vous_ ai pas utilisés, je vous ai simplement et charitablement ouvert les yeux. » parla enfin Aphrodite, insistant délibérément sur le fait qu'elle avait agi seule et innocentant de ce fait le Wyvern.

Mais Kanon semblait sourd à ses justifications. Sa colère enflait proportionnellement à sa désillusion. Après des semaines de combat intérieur, Milo et Camus avaient réussi à ouvrir une brèche dans ses convictions rédemptrices, lui offrant un espoir infime mais grandissant que l'impossible pouvait devenir réalité. Et tout ça pour quoi ?

« JE NE SUIS PAS TON PETIT KANON ! » hurla t-il soudain avant de se tourner vers le juge, le regard flamboyant. « Et toi bien sur, tu as sauté sur l'occasion, n'est ce pas ?! Avais-je donc à ce point entamé ta fierté qu'il te fallait à tout prix te venger ?! Même de cette façon ?! J'espère en tout cas que tu es satisfait ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Vous me dégouttez, tous les deux ! »

« Je ne me suis pas amusé avec toi, Kanon, j'étais sincè… »

« Ta gueule ! Vous me donnez envie de vomir. HORS D'ICI ! Tous les deux ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir ! »

« Kanon,… »

« DEHORS !!! » hurla à nouveau le grec en enflammant son cosmos.

Rhadamanthe recula d'un pas. Bien qu'il eut toutes les raisons de craindre la fureur du cadet des Gémeaux, la dernière fois lui ayant coûté la vie, ce fut pourtant la haine dans son regard qui lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard.

La déesse se redressa à son tour pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes, protégeant le juge, au cas où…

« Kanon, cesse de réagir comme un gosse ! Ressaisis-toi et rends-toi à l'évidence, par Ouranos ! »

Le grec répondit par une augmentation de cosmos, son regard n'étant plus que flammes dévastatrices. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, Aphrodite se contenta de hausser les épaules tout en entraînant le juge vers la sortie.

« Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras calmé et ouvert à une discussion adulte. »

Rhadamanthe, sous le choc, se laissa guider par la déesse. Son cœur saignait. Cependant, sur le point de franchir le pas de la porte, il se retourna vers Kanon, les yeux emplis d'une détresse sincère et douloureuse qui ne fit pas ciller le Gémeaux.

« Je t'aime… vraiment. »

oOo

« Je n'aurais jamais dû vous écouter ! Maintenant, tout est perdu ! »

Rhadamanthe se tenait debout, face à l'océan. La colère qu'il éprouvait n'arrivait pas à surpasser le profond désespoir qui s'était installé dans son cœur. Il avait perdu Kanon. Comment allait-il pouvoir vivre heureux à présent ? Vivre tout court, maintenant qu'il avait cru à cet espoir ? Maintenant qu'il avait pris goût à la présence du grec au point de ne plus pouvoir s'en passer ? Maintenant que cet amour, qui n'était qu'un rêve irréaliste auparavant, avait pris une place aussi importante ? Et tout ça parce qu'il s'était laissé convaincre par cette… ! Du calme. Il ne servait à rien de revenir sur le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Au moins lui resterait-il le merveilleux souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait passé à faire l'amour avec Kanon.

L'anglais soupira tristement. Demain avait lieu la signature finale de l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu avec Athéna au nom d'Hadès. Au bout de deux semaines de négociations. Négociations qui n'en avaient que le nom car, il devait le reconnaître, le plus gros avait été fait par les émissaires de la déesse lors de leur séjour aux Enfers. Il aurait été plus honnête de dire qu'il avait volontairement fait traîner les tractations. Au détriment même de son rôle de juge… Il grimaça. Il avait laissé la charge de ses fonctions à Valentine et ne doutait pas une seule seconde des compétences de son subordonné mais… Mais, il devait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il avait placé ses convenances personnelles avant ses fonctions, à sa plus grande horreur. Surtout pour le résultat obtenu. Re-soupir.

Aphrodite lisait les tourments du juge, sans aucune gêne, souriant de constater que l'Anglais n'avait en définitive rien à envier à l'ex marina en ce qui concernait leur faculté de culpabiliser inutilement.

« Allons, Rhadamanthe, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Laissons-le se calmer et nous retournerons lui parler. Il est furieux pour le moment, bien que je n'en comprenne pas la raison… Il aurait dû sauter de joie au contraire…. Enfin, bon. C'est un homme honnête et je suis certaine qu'il finira par se rendre à l'évidence que tu as toujours été sincère avec lui. Peut-être que tu … »

« C'est inutile. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est inutile. » répéta le juge en se retournant pour faire face à la déesse qui s'était assise dans l'herbe bordant la falaise.

« Voyons, Rhada… »

« Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me laisse entraîner dans une chimère pareille ? » la coupa ce dernier. « Je suis un juge de sa majesté Hadès et lui un fidèle chevalier d'Athéna à présent. Nous n'avons aucun avenir ensemble. Vous aviez raison sur un point : Kanon est suffisamment honnête pour l'avoir réalisé avant moi. »

« Ne sois pas si défaitiste, Rhadamanthe. Rien n'est perdu. »

« Il n'y avait rien à perdre de toute façon. » rétorqua le Wyvern, amer, avant de s'éloigner en direction du Cap Sounion.

Il avait besoin d'être seul et, là-bas au moins, personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Aphrodite le regarda partir, pensive. Ces deux-là allaient lui donner plus de fil à retordre qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Bien qu'elle ne l'aurait admis devant personne, elle était forcée de reconnaître qu'elle aurait peut-être bien dû ménager le Gémeaux un peu plus. Elle se reprocha fugacement d'avoir ignoré la souffrance passée du grec avant de se relever dans un bruissement de dentelles. Elle s'occuperait de leur cas plus tard. Pour le moment, il y avait cet autre couple improbable qui avait suscité son intérêt…

A suivre…

_On arrive bientôt à la fin. Oui enfin, ça fait 15 chapitres que je me dis ça à moi-même…Mais là ce sera la bonne. Je pourrais faire des rebondissements à profusion, comme cela a souvent été le cas en fonction de vos commentaires, mais l'histoire traînerait en longueur et perdrait de son intérêt je trouve, donc… encore quelques chapitres et ce sera le dénouement. Une chose est certaine, je n'atteindrai pas les 30, mais c'est déjà la fic la plus longue que j'aurais écrite et cela grâce à vous et à vos reviews qui m'auront énormément inspirée. Donc, un grand merci à vous toutes !!_

_Et juste par curiosité : comment voyez vous la fin ? Les paris sont ouverts !_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez un petit commentaire._


	23. Chapter 23

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Alors que Rhadamanthe s'est enfin décidé à faire avancer les choses avec Kanon en commençant pas aller voir Saga, sans se faire étriper, Aphrodite – la Déesse – a tenté de faire de même avec Kanon. Le résultat n'est pas vraiment celui escompté…_

_Shaka a découvert les effets secondaires de l'abus d'alcool pendant que Eaque et Angelo se défiaient sur un autre plan._

_Merci à NyaPowa qui bêta-lit plus vite que son ombre et une profonde reconnaissance à Gajin pour son analyse judicieuse de ce chapitre et pour m'avoir accordé pas mal de temps._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 23**

Shaka s'éveilla lentement avec une sensation désagréable et inconnue. Il ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt quand une violente douleur lui vrilla le crâne. Il se sentait nauséeux, faible et un peu désorienté, peinant à rassembler ses souvenirs de la veille. Il s'était laissé convaincre de sortir en compagnie d'Angelo et Eaque et se rappelait du début de soirée. Sa danse avec le juge puis celle avec l'italien. La tendresse de ce dernier. Oui, il s'était senti en sécurité dans ses bras. A l'abri de ces humains si bruyants et quelque peu effrayants. Non pas que le chevalier de la Vierge fût soudainement devenu peureux mais, pour lui qui avait toujours vécu au calme et loin de toute agitation, hormis pendant les guerres… Il n'était pas habitué à la vie du commun des mortels. Ce monde qu'il avait toujours regardé de loin et de haut, avant, se révélait plus perturbant et angoissant qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Les bras d'Angelo étaient pareils à un havre de paix, rassurant et apaisant.

Il réalisa soudain qu'un poids lui barrait la poitrine. Abandonnant momentanément toute tentative de recouvrer la mémoire quant aux évènements qui étaient survenus la veille tant la douleur dans sa tête se faisait violente, il posa doucement sa main sur ce qui le gênait. Un bras. Non, deux. Intrigué, il se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était pas seul dans son lit. Son lit ? Oui, les senteurs de lotus qui se dégageaient des draps le rassurèrent sur ce point. Contre lui, de chaque côté, il pouvait sentir deux corps chauds et apparemment encore endormis. Malgré la douleur lancinante qui lui comprimait la boite crânienne, il tourna la tête et entrouvrit les yeux avec précaution. Eaque ?

Il ne put réprimer un sursaut de surprise en découvrant le népalais, nu et dormant profondément à ses côtés. Il regretta aussitôt son geste en poussant un gémissement de supplicié. Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres et son mal de tête lui ôtait tout espoir, tant de réflexion que de mouvement.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle communément une gueule de bois. »

Nouveau sursaut et nouveau cri de douleur. Shaka se força néanmoins à tourner la tête de l'autre côté pour découvrir Angelo qui sortait visiblement du sommeil et qui le regardait avec une tendresse inhabituelle. L'italien fit d'ailleurs glisser sa main du torse de l'indou à son front sur lequel elle se posa en douceur avant de caresser sa joue diaphane.

« Tu as un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool hier soir. Ne fais pas de mouvements brusques, ça ne ferait qu'empirer la sensation de malaise que tu dois ressentir et ton mal de tête. »

Angelo s'exprimait d'une voix basse, ce dont lui sut gré Shaka qui aurait eu du mal à supporter les vibrations d'une conversation normale. Maintenant que l'italien lui parlait d'alcool, les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revenaient en mémoire et, Ô Athéna, il aurait préféré en oublier définitivement une bonne partie.

Se remémorer que lui, l'homme qui était autrefois le plus proche des Dieux, la réincarnation de Bouddha sur Terre, s'était laissé aller à autant de débordements indignes de sa nature… Lui qui se targuait de posséder une clairvoyance absolue qui le mettait totalement à l'abri de l'erreur, force lui était de constater avec horreur qu'il n'avait rien vu venir. L'image, malheureusement précise, de la cuvette de ses propres toilettes lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. D'autant plus, qu'à présent, il se souvenait crûment de la présence d'Angelo et… de ce qui était ressorti de son estomac. Déesse ! Il se couvrit le visage de ses mains encore tremblantes de malaise récurent et de honte rétrospective. Il n'allait plus jamais oser sortir de son temple !

« Eh, c'est pas la fin du monde non plus ! Tu sais, tu n'es pas le premier à qui ça arrive. Je me souviens encore parfaitement de mes premières cuites… pas très glorieux comme souvenir d'ailleurs… et même maintenant, il m'arrive encore de forcer un peu trop sur la dose. »

« Angelo a raison, Shaka, il n'y a rien de déshonorant à ça. C'est humain d'être malade lorsqu'on a trop bu. » renchérit Eaque doucement tout en retirant les mains de l'indou de son visage.

Angelo lança un regard ambigu au juge avant de caresser la joue de la Vierge.

« En tout cas, tu danses sacrément bien pour un débutant. Tu as même réussi à ne pas m'écraser une seule fois les pieds. » ironisa t-il, changeant de sujet au plus grand soulagement de Shaka.

« De ce que je me souviens, l'un comme l'autre êtes de bons danseurs. Ce n'était pas très dur de vous suivre. » articula difficilement le sixième gardien, que sa migraine lançait atrocement.

Eaque esquissa un sourire malicieux tout en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Angelo.

« Oui, tu as raison, Angelo est un excellent partenaire. Pour la danse en tout cas… »

« J'excelle aussi dans d'autres domaines… »

« J'ai cru en avoir un vague aperçu, mais rien de suffisamment probant pour pouvoir juger. »

« Il ne tient qu'à toi de t'en assurer… »

Shaka, malgré son état nauséeux, ne manquait rien des sous-entendus des deux hommes et ne put retenir un faible sourire triste. Angelo, au moins, ne semblait pas souffrir de sa séparation avec Thanatos, c'était déjà ça. Il suffisait assez de lui-même et la Vierge aurait bien été incapable de pouvoir réconforter son ami retrouvé. D'ailleurs, à trop s'appesantir sur sa propre personne, il ne s'était même pas soucié des sentiments du Cancer jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'observa à travers ses longs cils. Aucun signe de tristesse apparent. Au contraire même. Cette lueur qui brillait dans les prunelles cobalt ne trompait pas. L'italien était en mode séducteur. Shaka tourna alors précautionneusement la tête vers le Garuda et son sourire se fit plus heureux. Ces deux-là s'étaient trouvés, aucun doute. Et même s'il ne décelait pas d'amour entre eux, il y avait indéniablement une puissante attirance physique ainsi qu'une certaine complicité. Comment n'avait-il rien vu avant ? Il était vraiment temps qu'il se reprît un peu en main. Il serait certainement difficile d'oublier Hadès, voir même impossible, mais il fallait qu'il tournât la page. Après tout, il devait se rendre à l'évidence lui aussi, un humain ne pouvait pas aimer un Dieu. Leur relation était vouée à l'échec depuis le départ. Il devrait plutôt se montrer reconnaissant envers le Roi des Ténèbres pour avoir pris la seule décision qui s'imposait.

« Donnerais-tu des cours particuliers ? »

« Particuliers et surtout pratiques… »

« Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi. »

Les deux hommes avaient relégué la présence de la Vierge dans un coin de leur esprit et s'amusaient ouvertement à se défier dans un jeu de séduction dont l'aboutissement ne laissait aucun doute. Angelo se pencha lentement vers Eaque, faisant glisser le drap dans son mouvement qui découvrit sa peau bronzée par le soleil de Grèce et une forme matinale édifiante.

« Vois-tu une seule raison de ne pas l'être ? » répliqua l'italien, le regard lubrique, conscient de sa nudité dévoilée.

Eaque ne se retint pas et détailla, en fin connaisseur, le physique sensuel du Cancer avant de plonger deux orbes brillants d'un désir évident dans ceux de son compagnon de jeu.

« Je n'en vois aucune à première vue, mais j'ai toujours pour principe de juger en connaissance de cause. »

Sûr de lui, Angelo se pencha un peu plus, jusqu'à venir effleurer les lèvres du népalais.

Shaka ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du spectacle qui se jouait au dessus de lui. Il en avait momentanément oublié son mal de tête et sa nausée, et retenait son souffle dans l'attente de la suite. Il n'était étrangement pas gêné par la situation, ni par la nudité de ses deux amis. Et bien que ces derniers tendissent à faire augmenter la température dans la chambre, il n'en ressentait aucun émoi physique. A dire vrai, il était subjugué par le comportement prédateur de son ami. Lui qui, en temps ordinaires, draguait sans aucune subtilité tout ce qui lui passait à porter de pinces… La révélation s'imposa brusquement à Shaka quand les lèvres des deux hommes se rejoignirent en un baiser doux et tendre. C'était Masque de Mort qu'il était habitué à voir chasser, tentant toujours de prendre sans se soucier du consentement de sa proie. Là, Angelo était la personnification même de la séduction, de la sensualité. C'était son ami d'enfance tel qu'il le connaissait – enfin, pas sous cet aspect – avant qu'il ne devienne l'assassin psychopathe de Saga. De bad-Saga.

Réalisant qu'il faisait acte de voyeurisme, il remua légèrement pour rappeler sa présence aux deux hommes au-dessus de lui, ravivant en même temps sa « gueule de bois » et poussa un faible gémissement.

Eaque n'avait pas reculé lorsque l'italien était venu à sa rencontre ; au contraire, il l'avait laissé faire. Ce n'était pas tant son statut de juge d'Hadès qui ne reculait devant aucun défi, que le souvenir agréable de la veille qui le poussait à vouloir ce qui allait se passer.

La douceur avec laquelle Angelo captura ses lèvres le surprit et il ne résista pas une seule seconde à l'appel de ce contact électrisant. Il entrouvrit la bouche en une invitation implicite à approfondir leur baiser. Lui qui s'était imaginé l'italien plus dominant, découvrit une promesse de tendresse et de passion partagée lorsque la langue latine glissa contre la sienne, la caressant langoureusement. Le juge sentit alors une agréable chaleur l'envahir et répondit sans hésitation au Cancer.

Ce dernier savourait avec un plaisir étonné ce doux échange qu'il avait initié. Lui qui avait toujours conçu toute relation physique, qu'elle fut sexuelle ou guerrière, comme un rapport de force, se surprenait à apprécier la suavité de l'instant. Il réalisait combien Masque de Mort avait pris le pas sur Angelo au point de manquer le faire totalement disparaître. Les sensations délicieuses que lui procurait Eaque lui faisaient entrevoir de nouveaux horizons, sur lesquels il aurait craché, avant, et cette découverte le désarçonnait un peu tout en l'attirant irrémédiablement. Masque de Mort aimait la douleur et une certaine bestialité lors de l'acte sexuel. Au contraire, sans être pour autant fleur bleue, Angelo se découvrait plus attentionné qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son corps réagissait au baiser, mais, contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne ressentait aucun besoin de précipitation. Son désir montait progressivement, lui envoyant de délicieuses ondes dans les reins et il se surprit lui-même à vouloir faire durer cette attente, à vouloir la partager.

Un gémissement étouffé les sortit soudainement du cocon de sensualité dans lequel ils étaient en train de se lover et ils se séparèrent, presque à regret et embarrassés de s'être laissés aller devant leur ami souffrant. Chacun remonta, gêné, le drap sur leur désir évident avec un sourire complice et prometteur d'une partie remise à plus tard.

« Petit-déjeuner ? » proposa Eaque qui sortit du lit sans attendre de réponse.

Le Garuda enfila tranquillement un boxer et sortit de la chambre sous le regard gourmand d'Angelo.

« Quoi ? » grogna ce dernier lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux bleus de Shaka.

« Vous allez bien ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. » se défendit le Cancer sans pour autant se justifier.

« C'était une simple constatation. »

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux si tu me réponds. » se moqua l'italien, non sans vérifier en posant doucement sa main sur le front de la Vierge. « Tu es moins chaud que tout à l'heure. Dis merci à ton cosmos qui te fait récupérer plus vite qu'un être humain normal. »

« Merci mon cosmos. »

Angelo en resta bouche bée un instant. Shaka se mettait à plaisanter à présent ? Décidément, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui changeaient, et peut-être trop vite au goût du latin, mais le bon côté était que l'indou semblait de ce fait aller beaucoup mieux, et pas seulement physiquement. Cela en aurait presque été inquiétant. Le Cancer détailla son ami en silence. Shaka avait toujours eu une force mentale hors du commun depuis tout petit. Quoi d'exceptionnel donc à ce qu'il se remette debout ? Après tout, il était connu pour être doté d'une immense sagesse et, même si son côté orgueilleux l'avait déserté, il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que son discernement avait disparu lorsque Hadès l'avait fait redescendre de son lotus. Cependant, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait qu'Angelo exhibât ses aventures sous son nez.

« Pour tout à l'heure… » commença-t-il, ne sachant comment s'y prendre pour s'excuser de sa conduite en présence du blond.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. Vraiment. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je vais beaucoup mieux. J'ai réalisé que je n'avait vécu qu'un beau rêve et c'est ce que cela doit rester : un merveilleux souvenir. Je suis un humain et un Chevalier d'Or d'Athéna. Je suis heureux d'avoir connu l'amour avec Hadès et, même si c'était un amour impossible, il restera le seul dans ma vie. »

« Shaka… »

« Ne sois pas triste pour moi, Angelo. Je l'ai enfin accepté. Tout comme j'ai accepté le fait de n'être qu'un simple mortel, doté de pouvoirs exceptionnels certes, mais pas un être divin. Je vais vivre et découvrir ce monde que je ne connais finalement pas. Je voudrais juste… »

Shaka hésita. Il n'avait pourtant plus aucune raison de faire preuve de fierté après les récents évènements. Cependant,… Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu ce petit garçon timide et renfermé que les autres taquinaient.

« Tu voudrais juste ? »

« Rester ton ami. » murmura Shaka d'une petite voix qui rappela au Cancer l'enfant qu'il défendait autrefois.

La sincérité désarmante de ses prunelles limpides toucha Angelo plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il prit précautionneusement son ami dans ses bras, sans se soucier de sa propre nudité. Il pouvait saisir la demande d'aide sous jacente. Parce que cette nouvelle vie effrayait Shaka et qu'il avait désespérément besoin d'un soutien rassurant pour affronter l'inconnu.

« Je te le promets, Shaka. Mais si tu révèles quoi que ce soit à propos d'Angelo aux autres, je te tue. »

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans sa voix, juste une affection encore maladroite. Angelo ne tenait pas à ce que les autres sachent pour lui. Il n'était pas encore prêt et Shaka le comprenait.

« Ce sera notre secret. Promis. »

A ce moment, Eaque revint dans la chambre, les bras chargés d'un immense plateau sur lequel le népalais avait disposé de quoi nourrir la garde dorée toute entière. Il s'arrêta un instant sur le pas de la porte pour observer les deux hommes enlacés avant de sourire d'un air entendu. Il fit le tour du lit pour passer le plateau à Angelo avant de reprendre sa place de l'autre côté de Shaka autour des épaules duquel il passa un bras réconfortant. Celui-ci lui adressa un regard reconnaissant en retour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger un mot. Ils s'étaient compris. Angelo fit glisser le plateau sur les jambes de Shaka de façon à ce qu'il puisse y avoir accès tous les trois et attaqua sans plus attendre avec un appétissant pain aux raisins que le juge avait sorti d'on ne sait où. Les deux autres esquissèrent un sourire amusé devant la fringale de leur compagnon mais ne firent pas de commentaire.

« Bah quoi, j'ai besoin de reprendre des forces moi ! » ronchonna le Cancer, la bouche pleine.

« Qu'est ce que ce serait si tu avais passé la nuit à te dépenser… »

Saisissant le sous-entendu du juge, Shaka pouffa discrètement dans son croissant tandis que l'italien le fusillait du regard. Il allait répondre lorsqu'une soudaine augmentation de cosmos les mit en alerte. Eaque les interrogea du regard alors que les deux chevaliers se concentraient sur le phénomène.

« Kanon. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais il a l'air furieux. »

« Ouais ben, y'a pas le feu au lac, moi j'ai faim ! »

« On dirait qu'il y a un cosmos très puissant avec lui… »

« Et celui de Rhadamanthe aussi ! »

Eaque se leva d'un bond et commença à se rhabiller. Il ne craignait pas pour son homologue mais, à la veille de signer définitivement l'acte qui garantirait à plusieurs générations une vie sans guerres saintes, il n'allait pas risquer de voir tous leurs espoirs réduits à néant. Sentant la nervosité du juge, Shaka l'imita au moment même où ils ressentirent le cosmos de Kanon redoubler d'intensité.

« Et merde ! » maugréa Angelo en se levant à son tour.

oOo

Saga s'était tout d'abord exhorté au calme lorsqu'il avait ressenti les premières fluctuations dans le lien puissant qui le reliait en permanence à son jumeau, aidé tendrement par son amant. Mais lorsque Kanon avait fait exploser son cosmos, Aphrodite avait été incapable de l'arrêter. L'aîné des Gémeaux s'était rué hors du douzième temple, dépassant Camus et Milo dans sa course descendante et manquant même de justesse d'emboutir le trio qui sortait du sixième. Il était arrivé auprès de son frère dans un temps record mais suivi de très près par tous les Ors, intrigués ou soucieux d'un tel débordement de puissance alors même que des spectres résidaient au Sanctuaire.

Kanon tournait le dos à son frère, debout au milieu de leur salon, visiblement hors de lui, à ce que Saga pouvait en juger à travers son cosmos redescendu à son niveau normal mais qui trahissait son état de colère.

« Kanon ? » l'appela-t-il, avant de le contourner, n'obtenant aucune réponse.

L'aîné des jumeaux ouvrit alors de grands yeux. Son frère était en train d'éventrer une pauvre peluche qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouvait en train de servir d'exutoire à la fureur du jeune homme. De ce qu'il pouvait deviner de par le dépiautage avancé de la malheureuse victime, il avait dû s'agir d'un dragon bleu à l'origine mais Saga ne pouvait en être tout à fait certain. Lentement, il se rapprocha de son frère qui, tout à sa colère, ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Il posa ses mains sur celles de son cadet en un geste apaisant tout en cherchant son regard.

« Kanon ? »

Lorsque ce dernier releva la tête, Saga sentit brusquement son cœur se serrer. Derrière la rage débordante qu'affichait Kanon, l'ex grand Pope ne vit que la détresse douloureuse qui emplissait ses yeux. Une tristesse bouleversante comme jamais l'aîné des Gémeaux n'en avait vu chez l'ancien dragon.

« Kanon, que s'est-il passé ? Est-ce que c'est Rhadamanthe ? »

A ce nom, le jeune grec se dégagea violement des mains de son jumeau tandis que ses prunelles s'assombrissaient, signe d'une tempête imminente.

« Ne me prononce plus jamais ce nom devant moi ! Tu m'entends ? Plus jamais ! »

Saga resta figé sous la violence que tentait vraisemblablement d'endiguer son jeune frère. Il nota distraitement la présence de ses pairs, à présent rassemblés dans la petite pièce, certains curieux, d'autres inquiets, mais tous intrigués. Pas que l'attitude de Kanon ait pu leur paraître inhabituelle. Ils s'étaient tous habitués au caractère énergique, voire impétueux du jeune homme même s'il avait perdu de son irascibilité, mais voir un tel déchaînement de colère chez lui avait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un… ou pas.

Milo connaissait bien son ami. Pas autant que son jumeau, ou tout du moins connaissait-il d'autres facettes que dont Saga ignorait, enfin le croyait-il. Quoiqu'il en soit, le Scorpion observait son ami avec un sentiment d'impuissance. Lui aussi, à l'instar de Saga, avait perçu la souffrance de l'ancien marina à travers cette fureur qui menaçait de se déverser à tout instant. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il y avait tout lieu de parier que Rhadamanthe n'était pas étranger à l'état de Kanon, mais sans la version de ce dernier, Milo se refusait à tirer de fausses conclusions. Or il n'y avait pas trace du juge dans les alentours. Un coup d'œil rapide à Eaque près de lui, lui confirma que celui-ci ne savait pas où était passé son homologue. A ses côtés, Camus jaugeait la scène d'un regard objectif.

« Viens, Milo, il vaut mieux les laisser seuls. »

« Mais Camus… »

Geste rare en public chez le Verseau, celui-ci saisit alors la main du Scorpion pour l'entraîner à sa suite, sans toutefois le forcer. Il n'en avait de toute façon pas besoin. Bien qu'il ait cherché à objecter, Milo avait confiance en l'intelligence exceptionnelle et l'impressionnante intuition de son amant. Si Camus ne voyait d'autre raison, sauf la curiosité, pour rester, alors…

Comme guidés par cette même confiance, les autres Golds se décidèrent à suivre le couple et quittèrent le troisième temple aussi discrètement que possible. Après tout, ça ne les regardait pas et, même si une bonne majorité d'entre eux s'interrogeait sur la brusque colère du cadet des Gémeaux, ils respectaient le besoin d'intimité de l'un des leurs. Et puis, qui d'autre mieux que Saga était réellement en mesure de contenir un jumeau en rogne ?

Alors que Camus remontait tranquillement les marches en direction de son temple, suivi de près par un Scorpion qui aurait bien voulu tout de même s'attarder un peu sur les lieux, histoire de satisfaire une curiosité innée, quelques Ors et un juge ne semblaient pas spécialement pressés de se séparer. Ils se retrouvèrent donc d'un commun accord dans le temple surplombant celui des Gémeaux, au grand dam de son propriétaire, peu enclin à recevoir du monde dans ses murs.

oOo

Le Cancer n'avait fait aucun effort pour accueillir convenablement ces envahisseurs qui avaient soudain eu l'envie de venir squatter son temple. Il ne s'était toutefois pas opposé lorsque Eaque et Shaka avaient pris les choses en mains et s'étaient appropriés sa cuisine pour préparer du thé et diverses collations. Masque de Mort s'était contenté de s'isoler à l'autre bout de la pièce, se callant dans son fauteuil de prédilection tout en observant Mu, Aphrodite et Shura converser ensemble.

En fait, son attention était plus particulièrement focalisée sur le jeune tibétain dont il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer les regards que ce dernier lui lançait furtivement. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le coup bas que le Bélier lui avait asséné et, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident, ce qu'il avait toutefois du mal à admettre même s'il n'avait aucune idée des raisons qui auraient pu pousser Mu à agir de la sorte, sa rancune légendaire l'empêchait de passer l'éponge. Le mouton avait manqué faire de lui un castra et il était hors de question qu'il s'en tirât à si bon compte, accident ou pas. Aussi se délectait-il silencieusement de l'embarras croissant qu'il provoquait chez sa proie.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Mu tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa conversation avec le Capricorne et le Poissons. Sans grand succès. Il avait culpabilisé une partie de la nuit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Même s'il s'était excusé de suite, il avait conscience qu'il aurait du prendre des nouvelles du Cancer, cependant, pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il ne l'avait pas encore fait. Il se retrouvait donc chez son irascible et psychopathe homologue. Pourquoi avait-il suivi la petite troupe au fait, au lieu de rentrer chez lui ?

« Mu ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? Heu… si, si, ça va. »

« Ce n'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, en tout cas. »

Un coup d'œil lancé à l'italien, toujours silencieusement renfrogné dans son coin renseigna Aphrodite sur le malaise apparent de l'atlante.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute, Mu. Il n'a pas réagi assez vite pour éviter le coup. Cependant, dis moi… est-ce une nouvelle attaque que tu expérimentais ? Je ne te reprocherai pas d'avoir choisi le cobaye idéal pour ça mais, es-tu sur qu'elle soit réglementaire ? »

« Allons, Aphrodite, tu vois bien que Mu est déjà suffisamment mal avec ça sans aller en rajouter une couche. » intervint Shura que son sens de la justice forçait à défendre le Bélier.

« Je… Je ne l'ai vraiment pas fait exprès. Je devais probablement penser à autre chose. » rougit le tibétain.

« Vraiment ? Et à quoi donc pouvais-tu bien penser pendant un combat d'entraînement ? » demanda le douzième gardien l'air de rien mais le regard bourré de sous-entendus.

Mécontent d'être ainsi pris au dépourvu par le suédois et malgré le feu qui lui incendiait les joues, Mu se redressa pour fixer les deux hommes droit dans les yeux.

« C'était un accident ! Je me suis déjà excusé ! Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter ! »

« Un accident dis-tu, et tu ne te préoccupes pas plus de ta victime ? »

Masque de Mort avait parlé d'une voix basse, mais suffisamment forte pour être entendu de ceux présents dans la pièce. Il n'avait pas changé de position et dardait un regard indéchiffrable sur le Bélier qui se força à le soutenir sans ciller.

« Tu aurais peut-être voulu qu'il te veille toute la nuit aussi ? Oh allez, Masque de Mort, n'est-ce pas toi qui te vantes d'avoir les couilles en or massif plaqué platinium ? Mais tu n'en es pas mort et de toute évidence tu ne souffres plus, alors cesses de tourmenter Mu. »

L'interpellé tourna brusquement la tête en direction de la porte de la cuisine où le Garuda venait d'apparaître avec un plateau supportant une théière et six tasses. Un coup d'œil suffit à lui signifier qu'il lui était gré de n'avoir pas mentionné son véritable prénom. Un autre pour le mettre en garde de se mêler de ses affaires. Eaque lui renvoya un sourire ironique en guise de réponse. L'italien lui lança un regard noir avant de reporter son attention sur sa nouvelle proie. Il était délectable de constater à quel point le premier gardien, qui avait osé tenir tête à son ancien maître et accessoirement lui mettre une dérouillée trop rapide pour s'en sortir avec les honneurs, pouvait à présent paraître presque fragile. Masque de mort n'avait pas réussi à ferrer le Poissons, soufflé par un autre alors qu'il avait le dos tourné, qu'à cela ne tienne. Il se ferait un plaisir de jouer au grand méchant loup avec le petit mouton appétissant.

Mu se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard insistant du propriétaire des lieux et peinait lamentablement à reprendre une attitude impassible. Il se demandait pour la centième fois pourquoi il avait suivi les autres jusqu'ici au lieu de regagner bien sagement son temple. Il prétexta l'invitation de Shaka à venir s'asseoir autour de la petite table basse pour s'installer de manière à tourner le dos à son hôte involontaire.

Alors que la Vierge, aidé par Eaque, s'occupait à servir le thé aux chevaliers présents, Mu fut parcouru de milliers de petits frissons. Il pouvait sentir les yeux bleus fixés sur sa nuque et s'étonnait même de ne pas parvenir à déterminer si la sensation endurée était désagréable ou non. Par Athéna, que devait-il faire ? Il n'aimait pas se battre contre ses compagnons, préférant le dialogue au combat mais, dans ce cas bien précis, son hésitation se portait sur une autre option qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à envisager sérieusement. Mais si Masque de Mort continuait dans cette voie, il se pourrait bien alors qu'il n'eut plus de scrupules.

« Dites, vous allez squatter mon temple encore longtemps ? »

« Ne sois pas si désagréable, Masque de Mort, chacun ici sait que tu es bien moins méchant qu'il n'y parait alors, pour une fois, joins-toi à nous. » rétorqua Aphrodite à la surprise générale.

« Aphro a raison Death, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête et offre moi plutôt une bière. » renchérit Shura.

« Je préfèrerais une bière moi aussi. »

« Mais c'est une conspiration ou quoi ?! » s'insurgea le Cancer tout en se faisant la réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de la fermer et d'attendre patiemment qu'ils dégagent d'eux-mêmes.

« La tempête s'éloigne on dirait. » constata Mu à qui il tardait de pouvoir trouver une excuse pour regagner les murs rassurants de son temple.

« Au fait, quelqu'un sait à qui appartenait le puissant cosmos qui se trouvait chez les Gémeaux avant qu'on arrive ? » demanda Shaka, sans réelle curiosité, saisissant l'opportunité de changer de sujet.

« Aphrodite. La déesse. » répondit alors Eaque à la surprise générale.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi affirmatif ? » s'étonna Mu.

« C'est une visiteuse assez régulière des Enfers. »

« Ah oui ? Et qui va-t-elle voir ? »

« Ah ça… »

« Oh s'il te plait, Eaque, ne te fais pas prier. »

Aphrodite – le Poissons - lui faisait son sourire le plus charmeur et tous les yeux étaient braqués sur lui mais rien n'y faisait, le Garuda avait peut-être l'air insouciant, voire léger, mais il savait ce qu'il avait le droit de révéler ou non. Et le fait que la déesse de l'amour vienne régulièrement rendre visite à Arès ne regardait que les Enfers. Même s'il était de notoriété connu et reconnu que son cœur avait définitivement été capturé par le Dieu de la Guerre.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. » bouda Aphrodite. « Bon, je vais aller voir où en sont nos jumeaux maudits… mais tellement mignons ! » annonça-t-il tout en se levant de sa place.

« J'y vais moi aussi. » en profita Mu pour se lever à son tour et suivre le suédois vers la sortie.

« Et moi je vais essayer de retrouver Rhadamanthe. »

« Je t'accompagne si ça ne t'ennuie pas. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

Eaque et Masque de Mort sortirent rapidement sans se soucier de laisser Shaka et Shura en plan. Le Capricorne termina tranquillement sa tasse de thé avant de la reposer délicatement sur sa sous-tasse.

« Shaka, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'écoutes, Shura. »

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que vous étiez aux Enfers ? »

oOo

Saga était revenu de sa surprise et s'était à nouveau approché de son frère sans toutefois le toucher.

« Pourquoi es-tu furieux ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Silence buté. Soupir. Un pas supplémentaire et deux bras vinrent entourer le corps contracté de Kanon. Ce dernier ne se dégagea pas au grand soulagement de Saga qui s'était préparé à être repoussé à nouveau. Il sentait le corps de son frère trembler de fureur contre lui et resserra son étreinte sans dire un mot, attendant patiemment qu'il se calmât.

Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, malgré la haine, malgré la vengeance, jamais cet amour fraternel n'avait été renié. Un lien ténu avait perduré entre eux sans qu'ils n'y pussent rien. Ils s'étaient certes détestés mais l'amour avait été le plus fort et à présent, Saga était indéniablement le seul à parfaitement comprendre son jumeau. Et vice-versa. Il savait qu'il n'aurait servi à rien d'attendre des explications dans l'état dans lequel était Kanon. Il fallait d'abord le calmer, le rassurer, avant d'espérer qu'il se confiât. Et il se confirait. De cela Saga n'en doutait pas car du plus loin qu'il s'en souvint, Kanon s'était toujours confié à lui, même si à l'époque il n'avait pas su déceler la souffrance de son frère.

« Il m'a menti. »

Saga maîtrisa la colère qu'il sentit naître en lui. Il ne devait pas ajouter d'huile sur le feu. Il avait promis à

Aphrodite. Et puis, Rhadamanthe lui avait paru tellement sincère… Il devait au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il s'est servi de moi ! Il… Il n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, tu comprends ! Ce n'était pas honnête de sa part ! Et moi qui… qui… Il s'est bien foutu de moi ! »

L'ex grand Pope remercia silencieusement le juge de lui avoir tout raconté car sans cela, il n'aurait pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'essayait de lui expliquer son frère. Il saisissait mieux à présent la réaction explosive de Kanon. Ce dernier avait beau être doté d'une aptitude à assimiler et à résoudre facilement les énigmes de la vie, il n'en restait pas moins obtus en ce qui concernait une simple évidence troublante et dérangeante qui venait mettre le bazar dans les convictions rédemptrices qu'il s'était imposé. Cependant, Saga se mettait aussi à la place de son jumeau. Si son amant de Poissons lui avait joué ce tour là, il ne garantissait pas que son côté maléfique n'aurait pas fait sa réapparition en mode dévastateur. Heureux les ignorants… et tant qu'à faire, il fallait espérer qu'il le reste, ignorant…

Malgré sa promesse au Wyvern de ne pas s'en mêler, Saga avait tout de même beaucoup de mal à se retenir de l'envoyer faire un petit séjour dans une autre dimension, histoire de venger un peu son petit frère et de se défouler. Ce n'était pas montrer de l'agressivité ça. Une toute petite dimension de rien du tout. Tiens ! Celle des amazones ! Ca donnerait une petite leçon au Juge. Juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne faisait pas de mal à son jumeau. Aphro ne pourrait rien dire, si ? Raaah, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait de mettre une raclée à ce satané Anglais ... Mais il avait promis à son amant. Et puis, ce n'était pas en réagissant sous le coup de la colère lui aussi qu'il aiderait son frère.

Kanon se calmait lentement dans les bras apaisants de son jumeau. Il en voulait énormément au juge de lui avoir menti de cette façon. Surtout alors qu'il commençait tout juste à entrevoir une lueur d'espoir en ce qui les concernait. Mais, à présent, tout était fini. Terminé avant d'avoir commencé. C'était le mieux en fin de compte. Il fallait être réaliste. Quel avenir auraient bien pu avoir ensemble un chevalier d'Athéna et un spectre d'Hadès ?

Sa colère retombait alors qu'il réalisait à quel point tout espoir pouvait être vain. Il avait causé trop de mal pour être pardonné en une seule vie. Il avait son frère, ses amis. Il devait s'estimer heureux. Bon sang, il était vraiment trop naïf des fois !

« Je t'aime, Saga. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kanon. N'en doute jamais. »

Les deux frères s'étreignirent avec force. Après quelques minutes, Saga repassa à l'offensive. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son jumeau continuer à s'accuser de tous les maux de la Terre. Peu importait la maladresse dont avait fait preuve le Wyvern, il s'avérait que ce dernier était très probablement l'homme qu'il fallait à son frère. La tristesse qu'il ressentait chez Kanon ne pouvait pas le tromper.

« Kanon… tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? »

« Tu te rappelles la demande de la déesse Aphrodite ? »

« Oui, tu paraissais même assez… perturbé suite à cette soirée. »

« J'ai couché avec Rhadamanthe cette nuit là. »

« Oh ! Et c'est ce qui te met tant en colère que tu as affolé tout le Sanctuaire ? »

Dédramatiser la situation. Penser à sa promesse à Aphrodite. Ne pas se ruer dehors pour massacrer le spectre. Saga se força à respirer calmement. Rhadamanthe était l'homme que son frère aimait. Il lui fallait garder cela à l'esprit. Et puis, il avait donné sa bénédiction au Juge, alors…

Kanon s'écarta légèrement de son jumeau pour plonger un regard stupéfait dans celui aimant de son aîné.

« Quoi ?! Tu n'es pas ulcéré ?! Je te dis que j'ai couché avec notre ancien ennemi et toi… »

« Rhadamanthe n'est plus un ennemi, Kanon, et si c'est lui que ton cœur a choisi… »

« Mais tu ne comprends rien ! Je ne savais pas que c'était avec lui que je couchais à ce moment là ! Je pensais que c'était un tour d'Aphrodite, mais… mais j'ai découvert qu'en fait, ils m'avaient menti tous les deux. Ils m'ont utilisé, Saga ! »

« Je vois. Dis-moi, Kanon, s'ils avaient vraiment voulu se jouer de toi, pourquoi dans ce cas, Rhadamanthe se serait-il proposé de lui-même pour venir au Sanctuaire ? Et pourquoi aurait-il insisté pour résider avec toi ? » contra Saga, tout en entraînant son frère vers le canapé dans lequel il s'installa avec lui.

« Pourquoi ? Mais pour se venger bien sur ! »

« Se venger ? Mais se venger de quoi ? Est-ce qu'à un seul moment, il a eu une quelconque attitude tendant à vouloir t'humilier ou te rabaisser depuis qu'il est arrivé ? »

« Non, mais… »

« N'a-t-il pas, au contraire, cherché à se rapprocher de toi alors que toi-même tu l'ignorais ? »

« … »

« Il serait peut-être temps de tirer un trait sur le passé et de te tourner vers l'avenir, à commencer par te concentrer sur le présent. Je ne cherche pas forcément à défendre cet imbécile de juge mais il serait bien que tu lui laisses une chance de s'expliquer, tu ne crois pas ? »

Là, c'est sur, Aphro allait être fier de lui. Il était positif et objectif… du moins tentait-il de l'être.

« Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà fait et que ses explications n'étaient pas assez convaincantes ? »

« Parce que je te connais et que je sais qu'il est impossible de te faire entendre raison lorsque tu te mets en colère. Et en tant qu'unique chevalier invaincu, toutes catégories et toutes guerres confondues, je doute que quelqu'un serait assez inconscient pour te tenir tête dans ces moments là…. à part lui bien sur mais après avoir essayé une fois et vu où cela vous a mené, je doute qu'il ait eu envie de réessayer… Tu es une véritable tête de mule quand tu t'y mets. » se moqua gentiment Saga tout en ébouriffant les cheveux si semblables aux siens.

« Même pas vrai ! » bouda Kanon en se laissant entraîner dans le giron de son frère.

Les paroles de son jumeau tournaient dans sa tête. Se pourrait-il que Saga eût raison et qu'il se fût trompé sur toute la ligne ? Quoiqu'il en soit, si excuses il devait présenter au juge, il ne comptait pas se précipiter dans la minute. Il avait avant tout besoin de réfléchir à tout ça et puis, il avait sa fierté tout de même.

A suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessez le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Résumé : Shaka découvre les plaisirs des lendemains trop arrosés. Eaque et Angelo se cherchent. Kanon et Rhadamanthe se sont trouvés et rien ne va plus. Saga s'en mêle. Shura joue les curieux._

_Résumé succinct mais l'essentiel est dit._

_Un immense merci à NyaPowa pour ses remarques judicieuses et la correction des fautes qui persistaient à traîner par-ci par-là, ainsi qu'à Gajin pour son soutien et sa grande patience._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 24**

Saori, réincarnation d'Athéna pour ce siècle, se massait doucement les tempes. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, tout de même, pour s'assurer le bonheur de ses chevaliers. Cependant, même si la tractation s'était révélée plus facile que prévue, elle était tout de même revenue des Enfers avec un mal de tête carabiné.

Non pas qu'Hadès eut opposé une objection insurmontable à la proposition qu'elle était venue lui soumettre… il avait tout bonnement commencé par tout rejeter en bloc avant même qu'elle ait pu terminer de tout lui exposer.

Et Aphrodite qui se plaignait du caractère obstiné de Kanon… Hadès pouvait sans problème entrer en compétition avec lui ! Dans le genre obtus, tête de bourrique et buté, il se posait là lui aussi ! Mais ce n'était pas ce qui justifiait qu'elle avait à présent un de ces affreux singes, très populaire auprès des enfants, en train de faire claquer ses fichues cymbales sous ses mèches mauves.

Alors que la mission que lui avait confiée Aphrodite prenait enfin la direction que cette dernière attendait, son oncle avait soudain abandonné son attitude froide et distante pour se transformer en une éponge ayant depuis longtemps dépassé ses capacités d'absorption et qui s'était répandu sur son éternelle robe blanche de cérémonie. Encore heureux qu'elle n'avait pas opté pour un de ses tailleurs haute couture dont elle raffolait mais qui ne seyaient définitivement pas à une rencontre entre Olympiens ! Ça avait été à la fois déstabilisant et effrayant de voir le si fier Hadès dans cet état.

Dès son arrivée aux Enfers, elle avait pris de plein fouet la douleur lancinante et pulsante qui y régnait. Comme si celle-ci se répercutait dans chaque prison, chaque pierre et jusqu'à l'air-même. Athéna – et Saori – en avaient éprouvé une peine véritable et sincère pour le maitre des lieux et ses sujets. Alors qu'elle s'était attendue à trouver un homme brisé, torturé par un amour qu'il savait pourtant impossible dès le départ, la Déesse de la Sagesse s'était retrouvée face à un Dieu égal à lui-même. Aucune détresse ne transparaissait sur son visage fermé, ni dans sa voix qui conservait ce ton neutre qu'elle lui connaissait. Non, Hadès était toujours aussi majestueux et fier. Athéna aurait pu en être désarçonnée mais elle connaissait la grande maîtrise dont pouvait faire preuve le Prince des Ténèbres en toute circonstance et elle l'en admira en secret.

Après les politesses d'usage, elle était entrée directement dans le cœur du sujet, ne s'encombrant pas de diplomatie inutile, et s'était vite rendue à l'évidence que, malgré le tourment qui le rongeait, Hadès ne montrait aucune faiblesse et ne se laisserait pas convaincre aussi facilement. Le Dieu était aussi strict qu'il l'avait toujours été.

Il s'était créé un royaume, à l'écart des humains, à l'écart de l'Olympe et veillait presque jalousement à en conserver l'équilibre qu'il avait su instauré. Oui, buté, Hadès l'était indéniablement. Il s'était, en quelque sorte, coupé des autres. Préférant la solitude et la tranquillité d'Elysion à l'hypocrisie des autres Dieux qui ne pensaient qu'à festoyer perpétuellement et s'amuser au détriment des humains. Il ne retournait que très rarement sur l'Olympe où il n'était que peu apprécié, évitant ainsi de se retrouver en présence de Perséphone et de sa mère pour laquelle elle avait fini par le quitter définitivement.

Athéna avait donc redoublé de patience et de diplomatie afin d'amadouer son oncle, allant même jusqu'à se servir de la prévenance du Dieu des Morts pour ses sujets pour faire naître un soupçon de culpabilité dans ce cœur pourtant si pur. Rien n'y fit quand, à cours d'arguments et de patience, elle eut la surprise de voir l'expression de son visage changer sensiblement jusqu'à arborer un semblant de sourire. Il acceptait. Avec des conditions, soit, mais il acceptait. Sans chercher à comprendre ce qui avait valu ce revirement chez la Déité noire, elle s'empressa d'accéder aux exigences de ce dernier tout en se félicitant d'avoir réussi à mener à bien sa mission. Elle allait enfin pouvoir retourner sur Terre avec l'assurance que les âmes des défunts innocents trouveraient réellement le repos aux Enfers.

Cependant, la maîtrise de son oncle devait avoir ses limites car, sitôt qu'ils se furent mis d'accord sur les détails de leur nouvel accord, sa robe de cérémonie se retrouva la malheureuse victime des pleurs du Dieu.

Epuisée nerveusement, froissée, trempée, légèrement choquée, elle était finalement ressortie de son entretien avec Hadès, celui-ci s'étant miraculeusement endormi… d'épuisement ? Soulagée et confiante en l'avenir, elle ne doutait plus d'avoir fait le bon choix. A l'extérieur, les Dieux jumeaux l'attendaient et elle n'en fut qu'à peine surprise.

« Déesse Athéna. »

« Hypnos, Thanatos. Je tiens à vous remercier pour le rôle que vous avez joué en vue de faciliter ma tâche auprès de votre maitre. »

Car le mystère entourant le brusque changement de position chez son oncle, ainsi que son endormissement providentiel, venait de se lever à la vue des jumeaux divins. Seuls Thanatos avait la faculté de pouvoir conseiller son maître et ami sans que ce dernier n'en prenne ombrage. Quant à Hypnos, même Hadès ne pouvait lutter longtemps contre le sommeil qu'il dispensait de part ses pouvoirs.

« Nous ne pouvions pas continuer à le voir dans cet état sans rien pouvoir y faire. Le souvenir de sa majesté Perséphone était encore trop présent dans les esprits et nous doutions que les Enfers ne puissent faire face à nouveau à un tel drame alors qu'ils se relevaient à peine de la dernière guerre contre vous. »

Il n'y avait aucune amertume ni reproche dans les propos du Doré, juste une peine profonde et touchante à l'égard de celui que son frère et lui avaient décidé de servir.

Lorsque la Déesse de l'Amour leur avait dévoilé ses desseins, les Jumeaux, bien que soupçonneux au début, avaient vite compris qu'elle détenait sans nul doute la solution aux souffrances de leur maitre. L'espoir avait d'autant plus été permis qu'elle s'était elle-même chargée de Zeus à leur plus grand soulagement. Ils doutaient fortement qu'ils eussent pu obtenir le même résultat s'il avait fallu qu'ils négocient eux-mêmes avec le Dieu des Dieux.

Il faut dire que le détenteur de la foudre leur tenait toujours rigueur d'avoir choisi de suivre Hadès plutôt que de rester auprès de lui. Mais Hypnos ne supportait plus le harcèlement incessant du maitre des Cieux et la profonde amitié qui liait déjà son jumeau au Roi des morts l'avait convaincu de jurer fidélité à ce dernier. La conséquence en avait été la colère divine qui avait été à l'origine de la disparition des grands dinosaures. Depuis, si Zeus avait fini par pardonner à son frère de lui avoir soustrait une proie de choix, il n'avait pas abandonné l'espoir de mettre Hypnos dans son lit et encore moins sa rancune envers Thanatos qu'il tenait tout autant responsable pour l'avoir incité à le suivre aux Enfers. Aussi, les Dieux jumeaux s'étaient-ils résignés, sans se forcer, à ne plus remettre les pieds sur le mont Olympe.

Leur attachement au Dieu isolé sous terre n'était pas feint et ils n'avaient jamais regretté leur choix. De tous les Olympiens, Hadès était certainement le plus juste et le plus soucieux du bien-être de ses sujets. Rien à voir avec le rôle de méchant qui lui avait été attribué. Aussi, lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de Perséphone, les Jumeaux en avaient-ils été heureux pour lui. Au contraire de ses frères à la libido débridée et aux mœurs légères, le Dieu noir était d'une fidélité et d'une honnêteté détonantes qui l'avaient laissé brisé lorsque sa bien-aimée l'avait quitté, plongeant les Enfers et ses habitants dans un gouffre obscur et douloureux. Une période longue et funèbre qui restait encore dans toutes les mémoires.

Athéna, comme les autres Divinités, avait suivi cette ère sombre qui, bien que les juges et les spectres assumassent leur rôle au mieux au vue des circonstances, avait malgré tout perturbé les Enfers. Quand les siens s'étaient moqués ouvertement de la trop grande sensibilité du Dieu des Ténèbres, elle s'était sentie affectée.

« Je comprends, sois-en assuré. » répondit-elle à Hypnos. « Quoiqu'il en soit, tout cela ne sera bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que cet accord sera le point de départ à l'arrêt définitif des querelles qui nous opposent depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Thanatos était resté silencieux pendant tout l'échange entre son frère et leur visiteuse. Cependant, une expression de soulagement était fugacement apparue alors qu'Athéna prenait congé.

« Une dernière chose, Déesse Athéna,… Je lui ai effacé le souvenir de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il se rappellera uniquement de votre entretien au sujet de votre accord, alors… »

Ainsi donc, elle avait vu juste en songeant que l'endormissement soudain de son oncle n'était pas seulement dû à son épuisement. Elle remercia Hypnos d'un sourire et le rassura quant à sa discrétion. Après ce qu'elle avait vu, après ce qu'elle avait obtenu, elle ne pouvait qu'accéder à la demande implicite du Doré. Il valait mieux en effet qu'Hadès oubliât qu'elle avait été témoin de son moment de faiblesse.

Elle aussi aurait bien voulu oublier ce maudit singe qui s'obstinait à faire claquer ses cymbales dans sa tête – et qui, en prime, avait invité tous ses copains – depuis qu'elle avait quitté les Enfers pour retrouver son Sanctuaire. Allongée sur son lit, elle ferma les yeux dans l'intention de se reposer quelques instants avant de s'entretenir avec son aïeule.

oOo

« Peut-être lui faudrait-il une autre série d'aiguilles écarlates pour se sentir totalement lavé de ses pêchés ? »

« Peut-être bien, mon Milo. Cependant, je doute que cela suffise. La première fois, il n'avait trouvé l'expiation que dans sa propre mort… Maintenant qu'il est ressuscité, il se sent à nouveau impardonnable pour toutes ses actions passées. »

« Mais alors que pouvons-nous faire ? »

« J'ai bien peur que lui-seul ne détienne la solution. Tout le monde lui a pardonné… sauf lui. »

« Tu veux dire que tant qu'il se ne pardonnera pas à lui-même, il ne pourra être définitivement libéré de ce poids qu'il porte en permanence sur ses épaules ? »

« C'est effectivement cela, oui. »

« … »

« Ne culpabilise pas, mon Milo, tu n'es pas responsable. »

« Mais je suis incapable de l'aider. Quel ami je fais ! »

« Tu es un excellent ami, tu es présent pour lui, tu le soutiens. C'est déjà beaucoup. »

« Oui mais quand même, ce n'est pas assez. »

« Je crains qu'après ce qu'il vient de se passer, ce ne soit plus de notre ressort… »

Devant la moue attristée de son amant, Camus l'attira à lui dans un geste tendre de réconfort. Après la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister, le Verseau était convaincu que le problème de Kanon ne résidait plus seulement dans sa culpabilité récurrente mais aussi dans sa peur d'affronter, et surtout d'accepter, des sentiments auxquels il n'avait jamais été habitué. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer que Rhadamanthe soit suffisamment sincère envers l'ex-marina pour les lui faire admettre et trouver ensemble cet équilibre qui manquait tant à Kanon. Mais eux ne pouvaient pas intervenir à ce niveau. Camus le savait. Tout comme il savait que Milo tenterait tout de même de s'en mêler s'il le lui disait. C'était la raison pour laquelle il taisait ses pensées.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les bras de son Français, le Scorpion se laissa aller à la cajolerie. Il fit courir ses doigts sur le bras qui l'entourait affectueusement tout en se calant plus confortablement dans le giron de son amant. Il aimait ces instants de tendresse qu'il partageait avec lui, simplement, amoureusement.

Camus sentit un délicieux frisson lui remonter dans le dos. Le contact le plus léger des mains de cet homme avait le don de le faire sortir de sa réserve habituelle. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui résister. Comment ce dernier, aussi diamétralement opposé de caractère, pouvait-il à ce point s'accorder avec lui ? Cela restait un véritable mystère que le Verseau avait fini par admettre à défaut d'y trouver une réponse. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Dans leur cas, le dicton était vérifié et mis en pratique plus souvent qu'autrement. L'attirance entre eux n'était pas un vain mot, et pas seulement sur le plan physique. Ils s'appréciaient entièrement mutuellement, émerveillés par les qualités de l'autre et acceptant ses défauts sans aucune réticence.

Sentant son amant frissonner contre lui, Milo tourna la tête pour aller à la rencontre de ses lèvres si appétissantes dont il avait tant de mal à se passer lorsqu'ils étaient en public. Car si Camus se montrait entreprenant en privé, il n'en restait pas moins réservé dès qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Certes, le Grec avait réussi à le rendre un peu moins timide au contact de leurs frères d'armes mais le Verseau restait intransigeant sur certaines démonstrations affectives hors de leur nid d'amour.

Comprenant le désir silencieux de son compagnon, Camus se pencha pour capturer la bouche gourmande. Aussitôt, leurs langues se trouvèrent, se goutèrent, joueuses, tentatrices. Leur baiser ne tarda pas à éveiller leurs sens, toujours à l'affut l'un de l'autre. Milo laissa une main remonter le long du bras qui l'encerclait pour aller se perdre dans la chevelure charon et attraper la nuque gracile afin d'approfondir leur échange. Camus se laissa entrainer, répondant avec passion aux stimuli de son amant auquel il ne pouvait jamais résister bien longtemps, si tant est qu'il eut eu cette idée. A son tour, il glissa une de ses mains sous le t-shirt du grec pour caresser doucement la peau de son ventre plat, remonter le long de ses abdominaux et venir titiller un téton déjà durci par le désir.

« Mmh, Camus… » murmura Milo contre la bouche de son amant.

« Oui mon Milo ? »

« Me laisseras-tu continuer si je te dis que je te désire, là, maintenant ? »

« Oui, prends-moi dans tes bras. »

Milo sourit. Avec sa beauté pure et parfaite, Camus donnait l'impression d'être dominant et centré sur lui-même alors qu'il était bien plus timide et naïf qu'il n'en avait l'air. Cette constatation était clairement apparue au Grec à l'instant même où il l'avait touché la première fois. Attiré par la disparité qui existait entre son apparence extérieure et son innocence intérieure, le Scorpion n'avait eu de cesse alors de faire admettre la sincérité de ses sentiments au Français réticent. Si l'amour qu'avait éprouvé Milo, à l'égard du Saint des Glaces, lui avait semblé une évidence, le Grec avait du batailler ferme pour en convaincre celui qui était à présent son amant et l'être le plus cher dans sa vie. Mais il ne regrettait pas ses longs mois d'attente et d'incertitude. Il aurait même été capable de patienter des années pour mettre Camus en confiance.

Lentement, il déshabilla le Verseau tout en continuant de l'embrasser, parcourant la peau mise à nue de ses doigts habiles alors que ce dernier se laissait emmener vers des cimes de plaisir presque insupportable. Le Scorpion s'ingéniait toujours à lui donner une satisfaction à chaque fois plus forte et plus passionnée, exacerbant ses sensations avec une maitrise digne d'un professeur de Kama Sutra. N'y tenant plus, Camus s'accrocha aux épaules du Grec, l'incitant à éteindre cet incendie qu'il avait allumé dans son corps.

Milo était lui aussi à la limite de la rupture. Il ne prit pas le temps de se dévêtir et ouvrit juste son pantalon dans lequel son membre gorgé de désir commençait à se sentir à l'étroit. Avec douceur, il fit basculer le Verseau brûlant d'envie sur le canapé et souleva ses jambes avant de le posséder tendrement.

Camus émit un râle étouffé en sentant enfin son amant l'investir et s'agrippa à son cou tandis qu'il venait à la rencontre de son bassin. Deux regards bleus s'étaient encrés l'un dans l'autre pour ne plus se quitter alors que leurs mouvements s'amplifiaient, s'intensifiaient, pour devenir erratiques, incontrôlés sous l'action de la jouissance qui montait en eux. Le Français céda le premier au plaisir intense que leur procurait leur étreinte et, noyé dans le vertige de sa libération, il ne tarda pas à sentir la réponse chaude de son amant au fond de lui avant que celui-ci ne s'effondrât sur son torse.

Un long moment plus tard, émergeant du doux cocon qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, Milo se redressa légèrement et plongea son regard encore embrumé de bien-être dans celui identique du Verseau.

« J'espère que Kanon et Rhadamanthe arriveront un jour à vivre un bonheur aussi parfait que le notre. »

Camus se contenta de sourire tendrement tout en se disant que Milo n'était décidément pas si immature qu'il voulait le laisser paraître.

oOo

Kanon se dirigeait lentement vers le seul endroit du Sanctuaire où il savait qu'il pourrait réfléchir tout à sa guise sans risquer d'être dérangé. Il avait finalement réussi à convaincre Saga de le laisser seul un moment mais, craignant de voir son jumeau revenir à la charge par inquiétude pour lui, s'était décidé à quitter son temple pour s'isoler ailleurs, loin des autres.

Il approchait du Cap Sounion quand il perçut une présence. Quelqu'un avait osé envahir SON espace ! Il se concentra pour connaître l'identité de l'intrus mais ce dernier ne semblait, de toute évidence, pas avoir envie d'être dérangé lui non plus car il masquait visiblement son cosmos. Et bien, il n'avait qu'à se choisir un autre endroit ! C'était SA retraite à lui et il allait de ce pas le faire comprendre à l'envahisseur ! Il pressa le pas et arriva bientôt devant la grotte où il avait été enfermé par son propre jumeau. Contournant un rocher, Kanon se posta à l'entrée et scruta l'intérieur sombre, à la recherche de celui qui avait osé s'incruster dans ce lieu qu'il considérait comme le sien.

« Qui que tu sois, tu as plutôt intérêt à dégager de là ! »

Mais il aurait du se douter que sa période de malchance, qui avait commencé avec l'arrivée d'un certain spectre, n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin, car à peine prononçait-il ces mots qu'une silhouette apparut dans le rayon de lumière qui déchirait l'obscurité de la grotte. Non ! Pas LUI !

« Qu… qu'est ce que tu fais là ?! » bégaya-t-il de surprise tout en se maudissant de montrer une quelconque faiblesse au Juge.

Les paroles de Saga tournoyaient dans son esprit, le perturbant. Il n'était pas prêt. Pas encore. Il était venu ici pour faire le point sur ce qu'il devait faire et pour se calmer. Or, la présence de Rhadamanthe ravivait sa colère. Il l'avait trompé !

« Tu es encore fâché. » constata l'Anglais en fixant Kanon dans les yeux.

« En plein dans le mille !! Tu m'as menti ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas menti, je n'ai simplement rien dit pour ne pas te faire fuir. »

« Où est la différence ?! Et puis je ne te fuis pas ! »

« Tes sentiments. Ce sont tes propres sentiments que tu fuies. »

« … mes sentiments ? »

Alors que Kanon semblait visiblement mener un débat intérieur, Rhadamanthe n'hésita qu'un infime instant et attrapa la main du Grec avant de l'attirer à lui. Il avait été surpris de sentir le cosmos de celui sur qui il venait de tirer un trait se rapprocher et s'était décidé en une fraction de seconde. Il n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement ! Cette maudite déesse le connaissait bien finalement. Il avait aussitôt masqué son cosmos et s'était renfoncé dans un coin de la grotte en attendant que l'ex-marina arrive. Il avait tenté de ménager le jeune homme mais il était temps de passer à l'action à présent. De toute façon, il n'avait plus le temps alors que risquait-il à tenter le tout pour le tout ? Profitant de la surprise de sa proie, il assura sa prise autour du corps parfaitement musclé.

« Lai… laisse-moi. »

« C'est hors de question. Maintenant que je t'ai attrapé, je ne te lâcherai plus. »

Avisant des fers contre une des parois, il y emprisonna Kanon avant que celui-ci n'ait pu réagir.

« Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter ! »

« Idiot ! Avais-tu besoin de m'attacher ?! » s'énerva le Grec, réalisant enfin ce qu'il se passait.

« De toute évidence oui, puisque tu n'as de cesse de me fuir. »

« Je ne te f… » commença Kanon tout en réalisant que le Wyvern avait raison.

Il était effectivement temps qu'il cessât de s'esquiver. Saga avait raison. Rhadamanthe aussi. Mais il avait tellement peur. Peur que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve. Peur qu'il ne faille payer un prix trop élevé pour avoir droit au bonheur après tout le mal qu'il avait fait.

Rhadamanthe recula d'un pas. Suffisamment pour ne pas céder à l'envie impérieuse d'enlacer Kanon. Pas trop cependant afin de pouvoir intervenir rapidement au cas où il prendrait l'idée au jumeau de vouloir se libérer d'un coup de cosmos. Par Hadès ! Ce qu'il était beau ! Fort et fragile en même temps. Rebelle et soumis. Belliqueux et paisible. Une succession d'oppositions que la nuit qu'il avait passée avec le Grec lui avait fait découvrir. Il avait la sensation qu'il était le seul à connaître cette dualité détonante qui existait chez Kanon. Si son frère avait été partagé un temps entre deux personnalités, chez le cadet, cette coexistence faisait partie intégrante de son individualité. Réalisant soudain qu'il s'était laissé entraîner par le cours de ses pensées, Rhadamanthe s'aperçut alors que son _prisonnier_ ne se débattait pas. Au contraire, il paraissait s'être… calmé ? Résigné ? A moins que ce ne soit une ruse pour endormir sa vigilance…

« Pardonne-moi. »

L'Anglais ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pourtant, l'air sincèrement désolé qu'affichait Kanon ne pouvait le tromper. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à devoir se battre pendant des heures sans aucune garantie de voir l'ancien Dragon des Mers revenir sur ses positions, voilà qu'il le prenait à contre-pied en s'excusant. S'excuser de quoi d'abord ? Il n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Après tout, Kanon ne l'avait pas trompé. Il ne lui avait pas menti. Non, le seul fautif ici, c'était lui, Rhadamanthe du Wyvern.

« Kanon… »

« Non, laisse-moi finir tant que j'en ai le courage. Je n'aurais jamais dû m'emporter autant et surtout te dire tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé … cette nuit là. »

Par Athéna et tous les Dieux de l'Olympe… et les autres, ce que c'était dur ! S'il avait effectivement réalisé qu'il devait avoir une discussion avec le Juge et affronter ces angoisses, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elles restaient bien présentes et que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le spectre le paralysaient d'autant plus qu'il était quasi certain qu'ils étaient partagés. Milo aurait certainement trouvé ça merveilleux mais, en l'occurrence, Kanon était tétanisé. Il n'y avait qu'à son frère qu'il s'ouvrait totalement et là, il le sentait, il n'aurait d'autre alternative que de se mettre à nu. Il était certain que le Juge ne lui laisserait pas le choix.

Rhadamanthe l'observait attentivement. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il avait en face de lui le Kanon fragile qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras quelques semaines plus tôt et cela lui serra le cœur car il ne fut pas long à comprendre que le Grec faisait un immense effort sur lui-même. Lentement, il se rapprocha du Gémeaux et, sans un mot, le détacha avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai commis une erreur ce soir là. Je n'aurais jamais dû te tromper. Mais j'avais tellement peur que tu me rejettes. Et quand on a fait l'amour et que tu as murmuré mon nom, j'ai su à ce moment que tu éprouvais la même chose que moi et j'ai craint d'autant plus de me dévoiler. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre. »

Kanon avait une conscience accrue de l'étreinte autour de lui, de ces mains chaudes posées sur son dos qu'il sentait même à travers le tissu de son t-shirt. Il réprima un frisson tout en tentant de retrouver l'usage de la parole alors qu'un tas d'émotions variées l'envahissait. Pendant les quelques semaines qu'il avait partagé avec le Juge, il avait obstinément refusé de voir sa véritable personnalité, s'appliquant à le considérer comme son ancien ennemi, celui qu'il avait combattu. Mais à présent, il prenait conscience de la douceur dont pouvait faire preuve l'Anglais et était forcé d'admettre que ce dernier avait usé d'une patience sans limite à son égard. Il eut presque honte de son comportement mais, après tout, ils n'avaient fait que combattre et mourir ensemble lors de leur dernière rencontre. Rien qui laissât supposer qu'une quelconque amitié pût être possible entre eux… et encore moins de l'amour.

Car, oui, il aimait le représentant d'Hadès. Et même si Kanon avait honnêtement accepté cet état de fait depuis longtemps, il prenait maintenant, en cet instant précis, toute la mesure de sa signification et ne s'en trouva que plus désorienté. Comment, lui qui avait été l'instigateur de deux guerres, manipulé un Dieu, manqué détruire l'humanité, trahi son frère, sa Déesse… comment pourrait-il revendiquer le droit à ce bonheur que lui laissait présager Rhadamanthe ?

Il tenta faiblement de repousser le spectre mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire et, après quelques secondes de luttes, il réussit à le retourner contre lui et à prendre ses lèvres avec une délicatesse qui coupa le souffle au Gémeaux. Si encore il avait utilisé la force, Kanon n'aurait eu aucun mal à se libérer mais là… Son esprit partait à la dérive, ses pensées s'emmêlaient. Il était totalement perdu, partagé entre cet amour devenu réel et sa culpabilité récurrente. Le baiser était léger, emprunt de respect. Promesse d'un bonheur véritable qui déchira encore plus le Grec. Non ! Il rassembla ses forces et se dégagea des bras pourtant rassurants. Il avait tellement envie d'y croire ! Il voulait tellement vivre cet amour !

Rhadamanthe se fit violence pour ne pas retenir le jumeau, une lueur d'inquiétude – de tristesse ? – au fond de ses yeux dorés. Il savait le combat intérieur que menait Kanon. Grâce à Saga. Il savait aussi qu'il était impuissant à résoudre son conflit. Il pouvait lui garantir son amour, lui apporter son soutien inconditionnel, sa tendresse… mais était incapable de le pardonner à sa place. Les jumeaux étaient-il maudits ou quoi ?! L'Anglais serra les points. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait secoué Kanon jusqu'à lui faire sortir ses doutes imbéciles de la tête. Mais après tout, si Saga avait réussi à s'en sortir, tout espoir était encore permis en ce qui concernait Kanon, non ? Il fallait juste du temps et beaucoup d'amour. Et de cela le Juge n'en manquait pas et était prêt à le lui donner sans limite.

« Kanon ? »

« Tu ne comprends donc pas ?! Je suis un monstre ! Comment peux-tu m'aimer alors que je suis le pire ?! »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre ! Je t'interdis de dire, ou même de penser ça ! Je t'aime parce que tu es honnête, fort et droit ! Tu as suffisamment expié tes fautes ! Le trident de Poséidon, les aiguilles écarlates de Milo… ton périple piaculaire s'est terminé quand tu es mort avec moi. Je t'aime parce que tu es Kanon, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux… »

« Non ! Ce titre revient à Saga, pas à moi ! Je ne le mérite pas ! »

« Mais bien sur. Je crains que l'armure sacrée ne soit pas de ton avis, sinon elle ne t'aurait jamais laissé la porter. Kanon… »

« Kanon, Rhadamanthe a raison. Tu ne pourras jamais effacer cette dualité qui te vient de ton signe et, contrairement à ce que je croyais, tu es celui qui en souffre le plus à présent. Je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir compris avant. »

Surpris, Kanon et Rhadamanthe se retournèrent vers Athéna qui se tenait à l'entrée de la grotte en compagnie d'Aphrodite. Cette dernière l'avait mise au courant de ce qu'il venait de se passer alors qu'elle rentrait à peine de son entrevue avec Hadès. Malgré sa migraine, elle avait localisé le cosmos de son chevalier et s'était rendue aussitôt sur place avec la Déesse de l'Amour. Elles étaient restées légèrement en retrait lorsqu'elles avaient perçu la présence du Juge et ne s'étaient manifestées que lorsqu'Athéna avait compris à quel point le cadet des jumeaux souffrait depuis sa résurrection. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien décelé avant, se focalisant plus sur Saga qu'elle savait fragilisé depuis son dédoublement de personnalité. Elle avait toujours cru Kanon plus fort et réalisait avec culpabilité que si son aîné n'avait pas eu le choix de ses actes, même s'il en avait parfois eu conscience, Kanon avait toujours agit sciemment, de sa propre volonté. D'où ses remords d'autant plus torturants.

« Déesse Athéna… » murmura le Grec en tombant à genoux.

« Relève-toi, Kanon des Gémeaux. Tes fautes ont été amplement lavées par tes actions pour défendre une cause juste. Rhadamanthe a raison, l'armure sacrée t'a reconnu comme digne porteur de la charge des Gémeaux, à l'instar de ton frère, et personne ne saurait contester ce fait. Nous t'avons tous pardonné depuis longtemps et il est grand temps que tu le fasses toi aussi. »

Athéna tendit alors ses mains vers le jeune homme toujours agenouillé dans la marée montante et une douce lumière se diffusa dans la grotte, venant envelopper Kanon de sa chaleur, de son amour. Ce dernier se sentit soudain apaisé. Son cœur se fit plus léger tandis qu'il se laissait pénétrer par cette sensation qu'il avait déjà connue, une fois, en ce même lieu.

« Quant à toi Rhadamanthe, je te le confie. Prends soin de lui et soyez heureux. Demain, nous finaliserons cet accord pour lequel vous êtes venus Eaque et toi. »

Et avec un dernier sourire bienveillant à l'égard des deux hommes, elle éteignit lentement son cosmos et disparut dans un halo blanchâtre.

Aphrodite, restée à l'écart et silencieuse jusqu'à présent, s'avança vers Kanon que Rhadamanthe venait de relever avec tendresse.

« Je reconnais que je n'aurais pas dû te jouer ce petit tour, surtout après la soirée merveilleuse que tu m'as faite passer. Mais admets que j'ai quand même eu raison… » souffla t-elle à l'oreille du Grec qui lui renvoya tout de même un regard empli de rancune tout en appréciant les excuses sous-entendues de la Déesse de l'Amour.

Le Wyvern se contenta de lui adresser un sourire entre grimace et sincérité. Il la remerciait pour lui avoir donné le courage de se déclarer mais continuait de lui en vouloir pour les subterfuges qu'elle avait utilisés afin d'arriver à ses fins. Elle ne tarda pas à disparaître de la même façon qu'Athéna, les laissant enfin seuls. Il tenait toujours le jumeau dans ses bras et lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, son cœur manqua exploser tant il se gonfla subitement de joie. Dans les yeux de Kanon, l'incertitude avait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'amour et… une certaine gêne ? Rhadamanthe se retint d'éclater de rire, un rire de pur bonheur, en constatant que l'homme qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie s'avérait aussi timide. Il le savait fragile à certains moments certes, mais qu'importe, cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un peu plus encore à son charme. Il caressa les lèvres tentatrices du pouce avant d'y déposer les siennes, approfondissant presque aussitôt le baiser lorsqu'il sentit Kanon lui répondre avec passion. Peut-être pas si timide que ça finalement…

oOo

Aphrodite des Poissons avait abandonné Mu à l'entrée du temple des Gémeaux et le regardait s'éloigner, perplexe. Il avait remarqué l'attitude étrange que son homologue adoptait en présence du Cancer et avait profité d'être seul avec lui pour jouer les investigateurs. En vain car le Bélier était resté évasif sur le sujet. Mais le Suédois n'estimait pas avoir perdu son temps pour autant car l'obstination qu'avait mise l'Atlante à éviter ses questions tendait plutôt à prouver qu'Aphrodite était sur la bonne piste. Ainsi donc, Mu ne serait pas insensible au charme de leur latin sanctuairien… Intéressant.

« Saga ? Kanon ? Vous êtes là ? » appela t-il en pénétrant dans le troisième temple.

« Dans la cuisine, Aphro. »

« Où est ton frère ? » s'inquiéta le Poissons en voyant Saga seul devant une tasse de café et, de toute évidence, inquiet.

« Il voulait s'isoler quelques instants. »

« Je vois. Comment va-t-il ? Avez-vous pu parler un peu tous les deux ? »

« Oui. »

A l'intonation de sa voix, Aphrodite devina aussitôt ce qui n'allait pas. Il s'approcha de son amant et vint l'enlacer par derrière, enfouissant son visage dans les boucles océanes, quoique d'un ton sensiblement différent de Kanon.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne dois pas te rendre responsable de ce qui arrive à Kanon. Il est adulte à présent et parfaitement capable de faire ses propres choix. »

« Je sais bien mais il semble tellement souffrir… »

Le Suédois resta pensif un instant avant de déposer un baiser tendre dans le cou de son jumeau.

« Tu as une idée de l'endroit où il a pu aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Je ne sais pas. Kanon a toujours été très fort pour se rendre invisible. Je n'aurais pas dû le laisser partir seul. » se reprocha encore Saga tout en sondant les abords du Sanctuaire à la recherche du cosmos de son jumeau.

Il releva brusquement la tête, attentif aux perceptions qui lui parvenaient faiblement. Aphrodite se redressa, lui aussi avait sentit quelque chose. Il se mit à sourire en croisant le regard stupéfait de son amant.

« Tu vois bien qu'il ne fallait pas t'en faire. Je crois qu'à présent, il n'y aura plus lieu de s'inquiéter pour lui. Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

« Je… je pense aussi. » balbutia Saga, heureux et troublé par les émotions qui lui parvenaient de son frère.

oOo

Pendant ce temps, Eaque et Angelo s'étaient retrouvés bredouilles dans leur recherche du Juge du Wyvern et avaient fini par faire une halte dans une petite crique abritée et isolée. Ils s'étaient débarrassés de leurs vêtements d'un commun accord et s'étaient accordé une baignade dans les flots rafraîchissants de la Méditerranée. A présent, allongés à même le sable à l'ombre d'un bosquet d'arbres, ils avaient naturellement repris là où ils s'étaient arrêtés le matin même et s'embrassaient sans aucune retenue.

« Je reconnais que tu as une certaine expérience pour les baisers. » haleta Eaque tout en reprenant sa respiration.

« Tu n'assures pas trop mal, toi non plus. » lui répondit Angelo, lui aussi à bout de souffle.

L'excitation des deux hommes était flagrante mais aucun d'eux ne semblait en être gêné. Au contraire, le Garuda effleura l'entrejambe du Cancer tout en dardant un regard malicieux dans celui, lubrique, de son compagnon.

« Es-tu aussi doué avec ça ou bien vas-tu me servir l'excuse du coup bas du Bélier pour te défiler ? » susurra t-il sur un ton de défi.

Aussitôt, Angelo le plaqua sous lui, mettant brutalement leurs virilités en contact.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, mes couilles c'est de l'or… »

« … massif, je sais. Que dirais-tu de faire fondre tout cet or… ? »

Un sourire ironique se dessina au coin des lèvres de l'Italien qui reprit la bouche du Népalais en un baiser presque violent auquel l'autre répondit tout aussi fougueusement. La température ambiante augmenta de quelques dixièmes alors qu'ils ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, cherchant à amplifier leur plaisir sans se soucier de brûler les étapes dites romantiques. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et rien ne comptait plus que le désir qui les dévorait entièrement. Ils roulèrent plusieurs fois sur le sable, chacun cherchant à s'assurer la position de dominant, sans jamais cesser de s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Leurs langues se trouvaient pour s'enrouler l'une autour de l'autre, se goûtaient, se testaient, s'appréciaient. Leurs mains ne restaient pas immobiles, occupées à parcourir leurs corps frissonnants et moites tandis que leurs sexes se raidissaient douloureusement entre leurs ventres, quémandant une délivrance pressante qu'aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir leur accorder.

« Tu ne tiendras plus longtemps… » souffla Angelo à l'oreille du Juge, lui-même au bord de l'orgasme.

« Parle pour toi. Je te pensais plus endurant. » lui renvoya Eaque qui maîtrisait difficilement sa jouissance.

Ils ne purent pourtant se retenir plus longtemps et se répandirent, dans un accord presque parfait, entre leurs deux corps tout en poussant un long râle de satisfaction.

« On aurait dû penser à prendre des serviettes, je suis plein de sable. » pesta la Cancer au bout d'un moment en passant sa main entre eux avant de la retirer couverte de sperme et de sable mélangés.

« C'est vrai que ce n'est pas du dernier confort. Un petit bain ? » proposa le Garuda tout en plongeant un regard gourmand dans celui encore embué de désir de son amant.

Angelo se releva souplement avant de lui tendre sa main et de l'entraîner dans l'eau. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à la taille avant de s'étreindre à nouveau, leur faim non encore rassasiée. Eaque se découvrait d'humeur joueuse et fit glisser ses doigts vers les fesses latines rebondies et parfaitement musclées tandis que son autre main venait enserrer la verge à nouveau en forme de l'Italien. Ce dernier émit un grognement de désaccord lorsqu'il sentit la caresse se préciser à l'entrée de son intimité et souleva le Juge par la taille pour l'installer sur un rocher relativement plat qui affleurait. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il le prit en bouche et s'appliqua à lui distiller maintes sensations sulfureuses, comme une provocation l'incitant à dépasser les limites de la luxure, si tant est qu'il ait pu y en avoir.

Eaque s'abandonna un moment à la torture érotique, profitant avec délice de la langue experte du Cancer qui le dévorait comme s'il s'était agi d'un esquimau en plein désert. Il était vraiment doué, c'était un fait indéniable. Cependant, le Népalais ne comptait pas rester inactif. Alors qu'il sentait qu'il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle, il repoussa doucement la tête d'Angelo et l'incita à grimper à genoux sur le rocher. Ce dernier, comprenant rapidement où le spectre voulait en venir, se positionna sur son torse et, passant une main derrière sa nuque, il investit sans plus attendre la bouche gourmande qui se mit aussitôt au travail. Avant longtemps, l'Italien donnait des petits coups de reins, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la gorge du Garuda qui ne s'en offusqua pas et redoubla même d'ardeur avant de recueillir la semence du Cancer qu'il avala sans se faire prier. Il sentait la peau de son dos se déchirer sur les aspérités coupantes de la pierre mais ne changea pourtant pas de position. Il avait amené son amant à éjaculer volontairement car il avait bien l'intention de le prendre, sorte de chalenge qu'il s'était lancé à lui-même, et il savait qu'Angelo ne le laisserait pas dans cet état après avoir joui lui-même. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option et Eaque la lui offrait tout en préservant son instinct dominant.

Le quatrième gardien n'en fut pas dupe pour autant, mais il était bon joueur et reconnaissait que son partenaire avait su retourner la situation à son avantage. Et puis, il ressentait encore du désir pour le Népalais et pouvait bien lui accorder ce qu'il attendait tout en se satisfaisant lui-même. Ignorant les arêtes effilées qui lui entaillaient les genoux, il s'empala lentement sur le Juge tout en exhalant un long râle entre douleur et plaisir. Eaque le laissa faire, savourant la sensation exquise de posséder ce corps parfait que la Dieu de la Mort avait eu avant lui. Cela lui procurait une sensation qu'il aurait été bien en peine de décrire alors que son sang se transformait rapidement en lave incandescente et parcourait ses veines à la vitesse d'un guépard fonçant sur sa proie.

Une multitude de frissons piquants vinrent brutalement lui envahir les reins alors qu'Angelo accélérait son mouvement tout en descendant toujours plus bas. Sentir Eaque l'investir de plus en plus profondément, jusqu'à venir effleurer cette zone si sensible, était sur le point de faire perdre pied à l'Italien. Son érection était revenue et pulsait douloureusement tout en frappant le ventre du Népalais à un rythme de moins en moins régulier tandis que la marée montante commençait à recouvrir leur couche improvisée. Il attrapa alors la tête d'Eaque et, sans cesser ses va-et-vient verticaux, l'aida à garder la tête hors de l'eau alors qu'il se contractait sous la caresse de la main qu'il recouvrit de son sperme, provoquant en même temps la délivrance du Juge qui explosa au plus profond de son corps.

Angelo resta un peu plus longtemps empalé sur son amant, ce dernier serré contre son torse. Il avait pourtant cru qu'il ne réussirait pas à trouver meilleur amant que l'Argenté et pourtant, même si le Garuda ne l'avait pas surpassé, au moins l'avait-il égalé, à la plus grande surprise de l'Italien. Si tous les habitants des Enfers étaient d'aussi bons coups, il allait faire de nombreux séjours là-bas dès que les accords seraient définitivement conclus.

Lentement, il se libéra du Juge et grimaça légèrement en glissant dans l'eau. Les rochers n'étaient décidément pas ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable pour ce genre de pratiques physiques. Il aida Eaque à se relever et à le rejoindre dans les vagues puis, se dirigèrent tranquillement vers la plage où ils s'allongèrent, épuisés mais comblés, sur le sable.

« Quand tu passeras par les Enfers, viens me rendre visite. »

« J'y manquerai pas. »

L'invitation était explicite, pourtant Angelo sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement de cul. Une véritable amitié s'était créée entre les deux hommes et tous deux savaient qu'ils auraient plaisir à simplement se revoir. D'autant que…

« Tu devrais tenter ta chance. »

« Occupe-toi de tes fesses et laisse-moi m'occuper des miennes. » rétorqua l'Italien sans aucune agressivité.

Eaque se souleva légèrement sur un coude pour observer son amant d'un jour. Il était indéniable que le Cancer avait changé et il ne doutait pas que le jour n'était pas si éloigné avant que Masque de Mort ne cédât définitivement la place à Angelo. Ses rapports avec les autres s'amélioraient et il retrouvait une certaine confiance en lui. D'ici quelque temps, le Juge ne serait pas surpris de le voir en couple et il était prêt à parier qu'il n'y aurait pas plus fidèle dans tout le Sanctuaire.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? » se méfia Angelo.

« Je me disais juste que vous formerez un beau couple. »

« Ta gueule. »

Pourquoi fallait-il que ce juge soit si observateur ?

A suivre…

_Avant dernier chapitre à suivre dans lequel sera enfin dévoilé au grand jour le génie de la Déesse de l'Amour…_


	25. Chapter 25

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Previously in DDS : Rhadamanthe a enfin tapé du poing sur la table (euh… dans l'eau ? sur un rocher ?) et, avec l'aide d'Athéna, Kanon lui a enfin ouvert son cœur. Eaque et Angelo se sont trouvés (chaud, chaud). Shaka a enfin accepté qu'il ne pouvait y avoir de suite dans sa relation avec Hadès et Shura joue les curieux._

_Ce chapitre NE SERA pas le dernier avant l'épilogue. Trop de choses à régler, trop de couples à revoir et trop de lemons pour un seul chapitre…_

_Un immense merci à NyaPowa pour ses remarques judicieuses et la correction des fautes qui persistaient à traîner par-ci par-là, ainsi qu'à Gajin pour son soutien et sa grande patience._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 25**

« Shaka, je peux te poser une question ? »

« Je t'écoutes, Shura. »

« Que s'est-il passé pendant que vous étiez aux Enfers ? »

La Vierge posa un regard surpris sur Shura.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Et bien… Vous avez changé, Masque de Mort et toi, depuis votre retour. Surtout toi. Tu es différent. Je veux dire, avant tu ne fréquentais quasiment personne, à part Mu peut-être, et tu ne supportais pas la présence de Masque de Mort alors que maintenant, vous êtes presque inséparables. »

Quelque part l'Indou avait espéré que ses pairs se rendraient compte du changement et qu'ils viendraient d'eux-mêmes à lui, mais maintenant qu'il était devant le fait accompli, il regrettait presque que cela ne fût pas passé inaperçu. Non pas qu'il ne désirât pas se rapprocher d'eux et mieux les connaître mais il se sentait soudain… si étrangement heureux. Et ce bonheur l'effrayait presque car il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait réellement droit, s'ILS y avaient réellement droit. Il suffisait de voir comment s'était soldé son début de relation avec Hadès – et le fait qu'il soit un Dieu et lui un humain ne rentrait plus en ligne de compte – ou bien encore, Kanon et Rhadamanthe. Après tout, ils étaient des chevaliers. La Garde Dorée. La dernière défense d'Athéna. Celle qui se devait d'être la plus puissante. Pouvaient-ils seulement se laisser distraire de leur devoir par des sentiments bien humains qui ne pourraient que les fragiliser, les rendre plus faibles face à l'ennemi ?

« Shaka ? »

L'indou s'aperçut brusquement qu'il s'était laissé aller à ses pensées, oubliant totalement la présence du Capricorne. Il lui offrit un sourire contrit sans pour autant prendre la parole. Que lui répondre ? Qu'ils avaient manqué violer leurs hôtes en Enfers et qu'entre deux ébats, lui-même était tombé amoureux de leur plus ancien et pire ennemi ?

« Je suis désolé, Shura, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sans trahir la confiance de Masque de Mort. Cependant, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu te sois aperçu d'un changement chez moi et surtout, que tu soies venu m'en parler. J'ai… comment dire ? »

Oui, comment dire ? Comment s'y serait pris le fier et imbu Chevalier de la Vierge pour expliquer qu'il voulait mieux le connaître ? Mieux LES connaître. Tous.

Shura observait son homologue avec une certaine bienveillance. Il ressentait l'embarras de son pair sans réellement en saisir les raisons. Certes, il avait remarqué avec un étonnement qui ne l'avait surpris qu'à moitié, que Shaka était plus abordable, plus enclin à fréquenter les autres Golds mais après tout, lui aussi avait bien le droit de profiter de cette nouvelle vie.

Depuis toujours, ils avaient été obligés de rester au Sanctuaire, cantonnés le plus souvent dans leurs temples, dans l'attente de nouvelles batailles qui ne manquaient jamais d'arriver. Quoi de plus normal à ce que Shaka, réceptacle de la pensée de Bouddha sur Terre, passât son temps à converser avec lui, à se rapprocher toujours plus de lui ? Tout comme lui, Shura, avait vénéré sa Déesse avec un empressement presque fanatique. Alors, puisque les guerres étaient terminées pour eux, puisqu'ils avaient droit à une autre chance, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Shaka n'aurait pas lui aussi, délaissé ses longues conversations phylosophico-religieuses pour profiter logiquement de cette seconde chance qui leur était offerte.

Là où le Capricorne reconnaissait être beaucoup plus intrigué, c'était à propos de cette subite amitié qui semblait s'être installée entre son ami d'enfance et la Vierge. Et, comme une coïncidence, suite à leur retour des Enfers. Shura ne tenait pas à faire montre d'une curiosité déplacée mais devait avouer que cela le travaillait un peu.

« Je suis content que l'on puisse tous apprendre à mieux se connaître, vraiment. Et si tu ne peux pas m'expliquer, ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure. J'aurais simplement voulu savoir ce qui avait incité Masque de Mort à baisser sa garde et à laisser Angelo réapparaître. »

Bien que Shura eût promis au Cancer, il y a longtemps, de ne plus jamais prononcer son véritable nom, il ne faisait plus aucun doute que son ami d'autrefois avait réapparu et que Shaka était au courant. Ce dernier sursauta légèrement en entendant le prénom de son protecteur, son ami, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre l'Espagnol. Mais, après tout, Shaka avait changé, comme eux tous d'ailleurs, et Shura devait s'habituer à ne plus le voir aussi stoïque et orgueilleux.

L'Indou tenta aussitôt de masquer sa surprise mais s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas échappée au Capricorne ? Non pas qu'il fut étonné que ce dernier connaisse le véritable nom de Masque de Mort, après tout, Shura et lui étaient amis d'enfance, mais il savait aussi que l'Italien n'était pas encore prêt à faire son come-back auprès des autres en tant qu'Angelo. Alors que répondre ? Shaka sentit une nervosité inhabituelle le gagner. Il regrettait tout à coup de se sentir vulnérable, aussi peu sûr de lui, mal à l'aise quand avant, il n'aurait rien laissé paraître de son étonnement, si tant est qu'il en eût ressenti. Avant, il aurait immédiatement trouvé une réponse appropriée. Avant, rien ne l'atteignait. Rien ne le perturbait. Avant.

Oui, mais justement. C'était avant. Et maintenant, il devait apprendre à maîtriser ses émotions – c'était d'ailleurs fou ce qu'il était devenu émotif, l'opposé exact de ce qu'il était… avant. Shura n'avait rien dit de mal après tout et il était même normal qu'il se soit aperçu de la transformation chez son ami de toujours.

« Et bien… Angelo est effectivement de retour mais… il n'est pas encore prêt à ce que cela se sache dans tout le Sanctuaire. »

Voilà ! C'était ce qu'il fallait dire. Il protégeait le secret d'Angelo tout en répondant honnêtement à Shura.

Celui-ci lui sourit gentiment. Il lui semblait mieux percevoir le nouveau Shaka – ou plutôt le véritable Shaka qui, à l'instar d'Angelo, remontrait le bout de son nez – qu'il avait en face de lui et se félicitait qu'il fût devenu – redevenu – l'ami de son propre ami. L'un et l'autre avaient, de tout évidence, vécu une expérience particulière aux Enfers qui les avaient énormément rapprochés et, même s'il se sentait un peu déçu que l'Italien ne se soit pas confié à lui, il était content qu'il pût le faire avec la Vierge.

« Je suis heureux que vous soyez amis tous les deux. Angelo est vraiment quelqu'un de bien et je ne doute plus à présent qu'il finisse par ranger définitivement son masque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé chez Hadès mais cela m'a ramené un ami et … peut-être un autre ? »

Une bouffée de joie envahit soudain le cœur de Shaka. Shura lui proposait son amitié. A lui. Shaka. Lui, qui n'avait même jamais connu le véritable sens de ce mot avant Angelo. Oh, certes, il avait toujours entretenu des relations assez proches de l'amitié avec Mu et Aiolia. Même si cela tenait plus de l'instinct protecteur de la part du Lion ou de la similitude entre leurs caractères paisibles et confiants qui pouvait exister avec le gardien de la première maison. C'était finalement bon d'être humain, même si c'était encore souvent destabilisant.

« Je serais plus qu'honoré de devenir ton ami, Shura. » répondit-il, sans pouvoir dissimuler l'émotion intense qui lui nouait la gorge.

Un instant décontenancé par le trouble authentique de la Vierge, le Capricorne plongea son regard droit et intègre dans les deux lacs turquoise Un long silence s'installa, chargé de reconnaissance et de chaleur, qu'aucun d'eux ne brisa tant il leur paraissait superflu d'y rajouter des paroles qui n'auraient, de toute façon, pas été aussi expressives et fortes.

Ils terminèrent leur thé en discutant, prenant plaisir à faire plus ample connaissance. Ils se découvrirent de nombreuses choses en commun, notamment de par leur dévotion à leurs Dieux, même si Bouddha n'en était pas réellement un.

oOo

Athéna et Aphrodite s'étaient éclipsées, les laissant seuls et délivrés d'un poids. Rhadamanthe observait Kanon avec minutie et une légère, très légère, pointe d'anxiété dans ses yeux dorés qui semblaient luire dans la semi obscurité de la grotte. Le Grec, bien que soulagé par les paroles de sa Déesse, ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à l'homme dont il était éperdument amoureux. Il était d'autant plus troublé que le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec le juge l'avait laissé chancelant lorsque ce dernier l'avait rompu et que Kanon s'était reculé sous le coup de l'émotion suprême qu'il avait ressenti à ce simple contact.

Lui qui n'avait jamais été le dernier pour passer à l'acte lorsqu'il sortait draguer avec Milo, se retrouvait brusquement intimidé face au Wyvern, n'osant même pas lever les yeux vers lui. Il se rendait compte, avec le recul, à quel point il s'était montré puéril, idiot. Oui, idiot ! Comment n'avait-il pas réalisé plus tôt le ridicule de son comportement ? A force de vouloir se convaincre que la seule voie acceptable était la rédemption, il en avait carrément ignoré ses propres sentiments. Même si, au fond de lui, il ne pouvait pas oublier ses erreurs passées, il n'avait pas le droit de refuser le pardon de ses frères, d'Athéna. Et ce serait leur faire offense à tous que de ne pas leur en être reconnaissant en partageant avec eux ce bonheur qui était enfin à leur portée. Il en prenait, à présent, pleinement conscience, cependant…

Cependant, il se retrouvait là, seul avec ce Juge dont il ne connaissait finalement rien, sauf qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien. Non pas qu'il voulut absolument trouver une explication au fait d'aimer mais… Après tout, ils ne s'étaient côtoyés que lors de combats et l'avait entraîné avec lui dans la mort. Mais, à part ça, il ne savait rien. Rien ?

Ah si ! Il faisait divinement l'amour ! A ce souvenir, Kanon s'empourpra violemment. Il avait couché avec Rhadamanthe ! Oh Déesse, comment était-il censé réagir ?

Rhadamanthe n'osait pas croire à son bonheur. Kanon rougissait. Les battements de son cœur redoublèrent tandis qu'il faisait un effort considérable sur lui-même pour ne pas se jeter sur le Grec. L'humidité froide qu'il sentit alors sur son entrejambe le ramena à la réalité et il entraîna Kanon hors de la grotte qui commençait à être immergée par les flots méditerranéens.

Ils marchaient à présent, côte à côte, l'anglais tenant toujours la main de l'homme qu'il aimait. D'une certaine manière, il craignait un peu de la lâcher, de peur que le jumeau ne s'enfuît encore, bien que ce dernier n'avait fait aucun geste pour se libérer. Ils n'avaient pas prononcé un mot depuis leur départ du Cap Sounion. Par gêne ? Parce qu'ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire qu'ils ne savaient pas par où commencer ? Ni l'un ni l'autre n'aurait su le dire, trop absorbés par leurs propres pensées. Rhadamanthe tirait presque Kanon en remontant les marches, pressé d'arriver à destination et de se retrouver seul avec l'élu de son coeur, n'accordant aucune attention aux regards tantôt étonnés, tantôt complices qu'ils croisaient. Kanon se laissait faire, trop confus pour réagir, seulement conscient du contact de la peau chaude dans sa main.

Le Wyvern fut carrément soulagé de ne trouver personne au troisième temple, Saga ayant dû rejoindre Aphrodite quelques étages plus haut. Il avait désespérément besoin d'intimité avec le cadet et n'aurait certainement pas supporté de devoir attendre une minute de plus. Ils avaient tant à se dire que s'il avait dû patienter, il sentait que l'amabilité, dont il s'était efforcé d'user depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire, aurait volé en éclat. Son regard avisa soudain des morceaux de mousse et de tissus déchiquetés qui parsemaient le sol près du canapé. D'abord intrigué, il sembla subitement réaliser et fixa Kanon d'un air mi-scandalisé, mi-amusé.

« Mon dragon ! Kanon ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! »

Planté au milieu du salon, Kanon avait tout l'air d'un petit garçon pris en faute. Oui, il s'était vengé sur la peluche dont le Wyvern ne se séparait jamais pour dormir, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de provoquer quelques sourires entendus entre Saga, Aphrodite et lui. Et non, ça ne lui avait procuré aucun soulagement de s'en être pris à un malheureux dragon en mousse qui ne lui avait rien fait, lui ! Il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir pendant que Rhadamanthe restait silencieux, face à lui, attendant de toute évidence une explication au saccage de son doudou, quoique… Il arborait un demi-sourire presque … attendri ? qui ne manqua pas de désarçonner encore plus le Gémeau.

Durant son séjour au Sanctuaire, le Wyvern avait appris à mieux cerner le cadet des Gémeaux. Il savait donc qu'il était parfois nécessaire de le secouer et le Juge n'allait se priver. Après tout, Kanon avait tout de même dépiauté SON dragon avec une application qui en disait long sur ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il était resté quelques heures plus tôt, mais aussi prouvait à quel point les sentiments du jeune homme étaient en conflit avec sa raison. Et puis, la patience de l'Anglais avait atteint ses limites et ce n'était pas en voulant à tout prix préserver la sensibilité du Grec qu'il ferait avancer le Schmilblick.

Il parcourut donc l'infime distance qui les séparait encore et lui passa une main sur la joue avant de la faire glisser sous son menton pour lui relever la tête. Alors que Kanon plongeait un regard surpris et passablement perdu dans le sien, Rhadamanthe se pencha et captura ses lèvres avec domination et tendresse.

Incapable de réagir, l'ex-dragon des mers se laissa embrasser avant de céder au besoin impérieux qui montait en lui. Timidement au début, puis de plus en plus passionnément, ne pouvant plus se défaire de cette bouche qu'il avant tant désiré retrouver sans se l'avouer. Leurs langues se trouvèrent naturellement et entamèrent un ballet connu d'elles seules dont Aphrodite, pourtant experte dans ce domaine qui était le sien, aurait certainement envié la sensualité. Les doigts du Grec s'accrochaient aux épaules de l'Anglais qui n'aurait pu espérer meilleure réaction. Bien qu'il eût déjà possédé Kanon une fois, il frissonnait à l'idée que le jumeau allait à nouveau lui appartenir, mais cette fois, pleinement conscient et consentant.

Peu importaient leurs fonctions respectives. Grâce à l'accord qui serait finalisé le lendemain, ils allaient pouvoir s'aimer en toute liberté. Certes, la contrainte de leur charge les empêcherait de vivre ensemble la majeure partie du temps mais au moins, avaient-ils la certitude qu'ils pourraient se voir suffisamment souvent pour que leurs séparations ne soient pas trop douloureuses. Rhadamanthe restait lucide et pragmatique et n'en demandait pas plus pour être heureux.

« Je t'aime. » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de l'ex-marinas qui ne répondit rien mais dont l'incertitude qui persistait malgré tout disparut totalement.

Alors que Kanon devenait de plus en plus entreprenant, oubliant toute retenue, l'Anglais se félicita d'avoir forcé un peu les choses. Il frissonna de plaisir anticipé lorsqu'une main grecque s'immisça dans l'échancrure de sa chemise, désireuse de redécouvrir ce corps qu'elle avait déjà caressé une fois sans en être pleinement consciente. Le fait d'être, cette fois, totalement lucide quant à l'identité de son partenaire, décuplait les sens du Gémeau, l'excitant presque diaboliquement alors que sa langue redécouvrait le goût du Wyvern, s'en délectant jusqu'à plus faim. Envolée son hésitation. Kanon avait l'étrange sensation d'explorer un terrain inconnu qui, au fur et à mesure de son avancée, se révélait familier. Il voulait prendre son temps pour savourer ses découvertes mais en même temps, il était impatient de retrouver l'ivresse que lui avait déjà une fois procuré ce corps si puissant et parfait.

Ses lèvres ne quittaient celles du Juge que pour mieux les reprendre, ne s'en lassant jamais, alors que ses mains parcouraient la peau découverte avec avidité. Il était impatient. Trop de temps perdu et plus assez devant eux pour ne pas laisser libre court à la faim dévorante qui le tiraillait. Après tout, ils auraient bien l'occasion de le prendre, ce temps qui leur était actuellement compté. Ils se désiraient trop. L'attente avait attisé leur désir aussi sûrement que le mistral renforçait l'incendie.

Rhadamanthe délaissa les lèvres gonflées du Grec et lui fit tendrement basculer la tête en arrière pour parcourir son cou de baisers légers et humides qui arrachèrent un gémissement à Kanon. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que les sensations que faisaient naître le Wyvern dans tout son corps, que ce besoin de lui qui menaçait de le rendre fou. Il voulait appartenir à nouveau à l'Anglais. Il voulait le faire sien. Se donner et prendre. Offrir et recevoir. Il voulait véritablement tout partager, pour la première fois de sa vie. Un dernier doute le fit se raidir dans les bras du juge qui releva un regard interrogatif, bien que voilé par un désir non dissimulé.

« Kanon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Je… » commença Kanon avant de réaliser l'évidence.

Il n'était décidément qu'un idiot ! La sincérité des sentiments qu'il lisait dans les yeux de celui qui allait devenir son amant ne pouvait le tromper, pas plus que la fougue qu'il sentait couver sous les caresses contenues de l'Anglais. Rhadamanthe le considérait comme son égal. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme son égal. Même quand il avait compris les intentions de Kanon lors de leur affrontement mortel, il ne s'était pas soumis, se battant jusqu'au bout. Parce que le Wyvern était enfin tombé sur un adversaire à sa mesure qui ne s'avouait jamais vaincu. Ils étaient égaux, se respectaient et s'aimaient. Et si le juge avait pris les choses en main en initiant leur étreinte, le jumeau savait à présent que ce n'était nullement dans un but de domination.

« Je t'aime. » répondit-il alors avant de renverser la situation et d'entraîner le spectre vers sa chambre.

Il allait l'aimer. Tout comme il se laisserait aimer. L'équilibre de leur relation passerait forcément par le partage et l'échange. Kanon en avait l'intime conviction et cela acheva de le rassurer sur son choix.

Leurs vêtements rejoignirent rapidement le sol de la chambre tandis que leurs corps se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre et que leurs bouches se retrouvaient pour ne plus se quitter. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs peaux déjà brûlantes et frissonnantes alors qu'ils luttaient tendrement pour se donner un maximum de plaisir, se faisant basculer à tour de rôle pour se procurer encore plus de sensations vertigineuses. Leurs halètements ne tardèrent pas à remplir la pièce tandis que la température ambiante augmentait sensiblement. N'y tenant plus, ils avaient fini par se retrouver inversés et gémissaient faiblement, s'efforçant d'apporter satisfaction à l'autre tout en se concentrant pour ne pas laisser éclater leur propre jouissance trop vite sous la torture buccale qu'ils s'infligeaient mutuellement.

« Serait-ce trop bon ? » demanda gentiment Kanon, ravi de constater que l'effet qu'il produisait sur le spectre suffisait à lui faire oublier ce qu'il faisait.

Rhadamanthe venait subitement de passer des Enfers au Nirvana. Par Hadès, la langue du jumeau était un véritable ravissement. Une pure félicité. Il se retenait pour ne pas laisser exploser l'orgasme qu'il sentait gonfler en lui mais n'allait plus tenir très longtemps à ce rythme.

« Kanon, je vais… »

« Laisse-toi aller. »

Et l'Anglais se déversa dans la bouche incroyablement experte en poussant un long râle de contentement alors que Kanon recueillait jusqu'à la dernière goutte de semence qu'il avala avec délectation avant de se retourner pour venir embrasser le blond qui reprenait son souffle.

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de… » commença Rhadamanthe en rompant tendrement le baiser.

« J'en avais envie. Je voulais te goûter à nouveau… et me faire pardonner pour le dragon. » murmura Kanon dans son oreille tout en ondulant sensuellement sur le corps du juge qui sentit son désir se réveiller.

« Fais-moi l'amour, Kanon. »

Malgré l'envie qui le tenaillait de connaître à nouveau la douce chaleur de l'intimité du Grec, l'Anglais tenait à se donner à Kanon. Pour le rassurer définitivement. Pour lui montrer qu'il voulait baser leur relation sur l'égalité et le partage. Parce qu'il le respectait en tant qu'homme. Et parce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde pour la peluche maintenant qu'il avait le Dragon original pour lui tout seul.

Le Gémeau le regarda intensément avant de l'embrasser avec passion tout en reprenant ses caresses affolantes, le mettant au supplice. Il le prépara avec délicatesse, malgré le feu qui couvait dans ses reins.

« Viens. »

Un simple mot murmuré d'une voix rauque dans laquelle perçait l'exigence d'un corps inassouvi qui n'aspirait plus qu'à la délivrance. Mais, au lieu de satisfaire à la demande du blond et de le posséder enfin, Kanon se pencha sur lui une dernière fois pour l'embrasser avec passion avant de l'entraîner avec lui alors qu'il se mettait sur le dos. Un instant décontenancé, Rhadamanthe rendit son baiser au Grec et se redressa au dessus de lui. Prenant appui sur le torse hâlé, il laissa le jumeau l'investir avec une douceur déconcertante qui manqua lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux tant ce moment était magique. Le sentir s'enfoncer en lui provoqua chez le juge une violente onde de plaisir qui le parcourut tout entier. Ils poussèrent un cri d'extase commun alors que Kanon continuait de retenir l'Anglais dans sa descente pour ne pas le blesser et lui apporter un maximum de sensations.

« Oh, Rhada… tu es trop bon ! »

« Alex. »

« Quoi ? »

« Mon vrai prénom… Alexander. » souffla le juge alors que Kanon l'emplissait totalement.

« Alex… Alex… Je t'aime. » cria soudain le jumeau alors que Rhadamanthe s'était mis en mouvement au dessus de lui, provoquant mille décharges dans son corps tendu à l'extrême.

Il s'empara de l'érection à nouveau conséquente de l'Anglais et calqua son mouvement sur ceux de son amant, venant à sa rencontre par des coups de reins puissants qui les amenèrent tous deux à des cimes de volupté qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteintes auparavant. Ils se libérèrent à quelques secondes d'intervalle dans de longs râles trahissant l'intensité de leur orgasme avant que Rhadamanthe ne se laisse retomber sur le Grec, épuisé et comblé.

Kanon avait l'impression d'être à Elysion – ou tout du moins l'idée qu'il s'en faisait – tant son bonheur paraissait parfait. Le Juge l'aimait. Ils s'aimaient. Il avait enfin accepté le pardon de ses frères d'armes et de sa déesse et l'avenir lui apparaissait merveilleux. Il caressait tendrement les mèches blondes collées par la sueur tandis que les battements de son cœur reprenaient un rythme normal.

« Alexander… Alex… » murmura t-il, rêveur. « Cela te va bien, je trouve. Mais j'aime bien aussi Rhadamanthe. J'y suis attaché en quelque sorte. Il fait parti de toi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kanon. N'en doute plus jamais. »

« C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai. J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'un tel bonheur soit possible. »

« Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Tu sais que tu es une vraie tête de mule quand tu t'y mets ? » plaisanta le juge tout en bougeant légèrement son bassin, stimulant ainsi une nouvelle érection chez son amant toujours en lui.

Leurs regards se voilèrent à nouveau de désir.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Qui c'est l'obstiné qui m'a couru après dans tous les Enfers, n'écoutant même pas les ordres qu'il recevait ? Hein ?! »

Nouveau déhanchement qui arracha un soupir de contentement à Kanon et amena un sourire satisfait sur le visage du Wyvern.

« Tu fais moins le malin là, quand tu es à ma merci. » le nargua encore le spectre avant de se voir retourné sur le matelas tandis que le Gémeaux s'enfonçait en lui d'un mouvement ample qui lui coupa le souffle et bloqua dans sa gorge le reste de sa répartie taquine.

Kanon ne retint pas un sourire victorieux en constatant l'effet qu'il faisait au juge, avant de lui caresser la joue d'une main. Il allait lui faire l'amour en prenant tout son temps cette fois.

oOo

« Mmmh, tu as des doigts absolument divins, mon amour ? »

Saga était allongé sur le ventre dans la chambre du douzième temple et savourait pleinement le massage que lui prodiguait son amant. Son angoisse à l'égard de son jumeau avait totalement disparue sous l'action conjuguée des mains douces d'Aphrodite et des émotions de Kanon qui lui étaient parvenues à travers le lien spécial qui existait entre eux. Cela eut d'ailleurs pour effet de susciter le réveil d'une certaine partie de son anatomie coincée entre le matelas et son corps.

Aphrodite, à cheval sur lui, se délectait des soupirs lascifs que son massage éveillait chez son compagnon. Lui non plus n'avait pas manqué de ressentir l'union du Wyvern et du jumeau de son amant. Il doutait d'ailleurs que tout le Sanctuaire ne l'ait pas ressenti tant celle-ci avait été intense. Il sourit tendrement alors que les premiers signes d'excitation engendrée par cette vague de sensualité commençaient à se voir chez Saga. Lui-même était déjà en grande forme et tout à fait prêt à relever le défi de prouver que son amour pour l'ainé des jumeaux pouvait être aussi fort que celui qui unissait le cadet au juge.

« Que dirais-tu de leur montrer que nous pouvons faire aussi bien qu'eux ? » susurra-t-il à l'oreille du Grec tandis qu'il lui écartait les cuisses pour l'investir en douceur.

Saga n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre sous la soudaineté de l'attaque qui lui coupa le souffle mais son brusque rougissement renseigna son assaillant quant à la gêne qu'il ressentait. L'ainé des jumeaux, au contraire de son frère, était pudique et savoir que tout le monde pouvait être au courant de ses élans amoureux le mettait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, les coups de reins de son amant eurent tôt fait de lui faire oublier la réalité et tout ce qui n'était pas eux et il ne tarda pas à hurler son plaisir tandis qu'Aphrodite le rejoignait dans l'orgasme.

« Tu es un pervers sournois. » l'accusa Saga après un instant de récupération.

« Oui, je le reconnais mais avoue que tu l'aimes, ton pervers sournois. » murmura le Suédois, allongé sur le dos grec.

« Oui, je l'aime et je vais d'ailleurs te le prouver. »

Et avant que son amant n'ait pu réagir, Saga le faisait basculer sur le côté et s'ingéniait à le mener au septième ciel par de savantes et exquises caresses manuelles et linguales.

oOo

Shaka et Rhadamanthe se tenaient devant leurs divinités respectives, un genou à terre et la tête baissée en signe d'allégeance, se demandant la raison de leur convocation.

Le Juge et Kanon avaient passé la nuit entière à s'aimer, conscients qu'ils devraient se séparer dès le lendemain pour une durée encore indéterminée et s'étaient fait leurs adieux en privé alors qu'Athéna était sur le départ, n'attendant plus qu'un émissaire d'Hadès et un Cancer qui se faisait désirer. Eaque et Shaka avaient bien entendu été les premiers à se tenir prêts et n'avaient pas manqué d'échanger un regard entendu en voyant arriver leur ami dont les traits fatigués en disaient long sur son activité nocturne et son retard. Il était de notoriété publique que l'Italien n'était pas un lève-tôt, cependant il lança un regard de reproches au Garuda qui s'était bien gardé de le réveiller.

Si Eaque n'en montra rien, Angelo ne manqua pas d'exprimer sa surprise lorsque seuls Rhadamanthe et Shaka furent autorisés à suivre Athéna dans le bureau du Dieu des Enfers.

« Tu as parfaitement accompli ta mission, Angelo. A présent, Hadès et moi devons nous entretenir d'une affaire qui ne concerne que Shaka et Rhadamanthe. »

L'Italien en resta stupéfait sans pour autant arriver à déterminer si c'était de s'être fait complimenter, ou bien d'avoir la sensation d'avoir été mis hors jeu alors même qu'il s'inquiétait pour Shaka, ou bien encore le fait que sa Déesse l'ait appelé par son véritable nom.

Cette dernière profita d'ailleurs du manque de réaction de son quatrième gardien pour suivre le spectre qui n'attendait plus qu'elle et disparaître derrière la lourde porte.

Malgré qu'il s'y fut longuement préparé toute la nuit à force de méditation intensive, Shaka reçut un choc en revoyant le maître des lieux et cacha immédiatement son trouble en s'agenouillant respectueusement devant lui. Il regrettait l'absence d'Angelo, ou même d'Eaque. Il se sentait vulnérable et n'arrivait que très difficilement à maîtriser les émotions de toutes sortes qui l'envahissaient. Il se focalisa donc sur le motif de la présence du Wyvern à ses côtés alors que leurs compagnons avaient été laissés à l'entrée. Il sursauta légèrement lorsque leur hôte prit enfin la parole et les invita à s'asseoir face au bureau, s'exécutant tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas croiser le regard qui le hantait tant.

« Tout d'abord, nous tenons à vous assurer que vous avez pleinement rempli vos missions respectives et que vous pouvez désormais vivre votre vie sans vous soucier d'une nouvelle guerre Sainte. Bien entendu, vous conservez vos fonctions en cas de menaces extérieures, ce qui n'est malheureusement pas à exclure, mais vous bénéficierez d'une plus grande liberté. Chevaliers et Spectres étant dorénavant libres de se déplacer comme bon leur semble, y compris dans nos deux Sanctuaires, avec tout de même quelques contraintes inhérentes à leurs charges qui seront, bien entendu, allégées. »

Un long silence suivit l'annonce d'Athéna qu'Hadès se contenta simplement d'approuver d'un mouvement de tête. Ses yeux ne quittait pas le jeune Chevalier de la Vierge, guettant la moindre de ses réactions et se demandant s'il devait s'inquiéter ou non du fait que ce dernier semblât fuir son regard.

« Vous devez certainement vous demander pourquoi vous seuls avez été convoqués alors que vous avez mené cette mission à deux. »

Seul Rhadamanthe laissa paraître son intérêt alors que Shaka gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur sa Déesse, s'efforçant de contrôler ses sentiments.

« Athéna est venue me faire une proposition que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Cependant, la décision finale n'appartient pas qu'à moi et quel que soit votre choix, soyez assurés qu'il sera respecté. » intervint alors Hadès, resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.

Shaka se félicita d'être parvenu à conserver une attitude neutre alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mais ne prit cependant pas le risque de croiser le regard de son amant. Ex-amant.

« Ce que nous allons vous proposer ne remet absolument pas en question votre valeur en tant que Chevalier d'Or ou Juge et il vous faut bien comprendre qu'il ne s'agit nullement d'une punition ou d'une quelconque sentence. Nous connaissons votre dévouement et avons simplement décidé que vous aviez mérité le droit d'être heureux avec la personne que vous aimez. Et si vous veniez encore à éprouver un quelconque sentiment de trahison, considérez ce qui va suivre comme la consolidation de la paix nouvellement instaurée entre nos deux Sanctuaires et un gage de sa longévité. »

Rhadamanthe oublia son impassibilité coutumière pour écarquiller les yeux de surprise. Il avait peur de comprendre où voulait en venir la Déesse de la Sagesse et en même temps n'osait croire en ce que cela impliquait pour Kanon et lui. Serait-ce possible que… ?

Contrairement au juge, Shaka avait parfaitement deviné la proposition qu'allait leur faire Athéna et s'était subitement refermé sur lui-même, un maelstrom d'émotions contradictoires tenant conférence sous ses mèches dorées.

Hadès n'avait pas manqué de percevoir le changement chez l'Indou et craignait à présent sa réaction lorsqu'il leur présenterait ce qu'il avait convenu avec Athéna. Il s'était tellement réjoui de cette solution qu'il n'avait pensé qu'à lui-même sans se soucier de la réponse que pourrait apporter celui qui avait réussi à faire battre à nouveau son cœur. A présent qu'il était confronté à la réalité, il angoissait à l'idée que ce dernier pût avoir changé d'avis sur ses sentiments, ou même qu'il pût faire passer son statut et son devoir de protecteur d'Athéna avant leur amour. Cependant, et malgré l'anxiété qui lui broyait soudain les entrailles, il se devait de penser aussi à son Juge et, même si Shaka le rejetait, au moins trouverait-il un peu de réconfort en pensant qu'il avait contribué au bonheur d'un de ses plus fidèles sujets.

« Rhadamanthe du Wyvern, si tu y consens, tu exerceras dorénavant de nouvelles fonctions qui consisteront à veiller au maintient de la trêve que nous venons de signer. Celles-ci t'obligeront à résider en permanence au Sanctuaire d'Athéna en qualité de garant de la bonne foi des Enfers. Je te laisse bien entendu le soin de désigner ton successeur qui devra être à même de te remplacer et de revêtir ton surplis dont tu n'auras plus besoin. En accord avec Zeus, tu recevras une nouvelle armure plus en rapport avec tes nouvelles responsabilités de gardien et… »

« Désolée, je suis un peu en retard mais vous n'avez pas idée de ce qu'il faut faire pour convaincre mon cher mari de créer deux nouvelles armures. »

Aphrodite, déesse de l'Amour et actuellement légèrement essoufflée, venait de faire une apparition inattendue, surprenant tous les participants qui la dévisagèrent comme si elle avait été une curiosité. Cette dernière finissait de remettre de l'ordre dans sa toge, trahissant ainsi ce qu'elle avait effectivement du faire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait d'Héphaïstos.

« Alors, où en étiez-vous ? Je vous en prie, continuez. » les exhorta-t-elle tout en prenant place sur un coin du bureau sans plus de formalités.

« Nous abordions justement la question des nouvelles armures et puisque tu es là, tu pourrais peut-être nous en appr… »

« Oh ! Elles sont formidables ! Elles ont des ailes magnifiques et sont d'une légèreté incroyable. Vous n'allez pas en revenir et je suis certaine que vous allez les adorer ! » s'extasia-t-elle sans se soucier de couper la parole à sa filleule qui secoua la tête en signe de découragement.

« Et on peut savoir quand elles seront prêtes ? »

Aphrodite se tourna vers Hadès, soudain sérieuse avant de reporter son attention sur le Saint de la Vierge.

« Et bien, il lui restait les ailes à terminer quand je suis partie. Je suppose donc qu'il a terminé… » répondit-elle, l'air pensif tout en continuant de fixer Shaka.

« As-tu des questions, Rhadamanthe, avant que nous ne te laissions le temps de réfléchir pour prendre ta décision ? »

« Une seule, Majesté. Si j'accepte de devenir Gardien, de qui dépendrais-je ? Je veux dire, vous avez toujours été mon seul et unique Dieu et … »

« Personne ne t'obligera à jurer fidélité à un autre que moi, cependant, tu devras faire preuve d'un respect sans faille à Athéna et lui accorder ta confiance. »

« Oui, Majesté. » acquiesça Rhadamanthe, un peu perturbé mais n'en montrant rien.

« Encore une fois, il ne s'agit pas d'une punition et tu es totalement libre de prendre la décision que tu choisiras. »

« Shaka. » prononça alors Athéna d'une voix douce, comme si elle percevait le trouble qui avait envahi son Chevalier et voulait le ménager.

« Déesse Athéna ? » s'enquit celui-ci tout en se demandant ce que les deux Dieux lui avaient réservé.

Le regard insistant de la Déesse de l'Amour le rendait plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité et il appréhendait un peu ce qui allait suivre après avoir entendu ce qui avait été proposé au Wyvern.

« Athéna, Aphrodite, si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection, j'aimerais pouvoir m'entretenir seul à seul avec le Chevalier de la Vierge. » intervint alors Hadès.

Bien que réticente à ne pas assister à ce tête à tête qui promettait plus qu'intéressant, Aphrodite descendit de son perchoir pour suivre Athéna et Rhadamanthe dans l'autre pièce.

Resté seul avec le Dieu des Enfers, Shaka tentait de maîtriser la panique qui menaçait de le submerger. Il avait plus que jamais conscience de la proximité de celui qui lui avait volé son cœur mais il s'était résolu à y renoncer et en avait trop souffert pour risquer de se laisser aller à un quelconque espoir à nouveau. Espoir que de toute façon il jugeait vain. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'on ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes, comme le lui avait si judicieusement fait remarqué Angelo un jour, et quoi de plus dissemblable qu'un mortel et un dieu ?!

« Shaka… » commença Hadès, peiné et terriblement angoissé de la réponse qu'allait lui faire son aimé.

A suivre…

_Oui, je sais, c'est pas cool, j'ai coupé au mauvais moment… Mais, à ma décharge, je n'avais pas le choix car, sinon, le chapitre aurait été disproportionné par rapport aux autres et je tenais à garder un équilibre dans la taille des chapitres. Il fallait donc que je coupe quelque part et cet endroit me paraissait le plus judicieux…_

_Vous devrez attendre deux semaines pour cause de Japan Expo pour avoir la suite, même si les chapitres suivants sont terminés. Je suis un peu sadique là et je le reconnais ^^_


	26. Chapter 26

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Le chapitre précédent devait être le dernier mais j'avais sous estimé sa taille. J'ai donc du le couper en deux pour l'alléger mais, cette fois, c'est réellement le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue._

_Milles excuses pour le retard, mais à peine revenue de la JE, je recevais de la famille à la maison donc…_

_Je vous poste de suite ce chapitre et répondrai aux commentaires demain._

_Petit résumé :_

_Athéna et Hadès ont enfin dévoilé le plan d'Aphrodite, enfin, une partie seulement et le Dieu des Morts a émis le souhait d'être seul avec Shaka pour lui annoncer lui-même ce qui avait été décidé le concernant._

_Plusieurs lemons dans ce chapitre, je vous aurais prévenus…_

_Et toujours une immense reconnaissance pour NyaPowa dont je ne suis pas parvenue à bout de la patience et qui a toujours conservé une franchise bienvenue dans ses commentaires, sans compter ses petites réflexions personnelles qui m'auront bien fait rire._

_Un remerciement spécial pour Gajin qui a bien voulu superviser ma vision d'Eaque et dont les remarques judicieuses m'ont permis de mieux exprimer ce que j'avais en tête._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 26**

Angelo râlait un peu d'avoir du laisser Shaka seul avec Hadès.

« Arrête, tu veux. Ils ne sont pas seuls puisque Rhadamanthe et Athéna sont avec eux. Et puis, que veux-tu qu'il lui arrive ? »

« Parce que tu trouves ça normal toi, qu'ils aient été les seuls convoqués alors que nous sommes, nous aussi, sensés avoir participé à la négociation du traité de paix ?! »

« Certainement que ce qu'ils avaient à se dire ne nous concernait pas. Mais, encore une fois, Shaka n'est pas seul et il est parfaitement capable de faire face au seigneur Hadès. Alors arrête de t'en faire pour lui. T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot ! Tu sais très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de cela. Je m'inquiète juste pour lui. Il est encore si fragile… »

« Je sais. »

Oui, Eaque savait tout cela et, bien qu'il n'en montrât rien devant le Cancer, lui aussi se faisait du souci pour la Vierge. Après tout, il était bien placé pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'aimer un Dieu sans espoir d'avenir et il savait aussi qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à l'Indou pour s'en remettre totalement. Si tant est que ce fut possible si l'on prenait en considération le fait que lui n'avait jamais réussi à oublier totalement Hypnos. Et, même s'il s'était fait une raison, il n'arrivait jamais à empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite en présence du Doré. Enfin, tout cela appartenait désormais au passé et il était suffisamment lucide pour ne plus nourrir de fausses espérances. Il ne doutait pas que Shaka y parvint un jour lui aussi.

La nervosité d'Angelo lui arracha un sourire et il décida qu'à défaut de pouvoir soutenir leur ami par leur présence, il pouvait toujours changer les idées du fougueux Cancer.

« Allez, viens, on bouge ! Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on a l'occasion de venir à Elysion alors autant en profiter. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il saisit le poignet de l'Italien pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du temple d'Hadès et ne tardèrent pas à arriver au bord d'un cours d'eau paisible qui serpentait à travers les champs de fleurs pour aller se perdre dans un sous-bois. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, le Garuda détala en direction des arbres.

« Le dernier arrivé n'aura pas droit au dessert ! »

Angelo ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à revenir de sa surprise et, sans chercher à comprendre de quoi parlait le juge, courut à sa suite tel un dératé, bien décidé à ne pas perdre contre ce dernier. Les deux hommes arrivèrent presque en même temps et s'écroulèrent en riant sur un parterre de mousse qui semblait avoir été posé là spécialement pour eux. Cependant, le Népalais avait gagné la course d'une courte avance et c'est, triomphant, qu'il chevaucha le Cancer, une lueur malicieuse au fond des yeux.

« J'ai gagné ! »

« Tu as triché ! »

Angelo tenta bien de bouder mais il dût rapidement capituler sous les chatouilles du Garuda et, bien vite, sentit le désir grandir en lui. Comme mus par la même impatience, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre tout en se défaisant de leurs vêtements avec un empressement trahissant leur faim. Leurs mains parcouraient leurs corps fiévreusement tandis que leurs bouches se scellaient l'une à l'autre et que leurs langues entamaient une ardente lutte de domination. Eaque avait repris sa place au dessus du Cancer et s'enivrait de sentir son amant répondre aussi parfaitement à ses caresses.

Alors qu'il en oubliait son inquiétude pour Shaka, l'image de Mu se matérialisa à l'esprit d'Angelo qui s'immobilisa soudainement, pris d'un remord malvenu et surtout dérangeant. Pourquoi pensait-il au Tibétain alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine et n'avaient pas forcément de sentiments amicaux l'un à l'égard de l'autre ? Et surtout, pourquoi ressentait-il cette désagréable impression de mal agir alors qu'il n'y avait strictement rien entre eux ? Au mieux, existait-il de la rancune chez l'Italien qui n'avait toujours pas pardonné son coup bas au Bélier et comptait bien le lui faire payer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il avait d'ailleurs sa petite idée sur la façon dont il ferait regretter au premier gardien d'avoir voulu le castrer. Pour combler le tout, il sentit son excitation retomber aussi sûrement qu'un soufflé sorti du four. Enervé, Angelo repoussa Eaque avant de se redresser, une intense colère peinte sur son visage.

« Hey ! On peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu n'as pas envie ? A moins que ce ne soit pas de moi dont tu aies envie… » plaisanta le Garuda qui avait, étonnamment, parfaitement saisi la raison du trouble soudain de son ami.

Il n'était pas dupe et c'était tout de même lui qui l'avait, en quelque sorte, incité à ouvrir les yeux vis-à-vis du Bélier. Il y avait d'ailleurs travaillé toute la nuit, entre deux ébats, distillant le doute dans l'esprit d'Angelo quant à ses véritables sentiments à l'égard de Mu.

« Et ben mon vieux ! On dirait bien que tu es accroc. Si ça c'est pas de l'amour, c'est que je ne m'y connais pas. »

« Ce que tu peux être con quand tu t'y mets. » grogna le Cancer, irrité.

« Je vous dérange, peut-être. »

Les deux amis tournèrent la tête en même temps vers le Dieu de la Mort qui se tenait nonchalamment appuyé à un tronc, les observant avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Thana. Tu fais dans le voyeurisme maintenant ? » ironisa Angelo sans pour autant se soucier de cacher sa nudité au Dieu.

« Disons que j'ai apprécié le spectacle mais que je l'ai trouvé un peu court. » rétorqua l'Argenté sans lâcher Eaque des yeux, les laissant glisser sans aucune pudeur sur le corps dévoilé du jeune juge.

« Tu veux peut-être te joindre à nous ? » lui proposa l'Italien qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le frisson qui avait parcouru la peau pâle du Népalais sous le regard insistant du Dieu.

Ce dernier lança un coup d'œil intrigué au Cancer. Voulait-il réellement inclure le Dieu dans leur petit jeu ? Non pas que les ébats à plusieurs le dérangeaient mais il s'agissait tout de même de Thanatos ! Le jumeau de son ancien amant ! Et même s'il avait tourné la page, il hésitait à trahir celui qu'il avait aimé avec son propre frère.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vous laisse seuls. » annonça t-il avec un sourire goguenard à l'attention d'Angelo tout en se relevant pour se rhabiller.

Thanatos délaissa un instant son examen détaillé de la silhouette pour le moins agréable à contempler du juge pour se rapprocher du Cancer qu'il enlaça sans plus de façon avant de l'embrasser impudemment. Eaque les observa mi-amusé, mi-envieux, notant au passage la faible résistance qu'offrait Angelo à l'étreinte quelque peu forcée du Dieu puis, attrapa ses affaires.

« Pourquoi t'en vas-tu ? Aurais-tu peur de moi, Juge du Garuda ? » le défia l'Argenté qui venait de relâcher le Cancer et le détaillait à nouveau de façon troublante.

« C'est vrai ça, pourquoi tu veux t'en aller ? Tu voulais un dessert ? Tu viens d'en gagner deux pour le prix d'un. » rajouta Angelo dont la libido venait de se réveiller sous le baiser sulfureux du Dieu et qui ne demandait pas mieux que d'avoir les deux meilleurs amants qu'il ait jamais connu.

« Je croyais que tu faisais un blocage, toi. » lui renvoya Eaque, fâché de se retrouver piégé.

« Crois-tu que tu puisses me résister, jeune Eaque du Garuda ? » siffla soudain Thanatos à l'oreille du Népalais d'un ton dangereusement bas.

Eaque, bien que surpris par le déplacement trop rapide du Dieu, ne s'affola pas pour autant. Malgré l'intonation dangereuse de l'Argenté, il ne se sentait pas menacé. Au contraire, il sentit une certaine fébrilité le saisir lorsque les doigts divins se refermèrent autour de son cou et ne paniqua pas plus lorsque le souffle commença à lui manquer alors que Thanatos resserrait son étreinte autour de sa gorge. Visiblement, le Dieu semblait apprécier ce jeune humain qui ressemblait étonnamment au Cancer dans ses attitudes rebelles et provocantes.

Ce dernier se sentait grisé par le spectacle érotique et ne se laissa pas mettre de côté. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et profita que le Népalais ne pouvait pas bouger pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en glissant une main sur le fessier rebondi du Dieu.

Eaque sentait sa volonté faiblir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire et répondit presque violemment au baiser d'Angelo. Le contact du corps de l'Argenté dans son dos intensifia le désir qu'il sentait monter en lui et il ne retint pas son grognement de satisfaction lorsque la virilité de Thanatos, mystérieusement débarrassé de tout vêtement, entra directement en contact avec ses fesses. Parvenant à tourner la tête malgré la pression sur son cou, il croisa alors le regard sans pupille du Dieu et ressentit une violente décharge dans son bas-ventre qui, couplée à la caresse buccale de l'Italien qui avait abandonné ses lèvres, accentua encore son érection.

« Il parait que l'étranglement décuple l'orgasme… » susurra le Dieu à son oreille.

« Il parait, oui. » parvint à répondre Eaque, totalement sous l'emprise sensuelle de l'Argenté, avant que ce dernier ne s'emparât à son tour des lèvres gonflées.

Eaque était submergé par les flots de sensations que lui procuraient ses deux tortionnaires aux goûts parfaitement immoraux mais tellement délectables. Lorsque Thanatos daigna mettre fin à leur baiser, le Népalais était à bout de souffle et totalement abandonné à la lubricité du duo. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes, s'enivrant de la luxure ambiante, avant de les rouvrir et de plonger un regard suave dans le métal liquide qui le dévorait littéralement. Une lueur maléfique brilla dans les orbes délavés tandis que Thanatos le forçait à écarter les jambes. L'excitation du Garuda était à son paroxysme, pourtant il se crispa en sentant le sexe de la déité s'immiscer entre ses fesses.

« Je n'ai pas pour habitude de violer mes partenaires. » l'entendit-il alors murmurer avant de ressentir une violente morsure à l'épaule. « Par contre, je trouve qu'un peu de douleur exalte les sens. »

Angelo, affairé à faire perdre la notion de la réalité à Eaque n'avait rien perdu de la scène et, abandonnant la virilité palpitante du juge, se releva pour venir lécher le sang qui affleurait en minces gouttelettes de la blessure légère. Le liquide, poisseux et traumatisant pour certains, avait toujours exercé un effet de fascination presque morbide chez le Cancer et celui si fluide et écarlate du Garuda était une véritable délectation sur sa langue.

Eaque avait conscience que les dents du Dieu n'avaient pas fait que laisser leur empreinte sur sa chair. Il réalisait, vaguement, que les Dieux jumeaux étaient aussi différents dans leurs personnalités qu'ils étaient semblables physiquement, hormis la couleur de leurs cheveux et de leurs yeux. Deux mains blanches ne tardèrent pas à venir se poser sur ses hanches, libérant ainsi sa gorge, dans un geste possessif qui le fit frémir malgré lui, l'obligeant à se plaquer un peu plus contre Thanatos alors qu'Angelo se pressait contre son corps, mettant leurs virilités en contact.

Gémissant plus fortement, Eaque se lovait entre ses deux tourmenteurs, ondulant contre leurs sexes pressés contre le sien et son intimité. Il avait confusément conscience de sa passivité lascive mais n'était plus en état de penser de façon cohérente. Un feu s'était déclenché, qui lui brûlait les reins, tandis que des lèvres, dont il n'arrivait plus à savoir à qui elles appartenaient, courraient sur sa gorge, dans sa nuque, mordillant ses lobes, ses épaules. Son corps n'était plus qu'un brasier gigantesque, ses sens exacerbés le mettaient au supplice tandis qu'une dernière pensée cohérente lui traversait l'esprit : s'il avait du faire une comparaison entre les Dieux jumeaux, nul doute qu'Hypnos serait arrivé second. Pas de beaucoup, mais second quand même, car l'Argenté ne semblait avoir aucune limite dans l'expression et la recherche du plaisir, sans toutefois en oublier son partenaire, ce qui le propulsait d'emblée _amant number one_ sur le plan purement physique.

Il suffoquait littéralement sous les attentions combinées des deux hommes et manqua défaillir de plaisir lorsque les doigts divins vinrent saisir la preuve flagrante de son désir. La sienne, mais aussi celle d'Angelo, qu'il flatta jusqu'à les faire exploser entre leurs ventres. Il ne dut qu'au fait d'être enserré entre les deux hommes de ne pas choir brutalement à terre tant ses jambes flageolantes peinaient à le porter.

« Est-ce toi qui lui a fait son éducation ? » demanda Thanatos à Angelo tout en continuant de parcourir la nuque offerte de baisers et de coups de dents plus ou moins prononcés qui faisaient trembler le Népalais.

« Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il est naturellement doué. »

« Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. » souffla Eaque, tentant de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

« Encore en état de réfléchir ? Il va falloir y remédier. » glissa d'une voix mielleuse le Dieu en recommençant ses caresses torturantes aidé par un Cancer qui ne demandait qu'à être son complice pour amener le Garuda aux frontières de la folie.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne prévirent le brusque sursaut de lucidité de leur proie qui se retourna soudainement vers l'Argenté pour, d'un mouvement rapide et précis, l'allonger sur le tapis de mousse et se positionner à califourchon sur son torse.

« Pas toujours aux mêmes de s'amuser. » osa-t-il alors qu'Angelo observait la scène d'un œil amusé et gourmand.

Thanatos aurait pu se libérer sans difficulté mais voulait voir jusqu'à quel point le Cancer avait raison quand il disait que le Népalais était naturellement doué. Il se laissa donc faire, tout en posant un regard ironique sur le Juge.

Ce dernier, parfaitement conscient malgré tout qu'il n'avait le dessus que parce que la Déité le lui permettait, l'embrassa sans douceur avant de glisser dans son cou, jusqu'à son épaule, et de lui rendre les morsures dont l'Argenté ne s'était pas privé.

Angelo s'était rapidement rapproché et avait profité que le Juge délaissât la bouche du Dieu pour l'embrasser à son tour à en perdre haleine tandis qu'il guidait une main divine vers sa virilité en transition. Thanatos s'abandonna volontiers au baiser qui le transportait à chaque fois, tout en satisfaisant à l'exigence du Cancer alors qu'Eaque continuait sa lente descente sur son torse, léchant, mordillant, embrassant chaque centimètre carré de peau qui passait sous ses lèvres.

Alors que le Garuda parvenait à l'entrejambe de l'Argenté, Angelo délaissa la bouche meurtrie pour le rejoindre et l'aider à dispenser un plaisir vertigineux au Dieu. Il embrassa tendrement Eaque avant de fondre avec lui sur le sexe dressé de celui qui était passé du rôle de bourreau à celui de victime, s'appliquant à le détendre en même temps. Ils prirent leur temps pour amener Thanatos au bord de la jouissance, le rendant fou de désir au point que le corps divin se tortillait sous leurs caresses étourdissantes et que des gémissements de plus en plus forts sortaient de sa bouche.

Abandonnant le membre de son amant, Angelo embrassa à nouveau langoureusement le Dieu avant de glisser vers son oreille.

« Laisse-le te prendre. »

Grisé par les sensations exaltantes qui déferlaient dans tout son corps et par le regard lubrique de l'Italien, Thanatos acquiesça machinalement et avant qu'il ne réalisât, le Cancer l'aidait à s'empaler sur le Garuda qui l'accueillit dans ses bras tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'intimité divine avec précaution et lenteur. Calquant ses mouvements de reins sur les ondulations du Dieu au dessus de lui, Eaque sentit le brasier le ravager à nouveau. Il devait se contrôler pour ne pas accélérer sa cadence qu'il savait frustrante pour son amant. Il tenta de se concentrer sur le contact du corps qui pesait contre le sien, caressant inlassablement le dos et les flancs de l'Argenté.

Voir le spectacle du Dieu possédé par le Juge exacerbait la libido du Cancer. N'y tenant plus, il se plaça derrière Thanatos dont il flatta les hanches avant de l'investir à son tour en même temps qu'Eaque.

L'Argenté crut qu'il était subitement écartelé et sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge alors qu'une brûlure intense se répandait autour de son intimité. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de surmonter la douleur qui pulsait sous l'effet de la dilatation supplémentaire que lui imposait soudain le Cancer. Ce dernier avait immobilisé le Garuda pour laisser le temps au Dieu de s'accoutumer à la double présence, conscient de la douleur que devait ressentir Thanatos. Mais il était tellement excité qu'il n'avait pas pu résister à la tentation. Il incita le Juge à bouger doucement avec lui, prenant volontairement un rythme lent pour que le plaisir finisse rapidement par surpasser la brûlure. Celui-ci le laissa guider leurs ébats tout en surveillant la disparition de la douleur du visage divin. Il n'avait pas été surpris de sentir son amant le rejoindre dans le corps de la Déité et avait même failli en jouir.

Alors que les deux humains se remettaient à bouger en lui, Thanatos sentit bientôt la souffrance refouler et, pour la première fois de sa vie, ressentit un plaisir inégalé sous les assauts conjugués dont la cadence sans cesse changeante le faisait passer de l'état de frustration à celui proche de l'orgasme à un rythme qui lui avait rapidement fait perdre le sens des réalités. Il ahanait à chaque coup de reins, au bord de l'euphorie, et ses yeux, voilés par une volupté sans limite, semblaient n'avoir plus que les prunelles du Népalais pour seul point d'ancrage.

Des gémissements à demi étouffés ne tardèrent pas à emplir le sous-bois tandis que l'air ambiant devenait moite et électrique. Thanatos se cambrait pour venir à la rencontre de ses amants. Ses sens étaient décuplés au point qu'il croyait devenir fou de plaisir à chaque fois que les deux hommes plongeaient en lui, plus loin, plus vite, plus fort. Le Dieu de la Mort était à la limite de son endurance et il explosa en longs jets blanchâtres sur son torse et celui d'Eaque en poussant un cri de délivrance exaltée, entraînant le soulagement de ses amants sous l'effet de sa contraction orgasmique.

Angelo se retira avec délicatesse du corps épuisé de l'Argenté avant de basculer sur le côté pour reprendre son souffle tandis qu'Eaque libérait presque tendrement le Dieu de sa présence. Tous trois allongé sur le dos, ils reprenaient peu à peu une respiration normale avec un sentiment de plénitude presque irréel.

« Ne t'avise plus de me refaire un coup comme celui-là ! »

« Tu étais consentant. Et puis, avoue que tu n'as jamais pris un pied aussi intense. »

Thanatos ne répondit pas au Cancer. Il devait bien reconnaître que, non seulement, le jeune juge s'était révélé un amant au dessus de la moyenne, se classant même dans le peloton de tête selon ses propres critères, mais qu'en plus, il ne regrettait pas l'expérience nouvelle que lui avait imposée Angelo. Et dire que c'était de simples humains qui l'avaient faite découvrir à un Dieu plurimillénaire… Il allait falloir qu'il remontât plus souvent à la surface. Les mœurs semblaient avoir sacrément évoluées depuis le temps qu'il n'était plus sorti d'Elysion.

oOo

« Shaka… »

« Seigneur Hadès ? »

Le Dieu ressentit un pincement au cœur face à l'impassibilité dont faisait preuve le Chevalier de la Vierge et au ton qu'il avait employé, imposant ainsi une distance Dieu/serviteur entre eux qui le blessait cruellement.

« Ne crois-tu pas que tu pourrais laisser tomber le protocole ? Nous ne sommes que tous les deux et… »

« Loin de moi l'idée de vous manquer de respect, Seigneur Hadès, mais je préfèrerais que l'on s'en tienne à des rapports strictement… professionnels et que nous en terminions au plus vite. »

Bien que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et que ses mains fussent moites d'appréhension, Shaka était satisfait de lui. Il avait réussi à conserver une certaine dignité face à son ancien amant et amour et ne s'était pas écroulé en pleurs à ses pieds. Une grande victoire sur lui-même, oui. Mais alors… pourquoi ressentait-il ce pincement douloureux dans sa poitrine ? Pourquoi cette victoire avait-elle un goût si amer ? Il avait réussi à éviter le regard du Dieu, pourtant, quand il releva les yeux vers lui, il sut aussitôt qu'il venait de commettre une erreur. Hadès paraissait contenir une souffrance dont l'Indou percevait l'intensité dans l'aura divine qui s'étendait dans la pièce. Un instant, il fut tenté de le rejoindre pour le prendre dans ses bras et effacer la tristesse qui avait remplacé l'éclat si merveilleux de ses yeux céruléens, mais se reprit instantanément en songeant que cela ne les mènerait à rien sinon à plus de tourments.

Hadès tentait d'encaisser le coup que venait de lui porter la Vierge. Il ne vit pas l'incertitude qui avait subrepticement brillée dans les orbes purs. Soit. Puisque Shaka voulait le prendre sur ce ton, il se plierait à sa volonté… dans un premier temps. Il ne pouvait non plus lui en vouloir de se protéger après la peine qu'il lui avait infligée. Il comprenait. Cependant, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de caresser l'espoir que, peut-être, les choses se seraient passées différemment, que l'Indou lui serait tombé dans les bras et qu'ils auraient pu tous deux oublier les semaines de torture qu'ils venaient de passer. Mais, à la réflexion, il préférait l'attitude présente qu'affichait son aimé. Fier. Digne. Majestueux et si… désirable.

« A ta guise, Chevalier de la Vierge. » répondit-il alors, entrant dans le jeu du sixième gardien.

Shaka resta imperturbable en apparence bien que son esprit ne manquât pas de s'étonner du brusque revirement apparue dans l'attitude du Dieu. Alors quoi ? C'était tout ? Etait-ce tout ce qu'il représentait aux yeux d'Hadès ? Ce qu'il avait représenté ?

La Vierge ne ressentait plus aucune peine dans le cosmos qui s'étendait dans la pièce. Au contraire, il n'était plus que puissance, arborant un visage inexpressif. L'Indou en ressentit une déception douloureuse mais parvint à se reprendre suffisamment rapidement avant que son hôte ne le remarquât et adopta une pose impassible.

Hadès n'en fut cependant pas dupe et, après un silence interminable qui mit les nerfs de Shaka à rude épreuve, il se décida à rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet. Il considéra comme inutile de chercher à tester les dispositions de celui qu'il aimait désespérément. Après tout, il n'allait pas tarder à être fixé et, même la proposition qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler était rejetée, sa décision était prise : il se battrait. Il était convaincu, au fond de lui, que Shaka l'aimait toujours et qu'il en souffrait, bien qu'il s'évertuât à le cacher.

« Shaka, Chevalier de la Vierge, émissaire d'Athéna, le traité de Paix est à présent signé. Mais plus que la signification de la fin des guerres, celui-ci instaurera un rapprochement nouveau entre nos deux Sanctuaires. La mutation du Juge du Wyvern au poste de Gardien de l'Alliance, dont l'acceptation par ce dernier ne fait aucun doute, est une garantie supplémentaire, pour vous Humains, à laquelle je consens sans aucune réticence. »

Tout en parlant, Hadès ne quittait pas le Gold des yeux, attentif au moindre haussement de sourcil, à la moindre expression de surprise qui se peindrait sur les traits délicats… Rien. Shaka semblait avoir retrouvé son calme et sa sérénité d'autrefois, redevenant l'un des chevaliers les plus redoutés du Sanctuaire de par son intelligence et sa force. Force mentale qui ne manquait pas d'impressionner la Déité Noire qui savait, malgré tout, qu'elle dissimulait la fragilité et la douceur de son possesseur.

L'Indou avait fermé les yeux pour mieux se concentrer et conserver la placidité qu'il s'était imposé. Il se demandait toutefois où le Dieu des Morts voulait en venir. Ils avaient donné de l'avancement à Rhadamanthe, et après ? En quoi cela le concernait-il ? Il n'avait qu'une hâte, sortir de cette pièce au plus vite. Il voulait retrouver la compagnie rassurante et réconfortante d'Angelo. Il voulait oublier. Tout oublier. Son cœur lui faisait mal et il sentait ses forces s'épuiser à force de les monopoliser pour maintenir cette attitude indifférente qui lui était pourtant innée, avant.

« Il nous a semblé judicieux, à Athéna et à moi-même, qu'il y ait deux Gardiens, issus chacun de nos Sanctuaires réciproques. Ta sagesse et ta droiture t'ont immédiatement désigné pour ce poste, cependant… en tant que résident permanent des Enfers, puisque là sera ta nouvelle assignation si tu l'acceptes, tu devras renoncer à ton corps mortel. »

Hadès fit une nouvelle pause afin de laisser le temps à la Vierge d'assimiler l'implication de ses paroles et ne fut qu'à peine surpris du manque de réaction du chevalier. Il faisait partie de la Garde rapprochée d'Athéna, après tout, et, lui plus qu'aucun autre, mettait un point d'honneur à accomplir son devoir envers sa Déesse. Les choses allaient se jouer maintenant et le Dieu des Enfers sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'il prenait discrètement une profonde inspiration.

« L'Arayashiki te permet de naviguer dans mon royaume avec ton corps de mortel mais il n'est que temporaire. Par je ne sais par quelle ruse, Aphrodite a réussi à convaincre Zeus de t'accorder une immortalité partielle. Tant que tu seras aux Enfers, le temps n'aura pas de prise sur toi par contre, dès que tu remonteras à la surface, il recommencera à s'écouler normalement. »

Shaka entendait les paroles d'Hadès mais ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Son esprit était en pleine confusion. L'immortalité. Il allait devoir passer l'éternité aux Enfers… chez Hadès…

« Non ! Je suis désolé, Seigneur Hadès, mais je ne peux accepter. »

Alors qu'il s'était attendu à tout, une explosion de joie, de colère, une crise de larmes, … tout, Hadès n'avait pas prévu la réaction de refus que venait d'avoir l'Indou et en resta interdit.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne peux pas accepter. » répéta Shaka sans la moindre trace d'émotion avant de s'excuser et de se lever avec l'intention évidente de se retirer.

Il devait sortir de là le plus vite possible ! Il était à bout. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser d'une seconde à l'autre et les digues qui retenaient ses larmes de lâcher à tout instant. Il devait s'enfuir. Maintenant. Tant qu'il en avait encore la force.

« Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de te retirer, Chevalier ! »

Shaka se figea à deux mètres à peine de la lourde porte. Ses traits étaient à présents livides et il sentait une forte compression sur sa poitrine, signe qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir plus longtemps. Il ne se retourna pas, hésitant entre son devoir qui lui intimait d'obéir à la Déité et son envie de fuir le plus loin possible de ce Dieu qu'il aimait en dépit du bon sens et de toute logique.

Hadès n'avait pas haussé le ton. Il avait simplement voulu le retenir, bien qu'il tentât toujours d'assimiler son refus. S'apercevant que la Vierge gardait obstinément le dos tourné, il s'approcha doucement de lui et lui posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule.

« Shaka… Ne veux-tu pas rester auprès de moi… pour toujours ? »

« Non ! » hurla alors l'Indou en se retournant violemment. « Cela t'amuse t-il tant de me faire souffrir ?! Tu m'as rejeté et maintenant tu voudrais que je tienne compagnie à ta solitude ?! Tu veux un substitut à Perséphone ?! Et bien, je refuse ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! »

Des torrents d'eau salée déferlaient à présent sur ses joues diaphanes mais Shaka n'en avait cure. Il déversait ce qu'il avait trop longtemps retenu sans pouvoir s'arrêter, hurlant sa colère, sa souffrance. Du fier et digne chevalier de la Vierge, il ne restait rien. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Il voulait faire du mal au Dieu autant que ce dernier lui en avait fait. Ses larmes l'étranglaient à moitié cependant il continuait à invectiver celui qui l'avait changé, transformé en un humain faible et fragile. Il lui en voulait d'autant plus qu'il sentait le doute l'investir de nouveau. Une mince espérance qui se frayait un chemin quand il voulait tout oublier, tourner la page.

Hadès le laissa faire, conscient de la nécessité pour celui qu'il aimait de laisser sortir tout ce qui l'empoisonnait depuis des semaines. Conscient aussi qu'il en était l'unique responsable, qu'il le méritait. Il nota mentalement que l'allusion à Perséphone le laissa de marbre, ne suscitant aucune émotion, et prouvant, s'il en était encore besoin que Shaka l'avait totalement remplacée dans son cœur. Il attendit patiemment que l'Indou se calmât un tant soit peu avant de le recevoir dans ses bras alors que ce dernier martelait son torse de ses poings, à bout de force. Il l'accompagna lorsqu'il se laissa glisser au sol, épuisé, et le serra contre lui. Oui, il comprenait le mal qu'il avait infligé à cet homme et n'aurait pas assez d'une éternité pour s'en faire pardonner.

« Shaka, je t'aime. » murmura t-il contre son oreille alors qu'il caressait tendrement la longue chevelure blonde.

Shaka sanglotait faiblement dans les bras de la Déité, vaguement conscient de sa position, tous ses sens focalisés sur cette main dans ses cheveux et la chaleur familière autour de ses épaules. Ses pleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir se tarir mais il ne pleurait plus de désespoir ou de colère à présent. L'espoir avait germé dans son cœur. Il releva un visage baigné de larmes vers le Dieu et rencontra deux orbes saphir qui l'observaient avec un sentiment auquel il ne croyait plus. Hadès l'aimait. Hadès partageait son amour. Sans plus réfléchir, l'Indou l'attrapa par le cou et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le Dieu millénaire répondit au baiser avec un bonheur tel qu'il crut que son cœur allait exploser. Shaka capitulait enfin. Il le croyait.

Après ce qui sembla un temps indéfini, leurs lèvres se séparèrent de quelques centimètres. Tous deux reprenaient leur souffle et leurs esprits. Hadès, malgré une position plutôt inconfortable ne bougea pas, gardant l'Indou dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur de l'avoir perdu qu'il ne voulait plus le lâcher. Il s'enivrait du parfum subtil de lotus qui se dégageait du jeune chevalier et savourait le contact du corps fin contre le sien, lui prouvant que tout cela était bien réel. Ils allaient rester ensemble pour l'éternité… enfin, pas tout à fait mais pas loin. Et puis, si Shaka ne remontait pas trop souvent à la surface, son temps ne s'écoulerait pratiquement pas. Il remercia silencieusement Aphrodite d'avoir réussi à obtenir un miracle de la part de Zeus. Lui-même n'avait pas pu se résoudre à l'idée de garder la Vierge auprès de lui en le ressuscitant. Cela aurait impliqué qu'il aurait d'abord du le tuer et Hadès n'en avait pas eu la force. Sans compter qu'il l'aurait condamné à rester aux Enfers, qu'il l'aurait privé de la lumière de l'astre solaire, de sa vie. Louée soit Aphrodite ! Il faudrait qu'il pense à la remercier en conséquence.

« Shaka, mon amour. Acceptes-tu de rester auprès de moi ? »

Il avait désespérément besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de l'Indou. Il voulait être sur. Vraiment sur.

Shaka rouvrit ses yeux aigue-marine et les plongea dans les prunelles emplies d'une sourde angoisse. Nul doute ne subsistait. Hadès l'aimait indéniablement et le voulait près de lui, pour toujours. Une bouffée de joie gonfla soudain son cœur tandis qu'il se serrait plus étroitement contre le Dieu.

« Oui, je le veux…. » souffla t-il contre son cou.

« Tu es sûr ? Vraiment certain ? Tu ne regretteras rien ? Tes fonctions de Chevalier ? Tes amis ? Ta vie là-haut ? Le s… »

« Oui, je suis sur. Et puis, n'as-tu pas dit que j'avais la possibilité de remonter quand je le voulais ? »

« Si, bien sur, mais… »

« … mais tu crains que je ne le fasse trop souvent et que le temps ne reprenne ses droits sur ma vie de mortel. » termina Shaka, devinant les angoisses du Dieu.

Il sourit tendrement face à la mine attristée et un peu coupable d'Hadès. Il comprenait mieux que personne ce qui lui faisait peur. Perséphone n'avait pas supporté cet isolement forcé. Et pourtant, elle n'y avait été contrainte que quelques mois dans l'année. Il n'y avait aucune distraction aux Enfers autre que le chant des muses ou la musique de Thanatos. Le propriétaire des lieux était habitué depuis des millénaires à vivre isolé des autres Dieux et de toute autre forme de vie que ses sujets, il se complaisait dans le calme apaisant d'Elysion. Mais, en serait-il de même pour Shaka ?

« J'avais déjà pris ma décision lors de mon précédent séjour ici. Qu'Athéna me pardonne, mais j'étais prêt à mourir encore une fois pour pouvoir rester à tes côtés pour toujours. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et puis, maintenant que la paix est instaurée, je parierais que les Enfers vont devoir s'habituer à voir un peu plus de vivants débarquer. Alors, oui, j'accepte cette nouvelle fonction de Gardien de l'Alliance et oui, j'accepte de partager ta vie pendant les prochains millénaires. »

Un sourire, trop rare, étira les lèvres pleines de la divinité. Dire qu'il était heureux en cet instant était encore loin de la réalité. Il embrassa son ange blond avant de se reculer à nouveau.

« Il faut avertir les autres ! Je ne veux plus attendre pour pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras à nouveau ! »

Emporté par l'euphorie de son bonheur, Hadès se releva d'un bond, aidant Shaka à faire de même, avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entraîner vers la lourde porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Athéna et Rhadamanthe, qui attendaient patiemment dans l'autre pièce, sursautèrent sous la surprise avant de fixer le Dieu d'un air abasourdi. Etait-ce réellement Hadès, habituellement calme et froid, qu'ils voyaient gesticuler en tous sens et les noyer sous un flot de paroles dont aucun ne parvint à saisir le sens tant ils étaient stupéfaits ?

Shaka avait suivi, par la force des choses et… de la poigne du Dieu, la tornade qu'il avait créée sans le vouloir et s'amusait, à présent, des mines ahuries de sa Déesse et du Juge du Wyvern. Lui aussi aurait bien sauté de joie mais curieusement, il ne s'en sentait pas la force. A la place, il éprouvait une sensation d'apaisement et de bien-être telle qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti auparavant, même lors de ses méditations les plus poussées. Il posa une main calme et tranquillisante sur l'avant-bras de son amant, stoppant net sa volubilité soudaine, avant de se tourner vers Athéna qui n'en revenait toujours pas de voir Hadès dans cet état. Mais après la scène à laquelle elle avait été soumise la dernière fois, devait-elle encore vraiment s'étonner de quelque chose ?

« Déesse Athéna, je vous remercie de la confiance que vous avez bien voulu placer en moi et j'accepte, avec un immense honneur et une joie intense, la nouvelle charge de Gardien de l'Alliance. Je m'engage à me soumettre aux lois qui régissent les Enfers et à témoigner le plus grand respect au Seigneur Hadès, ainsi qu'… »

« Désolée, je suis en retard ! Quelqu'un à aller voir tant que je passais par là et ça s'est un peu éterniser. Alors qu'est ce que j'ai manqué ? »

La Déesse de l'Amour venait de faire une apparition remarquée au milieu du groupe. Courtement, bien qu'élégamment vêtue d'une légère tunique parme brodée d'or, elle portait un diadème – de travers – qui retenait son opulente chevelure – quelque peu emmêlée – en arrière. Elle avisa soudain le couple qui se tenait toujours par la main et se précipita vers eux, un sourire radieux aux lèvres carmines – un peu coulant le rouge à lèvre.

« Enfin ! Vous vous êtes enfin décidés ! Vous y aurez mis le temps ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, mes enfants ! Et bien, Rhadamanthe, ne fais pas cette tête ! Ton maître a le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi. Tout comme toi ! Tiens, d'ailleurs, j'ai parlé avec Kanon avant de partir et l'ai informé que tu allais bientôt vivre définitivement avec lui. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas cru. Je me demande bien pourquoi… Ce garçon est vraiment tête de mule quand il veut… Athéna, il semblerait que Seiya te cherche partout. Une histoire de fête d'anniversaire qu'il voudrait voir reportée à une autre date parce qu'il a déjà prévu d'aller voir sa sœur au Japon, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il est un peu bizarre ce petit, tu ne trouves pas ? Enfin. Puisque tout à l'air de bien se passer ici, vous voudrez bien m'excuser mais je vais profiter un peu plus de ma présence en ces lieux… »

Et avant qu'aucun n'ait pu réagir, ni même placer un mot dans le flot ininterrompu que venait de leur déverser Aphrodite sans même reprendre sa respiration une seule fois, celle-ci disparaissait comme elle était apparue, légèrement froissée et échevelée.

Quelques cerbères ailés flottèrent dans la pièce alors que tous tentaient d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rhadamanthe se secoua le premier et s'agenouilla devant son Dieu en le priant de l'excuser avant de se retirer, la mine préoccupée.

Hadès le laissa partir d'un signe de tête. Dans sa main, la chaleur rassurante de celle de Shaka lui rappelait à quel point il était heureux. Tellement heureux qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une chose, en finir le plus rapidement possible avec les formalités afin de retrouver son amant en intimité.

Athéna observa son chevalier… ex-chevalier de la Vierge, d'un air attendri. Elle avait fait le bon choix.

A suivre…


	27. Chapter 27

**Dérapage des sens **_par __**Hyoga**_

Disclamer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à Masami Kurumada… même les spectres.

Résumé : Fic post Hadès. Tout le monde est vivant ! Zeus a lourdement insisté sur un cessé le feu et pour un rapprochement des différents sanctuaires en conflit. Des émissaires sont envoyés sur place… N'importe nawak, lemon. DM, Shaka, Thanatos et Hadès comme vous ne les avez jamais imaginés … ou pas … Kitty c'est pour toi !!! Bonne lecture !

_Et voilà ! Dernier chapitre. Fin de fin. Il ne me restait plus qu'un petit tour des couples à faire (juste pour s'assurer que tout va bien^^)._

_Un clin d'œil à NyaPowa à qui je dédis la dernière partie de chapitre. Tu le voulais, le voilà ! En espérant qu'il te plaise. Merci à toi pour ta franchise et ta patience. J'en profite pour conseiller à celles qui ne la connaissent pas encore d'aller lire sa fic interactive « Une histoire pas comme les autres. ». N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires car c'est grâce à vous que la fic peut avancer et pour moi qui connais la suite, je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises…_

_Et un immense merci à Gajin qui a toujours pris de son temps pour me faire part de ses remarques et sans qui Eaque ne serait pas Eaque. Merci du fond du cœur et continue de nous régaler avec NWS._

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 27**

Cela faisait deux mois que le traité avait été signé et qu'il résidait à présent en permanence au Sanctuaire, dans le temple des Gémeaux. Il avait décliné l'offre que lui avaient faite la Déesse et Shion de lui allouer un logement, Saga ayant définitivement migré vers le douzième temple.

Rhadamanthe se retourna dans le lit, tout à fait réveillé. Un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit alors qu'il réalisait pour la millième fois en deux mois qu'il ne vivait pas un rêve. Son bonheur était bel et bien réel, tout comme l'homme étendu à ses côtés. Deux mois qu'ils vivaient une passion qui semblait sans limite.

L'ancien Juge, promu Gardien de l'Alliance, ressentait encore parfois de la nostalgie pour ses anciennes fonctions. La décision n'avait pas été facile à prendre. Partagé entre son amour pour Kanon et son devoir de Juge des Enfers, il vouait une immense reconnaissance à Valentine qui avait su trouver les mots qu'il fallait pour le convaincre et pour qu'il ne ressentit aucun sentiment de trahison ou d'abandon vis-à-vis de son Seigneur et de ses pairs.

Valentine… Rhadamanthe n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour désigner son successeur, la Harpie s'étant imposé comme une évidence dans son esprit. Son bras droit depuis toujours, Valentine connaissait mieux qu'aucun autre sa manière de travailler et les responsabilités qui lui incombaient. Le surplis du Wyvern l'avait accepté relativement facilement et l'Anglais n'avait alors plue eu aucun doute quant à son choix. Il était rassuré. Les Enfers et Hadès étaient entre de bonnes mains.

Sa prise de fonction au Sanctuaire s'était de même passée sans difficulté majeure. La première surprise passée, tous les chevaliers avaient accueilli la nouvelle de la mutation de Shaka et du juge avec des félicitations non feintes et s'étaient réjouis pour leur ami en apprenant son idylle avec Hadès. Aucune rancune n'avait été exprimée ou, de ce qu'avait pu en percevoir Rhadamanthe, ressentie.

Un mouvement à côté de lui l'informa du réveil proche de son amant et il se redressa sur un coude pour mieux l'admirer.

« Bonjour, marmotte. »

« Mmh… 'Jour. Quelle heure est-il ? »

« 7 heures. Tu as dormi comme une souche. »

« La faute à qui ? » marmonna Kanon sans ouvrir les yeux et en s'étirant comme un chat.

« Aurais-tu des réclamations à faire ? » le taquina le blond.

« Aucune… si ce n'est que tu ne m'as pas encore dis bonjour comme il faut. »

Esquissant un sourire prouvant son bonheur, Rhadamanthe changea de position pour venir recouvrir le corps chaud du Grec avant de lui offrir un baiser sulfureux.

« Bonjour, mon ange. »

« Bonjour, mon amour. » murmura Kanon contre les lèvres de l'homme qu'il aimait tout en écartant docilement les cuisses pour le recevoir en douceur.

oOo

Dans le douzième temple, les occupants étaient déjà bien affairés. Levés aux aurores, ils se démenaient à quatre pattes dans la terre meuble de la roseraie de son propriétaire.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi on avait besoin de se lever aussi tôt ? »

Aphrodite lança un coup d'œil amusé à son amant.

« Parce qu'il est bien plus agréable et plus facile de jardiner lorsque la rosée est encore présente. N'est-ce pas délectable d'exhaler toutes ses senteurs ? »

« Si, bien sur. Rappelle-moi juste de ne pas m'endormir si tard la prochaine fois. »

Le Poissons délaissa un instant ses précieux rosiers pour plonger son regard azur dans les yeux taquins de son compagnon. Il était heureux que ce dernier ait laissé le temps des Gémeaux à son frère et Rhadamanthe et soit venu vivre avec lui. Cela prouvait, s'il en était encore besoin, la profondeur de ses sentiments.

« Je te promets une longue séance de massage après, tu veux ? »

« Ça s'appelle du chantage ça. » plaisanta Saga.

« Mais un chantage n'en est un que lorsque l'on force la personne à faire ce qu'elle ne veut pas. Serait-ce ton cas ? » rétorqua Aphrodite en arborant une mine excessivement déçue.

« Tu sais bien que je prends plaisir à faire tout ce que tu veux du moment que je suis avec toi. » sourit le Gémeaux, pas dupe du tout mais ne supportant pas de voir son amant malheureux.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et se remirent au travail, simplement heureux d'être ensemble.

Depuis l'Alliance que le Sanctuaire avait passé avec les Enfers, l'atmosphère générale s'était allégée sans pour autant que les chevaliers se relâchassent. Les entraînements journaliers avaient été maintenus, plus par soucis de les voir conserver la forme qu'en prévision de combats à venir. Des tours de gardes avaient aussi été mis en place, ce qui laissait à ceux qui n'étaient pas d'astreinte, toute liberté. Chaque gardien avait apprécié ses nouvelles mesures, goûtant pleinement à cette nouvelle vie.

« Tu sais, je pense qu'il faudrait fleurir les abords des temples, histoire de les rendre moins austères. » reprit Aphrodite après un long silence.

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée si leurs propriétaires sont d'accord. »

« Nous allons faire comme ça alors. » décida le Suédois, certains que ses frères ne s'y opposeraient pas.

« Nous ? » releva Saga, plus pour embêter son Poissons que par refus de l'aider dans son entreprise.

« Oui, nous ! Et nous allons mettre les autres à contribution aussi. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'ils ne nous donnent pas un coup de main. Ce sont leurs temples après tout. »

Saga explosa de rire devant l'air déterminé de son compagnon. Il adorait quand Aphrodite ne doutait de rien et encore plus quand il avait la satisfaction de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir résister au Poissons.

Aphrodite le regarda un instant, les mains sur les hanches, dans une posture feignant le mécontentement, avant de le rejoindre dans son hilarité.

« Tu sais que tu es pire que Shion quand tu t'y mets ? »

« Je sais mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, non ? » répliqua le plus jeune en se penchant vers son amant pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

oOo

« Tu sens cette ambiance sereine et débordante d'amour qui règne sur le Sanctuaire ? » demanda Milo à Camus alors qu'il finissait de fourrer un dernier pull dans son sac déjà plein à craquer.

Le Verseau s'arrêta un instant de faire sa propre valise et prit de temps de s'imprégner de l'atmosphère si particulière qui s'était installée sur tout le Sanctuaire depuis peu.

« Tu as raison, Milo. Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour l'occasion de dire ça mais c'est bon d'être revenu à la vie. Surtout si c'est pour avoir la chance de vivre à tes côtés. »

« Oh, Camus… » s'écria le Scorpion en délaissant son pull qui ne voulait de toute façon pas rentrer dans son sac et en se jetant au cou du Français.

« Milo… nnh… Milo, on va être en retard. » haleta le Verseau, soudain victime du débordement affectif de son compagnon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Camus, le jet ne va pas partir sans nous puisqu'il n'y a que nous qui allons le prendre. Oh, mon Camus, tu te rends compte ! Trois semaines entières ! Rien que nous deux ! Je n'arrive encore pas à y croire ! » s'émerveilla l'arachnide avant d'étreindre à nouveau son amant.

« Justement, Milo. Plus vite nous serons à l'Isba, plus vite tu y croiras et… nous serons enfin vraiment seuls. » remarqua judicieusement le onzième gardien qui peinait à maîtriser les pulsions que faisait naître le Grec en lui.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire réagir Milo qui bondit sur son sac de voyage avant de le balancer sur son épaule et de se diriger vers la porte de leur chambre.

« Et bien, Camus ! Dépêche-toi, on va être en retard. » lança-t-il au Français avant de disparaître.

Camus esquissa un sourire attendri puis se releva du lit pour refermer sa valise. Il connaissait décidément son compagnon par cœur et avait hâte, à présent, d'être perdu avec lui au milieu de l'immensité enneigée.

oOo

« Grand Pope, il faut absolument faire quelque chose pour mon toit ! Athéna mouille à chaque fois qu'il pleut ! Ce n'est plus possible ! »

Shion regarda, interloqué, le gardien de la dixième maison, se demandant si, lors de sa résurrection, les Dieux n'avaient pas oublié son problème de surdité. Il lui était impossible de croire que ce chevalier noble qui ne vit que pour la justice, le protecteur le plus fidèle d'Athéna, ait pu prononcer de telles paroles ambiguës. Il jeta un œil à Dokho qui lui confirma que son ouïe fonctionnait parfaitement et reporta son attention sur Shura qui se tenait fièrement devant lui, son visage affichant le plus grand sérieux quant à sa requête.

Partagé entre une irrépressible envie d'éclater de rire et le sérieux qu'il se devait de conserver en toute circonstance, Shion regretta un instant de ne plus porter le casque intégral qui aurait au moins eu l'avantage de masquer le sourire qui s'agrandissait sur son visage sans qu'il n'y puisse rien. Il se permit quelques secondes pour se reprendre avant de répondre à Shura sans exploser de rire. Ce que le chevalier, en face de lui, aurait à coup sur mal pris.

« Shura, tu… »

Un pouffement mal contenu venant de sa droite l'interrompit dans son élan et il se mordit violemment la langue pour ne pas céder à la tentation de laisser libre court à son hilarité. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la Balance qui se maîtrisait de plus en plus difficilement et qui finit par éclater d'un rire ridiculement aigu, tétanisant le Pope tandis que Shura les regardait tous les deux avec incompréhension. Qu'avaient donc ces deux-là ? Athéna prenait l'eau à chaque orage et ça les faisait rire ?! Car l'ex Bélier s'était laissé contaminer par le Chinois et riait à présent à gorge déployée.

Shura continuait de les fixer d'un air stupéfait où se mêlait la colère. Comment osaient-ils se moquer d'Athéna ? Surtout Shion, son plus proche représentant ?! Et Dokho qui avait toujours incarné la sagesse ?! Ils ressemblaient à des gamins à rire bêtement comme ça ! Le Capricorne se refrogna et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, attendant qu'ils se calmassent. Grand Pope ou Vieux Maître, il allait te leur donner une leçon de respect qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier !

Cependant, l'hilarité de ses aînés ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer et redoublait même en intensité, au point que la Balance se tenait à présent les côtes. Vexé, l'Espagnol tourna les talons et quitta la salle du trône. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait pu dire de si drôle et se refusait à imaginer que les survivants de la première guerre Sainte pussent manquer de respect à la Déesse qu'ils révéraient.

Alors que les pas du Capricorne s'estompaient, Shion et Dokho tentaient tant bien que mal de maîtriser leur hilarité, sans grande réussite. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut infiniment long, ils reprirent leur souffle et se regardèrent, un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres.

« Tu crois qu'il l'a mal pris ? »

« A ton avis ? » répondit le Pope à la question de son ami de toujours.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Shura soit toujours aussi innocent qu'il ne se soit pas aperçu du double sens de sa phrase. »

« Et pourtant… »

« Il faut absolument lui trouver quelqu'un. On ne peut pas le laisser comme ça ! » s'exclama Dokho, désolé de constater qu'un des leurs soit toujours solitaire sur le plan affectif quand les neuf dixième d'entre eux étaient casés ou proches de l'être.

« C'est pas gagné… »

oOo

Hadès veillait sur le sommeil de Shaka étendu prêt de lui avec une tendresse toute amoureuse. Depuis deux mois qu'il était enfin auprès de lui, le Dieu des Enfers avait changé. Il était plus ouvert, même s'il n'avait jamais perdu sa bonté naturelle envers ses sujets pendant sa dépression, plus souriant. A tel point que les habitants du monde souterrain avaient surnommé leur nouveau résident : le soleil d'Hadès. Bien entendu, cela était revenu aux oreilles du maître des lieux et il n'avait pu que leur donner raison. Shaka était tel un soleil, baignant les Enfers, et surtout son cœur, de sa lumière. Il avait illuminé sa vie pour son plus grand bonheur et Hadès savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais le laisser repartir. Cependant, il n'avait apparemment pas trop de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là car Shaka ne semblait pas s'ennuyer le moins du monde aux Enfers. Ils passaient déjà énormément de temps ensemble à traiter des affaires courantes, l'Indou semblant y avoir rapidement pris un grand intérêt, puis l'ex Vierge méditait dans les jardins d'Elysion.

Shaka prenait son nouveau rôle de Gardien de l'Alliance très au sérieux et s'attardait souvent à discuter avec les spectres et les juges, appréciant de les connaître mieux et apprenant en même temps le fonctionnement précis des Enfers et le rôle de chacun. Du Chevalier de la Vierge, prétentieux, suffisant et imbu de lui-même, il ne restait rien. L'Indou était devenu un homme juste, sensible et sociable avec lequel les sujets d'Hadès prenaient toujours plaisir à discuter.

Hadès se pencha vers son amant endormi et effleura ses lèvres d'un baiser léger avant de se lever silencieusement et de s'habiller. Avant de franchir la porte de leur chambre, il se retourna vers le lit. Oui, décidément, Shaka avait apporté la lumière dans ses ténèbres et il n'aurait jamais assez de l'éternité pour le chérir comme il le méritait. Sur cette dernière pensée, il referma la porte avant de se diriger en direction des cuisines, bien décidé à apporter le petit déjeuner au lit à son soleil.

oOo

Masque de Mort pénétra dans le premier temple d'un pas déterminé. Il revenait tout juste des Enfers où il avait fait de fréquents allers-retours depuis la signature du pacte d'alliance et s'était résolu à rendre visite à un certain petit mouton qui le narguait depuis quelques temps. Il s'enfonça parmi les colonnes de grès et arriva bientôt devant l'entrée des appartements privés du propriétaire des lieux. La porte était ouverte et il s'y engouffra sans bruit. Il sentait la présence de Mu et le découvrit affairé dans la cuisine à se préparer du thé.

« Salut. »

L'Atlante sursauta violemment avant de se retourner d'un bloc tout en laissant choir la tasse qu'il tenait à la main. Celle-ci alla se fracasser au sol sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parût s'en soucier. Le Cancer semblait satisfait de son petit effet et le Bélier écarquillait les yeux de surprise en découvrant son invité inattendu sur le seuil de sa cuisine.

« M…Masque de Mort ? Que viens-tu faire chez moi ? » balbutia-il, encore sous le coup de la surprise.

« N'ai-je pas le droit de rendre visite à l'un de mes frères ? » ironisa l'Italien en observant le jeune homme avec une attention par trop déstabilisante pour ce dernier.

« Si… si, bien sur, mais je ne m'y attendais pas. Tu… Nous n'avons jamais été… très proches alors… »

Pourquoi la présence du quatrième gardien le mettait-elle dans cet état ?! Mu se serait giflé s'il avait été en possession de tous ses moyens. Ce qui n'était pas le cas et l'énervait d'autant plus. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. D'autant que le Cancer semblait fortement s'amuser de constater le trouble qu'il provoquait chez son hôte.

« J'allais me faire du thé. Puis-je t'en offrir une tasse ? » proposa-t-il tout en se penchant pour ramasser les débris à ses pieds, s'accordant ainsi une trêve pour reprendre contenance et remettre ses idées en place.

« Pourquoi pas. » répondit Masque de Mort sans bouger de son poste d'observation.

Il était venu avec l'intention première de se venger du coup bas que lui avait infligé le Tibétain quelques mois auparavant et pour vérifier les sous-entendus d'un certain Poissons et d'un certain Juge à propos de l'attirance que pourrait ressentir Mu envers lui. Il repoussa l'idée dérangeante de tenter de comprendre cette sensation étrange qui l'envahissait depuis quelque temps lorsqu'il pensait à son compagnon d'arme.

Non pas qu'il eut cru en un quelconque coup de foudre, non. Ces foutaises n'étaient pas pour lui même s'il devait reconnaître que l'Atlante ne le laissait pas indifférent. Et pas seulement sur le plan physique.

« Zut ! »

L'exclamation poussée par Mu sortit le Cancer de ses pensées et il s'aperçut alors que le jeune Or s'était coupé en ramassant les morceaux de la tasse brisée. La vue du sang qui s'échappait de l'entaille fit aussitôt augmenter la tension de l'Italien. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du liquide vermeil qui contrastait merveilleusement avec la pâleur de la peau sur laquelle il commençait à se répandre. A cet instant précis, ce ne fut pas l'instinct sanguinaire de Masque de Mort qui s'éveilla à cette vision. Une chaleur doucereuse s'élevait dans son abdomen, stimulant sa libido et son insatiable appétit sexuel.

Mu se releva alors dans l'intention évidente de soigner sa blessure superficielle.

« Non, attends ! » intervint brusquement le Cancer en fondant sur sa proie pour lui emprisonner la main et aussitôt porter le doigt blessé à sa bouche.

Sous les yeux effarés du pauvre Bélier, qui ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter ni que penser de celle de son invité acariâtre, Masque de Mort se mit à sucer la plaie avec une délectation évidente sans lâcher le regard perdu de Mu. Son instinct de prédateur s'était réveillé face au comportement troublé de sa prise.

Prise qui n'avait jamais autant eu la sensation d'en être une alors qu'il sentait son corps le dénoncer sous le contact de la bouche de l'Italien dont la langue semblait presque le brûler autour de son majeur coupé. Il devait absolument se reprendre s'il ne voulait pas terminer sur le tableau de chasse de son homologue. Mais ses sens le trahissaient et il sentait sa volonté s'effriter un peu plus chaque seconde. La lueur métallique qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme qui le surplombait l'hypnotisait désespérément et il ne put alors réprimer un couinement plaintif lorsqu'il sentit un bras lui enserrer la taille pour le plaquer plus étroitement contre son tourmenteur.

_« Non ! Athéna, Shion, venez à mon aide. »_ implora-t-il silencieusement dans un dernier sursaut de raison alors qu'il se sentait basculer sur le plan de travail.

Masque de Mort n'était plus en état de se maîtriser. Il voulait posséder Mu et rien d'autre ne comptait que la sensation grisante du corps de l'Atlante contre le sien, épousant parfaitement ses formes comme s'il lui avait été prédestiné. Il s'était attendu à plus de résistance de la part du jeune homme mais ne s'en étonna pas outre mesure. Tout en le coinçant contre le meuble près de l'évier, il le débarrassa sans douceur de ses vêtements, dévoilant enfin la nudité de son hôte à sa vue. Par tous les dieux, qu'il était beau ! Magnifique ! Si sensuel ! Si érotique ainsi exposé à son regard lubrique.

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas bien d'avoir agi comme tu l'as fait. Cela mérite une punition. » susurra le Cancer sur un ton qui ne disait rien qui vaille au Bélier.

« De… de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Je… je n'ai rien fait… » se défendit Mu, perdu.

« Si tu voulais le faire avec moi, il te suffisait de demander. »

« Non ! Je me suis déjà…nh… excusé pour ça. » tenta Mu tandis qu'il se sentait envahi par des sensations jusque là inconnues.

« Ce n'est pas suffisant. Et tu sais quoi ? Plus j'y repense et plus je me dis que ton geste n'avait rien d'innocent. »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je… C'était un accident. »

« Serais-tu jaloux, petit mouton ? » insista Masque de Mort tandis qu'il s'excitait de plus en plus à voir Mu se tortiller désespérément sous ses attouchements sans pour autant pouvoir y résister.

« Non…aah… » gémit l'Atlante alors qu'une caresse plus précise faisait réagir son corps d'une façon par trop révélatrice de ses propres désirs.

« Tu as envie de moi. »

Que répondre à cela quand tout son être le trahissait ?

« Tu es plutôt appétissant. Je parie que ta peau doit avoir un goût délicieux. Que dirais-tu qu'on s'amuse un peu tous les deux ? C'est bien ce que tu cherchais, non ? »

Sa volonté l'abandonnait et Mu se sentit brusquement frustré quand Masque de Mort le délaissa pour l'éloigner en direction du réfrigérateur.

« Voyons ce que nous avons… Ah ! Parfait ! Je ne te savais pas si gourmand, Mu. »

Avant que le Bélier ne comprenne de quoi parlait le Cancer, un contact froid le fit sursauter, provoquant la chair de poule sur sa peau parfaitement imberbe.

« Moi aussi, j'adore la chantilly… surtout quand elle est aussi bien présentée. »

Mu retint un gémissement quand Masque de Mort se mit à déguster le met sucré à même son corps. La langue du Cancer traçait des sillons brûlants sur son torse et l'Atlante devait faire un effort considérable pour ne pas crier d'extase. Il avait vaguement conscience qu'il aurait du repousser l'Italien mais n'en avait plus la force, ni même la volonté. Il était sur le point de s'abandonner entièrement à la délicieuse torture.

Le visage de Masque de Mort exprimait une intense satisfaction de voir sa proie totalement à sa merci et incapable de lui résister. Aphrodite avait bel et bien vu juste : le Bélier en pinçait pour lui et il n'allait pas se gêner pour en profiter. Il repoussa pour la deuxième fois la sensation étrange qu'il désirait en fait plus qu'une simple vengeance à la mode Death Mask et attrapa le Nutella qu'il avait aussi sorti du frigo. Il eut une vague pensée pour Any, la petite serveuse de l'unique café de Rodario qui aurait sûrement crié au scandale en apprenant que l'Atlante conservait la pâte à tartiner au froid.

Lui aussi avait un penchant pour les sucreries et les trouvait encore meilleures quand il pouvait les associer avec ses penchants sexuels. Il plongea son doigt dans le pot et en badigeonna les bourgeons rosés déjà bien dressés, s'amusant à les exciter un peu plus du bout de l'ongle.

« Mmmh… »

« Tu es vraiment sensible, dis-moi. »

Cette constatation faisait monter le désir du Cancer qui se pencha sur sa victime consentante pour remplacer ses doigts de sa langue, décuplant le plaisir du Tibétain de façon exponentielle alors que lui-même parvenait à la limite de sa résistance. Mais il ne se lassait pas de voir le Bélier ainsi soumis à ses instincts pervers. Il termina de lécher les dernières traces de chocolat avec gourmandise avant de se redresser pour observer son hôte. Son regard lubrique caressait le corps alangui avec un plaisir évident, presque malsain, pourtant, Mu ne le craignait pas. A travers les volutes d'extase dans lesquels il s'enfonçait inéluctablement, une dernière lueur de raison lui disait que le Cancer ne lui ferait aucun mal.

N'y tenant plus, Masque de Mort se déshabilla rapidement à son tour. Se défaire de son pantalon aurait pu suffire pour ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mais il voulait sentir la peau du Bélier sur la sienne. Il voulait se repaître de sa douceur, de sa chaleur qu'il sentait sous ses doigts fébriles.

Le cheminement des mains du Cancer sur son corps était une torture diabolique qui ne tarda pas à amener Mu à un état de manque. Son sens des réalités l'avait depuis longtemps déserté et même s'il avait eu vaguement conscience qu'il risquait de se faire violer ni plus ni moins, il n'aspirait plus, à présent, qu'à assouvir la faim que déclenchait Masque de Mort en lui. Il remonta docilement ses jambes sur les hanches de son bourreau alors qu'une main s'immisçait en direction de son intimité inviolée et qu'une langue exigeante lui faisait manquer de souffle. Il eut cependant un hoquet quand il sentit un début d'intrusion dans son corps et se crispa malgré lui, malgré le désir impérieux qui lui brûlait les reins.

Masque de Mort s'en aperçut et s'immobilisa. Le Bélier allait-il la lui jouer prude quand il ne faisait quasiment aucun doute qu'il n'attendait que ça ? Il laissa son regard parcourir la peau sur laquelle commençaient à apparaître les stigmates de son empressement quelque peu brutal avant de revenir sur le visage de Mu. Il fut surpris de lire un mélange d'angoisse et de confiance dans les yeux expressifs malgré le désir qui les voilait. Son mouvement de recul ne lui avait pas non plus échappé. Pas plus que sa signification. Masque de Mort avait suffisamment défloré de jeunes vierges des deux sexes pour savoir reconnaître l'innocence chez son partenaire. Ainsi donc, Mu était encore pur. Cette révélation produisit un effet inattendu chez l'Italien.

Alors que Mu était partagé entre l'appréhension et la confiance innée que lui inspirait inconsciemment le Cancer, il perçut le changement chez Masque de Mort. Un peu étonné, il sentit ce dernier se faire plus doux, plus prévenant. Jusque dans son regard qui n'avait plus rien de métallique mais qui exprimait à présent une douceur que le Bélier n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez lui. Décontenancé par la transformation du Cancer, Mu était incapable de réagir, se laissant à nouveau envahir par la fièvre déclenchée par l'Italien.

Angelo se pencha sur l'Atlante pour l'embrasser avec passion tandis qu'il le préparait patiemment, délicatement, attentif à ne pas provoquer plus de douleur que celle inévitable lors d'une première fois. Il ne voulait pas blesser Mu. Il était celui qui allait prendre sa pureté alors qu'il était tout à fait improbable que l'Atlante la lui eut donnée de lui-même s'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais Angelo ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière bien que le Masque se soit totalement retiré de la scène, et il s'appliquait donc à ne pas lui laisser un trop mauvais souvenir. Un sentiment étrange et doucereux le saisissait au fur et à mesure qu'il sentait son jeune amant se détendre sous ses doigts et il décida de ne pas s'y attarder pour se concentrer uniquement sur le plaisir qu'il pourrait offrir à Mu. Se faire, en quelque sorte, pardonner de lui prendre son innocence, même s'il doutait que cela suffirait et qu'il devrait certainement faire face à la rancœur du Bélier. Après.

« Masque de Mort… » haleta Mu, soumis à un brasier inconnu et nouveau.

« Je suis désolé, Mu. » souffla Angelo alors qu'il forçait les chairs pourtant détendues de son jeune partenaire.

Ce dernier avait beau avoir une parfaite maîtrise de son corps et de la douleur, il suffoqua sous la brûlure qui l'irradiât tandis que le Cancer le pénétrait enfin. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment sans jamais oser espérer qu'il arriverait un jour. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que cela ferait aussi mal !

« Endure encore un peu. »

Il tentait de se détendre en vain quand il sentit la main chaude et calleuse de son amant autour de son érection ramollie, ravivant des ondes de plaisir qui ne tardèrent pas à surpasser le feu de son intimité. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour plonger directement dans deux océans déchaînés par la passion et se cambra de plaisir quand il sentit son compagnon bouger en lui. Par Athéna ! C'était indescriptible ! Il était submergé par une jouissance sans limite.

Angelo grimaça légèrement en constatant l'étroitesse de Mu. Il culpabilisait de faire subir cela au jeune homme mais ne voulait, ne pouvait pas arrêter. C'était trop bon. Mu était si serré, si chaud autour de lui. La réalité autour de lui se disloquait pour ne laisser plus qu'eux. Il n'avait plus conscience que du corps réactif de l'Atlante. Il se délectait des petits bruits qu'émettait le Bélier malgré lui et amplifia son mouvement de hanche. Il voulait l'entendre hurler son plaisir. Se repaître de ses cris d'extase.

Mu avait perdu pied, débordé par la multitude de sensations plus intenses les unes que les autres qui le traversaient à chaque coup de rein de son amant. La douleur avait entièrement disparue pour laisser la place à un plaisir décuplé. Il n'y avait plus que le Cancer qui plongeait encore et encore en lui, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort. Il n'arrivait plus à endiguer le flot d'émotions qui le traversaient.

« Je t'aime. » hurla t-il alors que l'orgasme le fauchait et qu'il se répandait dans la main de son amant.

Désarçonné, Angelo ne put se retenir et s'épancha dans le corps assouvi et encore tremblant qu'il étreignit aussitôt avec une sorte de désespoir inconscient.

-***-

« Je suis désolé. »

Ces mots murmurés très bas contre son oreille sortirent Mu de l'état de bien-être dans lequel l'avait plongé ses ébats avec le Cancer. Masque de Mort s'excusait ? De quoi remettre en question tout ce dont il avait toujours été intimement persuadé vis-à-vis du quatrième gardien. Déroutant aussi. Pourquoi était-il désolé ? Mu resta cependant immobile, profitant encore un peu de sentir le poids de l'Italien contre lui, sa peau aux senteurs méditerranéennes, sa chaleur rassurante. Le sentir encore en lui. Il réalisait son comportement mais ne regrettait rien. Il avait fait l'amour avec celui qu'il aimait en secret depuis bien trop longtemps et devait, à présent, admettre qu'il n'y aurait probablement pas de prochaine fois. Non, il ne regrettait pas, même si une petite pointe douloureuse commençait à se faire sentir dans sa poitrine. Il avait eu la chance d'avoir l'Italien rien qu'à lui pendant un petit moment et chérirait ce souvenir éternellement. Peu importaient les raisons pour lesquelles Masque de Mort était venu le voir et avait agi de la sorte. Il l'aimait et était prêt à lui pardonner tout ce qu'il voulait.

Angelo retardait autant que possible l'inévitable séparation d'avec cet homme si pur qu'il en avait été touché malgré lui au point de faire battre en retraite le Masque. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pu réprimer ses pulsions et de lui avoir pris son innocence… En fait, non ! Il s'en voulait surtout de ne pas le regretter. Il était aussi déstabilisé par les dernières paroles de Mu. Il hésitait. Il y avait peu de chance pour que l'Atlante les eût prononcées sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Seulement, que ressentait-il, lui, pour le disciple du grand Pope ? Il avait beau être honnête avec lui-même, il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais été amoureux alors comment aurait-il pu savoir ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on l'était ? Quant à donner une signification à ce qu'il éprouvait pour le Bélier…

Lentement, il se libéra de l'étreinte de son hôte avant de le délivrer de sa présence avec d'infimes précautions et de se redresser sans même lui accorder un regard. Il ramassa ses affaires et celles de l'Atlante qu'il lui tendit avant de se rhabiller en silence.

Mu s'était efforcé de ne pas le retenir lorsque Masque de Mort s'était retiré, laissant un vide immense qui manqua le faire pleurer. Il avait saisi les vêtements que le Cancer lui avait tendus et les avait enfilés sans dire un mot tout en lançant de fréquents coups d'œil à son amant d'une heure. Ce dernier paraissait gêné, mal à l'aise, et Mu en fut d'autant plus blessé qu'il aurait au moins espéré que l'Italien se serait comporté avec lui comme avec ses autres amants. Après tout, il s'entendait bien avec Kanon et Milo et le Bélier savait qu'ils avaient tous deux eu une aventure avec Masque de Mort.

« Masque de Mort, écoute, il n'y a aucun problème avec ce qu'il vient de se passer, je t'assure. Je… »

Angelo se retourna vers lui avant de soupirer longuement. Il n'aimait pas la tentative de Mu de minimiser l'incident et ne voulait surtout pas qu'il en nourrît un sentiment de culpabilité. Cependant, il ne voulait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs.

« Mu, je … »

« Chhhut. » lui intima doucement le Bélier en lui posant son doigt sur les lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer. « Je le voulais tout autant que toi. Il n'est pas nécessaire de s'étendre dessus. »

Non, Mu ne voulait plus qu'il s'excusât. Cela lui faisait trop mal. Il préférait garder le souvenir d'un instant de passion partagée plutôt que la sensation d'une erreur commise que l'Italien regrettait.

« Ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure. C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mu pâlit brusquement, confirmant ce que pensait Angelo. Son cœur se serra inexplicablement à ce constat et, dans un élan incontrôlable, il l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Je ne sais pas où tout cela nous mènera, ni même si je serais capable de te rendre ton amour un jour mais… je veux bien essayer si tu es d'accord. »

Les mots avaient franchi sa bouche avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de les penser et il se surprit lui-même à en ressentir un profond soulagement, comme si tout prenait enfin un sens et que ce mal-être qu'il traînait depuis leur résurrection disparaissait soudainement.

Mu essayait de retenir ses sanglots de bonheur, le visage enfoui contre le torse puissant de l'Italien. Par il ne savait quel miracle, une chance venait de lui être donner d'être un jour aimé en retour par l'homme que son cœur avait choisi bien malgré lui. Sa gorge nouée par l'émotion l'empêchait de s'exprimer et il n'osait relever la tête de peur que Masque de Mort ne le trouvât trop émotif en voyant les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux. Cependant, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps du Cancer, lui faisant comprendre ainsi qu'il était partant pour tenter l'expérience.

Rasséréné mais ne sachant pas tout à fait dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer, Angelo embrassa tendrement la chevelure mauve avant de faire relever la tête à Mu. A la vue des larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues de l'Atlante, il fut étonnamment touché. Lui qui, avant, aurait pris ça comme une faiblesse indigne d'un chevalier, était à présent ébranlé dans sa sensibilité nouvelle.

« Mu, je voudrais que tu m'appelles Angelo à partir de maintenant. C'est… c'est mon véritable nom. »

Sincèrement ému, Mu ne retint plus ses pleurs de joie alors qu'il posait timidement ses lèvres sur celles du Cancer. Tous les espoirs étaient permis et il allait redoubler d'efforts pour se faire aimer de son amant, bien qu'une intuition lui soufflât qu'il n'eût pas à y travailler bien longtemps avant que ce dernier ne mette un nom sur ses sentiments envers lui.

oOo

Eaque venait de terminer sa journée et s'apprêtait à rendre visite à Shaka. Depuis que ce dernier s'était définitivement installé aux Enfers, leur amitié s'était renforcée et il était fréquent qu'ils passassent quelques heures à profiter de la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Alors même que la Vierge venait de s'éveiller à sa qualité d'être humain et mortel, la quasi immortalité que lui avait offert les Dieux ne l'avait pas changé. Il s'était rapproché de tous, chevaliers et spectres confondus, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait continué d'entretenir l'amitié nouvellement créée entre lui et Shura qui venait lui rendre de fréquentes visites. Shura. Eaque aimait bien l'Espagnol. Droit, fidèle à sa Déesse, il n'en oubliait pas moins de s'amuser et s'était révélé un compagnon de sorties très agréable.

Des coups frappés à la porte de son bureau le tirèrent de ses réflexions et il invita son visiteur à entrer. Hypnos s'introduisit dans la pièce.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, j'avais fini et j'allais justement me rendre à Elysion pour voir Shaka. »

« Tu vas donc encore faire appel à Thana pour t'y emmener… »

Pourquoi cette phrase sonnait-elle comme un reproche ? Eaque observa plus attentivement son ancien amant et amour mais celui-ci se contenta de lui rendre son regard tout en gardant un visage inexpressif. Le Garuda ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu, Hypnos ? »

Le Dieu jumeau sourit mentalement. Eaque ne changeait pas. Droit au but. Tant mieux. Ca l'arrangeait après tout.

« Qu'y a-t-il exactement entre toi et Thanatos ? »

Le Juge ne parut pas surpris par la question sans détour du Dieu. Après tout, connaissant Hypnos, il s'étonnait même que ce dernier ne la lui ait pas posée plus tôt.

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'il entretenait une relation régulière avec le jumeau de son ex-amant. Rien de sentimental. Juste du plaisir échangé entre deux adultes consentants. Certes, il avait, par la même occasion, appris à mieux connaître le Dieu de la Mort et une affection certaine s'était développée entre eux mais rien à voir avec de l'amour. Ils se respectaient, s'appréciaient et prenaient leur pied ensemble. Cela leur suffisait. Du moins était-ce ce dont Eaque voulait se convaincre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Hypnos ? Serais-tu jaloux ? » ironisa Eaque.

Au fond de lui, il en voulait encore au Doré d'avoir mis fin à leur relation. Surtout que ce dernier avait utilisé les mêmes excuses dont Hadès avait usé avec Shaka… et quand on voyait le résultat… Quelque part, Eaque ne parvenait pas à pardonner à Hypnos de ne pas avoir changé d'avis lui aussi. Il en était même venu à la conclusion que les sentiments de ce dernier n'avaient jamais du être aussi forts que les siens pour qu'il abandonne si facilement.

Le regard du Dieu plurimillénaire ne vacilla pas sous la raillerie du ton du Juge mais une étincelle de tristesse le traversa fugacement. Etait-il jaloux ? Il n'avait jamais aimé le Garuda. Du moins, pas comme ce dernier l'avait espéré. Certes, il avait ressenti une profonde affection pour le jeune homme, mais pas le sentiment au sens où l'entendait le Népalais. Et puis, il tenait suffisamment au Juge pour ne pas le faire souffrir. Car il avait tout de suite compris que ce dernier avait besoin de liberté. Eaque était comme ça. Léger et indépendant. Même s'il s'était convaincu d'aimer le Dieu, il n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à appartenir à une seule personne, fusse-t-il une divinité. Cela lui aurait pesé et aurait fini par le rendre malheureux. Il était de ces personnes qu'un amour exclusif menait à la destruction. Hypnos le savait. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait préféré rompre avec lui.

Cependant, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'idylle qui semblait s'être créée avec son jumeau et le Doré s'en était suffisamment inquiété pour venir lui parler.

« Pourquoi serais-je jaloux ? Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux, seulement… »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Pourquoi serais-tu jaloux ? Tu ne m'as jamais aimé après tout ! » le coupa brusquement Eaque d'un ton mordant.

« Eaque… » soupira le Doré.

« Quoi ?! N'ai-je pas le droit de prendre du bon temps avec qui me plait ? Je prends mon pied avec ton frère, et alors ?! Cela te pose un problème ? »

« Je ne veux simplement pas que tu te fasses de fausses idées, Thana n'est… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi ! J'ai été échaudé une fois, je ne commettrai pas la même erreur ! Ce qu'il y a entre ton frère et moi ne regarde que nous ! C'est un amant extraordinaire qui déborde d'imagination lors de nos rapports et… »

Eaque ne put terminer sa phrase. Une bouche venait de se coller à la sienne et il sentait une langue forcer le passage de ses lèvres avec insistance. Sa colère augmenta et il repoussa sèchement le Dieu. Pas suffisamment pour ne pas être encore dans ses bras – mais pouvait-il réellement rivaliser avec la force divine ? – mais assez pour mettre fin au baiser forcé.

« Je peux faire preuve d'autant d'imagination, si ce n'est plus… » souffla alors Hypnos à son oreille.

Le Garuda resta abasourdi un instant avant de fixer le Doré avec dérision.

« Que cherches-tu, Hypnos ? Aurais-je blessé ta fierté ? »

Le Sommeil le relâcha tout en reculant ostensiblement.

« Je suis parfaitement conscient de t'avoir blessé quand j'ai décidé de mettre fin à notre relation. Cependant, reconnais, qu'avec le recul, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Tu n'aurais jamais supporté de ne plus être libre. Tu ne peux pas appartenir qu'à une seule personne, Eaque, et tu le sais parfaitement. »

Eaque ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Le Dieu avait raison. Même s'il avait éprouvé un réel amour pour Hypnos, il n'aurait jamais pu lui rester fidèle bien longtemps. Il ne pouvait s'épanouir parfaitement que dans une totale liberté. Ce qui incluait aussi d'avoir le loisir de se laisser aimer par d'autres. Le Doré le connaissait bien finalement. Mieux que lui-même presque.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je n'ai jamais pu oublier ton corps et la façon dont nous faisions l'amour… »

C'était donc pour ça qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait entre Thanatos et lui ? Parce qu'il voulait baiser avec lui mais tout en étant sur de ne pas empiéter sur les plates-bandes de son frère ?!

« Tout ce qui t'intéressait alors c'était de me culbuter ! Tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi ! » lui cracha le Népalais.

Une pointe douloureuse venait brusquement de lui enserrer la poitrine à ce constat alors qu'il croyait avoir surmonté depuis longtemps ce genre de sensations désagréables.

« Tu te trompes. Je t'aime… d'une certaine manière. J'ai une immense affection pour toi, Eaque, quoique tu en penses. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. »

Cependant, Eaque comprenait et, curieusement, sa colère s'évanouit soudainement face à la mine sincèrement affectée du Dieu. Celui-ci avait toujours été sincère avec lui. Il repensa à leurs étreintes. Il y avait pris beaucoup de plaisir. Oui, il en était encore amoureux mais son cœur battait aussi pour un autre à présent. Son cœur ? Le Népalais maîtrisa sa surprise avant d'esquisser un sourire malicieux.

« Je veux bien te pardonner car j'ai encore des sentiments pour toi mais… J'ai aussi une immense affection pour ton frère… »

Eaque n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. Hypnos captura ses lèvres avec une infinie douceur et n'eut aucun mal, cette fois, à envahir la bouche du Garuda. Sa langue retrouva son homologue avec délectation et ils échangèrent un baiser ardent alors qu'ils se seraient l'un contre l'autre

Un sentiment de triomphe rassérénant saisit alors Eaque. Il s'était vengé en quelque sorte et ça lui faisait du bien. Il réalisait qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une histoire de sexe dans sa relation avec Thanatos mais que ce dernier était bien plus cher à son cœur qu'il n'avait voulu l'admettre jusqu'à maintenant. Et, même si Hypnos continuait de bouleverser ses sentiments, il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de l'Argenté.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Ils ne s'étaient rien promis avec Thanatos et Eaque savait d'avance que le Dieu de la Mort ne lui ferait pas de scène. Avoir les deux jumeaux pour lui… C'était suffisamment tentant pour qu'il oublie sa rancune vis-à-vis du Doré. Et puis, l'expérience à trois qu'il avait vécu avec Thana et Angelo avait exacerbé sa libido. Peut-être même que… Mais il serait temps d'expérimenter ça en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, il resserra son étreinte autour du corps divin tout en intensifiant son baiser. Oui, cette nouvelle vie qui leur était offerte allait décidément s'avérer agréable à vivre.

oOo

Assise sur un rocher, les pieds trempant dans les vagues tranquilles, Aphrodite souriait les yeux clos. La récolte s'était avérée meilleure qu'elle ne l'avait cru au départ. Elle fit une dernière fois le tour des couples qui s'étaient créés et avaient trouvé le bonheur depuis son arrivée au Sanctuaire avant de s'arrêter encore sur le dernier en date. Ces deux-là était peut-être le couple le plus improbable des Chevaliers de sa filleule. Cependant, on ne choisit pas l'élu de son cœur et Mu attendait depuis trop longtemps pour que la déesse de l'Amour ne lui donnât pas un petit coup de main. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Angelo n'aimait pas l'Atlante. Sauf qu'il ne le réalisait pas encore. Avec le temps, leur amour grandirait. Tout comme l'assurance du Cancer qui venait de se décider à abandonner son Masque pour n'être qu'Angelo, même s'il était certain qu'il prendrait plaisir à le retrouver lors des missions un peu spéciales que lui donnerait Shion.

Aphrodite replia ses jambes afin de se mettre debout sur le rocher. Elle se retourna en direction des temples du Zodiaque avant de se pencher pour récupérer ses escarpins qu'elle avait posés à côté d'elle.

« J'aime qu'un plan se déroule sans accroc. » se félicita t-elle avant de disparaître dans un halo doré.

Jamais sentiment de plénitude ne fut plus intense pour les couples du Sanctuaire et des Enfers que cette nuit là.

FIN

Alors, on m'a fait la remarque que j'aurais pu développer sur Shura, Aphrodite et Minos (pourquoi Minos d'ailleurs ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt Arès ?…)

Peut-être plus tard. Si toutefois, il y en avait que cela inspire, ils n'auraient qu'à m'en faire part par PM.

J'espère que vous avez aimé, surtout la fin, et que je n'ai pas été trop embrouillée.

Tout le monde aura reconnu la célèbre réplique de fin d'Aphrodite : Agence Tous Risques bien sur !

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à vos coms si cette histoire a connu des rebondissements et a duré aussi longtemps (je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir écrit tant de chapitres^^). Merci !


End file.
